Un Caballero en Youkai
by Roy4
Summary: Tsukune es el caballero de Pegaso que va directo a la Academia Youkai con el fin de cumplir el cometido de hacer que los monstruos se lleven bien con los humanos lograra cumplirlo leanlo
1. Prologo: Tsukune de Pegaso

**Notas del autor:**

**No soy dueño de Saint Seiya ni de Rosario + Vampire ni de Infinite Stratos ,Heroman Sword art Online ni Naruto hago este fanfic por ocio sin intención de lucro y este crossover tendrá detalles y son:**

**Tsukune Aono será caballero de Pegaso, Ichika Onimura de Dragon , Joey Jones de Cisne , Asuna se Andrómeda ( no usara mascara ) Naruto de Fénix , Kazuto de Lobo y Psy de Unicornio.**

**El nivel de cosmo energía será mal alto que el un caballero de oro en otras palabras pueden fácilmente derrotar como minimo 1000 monstruos de clase S sin llegar a usar el séptimo sentido o mejor dicho está al nivel de Goku en fase Super Saiyayin**

**No se usara honorificos japoneses no habrá kun, ni sama ni oniichan ni similares se usaran los términos normales de hermano, profesor y gran.**

**En este fanfic se basara en la primera temporada de Rosario + Vampire y Tsukune tendrá gran parte del protagonismo y los otros caballeros mencionados aparecerán mediante FLASHBACKS **

**Con relación a Saint Seiya se basara en la serie original y no en el Omega y tendrá lugar después de la batalla de Hades eso si no hubo batalla de las 12 casa pero si de Asgard y de Poseidón. Atenea seguirá siendo Saori y los Santos de oro serán los mismos de la serie original y Saga no se vuelve malo y el Patriarca es el mismo Shion ex caballero de Aries**

**Es mi primer Fanfic y espero que lo disfruten **

**Prologo**

Narrador: Después de intensas batallas de los dioses guerreros de Asgard pasando por los 7 generales de Poseidón y terminando en la más sanguinaria de todas la de Hades , Pegaso y los demás caballeros han hecho hasta lo imposible para defender a Atenea y al mundo han enfrentado a los más intensos adversarios que se hubieran imaginado como Poseidón o los jueces del infierno y al dios de la muerte Thanos pasaron por mucho pero al final resultaron victoriosos entre los 88 caballeross solo 7 de bronce destacaron y son:

Tsukune Aono de Pegaso país Japón edad 15 años técnicas: Meteoro de Pegaso, Destello rodante de Pegaso y Cometa de Pegaso

Descripción: Uno de los caballeros más valientes guerrero que jamás se rinde y siempre se levanta cuando se cae y siempre da todo para proteger a las personas que más importan como a Atenea y a sus amigos fue huérfano recogido por Mitsumasa Kido para luego ser entrenado en Grecia para luego ser caballeros de Pegaso su comportamiento amable y energético son sus mayores cualidades.

Ichika Orimura de Dragón país Japón edad 15 años técnicas: El Dragón Naciente, La Cólera del Dragón y Los Cien dragones de Rozan

Descripción: Temerario y valiente son sus más grandes fortalezas caballero que no teme a morir si se trata de las causas más nobles y justas guerrero que siempre dará su vida a servicio del bien siempre lucha con las intenciones más noble siempre dando lo mejor de sí mismo

Joseph Carter de Cisne país Estados Unidos edad 14 años técnicas: Polvo de diamantes, Rayo de Aurora y Ejecución de Aurora

Descripción: Frio y calculador son característicos de un caballero que domina el hielo como principal fuerza, perdió a su madre y lo ha afectado mucho desde aquel entonces tuvo un intenso entrenamiento en Siberia para logra ser el caballero de Cisne gracias a su maestro Camus de Acuario

Asuna Yuuki de Andrómeda país Japón edad 17 años técnicas: Cadena nebular, Onda de trueno y Tormenta nebular

Descripción: La única chica del grupo, bondadosa y amigable son su atributos odia la violencia más la injustificada siempre se preocupa por el bienestar de los demás y no le gusta que la genta sufra y siempre da su vida a servicio de la gente que más le preocupa a veces dudas si está bien pelear pero con ayuda de sus amigos siempre sale adelante

Naruto Uzumaki de Fenix país Japón edad 15 años técnicas: Puño fantasma, Alas Ardientes del fénix y Espiral Térmico

Descripción: Rudo y temperamental son los complementa un caballero que soportado unos de los entrenamientos más duros y crueles y se destaca por derrotar a sus enemigos sin el menor remordimiento siendo el más duro y violento de los 7, declarado por unos como un demonio del mismo infierno, pocas veces se muestra amable con alguien que no sea sus amigos o la diosa Atenea debido a que tuvo una infancia difícil en la aldea que nació y después de haber sido recogido para ser caballero para luego tener que vivir por 6 años en La isla de la reina muerte para ser caballero de Fénix pero a pesar de todo es un guerrero noble que no dudara en ayudar a sus camaradas.

Simon Psy Kaina de Unicornio país Estados Unidos edad 17 técnicas: Galope de Unicornio, Cuerno de Unicornio y Embestida de Unicornio

Descripción: Alegre y feliz son las bases de guerrero que siempre lucha por el bien que a la vez ayuda a sus amigos en las peores situaciones tiende ser humorista en varias ocasiones y tiene una rivalidad con Tsukune de Pegaso y a la vez son grandes amigos es un guerrero que siempre ve el lado bueno de las cosas jamás se arrepiente de lo que hace o dice es siempre honesto tanto con amigos que enemigos nunca se rinde y odia perder en batalla contra el enemigo y tiene la costumbre de ver siempre todo con una sonrisa

Kazuto Kirigaya de Lobo país Japón edad 16 años técnicas: Aullido Mortal, Colmillos del Lobo y Rugido del Lobo

Descripción: Solitario y reservado son detalles de un caballero que representa a su constelación siempre piensa antes de actuar y siempre mide a sus oponentes en batalla, de pequeño aprendió a sobrevivir solo y a tener cuidado a quien tratar, suele ser frio e inexpresivo y pocas veces socializa pero eso no impide que en la hora de la verdad tenga el valor a ayudar a las personas que más le importan como sus amigos y a Atenea.

Esto 7 caballeros han mostrado un valor e determinación que hasta los caballeros de oro se quedan impresionados y ser también quienes han encarado a los dioses guerreros de Asgard pasando a los 7 generales de Poseidón y derrotaron a los jueces del infierno y al mismo Hades y dieron juntos el golpe final al dios de la muerte Thanos dando la victoria a Athena y dando una era de paz

Ha pasado un mes después de la gran batalla de Hades y Saori está en el Santuario atendiendo a su deber como diosa Atenea pero de vez en cuando va a su país de origen Japón para pasarla bien con Tsukune y los demás caballeros de bronce y disfrutando de la paz que se disfruta.

En cuanto a Tsukune y los demás caballeros de bronce están viviendo sus vidas como si fueran chicos normales debido a que son huérfanos y durante 6 años han sido entrenados por sus respectivos maestro en ciertos sectores del mundo por lo que ahora los 7 caballeros de bronce están viviendo en la mansión Kido como lugar de residencia y hogar y de vez en cuando Saori los visita y los demás caballeros de oro, plata y los otros de bronce para charla o divertirse en pruebas para ver quien tiene el cosmos más poderoso o en simple juegos deportivos como futbol y tenis todo parecía tranquilo hasta que en la mansión obtuvieron una visita inesperada

Alguien toca la puerta de la mansión y va Tatsumi a abrir

Tatsumi: Buenas a que viene señor

¿?: Buenas tardes se encuentra la señorita Saori Kido aquí

Tatsumi: Si ¿pero que se le ofrece s señor?

¿?: Vengo con intenciones de hablar con ella si se me lo permite

Tatsumi: Esta bien señor pase iré a hablar con la señorita Kido

Señorita Kido un extraño hombre de ropa blanca quiere verla

Saori: Dile que pase por favor

Tatsumi: A sus órdenes mi señorita

Por favor pase señor la señorita Kido lo espere

¿?: Gracias muy amable de su parte

Saori: Buenas en que le puedo ofrecer

¿?: Mi nombre es Mikogami soy el director de la Academia Youkai

Saori: Academia Youkai no sé nada de esa academia dime a que se dedica

Mikogami: Le ruego que me crea pero no es una academia ordinaria

Saori: Por qué a que se debe que tipo de academia es

Mikogami: Iré directo al grano es una academia de monstruos y demonios

Tatsumi: ¿! ACADEMIA DE MONSTRUOS Y DEMONIOS!? Señorita Kido no creo que haya creerle a este hombre puede que este delirando o peor sea uno de esos monstruos que tanto presume

Saori: Basta Tatsumi este hombre dice la verdad y veo que no viene con malas intenciones ni deseos maliciosos

Mikogami: Gracias por favor escuchen el objetivo de mi academia es que los monstruos puedan convivir en harmonía con los humanos y que pueda haber paz e igualdad y amor mutuo entre seres diferentes

Saori: Es un cometido noble y bondadoso y le aseguro que le ayudare ¿pero a que ha venido?

Mikogami: Es para pedirle un favor

Saori: Cual favor

Mikogami: Le pido a usted diosa Atenea, diosa de la sabiduría le ruego que pida uno de sus caballeros para que se una a la Academia Youkai por favor se lo ruego

Saori: Estaría encantada pero a qué razón se debe

Mikogami: Como dije anteriormente el objetivo Academia Youkai es que los monstruos se lleven bien con los humanos y para eso se me ocurrió la idea de que un humano sea estudiante de mi academia con la intención de fortalecer los lazos de igualdad y comprensión pero hay un inconveniente

Saori: ¿Cuál es?

Mikogami: Una de las reglas de la academia que hice dicta que está estrictamente prohibido la entrada de los humanos o si no serán asesinados

Tatsumi: Un momento dice que está prohibida la entrada de los humanos y para que insinúa que enviemos uno de nuestros caballeros allá en esa Academia Youkai

Mikogami: Por favor no lo malentienda hice esa regla para que los monstruos se sintieran seguros y no allá conflictos y malos entendidos y más que nada para evitar que humanos inocentes mueran

Saori: Entiendo tus intenciones con gusto te apoyare

Mikogami: Para que lo sepan también hay otra regla y es que implica que los monstruos muestren su forma verdadera por lo que deben asistir siempre en su forma humana para aprender a vivir como humano por lo que un humano normal tiene probabilidad de estar en la academia siempre y cuando nadie a excepción de yo sepa su verdadera forma

Tatsumi: Haber está prohibido la entrada a humanos, pero los monstruos tienen que estar disfrazados de humanos para asistir a clases es un poco confuso

Mikogami: Esta regla nace del hecho que muchos de los alumnos que asiste no se llevan muy bien con otras razas de monstruos por lo que para evitar conflictos se les pide que todos vallen en su forma humana para evitar conflictos y peleas sin sentido

Saori: Entendido ha sido muy inteligente de su parte haber puesto esa regla con el fin de evitar peleas y para poder vivir con los humanos pero por curiosidad como sabe que soy la última Encarnación de la diosa Athena y más que nada como supiste que estoy aquí

Mikogami: Mi bola de cristal me lo enseño y todo y de vez en cuando lo que hay en el mundo humano y soy de los pocos que saben de la leyenda de la diosa Atenea y de sus caballeros que portan las sagradas armaduras basadas en las 88 constelaciones del zodiaco y estuve viendo más que nada a los 7 caballeros de bronces que han destacado en esas duras y encarnizadas batallas contra los dioses guerreros de Asgard, Los 7 generales de Poseidón y por ultimo su lucha contra las fuerzas de Hades, estoy interesado en esto 7 jóvenes caballeros de bronce que han demostrado gran valentía y han hecho hasta lo imposible para hacerle en frente de duros adversarios me refiero más que nada a Pegaso ,Dragón ,Cisne ,Andrómeda ,Fénix ,Unicornio y a Lobo estos jóvenes son los más indicados para cumplir mi objetivo de poder hacer que los monstruos y demonios puedan convivir con los humanos pero solo puedo escoger uno para que asista a la Academia Youkai

Saori: ¿Por qué uno?

Mikogami: Porque es mejor no llamar la atención más de donde provengo los caballeros del zodiaco son un misterio y para mayor parte de los monstruos son simplemente meros desconocidos y hablamos también que los caballeros son también seres humanos por lo que sería problemático si se enteraran más el hecho que los caballeros debido a la cosmos energía tienen por lo general un poder superior al de un monstruo clase S que son de los más fuertes, peor si un caballero pelea contra un monstruo no importa el nivel o el tipo no tendría oportunidad contra un caballero y esto sería una calamidad haciendo que muchos monstruos en vez de desconfianza genere miedo y después un odio irreparable hacia los humanos

Saori: Estas consciente del riesgo de que me estés hablando y aún insiste que envié a uno de mis más leales caballeros para que se infiltré en esa Academia Youkai

Mikogami: Se lo ruego cree en mi yo creo que entre sus caballeros uno será suficientes para hacer que los monstruos puedan comprender el valor de la calidez y bondad que puede ofrecer la humanidad

Saori: Entendido le cumpliré su favor y yo también creo que es posible que monstruos y humanos puedan convivir en paz y en armonía.

Tatsumi por favor llama a Tsukune y a los demás

Tatsumi: Entendido señorita Kido y sabes que yo opino que está bien que vallan a la escuela para que puedan integrase en la sociedad que estar en la mansión de vagos sin hacer nada

Saori: Que espera Tatsumi ya llamalos

Tatsumi: Ya voy en camino

Narrador: Mientras que en la sala Tsukune,Psy,Joey y Ichika están jugando Mario Kart Wii, Naruto está dibujando su manga de ninjas y Asuna y Kazuto están navegando en internet

Tsukune: ¡AJA GANE! Mario eres el mejor

Psy: Aa 3er lugar

Ichika: 2do lugar por casi iva de primero

Joey: 8vo lugar te maldigo caparazón azul

Tsukune: Vamos no se pongan tristes por ser malos perdedores lo que cuenta es que yo gane

Ichika: Es que hiciste trampa usaste un atajo que ninguno a excepción de ti sabia

Tsukune: Un poco de práctica hace al maestro

Ichika: No solo viste un video en internet de trucos

Psy: Miserable tramposo

Joey: Ca…parazon azul

Tsukune: Ya tranquilos en la próxima les daré ventaja

Psy: Mas te vale y si no sufrirás las consecuencias

Naruto: Ya paren de hacer ruido dios no ven que estoy dibujando una buena historia

Ichika: Esa basura que nadie entiende

Naruto: Tu cállate esta historia es mil veces mejor que esa del molesto ninja rubio que persigue a su novio emo

Psy: Por favor no exageres no es gran cosa

Kazuto: Otra pelea otra vez

Asuna: Ni que me lo digas

Tatsumi: Chicos dejen de perder el tiempo la señorita Kido los están llamando es urgente

Tsukune: Ya vamos

Naruto: OK ya voy

Joey: Caparazón azul

Psy: Vamos Joey no es momento para llorar nos vengaremos para la próxima

Joey: Si

Tsukune: Que pasa Saori hay problemas

Saori: Los llame porque quiere presentarle al señor Mikogami de la Academia Youkai

Mikogami: Hola a me llamo Mikogami es un gusto conocerlos

Tsukune: Mucho gusto me llamo Tsukune Aono

Ichika: Soy Ichika Orimura un placer conocerlo

Joey: Me llamo Joseph Carter me puede llamar Joey Jones

Asuna: Hola me llamo Asuna Yuuki encantada

Naruto: Soy Naruto Uzumaki eso es todo

Psy: Hola me llamo Simon Psy Kaina pero mis amigos me llaman Psy

Kazuto: Buenas me llamo Kazuto Kirigaya es un placer conocerlo

Narrador: Saori le explico todo sobre lo de Mikogami y de la Academia Youkai y del detalle para que uno de los 7 caballeros se asiste a la academia y la reacción de los jóvenes caballeros no se izó esperar

Psy: Academia de monstruos suena increíble

Tsukune: Parecer ser interesante quisiera ir

Naruto: Me da igual no pienso ir

Kazuto: Parece sacado de la fantasía de un Forever Alone

Joey: No parece sacado de un reality show barato de esos canales basura

Asuna: Una academia repleto de monstruos no me atrae para

Ichika: De que tienes miedo Asuna nosotros nos hemos enfrentado contra dioses y seres infernales y hemos salvado al mundo más de 3 de que hay de tenerle miedo a tan solo unos monstruos

Asuna: No quiero ir me da un poco de miedo

Mikogami: Admiro tu valor Ichika y entiendo tu punto Asuna pero recuerden solo uno de ustedes podrán asistir a la academia

Psy: Con gusto quiero asistir pero lo horrible seria las clases

Ichika: Yo estoy en duda si es verdad que es una academia de monstruos o solo una broma de mal gusto

Tsukune: Yo también quiero ir para ver como tal y no tengo problemas con las clases porque no soy un flojo como Psy

Psy: Al menos no hago trampa como tu Tsukune

Naruto: A mí no me interesa asistir a una academia repleta de seres que probablemente te miren feo o quieran pelea por lo que mi respuesta es un no

Kazuto: Yo apoyo un poco la opinión de Naruto y en realidad no me creo eso de ser una academia o escuela de monstruos por lo que se entiende que no quiero ir

Joey: Quisiera ir pero si van todos mis amigos porque ir solo allá con todos esos monstruos viéndote o esperando a ver si te coman sería una experiencia muy incómoda para mi gusto por lo que no iré si no van todos mis amigos o por lo menos 3

Mikogami: Ya veo de los 7 solo 2 están interesados pero recuerden solo uno ira

Psy: Bueno como Tsukune no tiene problema con las clases y los estudios creo que a el mejor le convendría asistir no Tsukune

Tsukune: Hehe creo que al final sali siendo ganador no creo que pasare por algo interesante

Mikogami: Esta decidido tu Tsukune Aono de Pegaso seras alumno de la Academia Youkai por favor firma esto papeles y estarás inscrito

Tsukune: OK

Mikiogami: Gracias por haber firmado y recuerda mañana vendrá el chofer de la academia a recogerte y darte el uniforme, cuando llegues a la academia te tendremos una habitación pequeña para ti para poder dormir espero que prepares tus cosas

Tsukune: Una cosa puedo llevar también mi armadura de Pegaso

Mikogami: Si pero recomiendo que la ocultes en tu habitación y la cubras con algo para evitar sospechas

Tsukune: Pero que pasa si uno quiere verla por curiosidad por ejemplo si alguien me ve portando la caja de la armadura en mi espalda

Mikogami: Dile que es solamente ropa y algunas pertenencias pero jamás digas que es una armadura ni mucho menos digas que es sagrada

Tsukune: Entendido guardare el secreto si es necesario eso es todo

Mikogami: Si eso es todo te estaré esperando mañana y recuerda el chofer de la academia te dará el uniforme y te llevara a la Academia Youkai confió en ti Tsukune crees que estás listo

Tsukune: Claro que estoy listo aunque me fastidia un poco el hecho de estar estudiando pero creo que me llevare bien con los monstruos o eso creo hehe

Saori: Yo también espero que la pases bien pero recuerda iras a esa academia no solo para estudiar sino también para influenciar a los monstruos para que puedan convivir con los humanos recuerda que para eso vas

Tatsumi: Bien al menos alguien va a ser algo productivo en su vida en vez de ser un bueno para nada sin oficio como ciertos jóvenes

Naruto: ¡HEY! Dirás ellos son los buenos para nada sin oficio yo por mi parte hago una historia que va a conmover a más de uno mucho mejor que ciertas porquerías actuales

Ichika: Otra vez con eso Naruto sincero creo que tu manga va fracasar porque no crea que alguien entienda tu historia mucho menos la gente normal

Psy: A quien llamas buenos para nada para tu información nosotros junto a Saori salvamos al mundo más de una ocasión deberías de estar agradecido

Tatsumi: Di eso otra vez si quieres tener trabajo

Tsukune: Vamos no peleen recuerden que todo esto es para ir en una escuela que puede salir mal

Ichika: Recuerda que iras a una escuela de monstruos no es motivo para preocuparse

Tsukune: Tal vez pero recuerda que somos los caballeros de zodiaco y nos hemos enfrentado a todo tipo de peligros y hemos derrotado a varios dioses del Olimpo como Poseidón Iris y Hades por lo que esos monstruos no deben ser gran cosa y de paso me llevare la armadura de Pegaso por si acaso

Asuna: Creo que me preocupa más la seguridad de los monstruos que de Tsukune

Joey: Y que lo digas

Kazuto: Si mal lo recuerdo dijo acerca de un chofer que te dará el uniforme me pregunto a qué hora va a llegar

Tsukune: No lo sé pero estaré listo

Ichika: Deberías ir preparando cuadernos y libros y lápices

Tatsumi: Si Tsukune sigue el consejo de tu amigo Ichika y espero que a el también valla a la academia

Ichika: QUE por favor solo quería ayudarlo no pretendo ir a esa academia

Saori: Te deseo suerte Tsukune espero que te valla bien

Tsukune: Gracias Saori lo tendré en cuenta

Narrador: Al día siguiente en las 6:00 AM vino un hombre a tocar la puerta de la mansión

Tatsumi: Buenos días en que le puedo ayudar señor

Chofer: Esta el estudiante Tsukune Aono vine a llevarlo a la academia dentro de 2 horas van a hacer las clases aquí traigo el uniforme para el espero que este a su medida por favor que se lo pruebe

Tatsumi: Muchas gracias esperaba ansioso su llegada con mucho gusto se lo daré

Narrador: Tatsumi fue corriendo a toda velocidad al cuarto de Tsukune

Tatsumi: TSUKUNE YA DESPIERTA MUCHACHO VINIERON POR TI

Tsukune: Aahh que pasa por que tan temprano

Tatsumi: No pierdas el tiempo ponte este uniforme

Tsukune: OK me lo pondré

Tatsumi: Ya tienes tus útiles escolares listo ¿y tú carpeta de escolar?

Tsukune: Creo que lo olvide perdón

Tatsumi: Muchacho ingrato sabía que esto iba a pasar por si acaso ya tengo una carpeta con todo listo espero que no se te olvide

Tsukune: Gracias Tatsumi ya me puse el uniforme como me queda

Tatsumi: Te queda perfecto te vez como todo un estudiante prodigio ahora ven conmigo para que veas al que te va llevar a la academia

Tsukune: Esta bien… por casi lo olvido la armadura de Pegaso… listo

Naruto: Aahh que es ese escandalo

Joey: Mm que pasa

Asuna: Que ocurre

Tatsumi: Rápido ve conmigo hacia la entrada de la mansión para ver al chofer que te llevara a la Academia Youkai

Tsukune: Ya voy

Chofer: Tú debes ser Tsukune Aono verdad

Tsukune: Si

Chofer: Esta todo listo

Tsukune: Espera tengo que hacer unas cosas

Narrador: A los pocos minutos Tsukune estaba llamando a sus amigos para despedirse 20 minutos después todos estaban en la entrada de la mansión preparando la despedida

Psy: Adiós Tsukune que tangas suerte

Joey: Hasta luego amigo cuando vuelvas me digas como te fue

Kazuto: Hasta luego ten este regalo espero que te sea útil (le regalo una especie de caja que en realidad es una mini cámara)

Ichika: Espero volverte a ver pero una cosa tienes nuestro números celulares incluyendo al de Saori

Tsukune: Si descuida los tengo todos en mi celular espero que allá tenga cobertura si no nos comunicaremos mediante nuestros cosmos

Naruto: Adiós espero que no te metas en problemas ni repruebes exámenes

Tsukune: Lo tendré en cuenta

Asuna: Eh Tsukune antes de despedirte podría tomar unas fotos para dártelas a ti

Tsukune: Con mucho gusto.

Chofer me esperarías un momento porque quiero tomarme unas fotos con mis amigos

Chofer: Ok por favor no te tardes

Tsukune: Gracias, a tomar fotos se ha dicho

Narrador: Las fotos se tomaron al siguiente orden:

1 Con Tsukune en su uniforme escolar.

2 Tsukune acompañado con los otros 6 caballeros de bronce restantes

3 Con los 6 caballeros de bronce pero sin Tsukune para dar a entender a él cuales son si amigos

4 Con Saori acompañada con Tstumi

5 Con todo el grupo entero pero sin Tatsumi debido que él fue quien tomo la foto

Después Tsukune se le ocurrio la idea de tomarse una foto con su armadura puesta

Tsukune: Ven a mi armadura de Pegaso

Narrador: La caja de la armadura de Pegaso se abrió y salió la armadura de Pegaso ante Tsukune para vestirlo pasando por piernas, cintura, brazos, pecho y casco para al final ver a Tsukune vistiendo la armadura de Pegaso. (Nota: Recuerden la escena cuando Seiya se puso la armadura de Pegaso por primera vez en la serie original)

Tsukune: Bien me veo mejor con la armadura verdad

Psy: Si que te luces Tsukune pero y también quiero participar Unicornio ven a mi

Ichika: Yo igual

Narrador: Todos los caballeros se vistieron sus armaduras respectivas si se tomaron fotos en el siguiente orden:

1 Tsukune en su armadura de Pegaso

2 Ichika en su armadura de Dragón

3 Joey en la de Cisne

4 Asuna en su armadura de Andrómeda

5 Naruto brillando su armadura de Fénix

6 Psy posando en combate en su armadura de Unicornio

7 Kazuto viéndose bien en su armadura de Lobo

8 Todos los 7 juntos en posición de combate para la foto

9 y ultima con Saori en el centro con los 7 de bronce para recordar que son guerreros a servicio de Atenea con el fin de preservar la paz

Tsukune: Gracias a todos por las fotos las guardare con mucho cariño y los recordare cada vez que mire estas fotos

Chofer: Chico si te vas a llevar esa armadura te sugiero que la ocultes o lo cubres con algo

Tsukune: Ya se me lo dijo el director ayer que la oculte para evitar llamar la atención… ya se con que la cubriré

Narrador: Rápidamente Tsukune va a la mansión y recoge una sábana grande para ocultar la caja que contiene la armadura

Tsukune: Listo así nadie notara que traigo una armadura sagrada

Joey: En serio es tu plan para ocultarla

Ichika: No lo sé si lo llevas así cualquiera pensaría que se tratase de un ladrón

Naruto: HaHa a ti siempre se te ocurre las ideas más estúpidas con eso llamaras más la atención

Saori: Al parecer todo ya está listo Tsukune recuerda para que vas a ir a la Academia Youkai

Tsukune: Para hacer que los monstruos se lleven bien con los humanos

Saori: Exacto espero que lo logres cumplirlo tengo mucha fe en ti

Tatsumi: No olvides cepillarte los dientes bañarte todos los días revisar la tarea y dormir temprano y atento a las clases y por favor no busques pleitos ni repruebes exámenes y revisa siempre tus cuadernos y libros

Tsukune: Tatsumi no seas tan melodramático por dios que ya pareces a un papa

Chofer: Ya se tardaron una hora ya deprisa o llegaras tarde

Tsukune: Ya voy

Adiós a todos que la pasen bien y que tengan suerte y en caso que un nuevo mal se avecina usen sus cosmos energías para derrotarlos recuerden el cosmos es infinito

Naruto: Lo tendremos en mente ya súbete

Narrador: Tsukune se subió al autobús y se despidió se todo el mundo y ahora que retos le espera al santo de Pegaso

En medio del viaje mientras Tsukune ve sus fotos recién tomadas y luego ve hacia la ventana

Tsukune: Academia Youkai creo que será un lugar muy interesante

Chofer: Je en esa academia ocurre cosas muy extrañas espero que no te asustes

Tsukune: No lo creo mientras tenga mi armadura y más importante el apoyo de Atenea y suma mi cosmos hacia el séptimo u octavo sentido nada puede detenerme aunque debo procurar no herir a alguien

Chofe: Ha creo que con tu llegada a la academia va a cambiar varias cosas

Narrador: De repente el autobús se avecino a un túnel de vía sin saber Tsukune que era el portal para ir a la Academia Youkai ya después de pasar el túnel Tsukune ve hacia la ventana y ve los arboles con aspecto perturbador

Tsukune: Con que este es la zona donde se sitúa la Academia Youkai

Narrador: El chofer comienza a estacionar el autobús en medio del bosque donde se ve un anuncio con un muñeco de calabaza el mar se ve en un tono rojizo

Chofer: Hasta aquí chico la Academia Youkai está al frente mejor que te apresures o llegaras tarde

Tsukune: Y no se supone que me tienes que llevar a la academia

Chofer: Para que lo entiendas yo llevo a estudiantes que están en el mundo de los humanos y transporto al mundo de los monstruos en otras palabras está en el mundo de los monstruos para que lo sepas

Tsukune: Con todo este ambiente de Halloween me convenciste intentare sentir el cosmos de mis amigos o por lo menos el de Saori

Narrador: Durante unos minutos Tsukune intento sentir el cosmos de algún caballero sea sus amigos o el de Atenea logro sentirlo pero muy débilmente como si estuviera muy lejos para ser más exactos solo sintió el de sus amigos y el de Saori lo sintió con facilidad

Tsukune: Hm aunque este en otro mundo puedo lograr sentir el cosmos de mis amigos bueno creo que ya me voy iré a toda velocidad adiós chofer

Chofer: Que tengas cuidado chico

Narrador: Tsukune corriendo a una velocidad sorprendente va hacia la Academia Youkai, en medio del camino una chica de pelo rosa en bicicleta pasando tranquilamente el bosque cuando de repente Tsukune se encuentra con ella en un instante pero debido a la velocidad que fue Tsukune no pudo verlo pero si se percató que alguien o algo fue a una velocidad impresionante

¿?: Que fue eso fue casi como un estallido que será

Narrador: Tsukune lograr llegar a la Academia Youkai a tiempo

Tsukune: Conque este es la Academia Youkai a simple vista parece un castillo europeo y al parecer es verdad que los monstruos de aquí se disfrazan de humanos creo que tengo ventaja para que no me descubren mejor ir a ver al director

Narrador: De aquí en adelante Tsukune tendrá que enfrentar nuevos retos tendrá suerte en su misión de hacer que los monstruos logren llevarse bien con los humanos

FIN del Prologo

Notas del Autor: Por fin termine mi prologo dentro de unas semanas tendré el primer capítulo listo espero que allan disfrutado de esto y posiblemente deba mejorar en varios detalles o que lo pude hacer mejor pueden aconsejarme de cómo mejorar en los siguientes capítulos recuerden es mi primer fanfic y hace poco me vino en la mente lo de mesclar Los Caballeros del Zodiaco con Rosario + Vampire también se me vino poner personajes de otras series como Sword Art Online o Heroman planeo también poner de caballero de bronce un personaje de Bleach y otra caballero femenino pero de mi propia invención pero inspirado en Naruto pronto el primer capítulo estará listo adiós


	2. Capitulo 1 El caballero y un vampiro

**Capítulo 1**

**El Caballero y un vampiro**

Tsukune: Me pregunto en donde es la sala del director iré a preguntar a esa señora de allá, disculpe señora

¿?: Eh? En que le puedo ayudar

Tsukune: Con su permiso quisiera saber en dónde es la sala del director por favor

¿?: Ah usted debe de ser un estudiante nuevo para que lo sepa y soy la maestra Nekonome dentro de 20 minutos comenzaran las clases espero que estés listo

Tsukune: Gracias pero por favor dígame donde está el director necesito hablar con el

Nekonome: Ok te enviare donde está el director pero de casualidad que es lo que llevas en la espalda

Tsukune: ¿Eh? Son algunas pertenencias de gran valor y algunos útiles para estudiar debido que es la primera vez que voy a una academia

Nekonome: Mm espero que así sea y que no sea cosas indecentes o de mal gusto, por favor sígueme

Tsukune: (Por dios por casi hago que me descubran espero que nadie más me esté viendo) pensó Tsukune

Narrador: Mientras en la sala del director

Nekonome: Director un estudiante nuevo quiere hablar con usted

Mikogami: Que pase por favor

Tsukune: Hola director soy yo Tsukune se acuerda de mi

Mikogami: Tsukune por fin has llegado te estaba esperando, por favor maestra Nekonome podría esperar afuera quiero hablar a solas con Tsukune y después para que lo guíes a su dormitorio

Nekonome: Entendido director esperare afuera

Mikogami: Veo que trajiste tu armadura de Pegaso cierto

Tsukune: Si lo traje en caso de que lo necesite señor espero que no lo moleste

Mikogami: No para nada es verdad en esta Academia se puede presentar de todo por lo que es conveniente estar preparado no, por si acaso te doy esto consejos como sobrevivir en esta Academia

1 Jamás y nunca digas que eres un humano porque en esta academia está prohibida su entrada aunque tú seas la excepción te recomiendo que jamás lo reveles a nadie sea profesor o alumno

Tsukune: Espera aunque si yo soy una excepción no debería de explicarlo

Mikogami: Aunque les expliques a algunos posiblemente lo tomen a mal y querrán matarte eso te lo aseguro debido que muchos de aquí no ven con buenos ojos la presencia de los humanos

2 Evita llamar la atención siempre estar a bajo perfil y debes tener cuidado porque algunos con tan solo olfatearte pueden descubrir que eres humano eso si se vale que hagas amistades y puede beneficiar en varios momentos aunque de esa forma les puedes enseñar indirectamente de cómo llevarse bien con los humanos pero cuidado también con esas amistades por temor a que te descubran y por favor nunca digas nada de tu pasado para evitar sospechas y por nada del mundo digas que eres un caballero del zodiaco porque de seguro a muchos les entrara la curiosidad y sería un desastre que sepan tal cosa

Tsukune: Porque no debo decir a nadie de mi condición de caballero

Mikogami: Piénsalo si muchos monstruos no ven con buenos ojos a los humanos imagínate como seria de humanos con el poder de igualar a un dios

Tsukune: Se desataría el pánico y podrían tenerles miedo a los humanos y de ese miedo se convertirían en un odio tremendo

Mikogami: Exacto eso mismo le dije a Atenea y último consejo

3 Evita estar en problemas con los alumnos y profesores y evita tener una mala reputación en esta Academia y por favor evitar pelear con los alumnos más que nada los más problemáticos y también evita incidentes sexuales con las alumnas inclusive con las que tienen una habilidad para atraer a los hombres

Tsukune: Incidentes sexuales ni que fuera un imán para las chicas haha (lo dijo de forma muy humilde)

Mikogami: Y un consejo mas

Tsukune: Cual es

Mikogami: Se un alumno ejemplar y que tengas buenas notas y que tangas una buena reputación con los maestros y con los alumnos de mayor influencia y ayudar a los alumnos que están en problemas y que prestes mucha atención en clase y que des el ejemplo que como llevarse bien con los humanos y guiar por el buen camino a algunos que aún siguen en duda cuento contigo Tsukune

Tsukune: Entendido daré lo mejor de mí mismo

Mikogami: Toma este es el mapa de la Academia Youkai y la llave de tu dormitorio la maestra Nekonome te guiara en donde es y recuerda confió mucho en ti y más que nada Atenea cree firmemente en ti para que cumplas el cometido de esta academia

Tsukune: Con mucho gusto por Atenea hare que los monstruos se lleven bien con los humanos para que allá paz

Mikogami: Que bien ahora ve y dile a la maestra Nekonome en donde es tu dormitorio

Tsukune: Entendido

Maestra Nekonome me podría guiar en donde es mi dormitorio ya me dieron la llave con el número de donde me quedare

Nekonome: Esta bien por favor sígueme

Aquí es tu dormitorio y es mejor que te prepares porque dentro de unos minutos serán las clases y seré tu maestra y te pido por favor que estés atento a mis clases

Tsukune: Ya voy enseguida solo me tomara un minuto

Narrador: Tsukune en su nuevo dormitorio bajo todo lo que cargaba y vio que dentro hay un closet por lo que aprovecho esconder la caja de la armadura de Pegaso y también vio una mini gaveta que lo uso para guardar sus fotos y otras partencias como su celular y consola portátil de videojuegos y el regalo que Kazuto le dio

Tsukune: Ok todo esta listo escondí la armadura en el closet para evitar que alguien lo vea tengo mis cuadernos y libros listos

Maestra Nekonome me podrías guiar al salón de clases

Nekonome: Esta bien sígueme otra vez

Narrador: En salón de clases

Nekonome: Buenos días alumnos hoy sean bienvenidos a la Academia Youkai, como algunos de ustedes sabrán en esta academia solo pueden asistir monstruos, el mundo actualmente lo dominan los humanos y para nosotros los monstruos podamos sobrevivir necesitaremos aprender a convivir con los humanos y por lo tanto las reglas son:

1 Todos los monstruos deben permanecer en su forma humana excepto en ocasiones especiales

2 Deben ocultar su verdadera identidad hacia los demás alumnos

¿Han comprendido? Por favor sigan las reglas

¿?: Que reglas más aburridas

Nekonome: Tu… eres Saizo Komiya ¿cierto?

Saizo: ¿Y podríamos romperlas si encontramos a un humano? Yo haría eso no maestra

Tsukune: Hm (se pone en posición de alerta)

Nekonome: Bien, pero sería imposible porque cada alumno y maestro en esta academia es un monstruo, también está el hecho que esta academia está protegido por un sello mágico si un humano lograra atravesarlo podría morir inmediatamente

Tsukune: Conque un humano moriría (debo tener mucho cuidado para que no me descubran) pensó Tsukune

Saizo: Hablando de eso, huelo a un humano rondando por aquí

Tsukune: ¿Ah? (maldición me descubrieron)

Narrador: De repente alguien entra al salón

¿? : Disculpe perdón por llegar tarde

Nekonome: ¿Y tú eres?

¿?: Me llamo Moka Akashiya

Narrador: todo el salón quedo perplejo ante la belleza de Moka

¿?: ¿No es bonita?

¿?: Creo que estoy enamorado

Nekonome: Señorita Akashiya por favor tome asiento

Moka: Esta bien maestra

Tsukune: Se llama Moka Akashiya, (es linda y está teniendo la atención de todo el salón se ve como la chica popular que todos quieren tener mejor evito estar con ella así evito problemas y mi secreto estará a salvo) pensó Tsukune

Narrador: Después de la clase Tsukune fue a ver los alrededores de la academia

Tsukune: A decir verdad todo se ve normal todo el mundo actúa con mucha naturalidad casi no logro distinguir entre un monstruo o un humano creo que me acostumbrare a este lugar

Narrador: De repente ve algo que le inquieta

Saizo: Hey preciosa ven conmigo

Moka: No gracias

Saizo: He dicho que vengas conmigo

Moka: NO suéltame

Tsukune: ¡ALTO!

Saizo: ¿Eh?

Tsukune: Suelta a la chica no quiere nada sobre ti

Saizo: Lárgate imbécil me estorbas

Tsukune: Te dije que la soltaras ya

Saizo: Toma esto

Narrador: Saizo intenta golpear a Tsukune pero él le detiene la mano

Tsukune: Te recomiendo que dejes en paz a la chica o tu mano sufrirá las consecuencias

Saizo: ¡Mi mano! Suéltamela maldito

Tsukune: Con mucho gusto

Saizo: ¡Aja aja ¡(jadeo por cansancio) Tu (intenta darle otro golpe)

Tsukune: Eres muy predecible y lento (está detrás de Saizo)

Saizo: ¿Pero qué? ¿Cómo? Pudiste hacer eso sin que mediera cuenta

Tsukune: Tengo mis trucos

Narrador: Sin querer Tsukune termino por llamar la atención y los comentarios no se hicieron esperar

¿?: Vieron eso ese chico debe ser muy fuerte para pelear sin usar su verdadera forma

¿?: ¿Me pregunto qué tipo de monstruo será debe ser un clase S?

¿?: Le está dando una lección a ese tipo que fuerte

Saizo: Grr Me las pagaras maldito te veré en las afueras de la academia esta tarde y mejor que te prepares ¡Me oíste!

Tsukune: Fuerte y claro, acepto la oferta con mucho gusto espero que estés preparado para la mayor veras en toda tu vida

Narrador: Saizo se fue y los que estaban alrededor vieron a Tsukune con respeto y otros con mucho temor y las chicas se quedan asombradas de él y como se enfrentó a Saizo, de repente Moka se acerca a Tsukune

Moka: Gracias te lo agradezco

Tsukune: No hay de que, por cierto tú debes de ser Moka Akashiya verdad

Moka: Si ¿y tú eres?

Tsukune: Me llamo Tsukune Aono, para que lo sepas somos de la misma clase por eso se tu nombre cuando te presentaste

Moka: Pero una cosa ¿de verdad va a pelear con el parece muy peligroso y que tal si revela su verdadera para lastimarte? (en tono de preocupación)

Tsukune: Descuida lo puedo arreglar por mí mismo y de paso si el llegara a revelar su verdadera forma no caería en algo tan bajo como delatarlo para que luego lo expulsen de la academia sería muy triste de mi parte

Moka: Valla a pesar de lo que él me hiso te muestras muy confiado y parece que tu intención no es lastimarlo

Tsukune: No quiero usar la violencia solo quiero enseñarle que no abuse de los demás especialmente de la gente indefensa por lo que acepto su reto para ver si puedo razonar con el

Moka: Cuando actuantes parecías alguien duro y severo pero en realidad eres muy amigable

Tsukune: En realidad tengo un amigo que si es duro y severo pero muy justo con las cosas

Narrador: En la mansión Kido mientras Naruto dibujaba sintió algo extraño

Naruto: Que raro porque siento que algún lugar muy lejos me mencionaron y de una forma que no me gusta bueno no importa

Narrador: De vuelta con Tsukune

Tsukune: Ten cuidado si vuelve a venir Saizo por ti entendido

Moka: Ok pero ten cuidado

Tsukune: No te preocupes todo saldrá bien te lo aseguro

Narrador: 2 horas después en el bosque

Tsukune: (Debo tener cuidado de usar mi cosmos energía solo concentrare una pequeña parte en mi mano en caso si decida atacar) pensando Tsukune mientras mira su mano empuñada mientras camina

Narrador: En la orilla del mar rojo Saizo lo estaba esperando con ansias

Saizo: Llegas tarde me estaba aburriendo de tanto esperar, y para festejar traje una invitada para que vea el espectáculo

Moka: ¡Tsukune! (Está atada de las manos en uno de los arboles)

Tsukune: Moka, déjala ir desgraciado

Saizo: Jeje la dejare ir si me derrotas eso sí pero eso será imposible

Tsukune: No tengo tiempo para juegos infantiles

Saizo: Mira y observa mi autentica forma

Narrador: De repente el cuerpo de Saizo se agrando a gran nivel, le salieron colmillos y pinchos en los hombros, sus manos se volvieron garras, su verdadera forma es, un Orco

Saizo: Sorprendido no ahora veras lo que es el poder de un Orco

Moka: Tsukune ten cuidado

Tsukune: Este orco me recuerda un poco a Casios acaso serán de la misma familia

Narrador: En el santuario Casios estaba entrenando hasta que sintió algo extraño

Casios: Porque siento que alguien acaba de burlarse de mi a mi espaldas

Narrador: De vuelta con Tsukune

Tsukune: (Primero desatare a Moka y después me encargare de él) pensó Tsukune mientras miraba a Moka atada

Saizo: Toma esto (intenta golpear a Tsukune pero lo esquiva rápidamente)

¿Pero qué? Donde estas

Narrador: Tsukune fue directo hacia Moka para desatarla

Tsukune: Estas bien te ha hecho daño

Moka: Estoy bien ¡Tsukune cuidado!

Tsukune: Maldición

Narrador: Tsukune agarra a Moka logra esquivar junto con ella otro golpe de Saizo, pero Tsukune sin darse cuenta le arranco el rosario del cuello de Moka y de repente ocurre algo

Tsukune: Estas bien Moka

Narrador: El cuerpo de Moka estas sufriendo una transformación su culo y pechos aumentaron un poco de tamaño pero lo más notorio fue que su cabello paso de ser rosa a un color plateado y sus ojos se volvieron rojos su verdadera forma es, un vampiro

Saizo: ¿Qué pasa con ella? Se ve totalmente distinta, ¿de verdad ella es Moka?

Tsukune: Esa es la verdadera forma de Moka

Saizo: Es como dicen los rumores, cabello plateado, ojos rojos y una gigantesca aura maligna

Con que eso es un monstruo clase S, un vampiro

Tsukune: Es un vampiro (pero es verdad tiene un aura lleno de maldad y odio como si quisiera destruir todo a su alrededor mejor me preparo si ella me ataca) pensó Tsukune al ver a Moka

Moka:** ¿Así que tú eres el que me despertó de mi sueño?**

Saizo: ¿Qué le pasa a mi cuerpo…? ¡No puede ser estoy temblando al tan solo verla!

Tsukune:(Técnicamente no tiene oportunidad contra ella) pensó Tsukune al ver a Saizo asustado

Saizo: ¡No puede ser! ¡No debe de estar pasando! ¿A quién le importa si eres un vampiro?

Moka:** Reconoce tu lugar** (le dio una fuerte patada a Saizo)

Saizo: Voy a ser más cuidadoso a partir de ahora

Tsukune: (Ella es fuerte pero no se compara al de un caballero de bronce) pensó Tsukune al ver la fuerza de Moka

Narrador: Moka se acerca hacia Tsukune

Tsukune: Creo que este rosario te pertenece, toma te lo devuelvo

Moka**: Gracias, para ser alguien no veo que me tangas miedo, dime que raza eres**

Tsukune: Lo siento no puedo decirte va contra las reglas y de paso no diré nada de lo que paso, guardare el secreto

Moka: **Hm eres un ser muy curioso** (se pone el rosario en su cuello y vuelve a la Moka de antes)

Gracias Tsukune

Tsukune: No hay de que, mejor volvamos a la academia cuanto antes, adiós

Moka: ¡Espera!

Tsukune: ¿Qué pasa?

Moka: Tsukune… podrías ser mi amigo

Tsukune: Pues claro no hay problema (cuando se quita el rosario es todo un demonio pero cuando se lo pone parece un ángel) pensó Tsukune al ver fijamente el rosario

Moka: Ah estás viendo mi rosario ya abras visto lo que paso cierto creo que tengo que explicarlo, veras soy un vampiro y este rosario que tengo en el cuello sella mi verdadera forma, una forma que da mucho miedo

Tsukune: En otras palabras ese rosario bloquea tu verdadero poder cierto

Moka: Si

Tsukune: Ya veo, bueno te veré en la academia

Moka: Puedo ir contigo

Tsukune: No gracias pero mira lo que hay detrás de ti

Narrador: Moka le hiso caso a Tsukune vio detrás, Tsukune aprovecho para ir a gran velocidad sin que Moka se diera cuenta

Moka: Que mire que Tsukune, ¿eh? ¿Tsukune dónde estás?

Narrador: Tsukune fue a la Academia Youkai a toda velocidad para luego ir a ver al director para contarle lo que paso

Tsukune: Señor director puedo hablar con usted

Mikogami: Claro que sí que quieres

Tsukune: Diré esto antes que se propague

Mikogami: ¿Qué es?

Tsukune: Vera usted me ha dicho que no me metiera en problemas y que participara en peleas

Mikogami: ¿Qué paso?

Tsukune: Cuando estaba en el patio de la academia vi que un estudiante de nombre Saizo Komiya estaba agarrando fuertemente a una estudiante de nombre Moka Akashiya, yo intervine para que la soltara sin querer forme un pleito y después el me pidió que viniera a las afueras de la academia para esta tarde para una pelea y se llevó a Moka con él a la fuerza y la ato en uno de los árboles, después vi que Saizo revelo su verdadera forma y aproveche eso para soltar a Moka pero sin darme cuenta le arranque un rosario y vi su verdadera forma y vi también como Saizo se asustó al verla diciendo que era una Clase S eso, y luego Moka en su verdadera forma pateo fuertemente a Saizo y luego le devolví su rosario y volvió a su anterior forma

Mikogami: Eso fue todo

Tsukune: Si, le ruego que por favor no expulsen a Saizo ni a Moka si quiere expúlsame a mí por romper su promesa y hacer que 2 estudiantes rompan las reglas de la academia, digo todo con el afán de aclarar las cosas y evitar malos entendidos, yo tomare la responsabilidad de todo lo que paso

Mikogami: Hm te admiro mucho tu honestidad se ve que no tienes intención de hacerle nada malo a nadie por lo que acepto tu propuesta Tsukune

Tsukune: Gracias, pero cuál es mi castigo

Mikogami: Solo estarás suspendido por un día, por lo que deberías aprovechar para estar al tanto de las clases y si tienes tiempo vigilar un poco la academia en caso que se presente algo de lo que me contaste

Tsukune: Gracias director por ser muy amable conmigo y que no se le haga nada puesto castigo a Moka y a Saizo se lo agradezco bastante, con su permiso me despido

Mikogami: Hasta luego Tsukune (no hay duda que ese chico será la clave para cumplir el cometido de esta academia puede que mi meta de que los monstruos logran coexistir con los humanos se haga realidad)

Narrador: Al día siguiente mientras Tsukune estaba paseando por la academia tranquilamente cuando de repente alguien lo interrumpe

Saizo: Hey tu no he terminado contigo

Tsukune: Tu otra vez acaso no aprendiste nada de ayer

Saizo: Aprendí a no meterme con un monstruo clase S pero tú nunca has revelado tu verdadera forma por lo que tengo chance

Tsukune: No necesito revelar mi verdadera forma además con el 1% de mi poder basta para derrotar a un monstruo clase S

Saizo: Te estas burlando de mi

Tsukune: No pero si quieres podemos ir a la misma zona de ayer para demostraste lo que es el verdadero poder

Saizo: Esta bien, pero te matare de verdad entendido

Narrador: Tsukune y Saizo fueron a las afueras de la academia para ver quién es más poderoso

Tsukune: Bien ahora es mi turno

Narrador: Tsukune desata solo el 1% de su cosmos energía pero fue lo suficiente para dejar a Saizo abrumado

Saizo: ¿Qué…? Que es esto, porque al verlo siento un poder muy poderos, compara con de la vampiro de ayer este es mucho más poderoso

Tsukune: Sorprendido solo estoy usando el 1% de mi poder eso es todo

Saizo: ¡No me engañes! (fue directo hacia Tsukune para atacarlo)

Tsukune: ¡Meteoro de Pegaso!

Saizo: ¡Aaarrrggg!

Narrador: Después de que Tsukune lanzara su Meteoro de Pegaso el cuerpo de Saizo quedo destrozado a casi a punto de morir pero Tsukune con un poco de sus cosmos energía lograr curarle todas sus heridas

Saizo: ¿Me curaste pero porque?

Tsukune: No tengo intención de matarte, pero ya vistes de lo que soy capaz verdad

Saizo: Si, comparado con la vampiresa de ayer tu estas a otro como si fueras un….un

Tsukune: Como un dios cierto

Saizo: Si…exacto pero de verdad eres un dios

Tsukune: No pero he derrotado a 3 dioses (haciendo referencia a Poseidón, Hades y Thanos) última advertencia, si me llego a enterar que estas molestando a los demás y secuestrando chicas estas vez te matare (lanza un Meteoro de Pegaso detrás de Saizo y hace una gran grieta en la formación rocosa que se veía, Saizo al ver esto quedo más convencido de nunca más molestar a alguien o si no sufriría las consecuencias)

Narrador: Tsukune se marcha dejando a un Saizo paralizado por el miedo que Tsukune le genero pero sin saber entre los arboles Moka estaba observando todo lo que estaba pasando y también estaba impresionada del poder que tiene Tsukune

Moka: ¿tsukune?

Moka: **Ese Tsukune emana un poder increíble **

Moka: ¿Quién dijo eso?

Moka: **Soy tú te hablo desde el rosario**

Moka: ¿El rosario?

Moka: **Te hablo para decirte que ese Tsukune tiene un gran poder me pregunto si de verdad es solo el 1% de lo que presume**

Moka: Pero vi que no tenía intenciones de hacerle daño a Saizo

Moka: **Tal vez pero viste de lo que es capaz mejor tenerle cuidado por si acaso**

Moka: No creo que sea necesario aunque sea mejor que lo vigile para ver de lo que es capaz

Narrador: Devuelta con Tsukune

Tsukune: (Creo que me excedí y por casi revelo que soy un caballero del zodiaco) pensó Tsukune mientras puso la palma de su mano en la cara en señal de vergüenza

Moka: ¿Tsukune?

Tsukune: ¿Moka que haces en medio del bosque?

Moka: Vi que fuiste con Saizo por lo que me preocupé y quise ir para ver que era

Tsukune: Solo fue para arreglar lo de ayer y al final le di una lección que jamás olvidara eso fue todo

Moka: Solo eso (recordando el encuentro de hace rato) ¿y qué harás Tsukune?

Tsukune: Bueno como estoy suspendido por hoy iré a mi dormitorio a repasa para estar al día con las clases

Moka: Si quieres yo te ayudo a repasar lo de hoy

Tsukune: Gracias Moka si quieres puedo ir a tu dormitorio y traigo mis cuadernos y libros si es necesario

Moka: Ok te veré en un rato

Narrador: 10 Después fue al dormitorio de Moka a repasar lo de hoy

Tsukune: Aquí estoy traje mis cuadernos y libros como dije

Moka: Esta bien pero no creo que era necesario traer tanto

Tsukune: Creo que exagere, ok empecemos

Narrador: 2 Horas después

Moka: Listo eso fue todo lo de hoy

Tsukune: Gracias Moka fue un placer haber repasado las clases contigo, te veo mañana

Moka: ¡Espera Tsukune!

Tsukune: ¿Qué pasa Moka?

Moka: Es con relación cuando nos encontramos en el bosque, vi todo lo que hiciste con Saizo

Tsukune: ¡Hpm! (se alarmo al escuchar eso sabiendo que eso significa que su secreto corre peligro)

Moka: Era para saber que raza eres Tsukune

Tsukune: No puedo decírtelo seria en contra de las reglas y te pondría en peligro perdón

Moka: Perdone sin querer me precipite al pedírtelo sin pensar en las consecuencias

Tsukune: No tienes de que preocuparte Moka aun somos amigos, tal vez tenga mis secretos pero eso no impide que nos llevemos bien

Moka: Si es verdad perdón Tsukune

Tsukune: Ok creo que ya se resolvió todo así que adiós Moka te veré mañana

Moka: Igualmente Tsukune que tengas buenas noches

Narrador: 1 Hora después de que Tsukune fue hacia su dormitorio Moka estaba viendo desde la ventana y de casualidad vio en donde era el dormitorio de Tsukune

Moka: Tsukune Aono

Moka: **Ese chico es todo un misterio no**

Moka: Otra vez tu

Moka: **Que somos la misma persona no, volviendo al tema ese Tsukune oculta un secreto y parece muy importante para el**

Moka: Y que también tengo mi secreto no

Moka: **Pero algo de él me inquieta y está en su poder**

Moka: Debe ser un monstruo clase S

Moka: **No su poder no emana un aura maligna todo lo contrario si fuera un ser divino**

Moka: Tal vez él sea un ángel o un ser divino

Moka: **No lo creo su olor no parece ser ni de demonio ni de un ángel como si fuera un…humano**

Moka: No bromees es imposible que un humano entre a la Academia Youkai, además viste lo que hiso con Saizo es imposible que un humano haga lo que acaba de hacer

Moka: **Es verdad es imposible que sea humano pero su olor dice que si**

Moka: De paso es un buen chico se puede confiar en el

Moka: **Si tú lo dices**

Narrador: De vuelta con Tsukune en su dormitorio

Tsukune: Bueno hacer flexiones para mantener condición

Narrador: Tsukune se puso a hacer flexiones y después abdominales, a la vez Moka lo estaba viendo y al poco tiempo su cara se puso roja

Moka: Tsukune se ve haciendo ejercicio

Narrador: Al poco rato Moka le entro un cosquilleo y le entro unas ganas de poner su mano en su entrepierna durante 5 minutos (todos sabemos lo que hiso Moka)

De vuelta con Tsukune

Tsukune: Esto es todo por hoy mejor me duermo para mañana

Narrador: Tsukune fue directo a dormir mientras que Moka estaba en su cama toda sudada y jadeando bastante como si hubiese hecho ejercicio (ya saben a lo que me refiero)

Moka: Estúpido y sexy Tsukune

Moka: **Valla vi un lado de ti que no me lo esperaba, ese Tsukune sí que trae muchas sorpresas no**

Moka: ¡Cállate! Nadie pidió tu opinión

Narrador: Tsukune hiso su primera amiga en la Academia Youkai de nombre Moka Akashiya que esta siente mucha curiosidad de lo que es Tsukune en realidad por lo que lo estará vigilando por un buen tiempo

**FIN**

**Notas del autor: Espero que les haya gustado en lo personal se me hiso muy complicado hacer este capítulo más debido a la personalidad que modifique de Tsukune me tuve que visualizarlo como Seiya con la voz de Jesus Barrero (primera voz de Seiya versión latina) para hacer mi versión de Tsukune y eso si debido a todo lo que vivió como caballero más en sus batallas este Tsukune será más firme con las cosas además no mostrara atracción hacia Moka sino al revés debido a la curiosidad que muestra hacia Tsukune y nadie se esperaba lo de Moka haciendo ya saben que, si debo mejorar házmelo saber por favor opiniones y sugerencias se aceptan todo con el fin de mejorar la historia espero que disfruten de los demás capítulos que saldrán adelante **


	3. Capitulo 2 el caballero y la sucubo

**Capítulo 2**

**El caballero y la súcubo**

Narrador: 3 días después de que fue suspendido Academia Youkai por un día se crearon varios rumores sobre Tsukune alegando de que es un monstruo clase S que es capaz de tener un gran poder sin tener que revelar su verdadera forma, otros dicen que posiblemente Tsukune sea un dios o un ser divino debido a su bondad y no emana un aura demoniaca pero lo que más llama la atención es la amistad que tiene con Moka Akashiya muy popular y querida por los chicos, sin querer eso conllevo a Tsukune ser visto con ojos de ira e envidia de parte de muchos chicos pero eso es otra historia

En la mañana Tsukune acaba de despertarse

Tsukune: Ahah que gran sueño creo que he dormido como un tronco

Queridos amigos y Tatsumi y si es posible Saori, mi estadia en la Academia Youkai va bastante bien al principio la idea que sea una academia hecha por monstruos y solo para monstruos es bastante extraña y algo aterrador al principio pero logre acostúmbrame y note que es un lugar agradable y no vi mucha diferencia entre monstruos y humanos no solo porque estén disfrazados si no por la forma de cómo actúan, actúan como si fueran personas normales cosa que es bueno debido que facilita la misión que me encomendó el director de hacer que los monstruos se lleven bien con los humanos y además hice una amiga que es una vampiresa, es hermosa, inteligente y muy amable todo lo contrario de lo uno piensa sobre los monstruos, espero poder presentarla con ustedes algún día si eso es posible eso fue todo A.T.T.E: Tsukune Aono

Narrador: Después de haber escrito la carta fue a prepararse para las clases de la mañana mientras que afuera Moka lo espera con ansias

Moka: Vamos Tsukune o llegaremos tarde

Tsukune: Ok Moka

Narrador: Mientras paseaban para ir al salón de clases varios chicos miraban a Tsukune con celos y no faltaron los comentarios

¿?: Maldición que tipo tan suertudo

¿?: Y que espera él fue que derroto a Saizo sin usar su verdadera forma

¿?: Hablando de Saizo, oí que después de encontrase con Tsukune mientras él estaba suspendido quedo muy asustado que se encerró en su dormitorio durante el resto del día e inclusive cuando el escucha el nombre de Tsukune se queda en un estado de shock

¿?: De verdad si es así ese Tsukune debe ser alguien de temer posiblemente un monstruo clase S

Tsukune: (Creo me descuide un poco de nada me sirve tener una reputación de chico malo) pensó al escuchar los chicos que acababan de comentar

Narrador: Entre la multitud hay una chica de pelo azul mirando fijamente a los 2

Después de las clases Tsukune decide ir a dar un paseo en el parque de la academia solo, eso sí Moka lo está siguiendo secretamente para si logra descubrir su secreto

Tsukune: Que buen clima hace hoy

Moka: Si Tsukune que buen clima jeje (lo dice en un tono siniestro)

Narrador: De repente alguien cerca del estanque pide auxilio

¿?: ¡Auxilio!

Tsukune: ¿Hm?

¿?: ¡Auxilio!

Tsukune: te encuentras bien

¿?: Me siento muy débil

Tsukune: Mejor te llevo a la enfermería

¿?: Mis pechos

Tsukune: ¿Tus pechos?

¿?: Siento que se me van a explotar

Narrador: De repente la chica de grandes pechos se pega a Tsukune y estruja sus pechos al pecho de Tsukune haciendo que el sienta un cosquilleo

Tsukune: Que raro se siente muy bien y sus pechos son muy suaves y a la vez siento un gran deseo de querer tocarlos y manosearlos, creo que es lo que uno llama excitación sexual ya lo recuerdo

FLASHBACK

Narrador: hace 2 años en el santuario en una de los entrenamientos de Tsukune por su maestra Marin, recuerda uno sobre controlar sus impulsos y deseos lujuriosos hacia el sexo opuesto

Marin: Tsukune hoy debes aprender a controlar tus impulsos deseos sexuales como varón con el fin de tener concentración absoluta en batalla

Tsukune: Como poder pensar bien antes de actuar

Marin: Exacto ahora empecemos

Narrador: en ese entrenamiento duro Tsukune aprendió a controlar sus impulsos y deseos lujuriosos para así evitar que la enemiga sea una mujer uses sus encantos para distraerlo en pleno combate, a la vez Tsukune aprendió a nunca dejarse llevar por las apariencias y siempre estar alerta ante todo

FIN DEL FLASHBACK

Tsukune: Ya recuerdo esta chica posiblemente planeo todo con el fin de seducirme

¿?: Tsukune te sientes bien

Tsukune: ¿Eh? si, un momento como sabes mi nombre jamás te lo mencione

¿?: Es que somos de la misma clase se me tu nombre por los rumores que circulan sobre ti diciendo que derrotaste a Saizo Komiya sin siquiera usar tu verdadera forma

Tsukune: ¿y tú eres?

¿?: Ah olvide presentarme me llamo Kurumo Kurono

Tsukune: Ok Kurumu que quieres de mi

Kurumu: Quería saber cómo es Tsukune Aono en realidad

Tsukune: Y para que

Kurumu: No lo sé tal vez por curiosidad

Tsukune: Si es así pues no, me niego a participar en juegos infantiles

Kurumu: Oh vamos si quieres puedes ir conmigo

Tsukune: Dije que no y lo siento por ti

Kurumu: Si así lo quieres pues mírame a los ojos

Tsukune: ¿Tus ojos para qué?

Kurumu: Charm (encanto)

Tsukune: (Que extraño porque siento como si perdiera el conocimiento) pensó al ver fijamente los ojos de Kurumu

Kurumu: Je je que fácil

Tsukune: (Si solamente vi sus ojos, sus ojos ya lo tengo) reflexiono de lo que paso

Narrador: Tsukune cerró sus ojos durante unos segundos y los volvió a abrir

Tsukune: Con que intentaste usar un truco de hipnosis conmigo verdad

Kurumu: ¿Eh? ¿Qué?

Tsukune: Eso truco que hiciste conmigo no va a volver a funcionar, me voy

Kurumu: Como fue que lograr escapar de mi hechizo, como lo hiso

Moka: Tsukune

Moka: **Valla ese Tsukune es muy perspicaz **

Moka: ¿Eh?

Moka: **En un instante se dio cuenta de que lo querían controlar y a la vez evito el efecto**

Moka: Hmph yo también me di cuenta esa tal Kurumu quería tener a Tsukune por la fuerza

Moka: **Lo más curioso fue que Tsukune se dio cuenta en tan solo un instante y supo cómo evitar el efecto de hipnosis con mucha facilidad**

Moka: A que te refieres

Moka: **Normalmente a cualquier ser lo tomaría unos minutos o un tiempo después de haber sido controlado, pero Tsukune supo lo que hacía y logro evitarlo con mucha facilidad como si ya tuviera experiencia**

Moka: Si no me equivoco vi como Tsukune iba a dejarse llevar por la hipnosis de Kurumu pero al segundo después cerro los ojos y los volvió a abrir y así se liberó del control mental se esa Kurumu

Moka: **Ese Tsukune definitivamente esconde muchas sorpresas **

Moka: Si pero me preocupa lo que ara Kurumu, posiblemente se le vuelva a ocurrir algún truco

Moka: **Mejor que estés atenta**

Narrador: 1 Hora después en los pasillos

Moka: Me pregunto en donde esta Tsukune

Kurumu: Quieta allí

Moka: ¿Qué?

Kurumu: Tu eres Moka Akashiya cierto

Moka: Y tú debes de ser

Kurumu: Yo soy Kurumu Kurono, soy una súcubo para que lo sepas

Moka: Y no está permitido que los monstruos revelen su verdadera identidad

Kurumu: Y qué he oído rumores de que eres una vampiro me pregunto si son verdad

Moka: A qué quieres llegar

Kurumu: Tu estas interfiriendo en mi plan maestro

Moka: ¿Cuál plan?

Kurumu: Para que lo sepas mi plan consiste en hacer que todos los chicos de la Academia Youkai se fijen solo y únicamente en mí y así para crear mi gran harem

Moka: Que plan tan estúpido

Kurumu: Estúpido eso lo dice la que está interfiriendo en mi harem, para rematar en vez que los chicos se fijen en mí solo se fijan en ti Moka Akashiya

Moka: Y eso me tiene que importar

Kurumu: Pero que arrogancia tanto que eres el centro de atención que te da igual, pues desearía que eso pasara a solo a mi

Moka: Sea lo que sea no me interesa, y si me disculpas iré a ver a Tsukune

Kurumu: Hablando de Tsukune planeo robártelo para ver si logro ganarte

Moka: De que estas hablando si ni siquiera Tsukune es mi… (Si le sigo el juego tal vez haga que se calle y deje a Tsukune en paz) pensó sobre lo que dice Kurumu

Jeje

Kurumu: De que te ríes que es tan gracioso

Moka: Que tonta eres como pues seducir a Tsukune si ni siquiera él se fija en mi

Kurumu: Que dices

Moka: Para que lo sepas he intentado hacer que Tsukune se fije en mí durante estos días pero no he tenido éxito alguno, y según una fuente confiable dice que tu intentaste seducir a Tsukune pero te rechazo y que intentaste usar un truco pero no funciono

Kurumu: Miserable te atreves a burlarte de mi

Moka: Solo estoy diciendo la verdad y te advierto que Tsukune está a otro nivel que parece que esta fuera de mi alcance, si yo la más popular de la academia no ha logrado que Tsukune se fije en mí y eso que él me salvo la vida 2 veces y lo ayude en varias cosas, menos una pretenciosa de pechos de vaca lo lograra

Kurumu: Maldita ya verás quien va a salir ganando me oíste

Moka: Acepto el desafío pero recuerda que yo llevo una gran ventaja por estar cerca de Tsukune todo este tiempo por lo que tarde o tempano él me va a aceptar como su novia

Tsukune: ¿Es verdad Moka?

Moka: ¡Tsukune!

Tsukune: Es verdad que todo este tiempo ha sido en realidad un juego de noviazgo

Moka: Tsukune te lo puedo explicar

Tsukune: Explicar que como fui involucrado en una competencia infantil, o cómo fue que termine siendo objeto de burla

Moka: No Tsukune así no fue por favor escúchame

Kurumu: Escuchar que los deseos de una chica caprichosa

Tsukune: Moka es verdad que me estuviste espiando durante estos días

Moka: Eh sí, pero eso te lo puedo explicar

Kurumu: Y qué esperas ella es una vampiro o no simplemente buscaba el momento adecuado para chuparte la sangre o no Moka

Moka: Te equivocas aunque lo seguía no era por esas intenciones, aunque tenía curiosidad de cómo es la sangre de Tsukune, ¡ups! Perdón Tsukune

Kurumu: Lo vez Tsukune ella solo te estaba usando

Tsukune: Basta ya he tenido suficiente me voy

Moka: Tsukune espera yo

Tsukune: Ya Moka no me sigas quiero estar solo

Kurumu: Lo vez Tsukune ella no te merece si quieres puedes estar conmigo

Tsukune: Tú eres la peor Kurumu

Kurumu: ¿Qué?

Tsukune: Oí lo de tu plan y honestamente me parece la cosa más horrible, solo vez a los hombres como meros juguetes que puedes usarlos cuando sete antoje no

Kurumu: Y que muchos chicos querrán estar conmigo no por lo que no le hago daño a nadie

Tsukune: Me das lastima si un hombre se fijara en ti solo sería por tu apariencia no por lo que eres, si así dices que es amor pues estas mal el amor es un sentimiento de unión y confianza mutua no una cuestión de apariencia

Kurumu: ¿Eh? bueno no me importa mientras tenga este cuerpo y mis poderes nadie podrá resistirse

Tsukune: Ya he tenido suficiente me iré de una vez y no te quiero volver a ti Moka y tú tampoco Kurumu

Narrador: Tsukune se marchó como prometió dejando a una Moka llorando y una Kurumu molesta

Moka: sniff Tsu…kune Tsuku…ne sniff

Kurumu: Que ese chico está a otro nivel yo diría que es solo un charlatán que cree ser la voz de la razón eso es todo

Moka: ¡Cállate! Por tu culpa Tsukune me odia

Kurumu: Y que tal vez encuentres alguien mejor que el

Moka: Te equivocas Tsukune es especial él siempre fue amable y bondadoso no solo conmigo sino con muchas gente aquí en la academia, vi que siempre ayuda a los demás y les da consejos de como progresar y ser mejor

Kurumu: Perdón si él fue muy especial para ti, pero no importa seguiré con plan de hacer que todos los chicos de la Academia Youkai se fijen en mí

Moka: Tsukune tiene razón sobre ti

Kurumu: ¿Razón de que?

Moka: De lo que tú eres solo vez a los hombres como juguetes para jugar con ellos y después romperlos y de que si alguien se fijara en ti solo será por tu cuerpo

Kurumu: No crees que exageraste lo que él dijo

Moka: No estoy exagerando solo digo la verdad y la verdad que eres un ser horrible y cruel

Kurumu:(Horrible y cruel, horrible y cruel) pensó en lo que Moka le dijo

Narrador: Moka fue a buscar a Tsukune mientras que Kurumu se quedó pensando en lo que Moka le dijo

Moka: ¿Tsukune dónde estás?

Moka: **Tonta por tu culpa Tsukune te debe estar odiando**

Moka: Tu otra vez y ahora que me dirás

Moka: **Solo iba a decir que tanto tu como esa súcubo tiene la culpa, en que estabas pensando al seguirle el juego.**

Moka: Creí que siguiéndole el paso haría que se marchara y dejara a Tsukune en paz

Moka: **Por esa estupidez no solo Tsukune sino muchos chicos te deben de estar odiando tanto a ti como a esa súcubo**

Narrador: En efecto la otra Moka estaba en lo cierto después de esa escena comenzaron a circular rumores en toda la Academia Youkai a gran velocidad dando una mala imagen a Moka y Kurumu mientras que a Tsukune lo ven con tristeza y un sentimiento de culpa

En el parque de la academia Tsukune está leyendo un libro para repasar lo de mañana pero se siente un tanto incomodo por las miradas de los chicos y chicas que reflejan tristeza y lastima

¿?: Pobre como pueden hacerle eso es imperdonable

¿?: Esa Moka Akashiya parecía ser una gran mujer pero resulto ser una cualquiera

¿?: Ni hablar de esa Kurumu es verdad lo que él dijo solo la miran por sus grandes pechos nada más pobre Tsukune tan buena persona para al final ser humillado de esa forma

Tsukune: (Mejor me voy para otra parte esto se está poniendo incomodo) pensó al escuchar los comentarios de los demás

Narrador: Con Moka

Moka: Me pregunto en donde estará Tsukune

Disculpa tú has visto a Tsukune (le pregunto a una alumna)

¿?: ¿Para qué? Para que lo vuelvas a usar y desecharlo

Moka: No te equivocas solo quiero pedirle perdón

¿?: Mas te vale, el pobre se veía muy deprimido si mal lo recuerdo él estaba en el parque hace rato pero luego se fue, no sé dónde esta

Moka: Gracias seguiré buscando

Narrador: Con Kurumu

Kurumu: Hey guapo quieres estar conmigo

¿?: No gracias no quiero estar con una chica que trata a los hombres como basura (después el chico se fue dejando a una Kurumu furiosa)

Kurumu: Maldita sea ya es la 3era vez que pasa todo por culpa de esa Moka y ese Tsukune

Narrador: Unas alumnas la estaban mirando y dijeron lo siguiente

¿?: Esa Kurumu siempre sabía que era una cualquiera

¿?: Si, de paso su plan de hacer que todos los chicos de la Academia Youkai se fijen en ella

¿?: Pero que niña más ególatra como si fuera la reina del universo

Kurumu: Arrrgh ya basta no es mi culpa que sean tan feas me voy dios

¿?: De verdad esa niña es toda una engreída

¿?: Si me alegra que ese chico de nombre Tsukune le dijera la verdad en su cara

Moka: Disculpen alguna de ustedes vieron de por casualidad a Tsukune

¿?: No ¿pero para que lo buscas?

Moka: Quiero pedirle perdón

¿?: No sé dónde está pero porque no lo buscas en su dormitorio tal vez este allí

Moka: Gracias me distes una buena idea

Narrador: Moka siguió adelante pero se encontró casualmente con Kurumu

Kurumu: Eres tú que haces

Moka: Nada importante solo quiero encontrar a Tsukune

Kurumu: Si quieres te ayudo

Moka: ¿Para qué?

Kurumu: Por el ahora todos en la Academia Youkai me odian como si el me lanzara una maldición si me encuentro con el tal vez haga que la maldición se elimine y así lograr mi hermoso plan

Moka: Aun sigues con eso, pero está bien si quieres me puedes seguir

Kurumu: Ok aquí vamos

Narrador: Kurumu y Moka caminaron hacia los dormitorios de los chicos y se pusieron a conversar

Moka: Kurumu

Kurumu: ¿Que pasa Moka?

Moka: Que pretendes conseguir haciendo que todos los chicos se enamoren de ti

Kurumu: Bien te lo diré de una vez y es que mi raza esta moribunda

Moka: Moribunda

Kurumu: O mejor dicho en peligro de extinción, para eso las súcubos buscamos entre los seres del sexo opuesto un destinado al ser indicado para la supervivencia de mi raza

Moka: Eso es terrible, pero es verdad que buscas a tu destinado

Kurumu: Pues claro que si lo busco pero se me hace muy difícil debido que los de mi raza no son bien vistos por otras especies de monstruos, porque la mayoría de nosotras instintivamente recurrimos a trucos que no a todo el mundo le gusta

Moka: Ya entiendo

Kurumu: Y ahora tu Moka

Moka: ¿Qué es?

Kurumu: Porque tanto interés por Tsukune no será por los rumores o porque oí que el té salvo de un tipo malo y lo derroto sin usar su verdadera forma

Moka: Te lo diré por partes. Primero fue que el me salvo de un abusador de nombre Saizo Komiya 2 veces y fue muy valiente parecía que nada le tenía miedo después de eso al día siguiente supe que Tsukune lo suspendieron por un día y quise saber porque y en la tarde de ese mismo día vi a Tsukune hiendo al bosque junto con Saizo me preocupe por lo que iba a pasar y los seguí a escondidas y luego vi como Tsukune se enfrentó a Saizo y siendo honesta me sorprendí por Tsukune

Kurumu: ¿Qué hiso?

Moka: Tsukune emprendió un poder increíble y ataco a Saizo con gran rapidez uso una especie de técnica que no me acuerdo muy bien decía algo de ¿Meteoros?

Kurumu: ¿Meteoros?

Moka: Algo así luego extendió su brazo derecho y lanzo una ráfaga de golpes a una velocidad inimaginable que casi los puños de Tsukune parecían invisibles después Saizo quedo muy adolorido por el ataque que parecía estar a punto de morir, pero lo sorprendente fue que luego uso su poder para curar las heridas de Saizo en un instante

Kurumu: ¡De verdad! Acaso tiene el poder de destruir y curar a la vez me pregunto qué tipo de raza será

Moka: Eso es siempre lo que me he estado preguntando, pero volviendo después de curar a Saizo Tsukune le advirtió a nunca más vuelva a molestar a nadie y quedo muy aterrado que no dijo ni una palabra

Kurumu: Yo también quedaría aterrada por recibir tal castigo, pero entonces ese Tsukune debe ser también un monstruo clase S

Moka: Eso creí pero el aura que emitió no era maligno al contrario era un aura muy pura que parecía ser de un ser divino y si mal lo recuerdo él dijo que solo uso el 1% de su poder total

Kurumu: El 1% (posiblemente sea un dios) pensó Kurumu al oír lo que Moka le menciono

Moka: Después de que volvió a la academia me encontré con Tsukune y me dijo que iba a su dormitorio a repasar las clases me ofrecí para ayudarlo, fue a mi dormitorio a estudiar pasamos unas horas y antes de que él se fuera a su dormitorio le dije que vi todo lo que hiso a Saizo

Kurumu: ¿Y qué paso después?

Moka: Tsukune pareció que lo puse en una situación incómoda pero él dijo que a pesar de todo somos amigos y de que el confía en mi después de todo

Kurumu: Valla ese Tsukune es bastante especial (poderes para destruir y curar, amable y bondadoso tal vez sea el tipo que he estado buscando) reflexiono a cerca de lo que Moka conto sobre Tsukune

Narrador: Kurumu y Moka llegaron al dormitorio de los chicos a ver si estaba Tsukune pero ninguna de las 2 sabe en donde es el dormitorio de Tsukune por lo que sin querer se perdieron

Moka: ¿Kurumu creo que nos perdimos?

Kurumu: No me digas (lo expreso con mucho sarcasmo) no crees que debíamos haber preguntado en donde es el dormitorio de Tsukune en vez de explorar a lo loco

Moka: Perdón, creo que me precipite

Narrador: Tsukune está caminando por los pasillos hacia a su dormitorio para tener tranquilidad y de casualidad ve a Moka y a Kurumu rondando por los pasillos

Tsukune: ¿Moka?

Moka: ¿Eh? ¡Tsukune! (corrió hacia Tsukune)

Kurumu: Te estábamos buscando

Tsukune: Y para que me buscaban

Moka: Es que, queríamos que nos perdonaras por lo de hace unas horas

Kurumu: Si queríamos decir lo apenadas que estamos, y disculpa por lo de la mañana

Narrador: Moka explica lo que realmente paso y Kurumu dijo también la razón del porqué del seducir a todos los chicos de la Academia Youkai

Tsukune: Ahora lo entiendo perdón por ser tan duro con ustedes lo siento

Moka: No hay de que Tsukune yo tuve parte de la culpa

Kurumu: Oigan yo fui quien empezó todo creo que toda la culpa recae en mi lo siento jeje (se expresó de forma sarcástica un poco apenada)

Moka: Y con más razón todo fue tu culpa (Miro a Kurumu con ojos de asesina dejando a Kurumu asustada)

Tsukune: Perdón por todo lo que tuvieron que pasar, les digo para mi cosas como la amistad y la lealtad se me hacen valores sagrados por lo que vi de Moka me hiso sentir como se me clavo una espada por la espalda

Kurumu: Por favor no exageres como si hubieses tenido una vida difícil

Tsukune: Difícil diría que más de una ocasión estuve a punto de morir y perderlo todo y ver como mucha gente podría resultar muerta, gracias a mis amigos y a la gente que creyó en mi hasta el final pude salir adelante a pesar de dolor y sufrimiento

Narrador: Moka y Kurumu quedaron sin palabras más que nada Moka aunque Kurumu cree que exagero de mas pero aun así se sorprendió también, después de que Tsukune perdono a Moka y a Kurumu de lo que paso ellas 2 se marcharon despidiéndose alegremente de Tsukune pero Moka aún sigue reflexionando de lo que dijo Tsukune cosa que sin querer aumento su curiosidad sobre él y lo que debió haber vivido

Kurumu: Ese Tsukune es buen chico a pesar de todo pero es algo melodramático no

Moka: No lo sé parecía muy serio en lo que dijo, además apenas lo conocemos pero no sabemos casi nada de el

Kurumu: Lo que tú digas

Narrador: De repente un chico vio a las 2 caminando por los dormitorios

¿?: ¡Son ellas 2 que hacen aquí!

Narrador: El grito del chico llamo mucho la atención por lo que vinieron más a unirse

¿?: Moka y Kurumu porque ellas está aquí en los dormitorios de hombres

¿?: Si debería de estar prohibido en especialmente a ustedes 2

Moka: Solo venimos a disculparnos

¿?: Si disculparse (lo expreso de manera sarcástica)

¿?: Y quieren que yo me trague esto como si fuera verdad

Kurumu: Y que quieren como si fuera importante

¿?: Solo queremos que se vallan no solo de aquí sino que se vallan de esta academia no las queremos aquí

¿?: De verdad chicas como ustedes deberían de desaparecer y jamás haber existido

Moka: De verdad hemos hablado con Tsukune y él nos perdono

¿?: Puede que Tsukune las allá perdonado pero nosotros no

¿?: Jamás perdonaríamos a chicas que usan a los hombres y después los desechan como si fueran objetos

Moka: Se equivocan jamás haría algo pero Kurumu si

Kurumu: Hey de qué lado estas

¿?: Suficiente fuera de aquí o las sacamos a patadas

Tsukune: ¡Alto!

Moka y Kurumu: ¡Tsukune!

Tsukune: Todos cálmense por favor y escuchen. Sé que están molestos y los entiendo se como se siente que alguien que te ama te traicione de menare horrible, ellas pueden que hicieron algo que ni a mí me gusta pero no son malas personas, todos cometemos errores pero se pueden arreglar si razonamos y confiamos los unos a los otros y además el hecho de odiar y despreciar no soluciona nada

Narrador: Moka y Kurumu y los demás chicos se quedaron conmovidos más Kurumu que se sonrojo al ver Tsukune como la defendió siendo la primera persona que la defendió aunque lo quiso seducir con el fin de humillar a Moka, no podía creer que Tsukune la allá defendido a pesar de todo

Después de que Tsukune defendió a Moka y Kurumu las acompaño hasta al dormitorio de las mujeres para luego despedirse de ellas pero no sin antes dejarles un mensaje

Tsukune: Bueno creo eso fue todo espero que lo que haya ocurrido hoy se olvide y que nadie más las estén acusando de hacer algo malo nunca mas

Moka y Kurumu: Gracias (ambas se les puso la cara roja al último comentario de Tsukune)

Tsukune: Bueno espero que sea todo por hoy las veo en otra ocasión si es posible Moka y tú También Kurumu

Kurumu: Si te veré mañana eso te lo aseguro (lo expreso con mucha felicidad)

Moka: Yo también te veré mañana Tsukune

Tsukune: Con esto diré adiós

Narrador: Tsukune se despidió de Moka y Kurumu, pero fue interrumpido por Moka

Moka: ¡Tsukune espera!

Tsukune: ¿Que pasa Moka?

Moka: Tsukune de verdad aún seguimos siendo amigos verdad (lo expreso con bastante desespero)

Tsukune: Las perdone pero no significa que somos amigos al contrario para mi ahora eres solo una conocida más lo mismo va para Kurumu

Moka y Kurumu: ¡Queee! (se sorprendieron más Moka ante tal respuesta)

Tsukune: Eso dije que no somos amigos y para su información si quieren que las vea como amigas y las trate con tal respeto se lo tendrán que ganar, no aceptare trucos ni engaños esta es mi última advertencia espero que les haya quedado claro

Moka y Kurumu: Si (en un tono bastante triste)

Narrador: Tsukune se fue ya hacia su dormitorio dejando a una Moka y Kurumu desmotivadas

Kurumu: Tsukune aparte de amable es muy firme y serio con lo que dice

Moka: Si eso parece y gracias a ti tengo que volver al principio

Kurumu: Y qué mejor para mi creo que Tsukune en el fondo solo se interesa en mí solo que él no lo sabe

Moka: Otra vez con lo mismo

Narrador: En el dormitorio de Moka

Moka: Tsukune (ve a Tsukune desde su ventana)

Moka: **Valla que es tenido un día difícil **

Moka: Y que lo digas todo por esa zorra de Kurumu

Moka: **Hay que admitirlo que en algo Kurumu está en lo cierto**

Moka: ¿En qué?

Moka: **Que Tsukune es un chico de firmes convicciones y a la par serio**

Moka: En eso estoy de acuerdo pero también hay algo en Tsukune que me intriga

Moka: **¿Y qué es?**

Moka: Me refiero a como es en su vida personal y que familiares y conocidos tiene

Moka: **¿Y para que lo quieres saber?**

Moka: Por curiosidad aparte que me debe el favor de decirme que raza es

Moka: **Es verdad a pesar que sabe que tú y yo somos vampiros y a la vez la misma persona no sabemos de donde es y quien es en realidad**

Narrador: Al día siguiente en la entrada de la Academia Youkai

Tsukune: Que buen dia espero que no haya inconvenientes

Moka: ¡Tsukune!

Tsukune: Hola Moka

Moka: Puedo acompañarte hasta el salón de clases

Kurumu: ¡Tsukune! Buenos días

Tsukune: Hola Kurumu que traes en esa canasta

Kurumu: Son para ti Tsukune las hice con mucho amor

Tsukune: Probare una

Mm… están ricas te felicito Kurumu

Kurumu: Gracias Tsukune, sabes he a partir de hoy tu eres mi destinado Tsukune

Tsukune: Y eso a que se debe

Kurumu: Es que actuado increíble ayer además fuiste el primer chico en defenderme y me encanto la forma de cómo te expresaste ante esos chicos

Tsukune: Te entiendo pero sabes de la que dije ayer

Kurumu: Si lo se puede que necesite hacer un esfuerzo para demostrarte que soy digna para ti por eso te daré todo el amor y cariño que una amante puede otorgar (abrazo a Tsukune poniendo su cabeza encima de sus pechos)

Moka: (Esa Kurumu se está entrometiendo otra vez y ahora lo está poniendo más difícil) pensó Moka viendo con mirada de asesina a Kurumu

Kurumu por favor aléjate de Tsukune eres una mala influencia

Kurumu: Mira quien lo dice como si fueras la chica más noble del mundo

Moka: Que dices ahora ya verás (se acerca furiosamente hacia Kurumu soltándola de Tsukune)

Kurumu: Que has hecho ahora sabrás lo que se siente cuando alguien te roba a tu amante

Narrador: Moka y Kurumu acaban de formar una pelea entre ellas, agarrándose los cabellos unas a otras y rasgándose las caras como si fueran gatas salvajes, en la zona muchos chicos estaban viendo la pelea y un grupo estuvo grabando la pelea con sus celulares

¿?: Increíble esto no se ve todos los días

¿?: Las fantasías de un hombre hechas realidad

¿?: Es como si estuviera en el cielo

Tsukune: Me permiten sus celulares chicos

Narrador: Tsukune agarra todos los celulares con las fotos y grabaciones de la pelea para borrarlos

Tsukune: Y listo con eso basta, toma te lo devuelto

¿?: Oye sabes lo que has hecho

¿?: Si esto no ocurre muy a menudo

Tsukune: Lo único que hice fue proteger la privacidad de 2 damas, recuerden un buen caballero jamás miraría de manera inmoral a una dama y les advierto que vallan a sus salones de clase respectivas o verán las consecuencias

¿?: Si señor he sido un mal chico

Kurumu: Vieron mi Tsukune espanto a eso pervertidos para protegerme de verdad me ama

Moka: Yo creo que se refería a mí y no a una vendida

Kurumu: Que insinúas ahora veras

Narrador: La pelea continuo y Tsukune hiso la vista gorda y fue directo a su salón

Ahora que nuevas aventuras le depara a nuestro caballero de Pegaso Tsukune será que lograra cumplir su misión y que será de Moka lograra descubrir la verdad de Tsukune o pelea contra Kurumu para tener la atención de Tsukune y Kurumu podrá hacer que Tsukune la vea como su amante no se pierdan el próximo capitulo

**Fin**

**Notas del autor: Por fin pude terminar el segundo capítulo me tomo un tiempo pero espero que haya valido la pena tuve dificultades de cómo hacer estés debido que en episodio 2 de Rosario + Vampire no había mucho dialogo para narra la historia por lo que me las tuve que ingeniar y de cómo poner a Kurumu en el fanfic para que sea leal a la original pero que este bien adaptada a este fanfic y también pueden notar que en algunas partes tuve que improvisar porque visualizarlas bien se me hiso complicado, espero que el esfuerzo que hice haya valido la pena comenten y disfruten hasta luego**


	4. Capitulo 3 el caballero y la bruja

Capítulo 3

El caballero y la bruja

Narrador: Paso 2 días después de que Tsukune perdono a Moka y a Kurumu del incidente ocurrido en ese día después Kurumu declaro a Tsukune su destinado y ahora en adelante siempre anda siguiendo o queriendo estar con Tsukune mientras que Moka también quiere estar con Tsukune pero no de la misma forma que Kurumu, hoy en la Academia Youkai se presentó la tableta de anuncios de promedio y Tsukune está viendo como ha sido su promedio del último examen

Tsukune: 9no lugar que bien, estudiar bastante da sus frutos

¿?: 200 maldicion si mis padres se enteran estaré jodido

¿?: Yo igual cero internet por toda una vida

Narrador: Moka aparece entre la multitud viendo que su puesto en la tabla de anuncios donde queda en el puesto No 13 muy destacado donde los chicos la miraban con asombro

¿?: Ella aparte de hermosa es inteligente, que buena descripción

¿?: Quisiera estudiar con ella

Moka: ¡Tsukune! (fue directo hacia Tsukune)

Tsukune: Te felicito Moka

Moka: No Tsukune tú lo hiciste mejor

Tsukune: No hay de que, es lo que pasa si estudias no

Moka: Tsukune ¿Crees que podamos estudiar juntos?

Tsukune: Pues claro por mi está bien

Moka: Gracias Tsukune

¿?: Maldito porque siempre le toca todo lo bueno

¿?: Y qué esperas ese chico es un estudiante modelo muy elogiado por los profesores y admirado por las chicas

¿?: Porque no podemos ser como el

Narrador: Entre los chicos que miran con recelo a Tsukune se encuentra una niña con ropa de bruja mirando a Tsukune y Moka

¿?: Tsukune

Narrador: De repente cuando la niña miraba más que nada a Tsukune fue interrumpida por un trio de chicos

¿?: Te felicito Yukary Sendo

Yukary: Ustedes son de mi clase

¿?: Como se predijo, tú eres otra vez la No 1. Como era de esperar de una niña genio, supongo que no saltaste unas clases para nada

Pero sufrirás si sigues siendo presumida

Yukary: ¿Presumida?

¿?: ¡Por ejemplo! ¡Tú atuendo parece el de una cosplay!

¿?: No importa por donde lo veas, va en contra de las reglas de la Academia Youkai

Yukary: ¿Esto es?...

¿?: En serio, como representante del grupo, tu existencia es un dolor de cabeza para mí

Narrador: El trio se pone a reír descaradamente mientras que Yukary usa su varita mágica para luego soltar tres baldes de metal (Nota: No me acuerdo como se llaman)

Yukary: Jajaja se lo merecían

¿?: Tu ¿Qué crees lo que acabas de hacer? Pequeña mocosa altanera

Narrador: El chico se avecina a atacar a Yukary pero fue evitado por Tsukune agarrando la mano del chico

Tsukune: Que creen que hacen queriendo lastimar a una persona indefensa

¿?: Mi mano suéltamela me duele

Tsukune: Te la voy a soltar si me prometes que la dejaras en paz

¿?: Ok te lo prometo (Tsukune le suelta la mano)

Maldito ahora ya veras

Narrador: El chico que intentó atacar se quedó paralizado ante la mirada de Tsukune debido que Tsukune concentro un poco de su cosmos haciendo que el chico retroceda con temor

Tsukune: Les abierto si los veo queriendo atacar a gente inocente verán las consecuencias

¿?: Ok chicos vámonos de aquí, hm estar en clase con una raza sucia me enferma bastante

Tsukune: ¿Raza sucia que quiso decir ese ignorante?

Narrador: Yukary se quedó impactada de como Tsukune la defendió y como con una sola mirada logro espantar a esos chicos y Moka también se quedó impresionada de lo que hiso Tsukune

Tsukune: Estas bien te hicieron daño

Yukary: No estoy bien gracias

Tsukune: Si quieres puedes acompañarme si te sientes segura

Yukary: Ok gracias

Moka: Guao Tsukune estuviste genial

Tsukune: Gracias Moka, pero lo importante ahora es que ella está bien ¿no es así?

Yukary: Si gracias Tsukune

Narrador: En la cafetería

Yukary: ¡Gracias por su ayuda! Me has salvado, Soy Yukary Sendo

Moka: ¡He oído hablar de ti! Que eres 4 años más joven a pesar que vienes a nuestra academia

Tsukune: Conque eres muy joven te felicito eres de admirar

Moka: Debes de ser muy inteligente, Yukary y tu ropa es muy bonita

Yukary: ¡No para nada!tu eres más bonita y tu Tsukune eres más admirable además, yo….yo

Es que yo…yo te quiero Tsukune (se lanza hacia Tsukune)

Tsukune: Y eso a que se debe

Yukary: Cada vez que te veo pasar por mi clase me gustas más y más, y lo he decidido después de que me salvaste

Tsukune: Sé que te salve pero no te estas excediendo

Yukary: ¡Por favor sal conmigo!

Moka y Tsukune: ¿Qué?

Tsukune: La verdad es que…Esta bien, si solo somos amigos

Yukary: Por que

Tsukune: Porque la gente me veria con malos ojos y de paso soy mayor para ti por lo que te aconsejo que busques a alguien de tu edad

Yukary: No quiero y de paso buscar a alguien de mi edad es en esta academia es difícil, y el amor no conoce edad por lo que estoy muy feliz de estar contigo Tsukune

Moka: Otra más (recordando a Kurumu)

Narrador: En los pasillos Yukary esta abrazando fuertemente el brazo de Tsukune mientras Moka ve a Yukary con mirada de odio y los demás alumnos ven a Tsukune con mirada de asco

Tsukune: Yukary por favor suéltame nos están viendo de mala forma

Yukary: No me importa mientras este contigo estaré segura

Kurumu: ¡Tsukune tiempo sin verte como estas me extrañaste, un momento quien es esa pequeña

Yukary: Con que tú eres Kurumu no es así

Kurumu: Y que, por favor se buena niña y aléjate de mí Tsukune me oyes

Yukary: Haber calificaciones bajas, capacidad atlética normal, características buen cuerpo y enormes pechos, tachada como mujer coqueta que solo le interesa salir con cualquier hombre, lamento informarte que eres una mala influencia para mi Tsukune por lo quien tiene que alejarse eres tu Kurumu

Kurumu: Mocosa ahora ya veras

Narrador: Kurumu intenta atacar a Yukary pero esta usa su barita mágica para hacer que un montón de escobas ataquen a Kurumu

Kurumu: ¿Qué es esto porque las escobas se mueven por si solas?

Yukary: Es magias

Tsukune para que lo sepas soy una bruja y desde ahora, quien quiere acercarse a Tsukune tendrá que vérselas conmigo

Narrador: El trio que estaban molestando a Yukary en la mañana estaban oyendo lo que paso

¿?: Vieron eso

¿?: Revelar su identidad es una violación a las reglas de la academia

¿?: Te estas metiendo en un problema, mocosa

Narrador: En la enfermería Moka está atendiendo las heridas de Kurumu

Kurumu: Esa brujita que cree con estar con mi Tsukune no la perdonare

Moka: Aparece de la nada y ya se está interponiendo en mis planes

Kurumu: Cuales planes

Moka: Olvídalo en fin la pregunta es cómo alejarla de Tsukune

Kurumu: Si en eso estoy de acuerdo

Narrador: Fuera en la ventana se encuentra Yukary sujetando unos muñecos vudú

Yukary: Tontas creen que pueden interponerse con mi amado Tsukune, ya verán con solo cabello de cada una las eliminare

Narrador: Yukary pone un cabello de Moka y otros de Kurumu en los 2 muñecos y les mueven los brazos para disimular un golpe en la cara

Kurumu: Que pasa porque mi cuerpo se mueve por si solo

Moka: Porque me golpeo a mí misma

Narrador: Yukary junta los 2 muñecos entre sí para disimular una pelea

Moka: Hey porque nos golpeamos entre nosotras

Kurumu: Eso quisiera saber

Narrador: Tsukune está en los pasillos para ir a la enfermería a ver a Moka y a Kurumu para ver si están bien

Tsukune: Por fin me quite de Yukary, me pregunto cómo están Moka y Kurumu (abre la puerta a ver cómo están pero se sorprende de lo que ve)

Ustedes 2 se podría saber por qué se están peleando entre ustedes

Moka: Tsukune no es lo que tú piensas

Kurumu: Si nuestros cuerpos se mueven por si solos

Narrador: Yukary junta los 2 muñecos y los mueven de forma frontal para disimular que golpean a alguien y en efecto Moka y Kurumu se juntaron en posición de golpear a Tsukune pero las detiene con sus 2 manos

Tsukune: Porque me quieren golpear

Moka: Tsukune debes creernos alguien nos están controlando

Yukary: Jaja es lo que pasan si se interponen entre mi Tsukune

Narrador: Todos oyen la voz de Yukary fuera de la ventana

Tsukune: ¿Yukary?

Yukary: Oh Tsukune te lo puedo explicar

Narrador: En el salón de clases

Tsukune: Ahora si estoy muy molesto en que estabas pensando Yukary

Yukary: Bueno es que…

Moka: Tsukune, Yukary aún es muy pequeña

Tsukune: Eso no es excusa estas consiente que tú y Kurumu pudieron haber muerto

Yukary: Es que no quería que alguien se interponga entre nosotros Tsukune

Tsukune: Yukary puedo entender que me quieras pero hay límites

Yukary: Perdón Tsukune

Tsukune: Debes recordar que si sigues haciendo ese tipo de travesuras haras que todo el mundo te odie y quedes sola por favor no lo hagas de nuevo

Yukary: Estoy bien con eso mejor estar sola que con gente de menor inteligencia y de poca moral

Tsukune: Yukary no seas arrogante jamás menosprecies a los demás porque no sean como tú, debes entender que todos los seres de este mundo tienen su valor y su propósito no lo olvides

Yukary: Tsukune para que lo sepas siempre estuve sola y nadie me ha defendido pero contigo todo es diferente

Tsukune: Debes entender que nunca es tarde para hacer amigos inclusive porque no te hagas amiga de Moka y Kurumu, que piensan ustedes

Moka: Esta bien

Kurumu: Después de lo que ha hecho claro que no

Tsukune: Kurumu no seas rencorosa que eso no te hará un bien, por favor dale la mano a Yukary

Kurumu: Si tú lo dices

Narrador: Kurumu le da la mano a Yukary y esta extiende su varita mágica haciendo caer en Kurumu teteras encima de ella

Yukary: Jaja te engañé

Tsukune: ¡Yukary!

Narrador: Yukary se va corriendo y Tsukune intenta perseguirla pero es detenido por Moka

Moka: Tsukune enojarse con una niña está mal

Tsukune: Viste lo que hiso crees que está bien consentirla cuando hace ese tipo de travesuras

Narrador: Mientras Yukary corre por los pasillos recuerda lo que decían los demás sobre ella

¿?: Oí que ella es una bruja

¿?: Diciendo cosas bonitas como si fuera a seducir a los hombres

¿?: Si mal lo recuerdo las brujas parecen más humanos que demonios

¿?: Ella pierde el tiempo no debería estar aquí

Narrador: Después de recordar esos chismes de sus compañeros de clase Yukary se para en el patio de la academia a reflexionar

Yukary: Aunque este sola no me importa

Narrador: De repente un chico la empuja tirándola al suelo

Yukary: Eres idiota porque no te fijas por donde caminas

¿?: Bueno, comparado contigo nosotros somos unos idiotas

Yukary: Delegado

¿?: El delegado está muy enojado

Yukary: Eso no tiene nada que ver con ustedes

Delegado: Claro que sí, sabes…

Tenemos que castigar a las personas que causan problemas en la clase

Narrador: El delegado agarro salvajemente a Yukary por la mano con el fin de castigarla

Con Tsukune, Moka y Kurumu

Tsukune: Como les dije no está bien dejar que Yukary haga ese tipo de travesuras, saben el tipo de problemas que se puede meter

Moka: Pero cuando pienso en cómo debe sentirse….

Tsukune: Deberías considerar en como debes sentirte después de lo que ella te hiso

Moka: No es lo mismo

Tú también…. Porque no puedes entender cómo se siente Yukary

Tsukune: ¿Por qué? Estas consiente que eso no es excusa de sus actos

Moka: No te da lástima por ella Tsukune, porque ella este sola

Tsukune: Puede que pueda entender lo de estar solo, se cómo se siente que nadie cuente contigo o que todo el mundo te desprecie (recordando su estadía en el santuario cuando era niño)

Creo que mejor la busco y me disculpe con ella

Kurumu: Tsukune debes saber que ella es una bruja es normal que muchos monstruos la odien

Tsukune: ¿Qué quieres decir con eso?

Kurumu: ¿No lo sabes? ¿La existencia de las brujas no está entre monstruos y humanos?

En el pasado, se decía que el portal entre ambas dimensiones, pero ahora se llaman mestizos

Tsukune ¿Mestizos? Y que tienen de malo

Kurumu: Además, aun en el mundo humano, existía la cacería de brujas, los juicios de brujas y otros eventos similares… Realmente eran odiados por los humanos y no son aceptados en cualquier sitio, esa chica es realmente solitaria

Tsukune: (En eso se parece a mí cuando entrene en el santuario para volverme caballero muchos como Casios no me veían con buenos ojos solo por ser japonés, es triste que ella tenga que pasar por lo mismo)

Eso me recuerda a mi hace mucho tiempo

Moka: Tsukune tu estuviste en las mismas condiciones que Yukary verdad

Tsukune: Si con más razón debo buscarla

Kurumu: Descuida me tienes a mi

Tsukune: No estoy jugando Kurumu

Kurumu: Perdón Tsukune

Narrador: Tsukune va por los pasillos buscando a Yukary y escucho un grito de auxilio de parte de ella por fuera de la ventana

Tsukune: ¡Yukary!

Yukary: ¡Auxilio! Estos tipos me quieren lastimar

Delegado: Cállate Mocosa

Tsukune: ¡Ustedes 3 déjenla en paz ahora mismo!

¿?: El otra vez que entrometido

Tsukune: Jamás permitiré que unos cobardes como ustedes lastimen a niñas inocentes

Yukary: Tsukune

Delegado: Inocente ella ha roto muchas reglas debe ser castigada

Tsukune: Quienes deben tener castigo son ustedes 3 brabucones

¿?: Delegado, como él se atreve a referirnos de esa forma ahora veras

Tsukune: ¡Esperen!

Delegado: ¿Eh?

Tsukune: Porque no en vez de aquí no vallamos a las afueras de la academia, le tengo una sorpresa que nunca olvidaran

Delegado: Ok aceptamos la oferta por que no ahora

Tsukune: Mejor todavía vámonos siguen me, Yukary se buena chica y quédate aquí les daré una lección que jamás olvidaran, por favor cuídate

Yukary: Ok Tsukune por favor ten cuidado

Tsukune: Lo tendré, te veré luego

Delegado: Porque te tardas tanto te estoy esperando

Tsukune: Ya verán lo que les are

Narrador: Tsukune va con el trio a las afueras de la Academia Youkai hasta llegar a una zona totalmente aislada y con una niebla espesa

Tsukune: Este lugar es perfecto, buenos ahora sabrán lo que es el terror

Delegado: Si nos permite tenemos algo que mostrarte

Tsukune: Adelante hazlo no habrá diferencia

¿?: Pero que chico tan arrogante delegado

Delegado: Ahora te enseñaremos los que es respetar las reglas de la academia

Narrador: El trio revelan su verdadera identidad mostrándose a sí mismos como hombres lagarto cosa que no asusta a Tsukune para nada

Con Yukary

Yukary: Me pregunto cómo estará Tsukune

Moka: Yukary

Yukary: Moka

Kurumu: Sabes donde esta Tsukune

Yukary: Si, se fue con 3 tipos que me estaban molestando hacia las afueras de la academia, estoy muy preocupada por el

Moka: Te entiendo iremos a ver dónde esta

Narrador: Con Tsukune

Tsukune: Conque son hombres lagartos que viene después el hombre polilla

Delegado: Insolente como te atreves a burlarte de nosotros ahora lo pagaras

Narrador: Los 3 lagartos atacan a gran velocidad hacia Tsukune pero él logra esquivarlos sin el menor esfuerzo

Tsukune: Eso es todo pero que lentos son

¿?: Como lo hiso si ni siquiera lo notamos

Tsukune: Ahora vengo yo (aumenta su cosmos más que la vez que la vez que la hiso con Saizo dejando a los lagartos aterrados ante tal poder)

Delegado: Que es lo que siento porque me tiembla el cuerpo

¿?: No lo sé delegado pero también tengo mucho miedo

¿?: No es un poder demoniaco pero da miedo

Tsukune: Impresionados no, estos llamo el poder del universo

Delegado: ¿El poder del universo? Debes estar bromeando

¿?: Delegado ataquemos

Tsukune: Solo necesito solo la punta de mi dedo para derribarlos

Narrador: Tsukune con la punta de su dedo lanzo un poder devastador que derribo sin ningún esfuerzo a los 3 lagartos dejándolos mal heridos

Delegado: Que es este poder con un solo dedo pudo derribarnos con mucha facilidad

¿?: Es increíble creo que nunca debemos meternos con el

¿?: Delegado porque no rendirnos

Delegado: Nunca hay que demostrarle de lo que somos capaces

Narrador: Los 3 lagartos se levantan y deciden volver a atacar a Tsukune

Tsukune: Conque quieren más, pues con esto bastara

Narrador: Tsukune mueve sus brazos en su posición de batalla formando un Pegaso para realizar su técnica especial

Tsukune: Meteoros de Pegaso

Narrador: Con los Meteoros de Pegaso Tsukune derriba otra vez a los hombres lagartos dejando con heridas mortales y dejándolos con pocas posibilidades de poder levantarse

Tsukune: Suficiente no

Delegado: Ok nos rendimos por favor ten piedad de nosotros

Tsukune: Aceptos sus clemencias, pero les diré una cosa, es la segunda vez que muestro mi verdadero poder a alguien en esta academia

Delegado: Segunda vez eso quiere decir

Tsukune: Así es el primero fue Saizo Komiya

Delegado: Entonces tú eres el chico que derroto a un estudiante sin usar su verdadera forma

Tsukune: Exacto y les voy a decir lo mismo que a Saizo, si me llego a enterar que ustedes están molestando a alguien más se las verán conmigo me oyeron

Delegado: Fuerte y claro, yo como delegado de clase juro nunca más a perseguir estudiantes (después se desmaya)

Tsukune: Mejor me los llevo a la enfermería y hable con el director para explicar todo

Narrador: Tsukune comienza a cargar a los hombres lagartos uno a uno y va directo a la academia

Con las chicas en medio del bosque

Moka: Sintieron eso fue como saliera un poder muy poderoso

Yukary: Sera Tsukune iremos a ver

Kurumu: Espero que mi Tsukune este bien

Narrador: Mientras avanzan se topan con Tsukune cargando a los hombres lagartos, las chicas se sorprenden que Tsukune este ileso mientras que los lagartos están muy golpeados y con marcas de quemaduras

Tsukune: Hola chicas están bien

Moka: Tsukune estas bien

Tsukune: Sin ningún rasguño estos hombres lagartos resultaron ser unos alfeñiques

Kurumu: Increíble mi Tsukune aparte de ser guapo es muy fuerte

Yukary: Ese poder que sentimos hace un momento fuiste tú Tsukune

Tsukune: En efecto solo aumente un poco mi poder y los derribe sin esfuerzo

Moka: Increíble es como aquella vez con Saizo no

Yukary: Entonces los rumores son ciertos Tsukune Aono el chico que derroto a un estudiante sin usar su verdadera forma, dime Tsukune que eres

Tsukune: Eso es un secreto no se los puedo decir, me podrían ayudar con estos 3 para llevarlos a la enfermería si es posible

Moka: Ok

Kurumu: Dios que pesado

Yukary: Valla Tsukune aparte de tener un gran poder eres muy misterioso me gusta

Moka: Si bastante misterioso (recordando el encuentro de Tsukune contra Saizo)

Narrador: 1 hora después en la Academia Youkai

Tsukune: Con eso basta, esos chicos jamás volverán a molestarte Yukary

Yukary: Gracias Tsukune, pero que piensas de que sea una bruja

Tsukune: Sincero no me importa, lo que importa ahora es que eres una buena persona que puede llevarse bien con los demás

Narrador: Lo que dijo Tsukune puso a Yukary sonrojada mientras que Kurumu y Moka miran con recelo

Kurumu: Tsukune que soy yo para ti recuerda que soy tu primer amor

Moka: Y yo que recuerda que soy tu primera amiga Tsukune

Narrador: Y siguieron discutiendo hasta llegar a la anochecer donde todo el mundo se está despidiendo

Tsukune: Eso fue todo por hoy creo que mejor vallamos a nuestros dormitorios adiós chicas

Kurumu: Adiós Tsukune te prometo que te veré mañana lo juro

Yukary: Adiós Tsukune te volveré a ver mañana

Moka: Adiós Tsukune que tengas buenas noches y estudia

Narrador: Cuando Tsukune se fue las chicas después de despedirse de él, las chicas comenzaron a mirarse entre ellas creando chispas entre ellas

Kurumu: ¿Buenas noches y estudia? Que te crees su mama o que

Moka: A diferencia de ti yo si me preocupo por Tsukune y no tengo que actuar como una cualquiera para probarlo

Kurumu: Que dices zorra estúpida

Moka: Tetona engreída y vendida

Narrador: Moka y Kurumu comenzaron a decirse groserías entre ellas mientras que Yukary se partió de la risa

Kurumu: Mocosa de que te ríes

Yukary: Que tontas son Tsukune de verdad reconoce que personas valen la pena y sabe bien como diferenciarlos como ustedes 2 por dar un ejemplo

Moka: Que dices eso no se dice ahora veras

Kurumu: Te daré una lección brujita

Narrador: Yukary con su barita mágica hace que caiga en Moka Y kurumu unos baldes de metal, dejando a las 2 muy furiosas

Moka: Sabes Kurumu creo que Tsukune estaba en lo cierto

Kurumu: En que Moka

Moka: Que las niñas como Yukary necesitan aprender a respetar a la gente, piensas lo mismo que yo

Kurumu: Eso pensaba también Moka hay que darle a esta brujita la lección de su vida

Narrador: Moka y Kurumu con una mirada depravada comienzan a perseguir a Yukary

Moka: Ven a mí la linda Moka no te hará daño Yukary

Kurumu: Vamos Yukary la buena y gentil Kurumu quiere repartir alegría y felicidad

Narrador: 1 hora después en el dormitorio de Moka

Moka: Tsukune cada vez que intento estar cerca de ti alguien se interpone nuevamente (refiriéndose a Kurumu y Yukary)

Moka: **Una molestia verdad**

Moka: Tu otra vez rosario

Moka: **Te acuerdas del poder que sentimos esta tarde**

Moka: Si era Tsukune

Moka: **No solo eso lo sentía más poderoso que la última vez con ese tal Saizo**

Moka: Si y no solo eso los hombres lagarto que cargaban Tsukune tenían unas heridas muy graves y restos de unas quemaduras graves y Tsukune se veía como totalmente ileso ni siquiera una mancha de suciedad

Moka: **No me extrañaba esos lagartos son seres inferiores, pero volviendo con Tsukune**

Moka: Que pasa con Tsukune

Moka: **Si en algo verdad lo que dijo esa bruja es que Tsukune a pesar de todo es todo un misterio, siempre se niega a decir que raza y siempre se resiste cuando se trata de contar su pasado o de donde viene**

Moka: Si la última vez que le pregunte sobre su pasado cambio de tema drásticamente y cuando quise insistir el desapareció como si nada ni me percate cuando se fue

Moka: **Si yo me acuerdo también, lastimosamente solo podemos comunicarnos entre nosotras, quisiera hablar con el personalmente**

Moka: Por favor si le pido que me arranque el rosario para que tu hables con el supongo que Tsukune se opondría

Moka: **Tonta por qué tan indecisa inventa una buena excusa y ya, posiblemente se lo crea**

Moka: No es tan fácil con esas 2 cerca

Moka: **Es verdad me olvide de esas entrometidas**

Moka: Espera tengo una idea

Moka: **¿Cuál es?**

Moka: Porque no hacer que esas 2 colaboren conmigo si se trata de Tsukune esas 2 lo aceptaran sin dudarlo, y cuando menos lo espere sabré el secreto de Tsukune que tanto oculta

Moka: **Un plan un tanto maligno pero me gusta**

Moka: Solo espera y veras, a ver cómo te salvas de esta Tsukune

Narrador: Moka está muy decidida en querer descubrir la verdad detrás de Tsukune

Con Tsukune

Tsukune: Porque siento que mañana alguien desesperadamente querer saber algo de mi tal vez son premoniciones mejor que tenga cuidado a partir de mañana

Fin

**Notas del autor: Que tal les gusto tal vez sea el capítulo que hice en menor tiempo para el siguiente capítulo pondré a un personaje de Lost Canvas y otro de ropa negra donde Tsukune será el total protagonista comenten y a ver si les gusto de verdad el siguiente capítulo se enfatizara en el concepto de Caballeros del Zodiaco que de Rosario + Vampire ojo pero desarrollándose en la Academia Youkai adios**


	5. Capitulo 4 Fantasmas del Pasado

**Capítulo 4**

**Fantasmas del pasado**

Narrador en el subconsciente de Tsukune

¿?: Tsukune

Tsukune: ¿Quién es?

¿?: Tsukune

Tsukune: Esa voz podría ser

¿?: Tsukune soy yo

Tsukune: Es Saori, tiempo sin verte

Saori: Gracias Tsukune, me preguntaba como estabas

Tsukune: Estoy bien

Saori: Siento curiosidad de cómo es la Academia Youkai y como es tu estadía allí

Tsukune: Para ser una academia de monstruos, todos hasta los profesores van como humanos de acuerdo a las reglas y es un lugar muy agradable e hice amigas que quisiera mostrártelas

Saori: Que bien que te lleves bien con los estudiantes Tsukune y cómo va lo de hacer que los monstruos se lleven bien con los humanos

Tsukune: Diría poco a poco como dice el dicho Roma no se hizo en un día, en mi estadía vi que hay alumnos que no se llevan bien con otros por ser de diferentes razas hasta ayer salve a una bruja de ser ataco por 3 estudiantes y supe que está sola por el simple hecho de ser una bruja

Saori: Es bastante triste que haya seres que no se pueden relacionar con otros por ser diferentes

Tsukune: Si lo sé, al ver eso me motivo a seguir con mi misión pero veo que no hago progresos

Saori: Ten fe Tsukune sé que lo lograras

Tsukune: Cambiando de tema como están los chicos

Saori: Para que lo sepas te estoy hablando desde la mansión Kido por lo que te puedo asegurar que ellos están bien pero sin ti se siente un poco solitario

Tsukune: Y como está el santuario

Saori: Bien gracias a dios, los caballeros de oro aún siguen con la tarea de custodiar las 12 casas aunque algunos como Mu y Dohko salen de vez en cuando a sus tierras natales y los demás caballeros de oro restantes me están acompañado durante mi estadía en la mansión Camus se la pasa platicando con Joey, Asuna estaba haciendo una sesión de fotos con Afrodita, Milo y Saga Mascara de la muerte, Shura estaban jugando cartas con Ichika y Aioria y su hermano Aioros se están divirtiendo con Psy y Naruto y por ultimo Shaka estaba meditando junto a Kazuto mientras todos la pasaban bien enseguida pensé en ti

Tsukune: Y permites todo eso Saori

Saori: Si Tsukune recuerda que aunque sean caballeros que han jurado defender al mundo y a la justicia también son personas que merecen vivir bien sus vidas

Tsukune: Pero que pasa si algún ser maligno atenta contra la paz del mundo

Saori: Tsukune recuerda que estamos todos unidos como grandes guerreros pero también como una familia que aunque no estés nosotros aún seguimos pendiente de lo que sucede en el mundo por lo que te pido por favor no te preocupes estaremos bien

Tsukune: Pero que hay si en donde estoy llega un ser muy poderoso a destruir todo

Saori: Porque dudas Tsukune recuerda que te has enfrentado contra grandes adversarios y haz hecho hasta lo imposible para salir bien aunque por poco murias más de una vez se que lo lograras cueste lo que cueste

Tsukune: Gracias Saori sé que nunca la voy a defraudar

Saori: Creo que esto es el adiós te veré en otra ocasión y por ultimo si lograste hacer amigos a pesar de las diferencias cualquier cosa es posible ten lo en cuenta

Tsukune: Entendido le prometo que hare que los monstruos puedan coexistir con los humanos, adiós Atenea

Narrador: Tsukune despierta

Tsukune: Conque era un sueño pero lo que me dijo Saori es verdad, pero para asegurarme iré a ver al director

Narrador: En la oficina del Director

Tsukune: Señor director buenos días

Mikogami: Buenos días Tsukune que te trae por aquí

Tsukune: Director cree que en caso de una entidad maligna que amenacé la Academia Youkai tendría la fuerza para proteger a todos sin que nadie salga herido

Mikogami: Seguro sé que nos protegerás Tsukune eso te lo aseguro

Tsukune: No estoy seguro si hubiera una forma, si de verdad tenga capacidad de hacerlo

Mikogami: Y que quieres probar Tsukune

Tsukune: Siendo honesto quiero probar que mi poder no haya decaído quiero pelear con alguien fuerte, eso sí que no sea alguien de la academia si no habría problemas

Mikogami: Y que quieres que haga

Tsukune: De casualidad tiene la habilidad de traer a seres de otras dimensiones es que quiero pelear contra a alguien poderoso

Mikogami: Que si puedo hacerlo soy capaz de muchas cosas hasta puedo enviar por poco tiempo a un muerto a la vida

Tsukune: De verdad, pues estaría bien si fuera alguien poderoso eso sí que no sea un dios o algo similar por favor

Mikogami: Ok Tsukune acepto el favor, si mal lo recuerdo hoy tienes educación física

Tsukune: Eso no es nada he hecho más ejercicio cuando entrenaba en el santuario

Mikogami: Ah sí pues mejor que te lleves tu ropa de educación física porque tendrás un buen ejercicio Tsukune

Tsukune: Que bien me muero de ganas director

Mikogami: Cuando termine las clases mejor que corras a toda velocidad a los bosque para que nadie te vea

Tsukune: Eso hare a la velocidad que voy nadie podría verme eso le aseguro

Mikogami: Que tengas suerte Tsukune y espero que estés preparado para la sorpresa que te daré

Tsukune: La estaré esperando con ansias si me disculpe iré a mis clases director

Mikogami: Que la pases bien espero que estés feliz de lo que te voy a dar

Narrador: Tsukune se va mientras que el director prepara su bola de cristal

Mikogami: Ooh fuerzas del más allá bríndame la oportunidad de enviar a un guerrero digno para Tsukune Aono, alguien que tenga las mismas habilidades o similares quien sea se los suplico

Qué bien creo que encontré 2 candidatos perfectos

Narrador: Entre los que escogió el director uno es un caballero con la armadura de Pegaso del pasado llamado Tenma y el otro es un caballero negro que es el Pegaso Negro de otro tiempo atrás

Tenma: ¿En dónde estoy?

Pegaso Negro: ¿En dónde mierda estoy y quién es este estúpido?

Tenma: Hey que has dicho

Mikogami: Buenos días caballeros de Pegaso

Tenma: Quien eres y como sabes que soy un caballero

Pegaso Negro: Lo mismo digo, habla ahora o te mato

Tenma: No permitiré que mates a nadie si yo estoy aquí

Mikogami: Cálmense por favor, yo los envie aquí por una razón

Tenma: ¿Cuál es?

Mikogami: El caballero de Pegaso de este universo quiere probarse a sí mismo si aún está en condiciones de proteger a Atenea y al mundo entero, por lo que me dio el favor de enviarle a alguien poderoso para probar su fuerza

Tenma: Conque un caballero que quiere probarse a sí mismo para demuestra que es alguien digno de proteger al mundo me gusta la idea

Pegaso Negro: A mí me da igual pero pelear contra alguien me gusta

Mikogami: Esta decidido ustedes 2 pelearan contra Tsukune Aono de Pegaso dentro de 2 horas los tele transportare a los bosque lejos de este lugar para que él tenga una pelea tranquila

Tenma: Entendido peleare contra un caballero de Pegaso

Pegaso Negro: Odio esperar espero que la pelea valga la pena

Narrador: El director ha tele transportado a los 2 caballeros de Pegaso a los bosque para que peleen contra Tsukune dentro de 2 horas

Con Tsukune en los pasillos preparándose para sus clases de educación física

Tsukune: Me muero de ganas de saber contra quien me voy a enfrentar espero que sea uno de los que derrote en el pasado que pueda darme una buena pelea

Moka: Tsukune buenos días

Kurumu: Hola Tsukune me extrañaste

Yukary: Hola Tsukune gracias por lo de ayer creo me ira mejor

Tsukune: Hola chicas como les va

Kurumu: Yo bien

Yukary: Igual que Kurumu solo que esta ella

Kurumu: Eh? que dijiste que me molesto

Moka: Tsukune te ves muy feliz que pasa

Tsukune: Es una sorpresa que me dará el director después de clases

Moka: ¿Cuál sorpresa quisiera saber?

Tsukune: No puedo decírtelo es ultra secreto y no puedo decírselo a nadie de la academia ni siquiera a los profesores

Moka: Es ultra secreto (el nivel de curiosidad de Moka subió por las nubes)

Yukary: Debe ser algo muy importante Tsukune

Tsukune: Si lo es y por eso no puedo decírselos

Kurumu: Eh? porque Tsukune porque

Tsukune: Si se los dijera las metería en un gran peligro

Ah ya sonó la campana, perdón creo que las veré mañana me tengo que ir adiós

Narrador: Tsukune fue deprisa a sus clases de educación física dejando a una Yukary y Kurumu confundidas y una Moka con ansias de querer saber más

Moka: Chicas notaron algo extraño

Yukary: Que Tsukune parecía muy feliz de esa sorpresa

Kurumu: Que es ultra secreta y que nos pondría en peligro

Moka: Exacto no han sentido que Tsukune nos está ocultando algo

Yukary: Como que Moka

Moka: Él sabe de qué raza somos pero no sabemos de qué raza es Tsukune

Kurumu: Y eso debe importar no se supone que va contra las reglas

Moka: A mi si me importa y de paso no creen que es un poco injusto de parte de Tsukune que nos oculte cosas a nosotras que somos sus amigas

Yukary: No crees que Tsukune tenga sus razones del porqué de su secreto no dijo que era algo que no pondría en un peligro, tal vez intenta protegernos de algo

Moka: ¿Y cuál es ese algo?

Yukary: No lo sé solo decía

Moka: Exacto no lo sabemos y por eso deberíamos saberlo

Kurumu: No crees que Tsulune se enfade si se entera que lo andamos espiando

Moka: No, no lo creo y de paso sería la oportunidad perfecta de demostrar que somos dignas de confianza que me dicen

Kurumu: No lo sé quiero que Tsukune me vea como su amante estoy contigo

Yukary: Apenas ayer es que Tsukune me salvo y me motivo a seguir adelante, creo que saber un poco acerca de él no hará daño, me uno también

Moka: (Las tengo a mi poder) dio una sonrisa maligna

Narrador: Con Tsukune después de la clase de educación física

Tsukune: Eso fue ejercicio no me hagan reír (mientras que nadie lo ve Tsukune aprovecha para ir al bosque a una velocidad d 300.000 km por segundo (velocidad de la luz) y se paró en un árbol)

Siento 2 cosmos energías deben ser con los que luchare y están muy cerca

Narrador: Mientras caminaba Tsukune logro encontrar a los 2 guerreros que se va a enfrentar y uno lo ve

Tenma: Tú debes de ser Tsukune Aono de Pegaso cierto

Tsukune: Si lo soy y tú eres

Tenma: Hola me llamo Tenma igual que tu soy caballero de Pegaso ese tipo de ropa blanca me envió aquí para pelear contigo

Tsukune: Que bien y el de negro es

Pegaso Negro: Soy un caballero negro que solo quiero pelear y matar llámame Pegaso Negro

Tsukune: Un caballero negro he oído hablar de los de tu clase, son guerreros que desobedecen los mandatos de Atenea y venden sus almas al diablo para cumplir sus interés, solo quieren causar terror y pánico

Pegaso Negro: Valla conque soy muy famoso

Tsukune: Quien de ustedes quieren pelear primero

Tenma: Y tu armadura donde esta

Tsukune: Quiero demostrar mi verdadera capacidad por lo que no quiero usar mi armadura si no es necesario, recuerden la verdadera fortaleza reside en el mismo cosmos

Tenma: Ese es el espíritu Tsukune con gusto peleare contra ti

Pegaso Negro: A un lado yo peleare primero

Tsukune: Ok Pegaso Negro pero oye la justicio siempre derrotara el mal tómalo en cuenta

Pegaso Negro: A mí me vale mierda eso, toma esto Meteoros Negros

Narrador: Pegaso Negro lanza sus Meteoros Negros pero a Tsukune no le afecta en nada y no tuvo necesidad de esquivarlos

Tsukune: Que golpes tan débiles ni se asemejan a los de un caballero de bronce promedio, ahora te demostrare lo que son meteoros de verdad, ¡Meteoros de Pegaso!

Narrador: Tsukune derrota con extrema facilidad al Pegaso Negro dejándolo a casi a punto de morir

Tsukune: Que decepción ni siquiera tuve la necesidad de usar el séptimo sentido y de paso tus golpes no lograron darme

Pegaso Negro: Estas… seguro porque no miras tu pecho… si está seguro

Tsukune: ¡Que me dio un golpe y ni si quiera lo sentí! Como

Pegaso Negro: Jaja.. te aplique los meteoros negros por lo que ejecute el fuego de la muerte

Tsukune y Tenma: ¡El fuego de la muerte!

Pegaso Negro: Así es pronto morirás por el efecto del fuego de la muerte(muere finalmente y su cuerpo se desvanece sin dejar rastro alguno)

Tenma: Tsukune estas bien

Tsukune: Si lo es…ugh

Tenma: Tsukune

Tsukune: Me siento como si el cuerpo entero ardiera, me siento muy débil

Tenma: Tsukune te ayudare

Tsukune: Ten…ma puede que la única solución, consiste en darme en mis puntos cósmicos

Tenma: ¿Puntos cósmicos?

Tsukune: Sabes que son

Tenma: Creo haberlos oído

Tsukune: Sabes que todos los caballeros tienen una constelación guardián

Tenma: Si

Tsukune: Y en esa constelación en los puntos que la conforman

Tenma: Ok a que quieres llegar

Tsukune: Se dice que si das en eso punto que conforman la constelación de un caballero puede que le salves la vida o aumente su cosmos

Tenma: Quieres que te dé en tus puntos cósmicos

Tsukune: Así es como ambos somos de Pegaso a ti se te hará más fácil, debes hacer 13 agujeros en todo mi cuerpo así tal vez se quite el efecto y me salve

Tenma: Si lo hago no crees que mueras

Tsukune: No importa de igual forma voy a morir de todos modos, confió en ti Pegaso sé que lo harás (se desmaya con un cuerpo oscuro dando ver que no le queda mucho de vida)

Tenma: Tsukune por favor no mueras, hare lo que me dijo espero que funcione

Narrador: Tenma pone el cuerpo de Tsukune en una posición frontal en el suelo y junta sus 2 dedos como si fueran un cuchillo y los clava en 13 partes del cuerpo de Tsukune quitando una sangre negra (Nota: Recuerdan la escena cuando Shiryu salvo a Seiya de efecto del fuego de la muerte en la serie original)

Después de que Tenma dio en los puntos cósmicos de Tsukune se vio como derramaba una sangre negra a los pocos minutos después de que se fue derramada toda se vio como la piel de Tsukune haya vuelto a la normalidad

Tenma: Me alegro que estés bien Tsukune aun puedo sentir tu cosmos pronto estarás mejor

Narrador: 20 Minutos pasaron y Tsukune se levantó y recupero todas sus energías

Tsukune: Gracias Tenma creí por un segundo que iba a morir

Tenma: Seria mejor que la pelea sea para mañana

Tsukune: ¿Por qué?

Tenma: Has perdido mucha sangre por lo que no es recomendable pelear ahora

Tsukune: Estas en lo cierto tan ansioso estaba de una buena pelea desde que derrote a Hades y a Tanatos

Tenma: Espera ya habías derrotado a Hades

Tsukune: Si y te advierto que fue una pelea intensa que se iba a decidir el destino del mundo y después llego el dios de la muerte Tanatos a dar el golpe final, pero gracias a Atenea y a mis amigos pudimos derrotarlos y traer paz al mundo

Tenma: Que casualidad que yo también derrote a Hades

Tsukune: Que tú derrotaste al anterior Hades eso significa que en el fondo somos muy parecidos

Tenma: Y que somos Caballeros del Zodiaco es nuestro deber salvar al mundo y ayudar a los demás, y al igual que tu tuve el apoyo de mis amigos

Tsukune: Y que vas a hacer, como no puedo pelear ahora que harás

Tenma: ¿Yo? Sincero no sé, cómo fui traído a este mundo sin saber de lo que es y tampoco sé cómo volver tal vez si hablo con ese sacerdote o monje me ayude

Tsukune: A ver si el director Mikogami te trajo aquí él puede devolverte a tu era

Tenma: Pues claro el mismo puede devolverme a donde estabas

Tsukune: Quieres volver a tu era ahora mismo

Tenma: No se por un lado quiero volver pero por otro tampoco quiero perder la oportunidad de pelear contra alguien poderoso por lo que me quedo hasta que pase la pelea

Tsukune: Muy bien sería muy triste si te fueras sin si quiera haber peleado con otro caballero de Pegaso que derroto a Hades

Tenma: Ok te espero hasta mañana

Tsukune: Si quieres puedes ir conmigo a la Academia Youkai para pasar la noche conmigo

Tenma: Que bien por casi sentí que tenía que dormir entre bosques e incestos y que esta zona da miedo por lo que casi me iba a volver loco

Tsukune: Ok esta hecho pero creo que primero mejor que te quites la armadura de Pegaso

Tenma: ¿Por qué? Que tiene de malo

Tsukune: Es que en donde estoy no deben de saber que existe Los Caballeros del Zodiaco o habrá problemas

Tenma: Esta bien pero en donde quieres que la guarde

Tsukune: Mm…. Ya sé en donde puedes

Narrador: Tsukune vio una roca gigantesca y creo una grieta en el suelo y le pidió a Tenma que guardara la armadura en donde está la grieta para después cubrirla con la roca

Tsukune: Listo, este será nuestro lugar de encuentro para mañana

Tenma: Mejor todavía, estoy listo para ir contigo Tsukune

Tsukune: Ok vamos iré a una gran velocidad tu tendrás que seguirme el paso

Tenma: Y porque ir tan rápido

Tsukune: Para que nadie nos vea si alguien nos ves puede que nos metamos en problemas

Tenma: Esta bien iré lo más rápido posible

Narrador: Tsukune fue a una velocidad impresionante detrás de él iba Tenma siguiendo pero con algo de dificultad porque Tsukune iba más rápido que Tenma pero logro seguirlo hasta a llegar a la Academia Youkai

Tsukune: Ya llegamos esta es la Academia Youkai

Tenma: Guao es enorme

Tsukune: No levantes la voz alguien nos puede vernos, sígueme despacio no hay moros en la costa

Narrador: Tsukune y Tenma iban despacio saltando de zona en zona para evitar que alguien los viera hasta llegar al dormitorio de Tsukune

Tsukune: Listo aquí será en donde pasaras la noche

Tenma: Es muy pequeño pero está bien

Tsukune: Ahora responderé todas tus dudas

Narrador: Tsukune comenzó a platicar a Tenma sobre la sus peleas como caballero de Pegaso y le mostro la caja que contiene la armadura de Pegaso que estaba en su closet y le mostro las fotos donde salía con su armadura y donde sale sus amigos y el de Saori

Tenma: Este es la Atenea de esta época, es idéntica a Sasha

Tsukune: ¿Sasha quien es ella?

Tenma: Es la Atenea que jure proteger con mi vida

Tsukune: Valla hasta las encarnaciones de Atenea se parecen

Tenma: Eh…Tsukune me puedes pedir un favor

Tsukune: ¿Cuál es?

Tenma: Tengo hambre me podrías traer comida y de paso vi como hay una cama podrías traer una más para mí por favor

Tsukune: Ok te traigo la comida mejor como yo también que me estoy muriendo del hambre

Quédate aquí y no intentes salir ni mires por la ventana y para asegurarme (cierra la ventana de su dormitorio para evitar que alguien vea a Tenma)

Ya vuelvo

Narrador: Tsukune fue a la oficina del director a contar lo que paso

Tsukune: Aquí estoy señor director vine a contar lo que paso

Mikogami: No es necesario que me lo cuentes lo vi todo en mi bola de cristal, vi como derrotaste al Pegaso Negro y como este te tomo desprevenido de su técnica mortal y como el anterior Pegaso te salvo la vida y vi también que lo llevaste a la academia para que pasara la noche bien por ti Tsukune

Tsukune: Crees que haya una posibilidad de que Tenma regrese a su época

Mikogami: De la misma forma que lo traje, lo devolveré de la misma forma

Tsukune: Que bien lo podrías dejar para mañana después de la pelea

Mikogami: Hecho espero una gran batalla digna de los dioses del olimpo

Tsukune: No lo defraudare señor director, una cosa

Mikogami: Que cosa

Tsukune: En donde puedo conseguir una cama para dormir

Mikogami: Descuida le diré a uno de los profesores que te de uno de repuesto para esta noche

Tsukune: Gracias me iré a la cafetería por comida adiós

Mikogami: Que tengas buenas noches Tsukune

Narrador: Tsukune va hacia la cafetería y sin darse cuenta se encuentra con Moka, Kurumu y Yukary

Moka: Tsukune

Tsukune: Moka

Kurumu: En donde estabas Tsukune

Yukary: Estábamos muy preocupadas por ti

Tsukune: Bueno puedo explicarlo

Moka: Tsukune que te ha pasado porque estas asi (refiriéndose a las heridas que Tenma le hiso en sus puntos cósmicos para salvarlo del fuego de la muerte)

Kurumu: Dios mío Tsukune que son esas heridas

Yukary: Deberías ir a la enfermería

Tsukune: Se los puedo explicar se acuerdan de lo que dije antes de ir a clases de educación física

Moka: Sobre el secreto que nos podría poner en peligro

Tsukune: Exacto, lo que paso fue que el director me pidió que me encargara de un animal que estaba por ir a la academia

Kurumu: Que tipo de animal

Tsukune: Un caballo blanco

Narrador: De repente las chicas comenzaron a imaginarse a Tsukune montado en el caballo blanco

Yukary: Podemos verlo si, si

Tsukune: Me temo que no

Moka, Kurumu y Yukary: ¡Queee!

Tsukune: De paso que ese caballo solo estará por esta noche y me prohibieron que lo muestre a los demás estudiantes

Moka: No es justo si somos tus amigas

Kurumu: Por lo menos queremos verte montado en ese caballo

Tsukune: Lo siento reglas son reglas no puedo mostrárselos, con su permiso iré a la cafetería

Narrador: Tsukune se va dejando a las chicas muy desilusionadas

Kurumu: No es justo quiero ver a Tsukune montado en ese caballo

Yukary: Si yo también quería ver al caballo, de paso estuvimos buscando a Tsukune durante horas y estuvimos muy preocupadas por él y así es como nos paga

Moka: Tengo una idea porque no seguimos a Tsukune tal vez logremos ver a ese caballo de color blanco

Yukary: Que bien yo me apunto

Kurumu: Fantasía tendrás que esperar

Moka: Haber que estas ocultando Tsukune

Narrador: En la cafetería Tsukune pidió una ración de comida para 2 personas mientras un poco lejos las chicas lo estaban viendo

Kurumu: Para que pide tanta comida

Yukary: Debe ser que el pobre caballito tiene hambre

Moka: No creo que el caballo coma tanto

Tsukune: Gracias por la comida me lo llevare a mi dormitorio

Moka: Para que quiere llevárselo a su dormitorio

Yukary: Tal vez preparara a la comida para que el caballo pueda comérselo

Kurumu: Tampoco sabemos si Tsukune es bueno cocinando

Narrador: Tsukune va para los dormitorios de los chicos y se encuentra con el profesor de educación física (Nota: No me acuerdo de su nombre por lo que lo abreviare P.E.F)

P.E.F: Tsukune el director me pidió que te diera esto

Tsukune: Gracias profesor me será muy útil para esta noche

P.E.F: Asegúrate de devolverlo mañana

Tsukune: Disculpa me lo podría llevar a mi dormitorio tengo las manos ocupadas

P.E.F: Ok te ayudo

Moka: Para que Tsukune quiere esa bolsa para dormir

Kurumr: Debe ser para el caballo

Yukary: No se supone que los caballos duermen parados tal vez planea dormir en donde está el caballo

Narrador: El profesor de educación física trajo la bolsa hasta el dormitorio de Tsukune

Tsukune: Hasta aquí gracias

P.E.F: No quieres que te ayude a acomodarlo

Tsukune: No lo hare yo mismo

P.E.F: Ok adiós Tsukune que tengas buenas noches

Narrador: El profesor se va y en la entrada de los dormitorios sorprendió a las chicas

P.E.F: Ustedes 3 que hacen aquí

Moka: Solo paseando

P.E.F: Vuelvan a sus dormitorios ya es de noche

Kurumu: Ok lo sentimos

Yukary: Yo igual

Narrador: Con las chicas

Kurumu: Maldición de verdad quiero ver a ese caballo

Yukary: Yo igual estúpido profesor

Moka: Yo sé cómo podemos ver al caballo vengan a mi dormitorio

Narrador: En el dormitorio de Moka

Yukary: Este el cuarto de Moka es muy bonito

Kurumu: No tanto como el mío

Moka: Vamos a ver a Tsukune desde esta ventana

Kurumu: Desde aquí puedes ver el cuarto de Tsukune maldita me llevas ventaja

Moka: Cállate si haces ruido puede que nos descubra

Yukary: Y en donde es el dormitorio de Tsukune

Moka: Al frente de nosotras pero al parecer Tsukune cubrió la ventana por lo que nuestras esperanzas de saber lo que hace se reduce a nada

Kurumu: Que entonces perdí mi tiempo contigo me voy y avísame si vez a Tsukune

Yukary: Yo también me voy eres una mentirosa Moka

Moka: Pues váyanse no las necesito veré todo lo que hace Tsukune desde aquí

Narrador: Con Tsukune y Tenma

Tenma: Gracias por la comida ha sido deliciosa

Tsukune: Igualmente por casi olvido que aquí sirven buena comida, ahora te diré que es este lugar

Narrador: Tsukune le explica a Tenma sobre la Academia Youkai, se sorprende del hecho que sea una academia para monstruo después le explica del porque está aquí y que Saori lo apoyo y del porque debe mantener el hecho que sea un caballero del zodiaco en secreto

Tenma: Una academia para monstruos aun no me lo puedo creer pero recordando a ese tipo de ropa blanca es el director pensé que este lugar no era normal

Tsukune: Descuida estarás aquí hasta mañana por lo que no te preocupes

Tenma: Gracias por las palabras

Tsukune: Bueno ya es hora de dormir mañana en la mañana será la pelea me llevare mi armadura para estar en igualdad de condiciones, daré lo mejor de mí mismo

Tenma: Yo igual no puedo esperar que sea mañana

Narrador: Al dia siguiente a las 5:30 AM

En los bosques Tsukune lleva la caja con la armadura de Pegaso en la espalda mientras lo sigue Tenma aun con sueño

Tenma: (Bostezo) Tsukune porque vamos tan temprano

Tsukune: Ya sabes lo que dicen a que madruga dios le ayuda y a esta hora casi nadie está despierto, por lo que es una oportunidad perfecta para que nadie nos vea

Narrador: Llegan en la zona donde se dejó la armadura de Pegaso de Tenma

Tenma: Por fin llegamos y tengo suerte que mi armadura está en el lugar donde lo dejaste Tsukune

Narrador: Tenma se viste manualmente su armadura de Pegaso

Tenma: Estoy listo Tsukune

Tsukune: Ok aquí vamos, ¡Ven a mi armadura de Pegaso!

Narrador: La caja de la armadura de Pegaso se abrió y salió la armadura de Pegaso ante Tsukune para vestirlo pasando por piernas, cintura, brazos, pecho y casco para al final ver a Tsukune vistiendo la armadura de Pegaso

Tsukune: Yo también estoy listo pero antes de pelear mejor que elevemos nuestros cosmos al séptimo sentido

Tenma: Ok

Tsukune: Aaarrghhh

Tenma: Aaarrghhh

Narrador: Ambos elevaron sus cosmos energías a un gran nivel causando un terremoto en medio del campo de batalla que llego hasta la Academia Youkai

¿?: ¿Qué está pasando?

¿?: Es un terremoto

¿?: Como puede haber un terremoto

¿?: Y me lo preguntas a mí yo no sé nada

¿?: Todos los estudiantes manténganse en los pupitres o debajo de las mesas y aléjense de objetos pesados o afilados

Narrador: De vuelta a la batalla después de que Tsukune y Tenma concentraron sus cosmos a gran nivel

Tenma: Creo que hemos hecho un gran estruendo

Tsukune: Si eso creo aquí vamos

Narrador: Tenma dio el primer golpe Tsukune lo esquivo sin mucho esfuerzo y contraataco dando un puñetazo en el estómago de Tenma y este se alejó de Tsukune para respirar

Tenma: Eres bueno Tsukune

Tsukune: Gracias pero tú tampoco estuviste mal

Narrador: Tsukune dio un salto para dar una patada a Tenma pero este aprovecha la oportunidad y agarra el pie de Tsukune para darle un golpe pero Tsukune salta evitando el golpe, Tenma siguió para dar un golpe a Tsukune en el estomago

Tsukune: Eres fuerte Tenma

Tenma: Tu igual Tsukune, ahora mi turno

Narrador: Tenma se acercó a Tsukune para darle una serie de golpe Tsukune por su parte con sus manos agarro los puños de Tenma pero se descuidó en uno dando a Tenma ventaja para golpear a Tsukune ferozmente haciendo que el caiga al suelo por un instante pero luego se levanta un tanto lastimado

Tsukune: Ya veo de que de verdad a derrotado a Hades ahora el momento de la verdad

Narrador: Tsukune concentra su cosmos y comenzó a mover sus brazos en posición de Pegaso, Tenma no perdió el tiempo e hiso lo mismo, ambos planear usar sus técnicas características

Tsukune y Tenma: ¡Meteoros de Pegaso!

Narrador: Ambos lanzaron a la vez sus Meteoros de Pegaso dándose los 2, la intensidad de los meteoros aumento haciendo que Tsukune y Tenma se lanzaran muy lejos lastimados por la intensidad de ambos meteoros

Tsukune: Vaya que si eres poderoso…Tenma

Tenma: Tú también Tsukune no me esperaba nada de esto

Tsukune: Mejor descansemos 10 minutos para la 2da ronda

Tenma: Que bien para un empate no crees

Tsukune: Jaja tú lo has dicho

Narrador: Tsukune y Tenma deciden descansar por 10 minutos dando la 1ra ronda un empate

Mientras en la Academia Youkai

¿?: Sintieron eso chicos

¿?: Si era como si 2 energías chocaran

¿?: Que estará pasando, se sintió muy lejos

Mikogami: (Altavoces) Atención a todos ahora se está manifestando en las afueras de la Academia Youkai 2 entidades muy poderosas que desconocemos su paradero se les informa de no ir afuera durante todo el día, por ahora se suspenden las clases y por favor vallan a sus dormitorios por favor hay toque de queda

¿?: Oyeron eso no hay clases por hoy que bien

¿?: Si pero tenemos toque de queda y eso es lo malo

Narrador: De vuelta con Tsukune y Tenma para la 2da ronda

Tsukune: Termino el descanso ahora empecemos

Narrador: Tsukune y Tenma se prepararon para la batalla, donde los 2 se miran fijamente el uno del otro para ver qué movimiento hará

Tsukune: (Me pregunto qué técnica usara Tenma) pensó mientras miraba fijamente a Tenma

Tenma: (Como sorprenderé a Tsukune ya se) pensó mientras miraba fijamente a Tsukune

Narrador: Tenma de nuevo se lanzó al ataque a frente de Tsukune y este reacciona de la misma manera haciendo que los 2 se agarren de las 2 manos fuertemente creando un pequeño estruendo que llego a la academia

Narrador: En la Academia Youkai, en el dormitorio de Moka

Moka: Que es eso sonó como si fuera un estruendo

Moka: **Increíble **

Moka: Rosario que pasa

Moka: **Sientes lo mismo que yo como si 2 energías muy poderosas chocaran entre si**

Moka: Si algo así porque

Moka: **No te hace familiar esta energía como la que sentimos en Tsukune pero más intensificada como si fuera un….dios**

Moka: Un dios no crees que exageres

Moka: **No lo creo este nivel de poder deja a un monstruo clase S como si fuera algo insignificante, odio admitirlo pero siento que no soy rival para eso**

Moka: De verdad y que pasa si alguien de ese poder te enfrenta

Moka: No lo sé pero lo que siento es algo de temor, yo un monstruo de la más alta clase sintiendo miedo por 2 energías poderosas

Moka: Que tienes miedo no puedo creerlo, me pregunto de quienes serán pero hay algo curioso

Moka: ¿Qué?

Moka: Para energías poderosas no siento maldad en ninguna de las 2 al contrario se siente bondad como si fueran seres amables que jamás harían daño a nadie

Moka: Es verdad no hay maldad en esas 2 energías, lo que si se es que una pueda que sea de Tsukune y la otra no lo sé pero es muy parecida a la de Tsukune eso lo aseguro

Moka: No creo que Tsukune sea tan poderoso como si fuera un dios

Moka: Puede que no sea el pero dijo una vez cuando se enfrentó a Saizo dijo claramente que no uso ni el 1% de su poder total

Moka: Es verdad yo igual me acuerdo

Tsukune que eres en realidad

Narrador: De vuelta en la batalla Tsukune y Tenma agarrándose de las manos mirándose fijamente

Tsukune: Eso es todo lo que puedes hacer

Tenma: No hay más de lo que puedo

Narrador: Ambos se separan y Tenma lanza sus Meteoros de Pegaso, Tsukune los esquiva con facilidad pero eso era lo que esperaba Tenma, cuando Tsukune despejo la vista durante un instante sin darse cuenta Tenma le agarro por detrás dejándolo inmóvil

Tenma: Ahora veras de lo que soy capas

Destello rodante de Pegaso (Nota: Es similar al Loto Primario de Rock Lee de Naruto)

Tsukune: (Que me tomo por sorpresa) pensó cuando Tenma lo agarro

Narrador: Cuando Tenma ejecuto el Destello rodante de Pegaso, Tsukune literalmente ya no tenía escapatoria y al final fue lanzado hacia arriba junto con Tenma para luego caer de cabeza fuertemente dejando a Tsukune inconsciente por unos minutos

Tenma: Gane esta ronda Tsukune

Narrador: Minutos más tarde cuando Tsukune recupero la conciencia

Tsukune: Ese golpe sí que dolió por un momento pensé que estaba al borde de la muerte, aunque desde la batalla de Hades no había sufrido un daño similar o peor

Tenma: Me alegro que estés bien Tsukune, cuando comenzara la ronda final

Tsukune: Dentro de poco pero mejor descanso por un momento porque aún no me he recuperado de ese golpe (de repente salió sangre de la cabeza de Tsukune)

Tenma: Chispas es verdad mejor que descanses por un rato

Narrador: Tsukune y Tenma decidieron descansar para prepararse para la última ronda mientras Tsukune se venda la cabeza para parar la hemorragia

De vuelta en la academia, en el dormitorio de Moka

Moka: Quisiera saber lo que está pasando

Narrador: De repente alguien toca la puerta

Moka: ¿Quién es?

Kurumu: Soy yo Kurumu

Yukary: Y yo Yukary

Moka: Pasen

Kurumu: Sentiste eso Moka

Moka: Que el terremoto o las 2 energías poderosas

Kurumu: Ah lo sentiste

Moka: Saben dónde está Tsukune

Kurumu: No, no lo sabemos porque no nos permite salir de los dormitorios de chicas

Yukary: Tienes alguna pista en donde esta

Moka: No, esperen y porque no vamos directo a su dormitorio a verlo

Kurumu: No me oíste, está prohibido salir afuera

Yukary: Y porque no ir al dormitorio de Tsukune directo por la ventana

Moka: Gran idea Yukary

Kurumu: De verdad eres una prodigio

Y buen en donde es el dormitorio de Tsukune

Moka: Allí es Kurumu

Kurumu: Ok vamos

Narrador: Kurumu carga a Moka y a Yukary para ir al dormitorio de Tsukune, Moka toca la ventana para ver si Tsukune está pero a los pocos minutos se dan cuenta que no esta

Moka: Haber en donde esta Tsukune

Yukary: En donde podría estar

Kurumu: Ustedes sí que pesan

Moka: Kurumu viendo que no está Tsukune porque no vemos lo que ocurre afuera

Kurumu: Ok espero poder aguantar

Yukary: Vamos Kurumu tu puedes

¿?: Ustedes 3 que hacen allí vuelvan a sus dormitorios ya

Moka: Hay no, nos descubrieron

Kurumu: Ya no puedo aguantar más

Narrador: Kurumu decide ir al dormitorio de Moka viendo que las descubrieron y más que casi no le quedaba fuerzas para seguir cargando

Moka: Kurumu floja deberías hacer ejercicio

Yukary: Si es cierto

Narrador: De vuelta a Tsukune y Tenma para la ronda final

Tsukune: Bueno ya es hora la batalla final

Tenma: Si eso parece

Tsukune: Terminemos esto con un solo golpe, aumentare mi cosmos para crear un Big Bang

Tenma: Yo igual aumentare mi cosmos para el golpe final

Tsukune: Aarrgghh

Tenma: Aarrgghh

Narrador: Ambos caballeros aumentan sus cosmos aun nivel mucho mayor que antes para dar el golpe decisivo creando un terremoto más intenso que el anterior donde igualmente

En la academia otra vez

Kurumu: Que un terremoto otra vez

Yukary: Este es más intenso que el anterior

Moka: No solo eso están sintiendo como esa 2 energías de hace rato aumentaran su poder de forma más intensa

Yukary: Acaso están peleando 2 titanes cerca de aquí

Narrador: De vuelta con los 2 caballeros para el golpe final

Tsukune: Arde cosmos hasta el infinito

Tenma: Por Atenea y mis amigos no perderé

Tsukune y Tenma: ¡Cometa de Pegaso!

Narrador: Ambos lanzan su última técnica que al chocar se transformó en una esfera gigantesca donde Tsukune Y Tenma con todas sus fuerzas intenta direccionar la esfera para ver quien sale vencedor

Tsukune: Jamás me rendiré me oíste Tenma

Tenma: Yo nunca me rindo jamás

Tsukune: Esto lo are por Atenea, quiero demostrar que soy digno de ser un caballero para proteger a las personas que más me importa

Tenma: Yo también quiero demostrar que sigo siendo un caballero de Atenea

Tsukune: Dame tu fuerza Pegaso

Narrador: Tsukune elevo su cosmos sobrepasando la barrera del séptimo sentido llegando al octavo sentido con el fin de lanzar el cometa a Tenma

Tenma: ¿Pero qué? siento que no puedo más

Tsukune: Aumente mi cosmos hasta el octavo sentido, toma esto Tenma

Tenma: Que….aarrrggghhh (Tsukune direcciono la esfera hacia Tenma dejando a Tsukune como ganador eso sí que lanzo a Tenma muy lejos dejándolo cerca del túnel dimensional)

Tsukune: Me pregunto si Tenma está bien

Narrador: Cerca del Tunnel

Tsukune: ¡Tenma! ¡Tenma! Estas bien

Tenma: De…mara..villa Tsukune

Tsukune: Tenma resiste yo te voy a curar

Narrador: Tsukune concentrando su cosmos en solo dedo para curar las heridas de Tenma

Tenma: Gracias Tsukune, pero como lo hiciste

Tsukune: Un caballero de oro me dijo una vez que, un caballero no solo tiene el poder de matar si no también el poder de curar, así que tome ese consejo y estuve entrenando para dominar la técnica de curación

Tenma: Crees que yo pueda hacerlo también

Tsukune: Sé que lo harás con un poco de práctica lo lograras

Narrador: De repente Tenma comienza a brillar por todo el cuerpo y a la vez se está desvaneciendo poco a poco

Tenma: Este es el adiós Tsukune

Tsukune: Si eso parece ha sido una gran pelea amigo nunca la olvidare

Tenma: Yo tampoco ojala nos volvamos a enfrentar una vez más

Tsukune: Si yo también te esperare Tenma, espero que nuestra amistad traspase las barreras del tiempo

Tenma: Adios Tsukune y recuerda protege a Atenea

Tsukune: Adiós Tenma y jamás me olvidare de mi deber de caballero

Narrador: Tenma por fin se va a su época dejando a un Tsukune satisfecho

Tsukune: Hah tiempo que no tenía una gran pelea ahora me siento mejor, ahora me quitare la armadura y volveré a la academia espero que nadie se preocupe por mi

Narrador: En la entrada de la Academia Youkai

Tsukune: Que extraño porque no hay nadie, bueno mejor para mi

Narrador: Con las chicas

Moka: Porque no vamos a echar un vistazo a fuera

Kurumu: Que entiendes que hay toque de queda

Yukary: Y porque no ir sigilosamente a ver lo que hay

Moka: A eso iba a decir vamos

Narrador: Moka y compañía van sigilosamente por los pasillos de los dormitorios de chicas hasta llegar a fuera de las escaleras

Moka: Fuff al menos nadie nos noto

Kurumu: Tenemos suerte

Yukary: Chicas miren

Narrador: Lo que Yukary vio fue a Tsukune caminando hacia los dormitorios de chicos, pero lo que más llamo la atención fue como se veía con ropa desgarrada heridas en varias partes y un vendaje en la cabeza

Moka: ¡Tsukune!

Kurumu: Dios mío Tsukune

Narrador: Las chicas se aproximaron en donde estaba Tsukune

Moka: Tsukune

Tsukune: ¡Oh! Chicas que hacen aquí (lo expresa con nervios)

Kurumu: Lo mismo preguntamos, pero que te paso Tsukune

Yukary: Deberías ir a la enfermería Tsukune

Tsukune: Descuida estoy bien no me pasa nada

Moka: Estuvimos muy preocupadas Tsukune en donde estabas

Tsukune: (Debo pensar en algo rápido ya se) Yo…estuve, se acuerdan del caballo que les mencione ayer

Moka: Si

Tsukune: Pues verán que me desperté muy temprano para llevar al caballo a sus dueños me todo media hora llegar pero en el camino me topé con un grupo de bandidos que querían llevarse el caballo luche contra ellos, era algo complicado pero pude sobrellevarlo

Yukary: Y esas 2 energías poderosas que sentimos

Tsukune: Pues eran los dueños del caballo de verdad eran seres muy poderosos parecían sacado de un lugar místico

Kurumu: Entonces los terremotos eran obras de ellos

Tsukune: Si, eran seres capaces de un solo golpe desgarrar el cielo y con una sola pisada crear grandes grietas

Moka: Tsukune y que llevas en la espalda

Tsukune: Eh…es un regalo de parte de los dueños del caballo, me dijeron que es algo sagrado que solo se abrirá ante quienes son dignos de ella

Yukary: Y porque no lo abres ahora

Tsukune: No tan rápido si lo abro así como así posiblemente salgan espectros que causaran desgracia por lo que mejor no lo abro ahora esperare que sea digno de ella

Kurumu: Guau que valiente eres Tsukune por eso eres mi destinado

Tsukune: Con su permiso me iré a mi dormitorio a descansar he tenido un día muy agotador

Moka: Podemos acompañarte Tsukune

Tsukune: No gracias quisiera estar solo

Narrador: Tsukune fue directo hacia su dormitorio dejando a las chicas desilusionadas

Kurumu: Tsukune es un tonto tanto nos preocupamos por él y así nos paga

Yukary: No lo recuerda que dijo que se trataba de algo muy peligroso, puede que nos esté protegiendo de algo

Moka: Pero aun así no es justo que Tsukune nos esté ocultando todo lo que él hace, esperen esa caja que Tsukune carga en la espalda creo haberlo visto

Yukary y Kurumu: ¿Qué en dónde?

Moka: No lo sé no me acuerdo

FLASHBACK

Moka: Espero no llegar tarde a mi primer día

Narrador: De repente alguien va a gran velocidad y pasa por Moka

Moka: Que fue eso fue casi como un estallido que será

Narrador: Moka sin querer se cae de su bicicleta

Moka: De verdad que ha sido eso fue tan rápido que ni lo vi

FIN DEL FLASHBACK

Moka: No estoy segura pero siento que no es la primera vez que Tsukune carga esa caja

Kurumu: Si es así porque dice que fue un regalo

Moka: No lo sé pero si de algo estoy segura es que Tsukune está lleno de secretos

Yukary: Si es verdad a parte que él siempre está ocultando algo

Kurumu: Si me pregunto porque se empeña en ocultar todo por si fuera poco somos sus únicas amigas

Moka: Eso quisiera saber, por lo que está decidido a partir de mañana aremos todo lo que sea necesario para saber la verdad de Tsukune

Kurumu: Si no puede ser mi destinado al menos sabré quien es el en realidad

Yukary: Yo me esforzare en saber más sobre Tsukune

Moka: Esta decidido mañana vigilaremos a Tsukune cueste lo que cueste

Tsukune esta vez no escaparas

FIN

Notas del autor: El capítulo más largo que he hecho espero que les haya gustado de verdad me tomo un tiempo pero lo hice y el capítulo que de verdad se aprecia una pelea se me hizo un poco difícil de como narra todo y de cómo incluir a Tenma de Lost Canvas y al Pegaso Negro por lo que tuve que improvisar en los siguientes capítulos se volverá a basarse en Rosario + Vampire pero con algunas modificaciones para darle coherencia por favor comenten y opinen de cómo me quedo si muy bien o bastante mejorable eso fue todo


	6. Capitulo 5 El hombre lobo

**Capítulo 5**

**El hombre Lobo**

Narrador: Un día después de la batalla de Tsukune él va a la oficina del director

Tsukune: Señor director como estuvo la pelea

Mikogami: Magnifica tiempo que no veía una pelea tan entretenida te sientes mejor Tsukune

Tsukune: Me siento de maravilla de verdad me estaba aburriendo un poco por lo que la pelea me ayudo a sentirme vivo

Mikogami: Ahora que te sientes bien me podrías hacer un favor

Tsukune: Cual señor director

Mikogami: Hay rumores de un estudiante que vigila a las chicas mientras se cambian en los bastidores y de que nadie lo ha visto por supuestamente que va a una velocidad que le impide que alguien lo vea

Tsukune: Algo como ir a la velocidad del sonido o de la luz

Mikogami: Algo así, pero creo saber quién es

Tsukune: Quien podría ser director

Mikogami: El presidente del club de periodismo Ginei Morioka

Tsukune: Y que quieres que haga

Mikogami: Que te unas al club de periodismo y lo vigiles para ver si es el que anda espiando a las alumnas

Tsukune: Entendido si veo un indicio que él es que estuvo espiando a las chicas se lo reportare director

Mikogami: Sé que puedo confiar en ti Tsukune

Tsukune: Gracias director le prometo que no le fallare

Mikogami: También descubrí algo muy interesante Tsukune

Tsukune: ¿Qué es?

Mikogami: Tienes amigas no

Tsukune: Si Moka, Kurumu y Yukary que pasa con ellas

Mikogami: Al parecer ellas están formando un complot para saber más de ti Tsukune, sería muy peligroso si descubrieran la verdad

Tsukune: Es verdad ellas no paran de seguirme y no quiero herirlas pero se están interponiendo en mi vida y no paran de hacer preguntas sincero no sé qué hacer con ellas

Mikogami: Y porque no te las quitas encima

Tsukune: Como

Mikogami: Puede que no te guste pero qué tal si te haces pasar como amigo del presidente del club si el resulta el espía y te ven con él se generara un mal entendido y pueden que te odien y que jamás querrán saber de ti, después me avisas con evidencias de que Morioka es el espía será como matar a 2 pájaros de un solo tiro

Tsukune: Eso es horrible hacer amistades y después traicionarlas un caballero jamás debe hacer algo como eso, pero por otro lado lo siento como la única forma de salir a salvo, no sé qué hacer

Mikogami: Es tu decisión Tsukune

Tsukune: Hare lo que pueda señor director con su permiso me retiro

Narrador: En el salón de clases

Nekonome: Buenos días hoy es para informarles para ver en qué club quieren ir

Tsukune: Profesora yo planeo unirme al club de periodismo

Nekonome: Excelente Tsukune te diré en donde son las inscripciones

Moka: Yo también quiero unirme al club de periodismo

Kurumu: En donde Tsukune va yo iré

Yukary: Yo también quiero ir

Tsukune: (No sé si esto lo hará más fácil o más difícil) Pensó al saber que las chicas se quieren unir también

Nekomone: Para mañana serán las actividades del club espero que estén preparados

Tsukune: Si estoy más que listo

Moka: Yo igual quiero participar (cada vez estoy más cerca Tsukune) pensó mientras mira a Tsukune

Narrador: Después de clases en la cafetería

Tsukune: Una hamburguesa para llevar por favor (Nota: Como no sé lo que sirven allí me las tuve que ingeniar)

Gracias

Moka: Tsukune porque quieres ir al club de periodismo

Tsukune: Porque quiero ayudar a informar a todos de los acontecimientos que ocurre aquí y tu Moka

Moka: Yo quiero saber la verdad de todo e investigar más a fondo las cosas y ver todos los secretos y misterios que hay (en lo último que decía miraba fijamente en tono de seriedad a Tsukune)

Tsukune: Ya veo, y ustedes 2

Kurumu: Yo quiero estar en donde vallas mi amado Tsukune

Yukary: Lo mismo digo

Tsukune: Me lo imaginaba, bueno me iré a mi dormitorio a estudiar

Moka: Podemos ir nosotras a tu dormitorio Tsukune

Kurumu: Si quiero ver como es el dormitorio de mi futuro esposo

Yukary: El dormitorio de Tsukune me pregunto cómo será

Tsukune: No creo que pueda de paso no es muy bonito

Moka: Por favor Tsukune queremos ir (Dando mirada de perrito)

Tsukune: No se pueda

Moka, Kurumu y Yukary: Por favor Tsukune queremos ir (Dando la misma mirada)

Tsukune: Ok si tanto insisten las espero en la entrada de los dormitorio de chicos en media hora traigan sus cuadernos y libros si es posible

Moka, Kurumu y Yukary: Gracias Tsukune te prometemos que llegaremos

Tsukune: Ya saben las veo en media hora espero que no lleguen tarde ninguna de las 3

Narrador: Tsukune se va dejando a las chicas felices

Kurumu: Que bien podre estar con Tsukune y tal vez hacer unas cosas más (ya saben a lo que me refiero)

Yukary: Planeas hacer algo sucio verdad

Kurumu: Las niñas menores no deben interponerse en los planes de gente madura

Yukary: Yo estoy muy madura para mi edad vaca estúpida

Kurumu: A quien llamas vaca, brujita

Moka: Chicas cálmense no ven lo que ocurre

Kurumu: Que iremos al dormitorio de Tsukune

Moka: Mas allá de eso

Yukary: Podemos saber más como es el

Moka: Exacto es la oportunidad perfecta, por fin sabremos la verdad detrás de Tsukune

Yukary: Como lo sabremos si el a cada rato intenta ocultarlo

Moka: Este es el plan pero por favor sean discretas

Kurumu y Yukary: Ok

Narrador: Media hora después con Tsukune

Tsukune: Ya es la hora espero que se les olvide o por lo menos se les presente un inconveniente

Moka: Tsukune aquí estoy

Tsukune: (Llego una espero que sea solamente ella)

Kurumu y Yukary: Ya llegamos Tsukune

Tsukune: (Que mala suerte tengo dios)

Trajeron lo que les recomendé

Moka, Kurumu y Yukary: Si aquí tenemos sin falta

Tsukune: (Que coordinadas están parecen como si fueran una persona)

Por favor siéguenme y no se distraigan

Narrador: Tsukune las guio hacia su dormitorio

Tsukune: Este es mi dormitorio, por favor espero que les agrade no es muy elegante

Moka: No importa Tsukune

Tsukune: Ok aquí vamos

Narrador: Tsukune abre la puerta de su dormitorio y las chicas se impresionan de lo limpio y ordenado que esta

Yukary: Guau Tsukune de verdad este es tu dormitorio

Kurumu: Limpio y ordenado, de verdad Tsukune se porque eres mi destinado

Moka: Todo está donde debe estar

Tsukune: No es nada, simplemente me gusta ser ordenado eso es todo

Yukary: Y esas pesas de allí

Tsukune: Son mías durante las noches hago ejercicio

Kurumu y Yukary: Tsukune haciendo ejercicio solo me pregunto cómo se verá (se les pusieron la cara roja)

Moka: (Yo sé cómo se ve) recordando la veces que ve a Tsukune en la ventana haciendo ejercicio

Tsukune: Muy bien tomen asiento y abran sus cuadernos, y que materia toca dentro de unas horas

Yukary: Tsukune de casualidad ya viste lo que hay dentro de esa caja que cargabas ayer

Tsukune: Eso no tiene relevancia ahorita Yukary

Kurumu: Tsukune nos podría decir con más detalle lo que estuviste haciendo ayer

Tsukune: Eso no importa ahora Kurumu, repasemos las clases

Moka: Tsukune tengo una pregunta

Tsukune: ¿Cual es Moka?

Moka: Como es tu familia Tsukune, como son tus padres

Tsukune: Ya que insistes te diré lo siguiente, mis padres murieron cuando era niño y tuve que vivir solo y sin padres, bien ahora continuemos

Kurumu: ¡Que Tsukune eres huérfano!

Tsukune: Eso no importa ahora continuemos

Yukary: Pobre Tsukune, puede que allá sido solitaria cuando estuve aquí pero puede no sea comparado con lo que allá vivido Tsukune

Moka: Que eres huérfano, perdón no lo sabía Tsukune perdón si te herí tus sentimientos

Tsukune: Ya paren no se supone que vinieron a estudiar

Moka: Lo siento

Kurumu: Perdónanos si te incomodamos

Tsukune: Gracias ahora continuemos a ver si mal lo recuerdo nos tocara

Moka: Hablando de esa caja grande en donde esta Tsukune

Kurumu: Si siento curiosidad por saber lo que hay dentro

Yukary: De seguro debe ser algo muy especial

Moka: Si por favor dinos que hay

Tsukune: Por favor chicas cálmense

Moka, Kurumu y Yukary: Por favor Tsukune dinos que hay

Tsukune: ¡YA CALLENSEN!

Si no vinieron a estudiar lárguense ya

Narrador: El grito que dio Tsukune hiso que las chicas se asustaran por un momento

Tsukune: Les pido por favor que se vallan ya

Moka: Tsukune no era nuestra intención

Tsukune: Vallasen

Kurumu: No era nuestra culpa

Tsukune: Por favor vallasen ya

Yukary: Pero Tsukune nosotras

Tsukune: ¡VALLASEN YA DE UNA VEZ!

Narrador: Las chicas se fueron de los dormitorios de chicos bastante tristes dejando a un Tsukune enojado

Tsukune: Dios de verdad que tengo que buscar la manera de quitarlas de mi vida ya se están volviendo una verdadera molestia ya se una forma

Narrador: Con las chicas

Kurumu: Lo arruinamos no

Moka: Tal vez Tsukune se veía muy molesto

Yukary: Si ceo que lo incomodamos demasiado

Kurumu: Obvio que estaba molesto, eso nos pasa por hacerle demasiadas preguntas

Moka: Si pero el hecho que Tsukune sea huérfano nos tomó desprevenidas, por lo que me sentí más curiosa

Kurumu: Es tu culpa Moka si Tsukune me llega a odiar será por ti

Moka: Mi culpa fue Yukary quien disparo la primera pregunta

Yukary: Yo solo quería ayudar

Moka: Si querías ayudar debiste ser discreta

Kurumu: Mira quién habla la que hiso la pregunta que molesto a Tsukune

Moka: Por favor tu solo hiciste un drama con lo que Tsukune es huérfano

Kurumu: Yo también estaba impactada con lo que era huérfano

Yukary: No creen que nosotras tuvimos la culpa de habernos precipitado, puede que Tsukune no quiere decir nada sobre el

Moka: Y que no se supone que planeamos ir con ese fin

Yukary: No lo entiendes Moka, Tsukune debió tener una vida difícil y por eso jamás dice nada de él o de su pasado

Moka: No lo pensé siempre sentí curiosidad acerca de Tsukune quería saber más de él y de paso sabe sobre mi verdadera identidad por lo me sentí en deuda, desde entonces me propuse a querer saber sobre su verdadera forma y así estar satisfecha (se sintió muy apenada de lo que le dijo Yukary)

Kurumu: Te puedo entender Moka por un lado de verdad amo a Tsukune pero por otro lado lo que me atraía de él era esa aura de misterio que siempre rondaba sobre el

Yukary: Yo siempre veía a Tsukune como alguien impresionante que parecía que todo le salía bien y que todo el tiempo iba con una sonrisa

Moka: Si es verdad siempre veo a Tsukune con una cálida sonrisa y siempre actúa con mucha bondad y amabilidad

Kurumu: No quiero que Tsukune me odie

Moka: Esperemos que mañana todo se resuelva

Narrador: Al día siguiente en el club de periodismo

Nekonome: Bien, empezaremos con las actividades de periodismo de la Academia Youkai

Tsukune: ¿Nosotros somos los únicos miembros? (refiriéndose también a Moka, Kurumu)

Nekomone: Por supuesto que no

¿?: Lo siento

Nekonome: ¿Ven? Ya está aquí

Narrador: Al parecer viene alguien con 2 ramos de flores

¿?: Siento mucho llegar tarde en el primer día de actividades

Narrador: Tsukune y demás se quedan mirando al tipo

¿?: Es un placer conocerlos

Soy el líder del club, Ginei Morioka

Por favor, desde ahora llámenme Gin (repartió flores a las chicas

Tsukune: (Conque ese es Ginei Morioka parece el típico guapetón que quiere ligarse a todas las chicas, las probabilidades que él sea quien este espiando a las chicas son muchas) pensó mientras miraba como actúa Gin

Gin: Puedes que seas joven, pero eres una dama después de todo (refiriéndose a Yukary)

De hecho, las lindas chicas, les quedan bien las flores rojas

Tsukune: Hehe (pueden que lo rachasen con mucha rapidez) se rio un poco de la manera de como Gin se expresa

Nekonome: Gin es el único miembro de 2do año

Además, no tenemos a ningún estudiante de 3ero

Si tienen dudas, pueden preguntarles directo a Gin

Gin: Pueden contar conmigo si quieren

Tsukune: (De verdad este Gin si parece un intento de Don Juan) se volvió a reír en voz baja

Nekonome: Oh lo olvide, la reunión del personal está por comenzar

Te encargo el resto Gin

Gin: Descuida déjenmelo a mi

Narrador: Minutos más tarde

Gin: Y ahora, déjenme presentarles el club de periodismo, el objetivo principal consiste en distribuir el periódico escolar e informar a cerca de cualquier acontecimiento que ocurra en la academia, escribiéndolo en el periódico

Para poder informar, debemos ponernos al límite

¡Somos muy diferentes a cualquier tipo de club! Una vez que se han unido, deben prepararse

Moka: Inesperadamente, parece alguien en el que se puede confiar (Hablaba en voz baja)

Gin: Solamente jugaba, no estén tan tensos y llevémonos bien entre todos

Si tienen algún material para reportar, díganmelo

Kurumu: Y que tal un artículo que hable sobre los terremotos y las 2 energías poderosas que se sintieron

Gin: Que buena idea, últimamente ese tema es muy sonado en toda la academia

Tsukune: Yo propongo uno mejor

Gin: ¿Cuál es?

Tsukune: Uno que diga sobre el paradero de un chico que anda espiando a las chicas mientras se cambian y que hay rumores de que se mueve muy rápido que nadie ha logrado verlo con claridad

Kurumu: Es verdad que se rumorea que hay un pervertido espiando a las chicas durante las noches

Yukary: Ese tipo es el enemigo de todas las mujeres

Moka: Es mejor detenerlo cuanto antes

Tsukune: (Conque odian a ese tipo, esto será más fácil) pensó ante la reacción de las chicas

Gin: En ese caso, primero deberían encontrar gente con información

Tsukune: Buena iniciativa, pero como los encontraremos

Gin: Las bases del reportaje son… ir por todos los sitios pidiendo información y…

Narrador: En la biblioteca de la academia

Gin: Pidiendo ayuda al publico

Moka: Superior, ¿está bien esta altura para fijar los carteles?

Narrador: Moka y Kurumu están poniendo carteles en las paredes pero en una altura muy elevada donde se les ven, bueno ya saben que

Gin: Si, un poco mas

Kurumu: ¿Eh? ¿Un poco más?

Gin: Si, un poco mas

Moka: ¿Un poco más?

Kurumu: Esto es suficiente

Yukary: Yo también ayudare

Gin: Tú eres muy pequeña, así que olvídalo

Espera ser un poco más alta, de acuerdo

Narrador: Tsukune se acerca un poco en donde están los demás

Tsukune: (A veces es despreocupado y en otras serio ¿me pregunto qué tipo de persona es Gin?) pensó al recordar la forma de ser de Gin

(Un momento que está haciendo ahora) pensó al ver a Gin

Kurumu: ¿Aun no es suficientemente alto?

Gin: Bien, permanezcan así (comienza a agacharse en donde esta las chicas)

Tsukune: (Está viendo debajo de las falsas de Moka y Kurumu, es mi oportunidad perfecta)

Yukary: Chicas ¿están bien allí?

Moka: Kurumu ¿estás bien?

Kurumu: Mis pechos están estorbando…

Tsukune: Superior que estás haciendo, deberías detenerte

Gin: ¿De que estas hablando?

Tsukune: No juegues conmigo, te vi espiando debajo de sus faldas ahora mismo ¿cierto?

Gin: ¿Eres idiota?

¿Crees que una persona como yo haría algo tan desvergonzado?

Moka: ¿Que sucede?

Gin: Nada, ha dicho que les ha visto la ropa interior

Moka, Kurumu y Yukary: ¿Eh?

Tsukune: ¿No ha sido tú, superior?

Pero le queda bien el rosa a Moka y el azul a Kurumu hehe

Moka y Kurumu: ¡Tsukune!

Tsukune: Esperen, no fue mi intención el superior me lo ordeno

Narrador: Moka y Kurumu juntas le dan una a bofetada a Tsukune

Kurumu: Lo siento, ha sido inconscientemente

Yukary: Debe doler, pero no sentiré pena por ti

Kurumu: Si…, si querías verlo, solo tenías que decírmelo

Tsukune: Kurumu, no es mi culpa verdad

Narrador: Moka baja la mirada con decepción

Tsukune: Moka, espera tú me crees

Moka: ¡Odio a los pervertidos! ¡Aléjate de mí Tsukune!

Gin: Eres realmente un idiota

Gracias a ti las actividades del club se han suspendido

Tsukune: (Justo como lo planee pueden que ahora en adelante se alejen de mí nunca me volverán a hacer más preguntas) Se puso feliz de lo que paso

Narrador: En el baño de chicas

Moka: ¿Realmente ha visto?

Es tan vergonzoso (se pone a mirar sus pantaletas)

Un momento porque dijo que eran rosas si en realidad son blancas

Moka: **¿Qué estás haciendo?**

Moka: Rosario tu otra vez

Moka: **Mejor que tangas cuidado**

**Ese chico emite un aura peligrosa, es un aura que esconde un gran poder**

**Sé más cuidadosa con ese hombre llamado Gin**

Moka: Ok tendré más cuidado pero estoy algo confundida

Moka: **Te refieres a Tsukune**

Moka: Si, no puedo creer que haya sido capaz de algo así, pero no entiendo porque mintió de las bragas que llevaba si son blancas no rosa

Moka: **Hay algo extraño si Tsukune fuera de ese tipo de hombre ¿Por qué ahora y no antes?**

**No crees que mintió al propósito y de paso note que actuaba como otra persona**

Moka: A decir verdad estaba muy molesto por lo de ayer en su dormitorio ni siquiera hoy nos ha dicho algo o fijado la mirada

Moka: Puede que él se haya enterado de nuestro plan y el de manera discreta quiere que nos alejemos sin darnos cuenta

Moka: Si es así creo que lo ha hecho bien, mañana mantendré los ojos bien abiertos Tsukune

Narrador: En la azotea el presidente del club está viendo a Moka

Gin: Que hermosa esta la luna llena, casi tan hermosa como tu Moka Akashiya

Narrador: De repente se escucha el rugido de un lobo

Al día siguiente en la entrada a la Academia Youkai

Tsukune: Que hermoso día puede que mi plan dio frutos

Moka: (Porque esta tan calmado de verdad planeo todo) pensó mientras veía a Tsukune caminando desde lejos

Narrador: En los bastidores de chicas unas jóvenes conversan

¿?: Hay rumores de que Moka está saliendo con Tsukune

¿?: Y que esperabas Tsukune es uno de los estudiantes más prometedores de la academia, tiene buenas notas es bien visto por los profesores y es muy atlético y de que también hay rumores que dicen que derroto a algunos estudiante sin usar su verdadera forma

¿?: De verdad que suerte tiene esa Moka

¿?: Si yo también quisiera salir con Tsukune

¿?: También escuche que él es la mano derecha del director de la academia y que siempre le informa de todo

¿?: Que del director pero casi nadie solo profesores pueden hablar con el de verdad ese Tsukune es importante

Narrador: Detrás de las ventanas se encuentra Gin escuchando todo

Gin: (Que Moka está saliendo con ese Tsukune) Pensó al escuchar lo que decían las chicas y después se alarmo

Gin: ¡Esto debe de ser una broma, Tsukune!

¿?: ¿Quién está allí?

Narrador: Gin salto a gran velocidad pero sin darse cuenta Tsukune lo estaba vigilando

Tsukune: No hay duda ese es el espía jugare un poco con el

¿?: ¿Hmp? Qué raro escuche a alguien por las ventanas

Tsukune: Chicas esperen

¿?: ¿Eh? que pasa

Tsukune: Vi al tipo que estaba espiando por la ventana

¿?: ¿Quién era?

Tsukune: Por favor no se lo digan a nadie pero era el presidente del club de periodismo Ginei Morioka, el director me pidió que lo vigilara por lo que vi espiando y al momento de saber que lo iban a descubrir se fue a una velocidad impresionante

¿?: De verdad pero porque nos lo dice

¿?: Porque quiero desenmascarar al espía tengo mis dudas si resulta ser Gin por lo que necesito más pruebas por lo que necesito que no digan de esto a nadie ok

¿?: Esta bien no se lo diremos a nadie

Narrador: Gin está viendo todo desde el techo

Gin: (Maldito chismoso me la vas a pagar, la única manera de separarlo de Moka será hacerlo ver como el peor de los pervertidos) pensó mientras veía a Tsukune hablando con las chicas

Narrador: En el club de periodismo

Gin: Grupo han tenido avance de la investigación

Moka: No pude recolectar algo

Kurumu: Tampoco yo

Yukary: Hable con varios estudiante pero no recolecte información útil

Tsukune: Yo tengo mi aporte hace rato vi a alguien espiando por los bastidores de chicas vi que hablo y se fue a gran velocidad por que casi lo descubre hable con las chicas para que estén atentas

Kurumu: Guau Tsukune sí que eres increíble

Yukary: Siempre atento a las cosas

Moka: (Me pregunto si lo de ayer era verdad si Tsukune solo fingía) pensó al ver lo que dijo Tsukune

Gin: Que buen aporte Tsukune pero respóndeme esta pregunta

Tsukune: ¿Cuál?

Gin: Es escuchado rumores de ti diciendo que eres supuestamente la mano derecha del director y de que tienes permiso especial para hablar con él, es cierto

Tsukune: Claro que si de vez en cuando veo al director y hablo con él, me pide favores y de vez en cuando le hago favores a él también, mejor dicho el me pidió que me uniera al club de periodismo para investigar lo del espía

Yukary: De verdad Tsukune

Kurumu: No puede ser en serio Tsukune tienes el permiso de hablar directamente con el director

Moka: (De verdad entonces hay algunas cosas que no entiendo) pensó al saber la respuesta de Tsukune

Tsukune una cosa lo del caballo que estuviste cuidando hace algunos días fue un favor del director

Tsukune: Si, y también el me pidió que lo llevara directamente a sus dueños

Kurumu: En serio el director debe confiar mucho en ti Tsukune

Tsukune: Le debo mucho al director si no fuera por el no estaría estudiando aquí en esta academia

Yukary: No sabía que eres muy importante Tsukune

Moka: Si Tsukune esa parte no sabía de ti es por eso que de vez en cuando pides permiso para salir

Tsukune: Creo saben de mas, mejor no digo mas

Narrador: Las chicas están mirando a Tsukune con mucha admiración dejando a Gin muy celoso

Gin: (Miserable primero me delatas y después eres el centro de atención de las chicas, debo desacerté de ti cuanto antes Tsukune) Pensó mientras veía como las chicas solo se fijaban en Tsukune

Pasando a otro tema me gustaría que ustedes 3 siguieran con la investigación del espía, Tsukune quisiera hablar contigo a solas

Tsukune: Ok las veré luego espero que logren recolectar más información

Moka: Te veré luego Tsukune

Kurumu: Te esperare más tarde Tsukune

Yukary: Tsukune daré mi mejor esfuerzo

Narrador: Las chicas se fueron dejando solo a Tsukune y a Gin

Gin: Bien tenemos que hablar

Tsukune: A qué quieres llegar

Gin: No te hagas el tonto de tu relación con Moka Akashiya

Tsukune: Y pasa con Moka

Gin: Otra vez evadiendo el tema, me refiero a tu relación amorosa con Moka

Tsukune: Para que lo sepas no tengo una relación amorosa con Moka, Kurumu ni Yukary

Gin: ¡Que!, entonces porque ellas te siguen siempre

Tsukune: Porque son mis amigas eso es todo, pero últimamente se están volviéndose insoportables

Gin: A que te refieres con insoportables

Tsukune: Últimamente no paran de hacer preguntas y siempre se relaciona a cosas que no quiero decir

Gin: Como que

Tsukune: Con relación a mi vida privada, que si tuve familia o de lo que hago últimamente y siempre les respondo que no pero siempre insisten hasta tuvieron el descaro de pedirme que vinieran a mi dormitorio a estudiar pero solo fue una excusa para querer interrogarme como si fuera un criminal

Gin: No se supone que son tus amigas, pueden que siempre se preocupen por ti

Tsukune: Una cosa es que se preocupen por mí y otra es que siempre me estén acosando y haciendo preguntas que no quiero responder

Gin: Ok te puedo entender yo también me sentiría incomodo de que me estén preguntando todo el tiempo, y una cosa Tsukune

Tsukune: ¿Qué es?

Gin: Como Moka y las demás son solo amigas, puedo tener a Moka como novia

Tsukune: Por mi está bien siempre y cuando la ames de verdad, pero si me entero que le haces daño tendrás que aceptar tu castigo

Gin: Que drástico eres Tsukune, pero de verdad tratare a Moka con mucho amor

Tsukune: Mas te vale porque si algo no acepto son los hombres que quieren aprovecharse de las debilidades de los demás, peor aún los pervertidos oportunistas que solo quieren satisfacer sus perversiones

Gin: Que quieres decir con pervertidos oportunistas

Tsukune: Te refiero a ti Gin te vi espiando a las chicas en los bastidores y les dije que fuiste tú, eso sí les dije que lo guardaran en secreto pero conociendo bien a las chicas para mañana serás visto como el pervertido que espía a las chicas mientras se cambian

Gin: Que estás diciendo Tsukune me estas incriminando, sabes bien que te podría echar del club y decirlo a toda la academia

Tsukune: Si me echas del club le digo con facilidad al director de ti para que te expulsen

Gin: (Miserable Tsukune, te juro que te matare) pensó mientras escuchaba lo que decía Tsukune

Tsukune: Te propongo algo

Gin: Que es

Tsukune: Si demuestras de verdad de que eres alguien de confiar que no espías a las chicas elimino toda sospecha sobre ti y le digo al director que no eres el espía y quedas libre de pecado, pero en cambio si te veo espiando otra vez con mucho gusto le digo al director que te expulsen y seas conocido el pervertido No 1 de la Academia Youkai que eliges

Gin: Pero que dices pues claro que acepto, te demostrare que soy digno de confianza y que no soy capaz de hacer algo tan desvergonzado

Tsukune: En serio, pero estas fotos me dicen lo contrario (tiene en su mano varias fotos de chicas en bastidores)

Gin: (¿Cómo lo hiso acaso tiene una velocidad sorprendente como la mía?) pensó mientras Tsukune le enseñaba las fotos

Tsukune: Toma te las devuelvo espero que cumplas con tu palabra, por ahora te estoy vigilando me voy

Gin: Ok que la pases bien Tsukune espero nuevos reportes

Narrador: Tsukune se fue dando una mirada seria dejando a un Gin angustiado

Gin: Maldita sea me tango que deshacer de ese Tsukune cuanto antes ya se

Narrador: En el parque de la academia con Tsukune

Tsukune: No hay nada interesante por reportar

Gin: Tsukune espera

Tsukune: Que pasa Gin

Gin: Deberías llamarme superior pero olvídalo tengo algo que mostrarte sígueme

Narrador: Tsukune siguió a Gin en una parte donde hay una ventana arriba más unos barriles

Gin: Tsukune hay algo que te puede interesar está allí en esa ventana mejor que subas

Tsukune: Ok (puede ser un truco mejor tomo la delantera) pensó en lo que le pidió Gin

Eh no sé por qué no vas tu primero en asegurar algo

Gin: No, no tu primero Tsukune

Tsukune: Creo que se ve la sombra de una chica cambiándose

Gin: Que yo voy primero

Narrador: Gin se montó en donde estaba los barriles para ver en donde hay en la ventana, pero Tsukune aprovecho para sacar unas fotos y se vio el flash desde la ventana atrayendo la atención

Gin: Maldito me engañaste

Tsukune: Crees que caería en un truco barato

¿?: Quien anda allí

Gin: Mierda

Narrador: Tsukune y Gin se fueron a gran velocidad para que no los descubrieran

En alguna parte de la academia con Tsukune y Gin

Tsukune: Jajaja eso fue divertido

Gin: Divertido ibas a arruinar mi reputación

Tsukune: De que te quejas si fuera yo tú ya habrías tomado unas fotos y echarme la culpa de todo y dejarte verte como el héroe, por lo que decidí invertir los papeles

Gin: Miserable me la vas a pagar

Tsukune: Y que harás

Gin: Ya sé por qué no resolvemos esto como hombres y tengamos un duelo esta noche en la azotea de la academia si gano tú te iras pero si tu ganas haces lo que quieras

Tsukune: Acepto el desafío mejor que prepares tus ultimas oraciones Gin

Gin: Que bien Tsukune sabía que lo entenderías (mejor derrotare a Tsukune en frente de las chicas y verán que él no es gran cosa) pensó mientras hablada sobre la pelea

Te veré a las 7:00 pm espero verte

Tsukune: Nunca diría no a una pelea espero verte también Gin

Gin: Trato hecho

Narrador: Después de la discusión ambos tomaron caminos separados, Tsukune fue a ver los alrededores de la academia para ver si hay algo interesante por publicar mientras que Gin fue a ver a las chicas para ir a la azotea en la noche

A las 7:00 pm en la azotea esta Tsukune esperando mientras que acaba de llegar Gin

Tsukune: Llegas tarde por casi creí que te habías acobardado

Gin: Solo hacía unos preparativos, por cierto no te parece hermosa la luna llena

Tsukune: Por que

Gin: Mira esto

Narrador: Gin comenzó a transformarse revelando a si mismo ser un hombre lobo

Gin: Sorprendido no soy un hombre lobo, soy monstruo de alta categoría

Tsukune: Ah eres un lobo que bonito pero conozco a un verdadero lobo feroz (refiriendo a su amigo Kazuto Kirigaya de la constelación de lobo)

Gin: Si que eres arrogante a ver si te quito esa sonrisa de tu rostro

Tsukune: Te propongo algo luchare sin usar mis brazos y piernas estaré en esta posición inmóvil si consigues que me lastimes o caiga al suelo aceptare mi derrota (Nota: Recuerden a Aldebarán de Tauro)

Gin: Te estas burlando de mí, ok vamos

Narrador: Gin se movió a una velocidad impresionante hacia Tsukune mientras que el preparaba su cosmos para repeler a Gin sin moverse

Tsukune: Dame tu fuerza Pegaso (lo digo en voz baja)

Narrador: De repente tsukune crea un destello de luz blanca y manda a volar a Gin en su forma de lobo

Gin: Que fue ni siquiera se movió

Tsukune: Te dije que no necesito moverme para derrotarte (siguió concentrando su cosmos en menor cantidad pero también se veía en Tsukune la figura de un Pegaso)

Gin: Porque veo en el la figura de un Pegaso, te matare

Tsukune: Es inútil (otra vez crea un destello de luz que manda a volar a Gin)

Gin: Ni si quiera con el poder de la luna llena soy capaz de tocarlo acaso tiene un escudo

Tsukune: Te advierto una cosa Gin, tus movimientos son demasiados lentos cada vez que los miro parece que los viera en cámara lenta

Gin: ¡Que! (es capaz de verme en la velocidad que voy, es inaudito se supone que los hombres lobos destacan por tener una gran velocidad) se quedó perplejo ante lo que dijo Tsukune

Tsukune: Tu velocidad ni se asemeja a la velocidad del sonido es una vergüenza

Gin: Que soy una vergüenza y te pregunto a qué velocidad puedes ir

Tsukune: Yo pues puedo ir a unos 300,000 Km/s en otras palabras puedo ir fácilmente a la velocidad de la luz

Gin: ¡Que! Ve..lo..ci..dad de la luz (es imposible ni si quiera los hombres lobo pueden alcanzar a esa velocidad me pregunto quién es Tsukune en realidad) se quedó con la boca abierta con lo de la velocidad de la luz

Haber eres muy veloz pero creo que no eres muy fuerte Tsukune

Tsukune: Te equivocas además te lance sin siquiera moverme de paso ti te doy un golpe puede que mueras

Gin: A que te refieres

Tsukune: El revés de mis puños son capaces de desgarrar el aire y mis pisadas pueden crear grandes grietas y por ultimo siento el poder del universo en mi cuerpo

Gin: El poder del universo no sé qué significa pero no me importa te acabare

Narrador: Gin se lanza otra vez para atacar a Tsukune pero el mueve su brazo y con la punta de su dedo inmoviliza a Gin dejándolo suspendido en el aire

Gin: No pu..e..do mo..ver…me que me pa…sa

Tsukune: Simplemente con mi poder paralice tu cuerpo y tus nervios, como me dijo una amiga

Reconoce tu lugar

Narrador: Tsukune lanza más lejos a Gin pero este intenta sujetar las tejas del techo pero caen junto a el

Gin: Reconozco mi lugar

Narrador: Con las chicas

Moka: Me pregunto por qué el superior nos pidió que viniéramos a la azotea a esta hora

Yukary: Supuestamente sea para mostrar algo

Kurumu: No lo sé y no me interesa

Narrador: De repente

Moka: Sintieron eso

Yukary: Se siente como 2 auras poderosas una demoniaca pero otra pura

Kurumu: Se siente más en la azotea

Moka: Deprisa vámonos

Narrador: Fueron a la azotea con rapidez pero lo único que lograron ver fue a Tsukune y a Gin en medio de una pelea o eso parecía debido que Tsukune no movía ni un solo dedo mientras que Gin se veía muy cansado pero lo que más impresiono fue como Tsukune paralizo a Gin dejándolo suspendido en el aire y después lo lanzo

Moka: Tsu..ku..ne (se quedó perpleja de lo que vio)

Yukary: Vieron lo que hiso Tsukune

Kurumu: No movió ni un dedo y ese hombre lobo no pudo tocarlo y después con un solo dedo lo lanzo lejos

Narrador: Con Tsukune

Tsukune: Ni si quiera fue un calentamiento y fue muy fácil (luego va a otra dirección pero se impresiona de lo que ve)

No vieron nada verdad (refiriéndose a Moka, Kurumu y Yukary)

Moka: Tsukune

Tsukune: Con esa expresión me dicen que si (mierda ahora que hago mi secreto está en peligro, ya se)

Narrador: Tsukune explica lo que paso diciendo que tiene poderes psíquicos y así derroto al hombre lobo que en realidad resulto ser Gin hasta le enseñaron las fotos que tenían de las chicas que después se enfadaron y no dudaron en querer publicarlo como noticia principal

Moka: Así que Tsukune tienes poderes psíquicos

Tsukune: Si solo manejo la telequinesis (me pregunto cuanto durara esta excusa) pensó mientras hablaba con las chicas

Kurumu: Tsukune porque peleaste contra Gin

Tsukune: Te lo diré de esta forme como dije antes el director me pidió que vigilara a Gin por lo que lo pille en uno de sus actos y me reto a una pelea si ganara le tendría que obligar que confesara todo pero si perdiera me tendría que ir del club e ignorar todo lo que ha sucedido

Yukary: Y como fue la pelea contra Gin

Tsukune: Fue muy fácil le dije que lo derrotaría sin usar mis manos ni mis piernas solo con mi mente, aunque era rápido sus movimientos y golpes me resultaron muy lentos parecían como si se moviera en cámara lenta, por lo que me fue muy fácil concentra un poco mi poder y empujarlo con mi mente para al final paralizarlo con mi dedo y lanzarlo un poco lejos

Yukary: Ni siquiera sudaste Tsukune, si mal lo recuerdo los hombres lobo son monstruos clase S que destacan más por su velocidad y son más fuertes gracias a la luna llena de verdad eres increíble Tsukune

Tsukune: A ver si mal lo recuerdo puede que lo de la luna llena se puede explicar de la siguiente manera

La luna refleja los rayos solares del sol y esos rayos al reflejarse en la luna más que nada en la luna llena se transforma en ondas blutz que a los hombres lobo al ver la luna esas ondas blutz son adsorbidas por la retinas de los hombre lobo por lo que debido a su estado produce una reacción bioquímica que genera la transformación y que al adsorber más ondas blutz se hacen más fuertes de forma momentánea pero no permanente esa es mi teoría (Nota: Lo extraje de Dragon Ball Z cuando Vegeta se transforma en mono gigante)

Yukary: Increíble Tsukune aparte de ser fuerte sabes mucho de ciencias ni siquiera sabía eso

Kurumu: No es de extrañar que siempre lleve buenas notas en ciencia

Moka: (Como siempre lleno de sorpresas me pregunto cuántas contiene) pensó mientras escuchaba a Tsukune

Tsukune: Chicas les puedo pedir un favor de corazón

Kurumu: Cual es Tsukune

Tsukune: Con respecto de lo de mi dormitorio lo pensé bastante y les pido por favor que no me hagan más preguntas a cerca de mi vida o mi pasado

Moka: Porque Tsukune que tiene de malo que sepamos más de ti

Tsukune: Mi problema es para que quieren saber todo a cerca de mi

Yukary: Es que somos tus amigas y nos preocupas mucho Tsukune sabes cómo somos nosotras pero no sabemos casi nada de ti

Tsukune: Y que necesitan saber de mi

Kurumu: No lo sé solo, sentí curiosidad eso es todo

Tsukune: Solo eso solo pura y mera curiosidad, puedo entender que se preocupen por mí que sientan curiosidad pero eso no justifica que quieran interrogarme en cada aspecto de mi vida como si fuera una celebridad o un criminal

Moka: Se supone que somos amigos y los amigos no se guardan secretos

Tsukune: Primero que nada yo no pedí saber a cerca de sus verdaderas identidades

Moka tu sin darte cuenta me revelaste tu verdadera forma sin siquiera haber preguntado o dicho de antemano pero a si me lo revelaste aunque tampoco me interesaba

Kurumu tú me confesaste que eres una súcubo para que te perdone a ti y a Moka y me contaste de tu situación aunque en el fondo no me importaba pero aun a si eres mi amiga y te respeto

Yukary tú voluntariamente me dijiste que eres una bruja aunque eso lo note con facilidad

Lo ven yo no pedí nada de esto, yo solo quería vivir bien y pasarla bien con todo el mundo eso es todo

Moka: Lo siento he sido muy egoísta Tsukune por favor perdóname

Kurumu: Yo igual quiero que me perdones Tsukune jamás quise que lo pasaras mal yo solo quiero que me veas como tu amante

Yukary: Yo también lo siento Tsukune, siempre te vi como alguien admirable y por eso te amaba y sin pensarlo solo pensé en ti como una caja de misterios sin resolver y por eso quería saber más de ti perdón Tsukune si fui muy egoísta también

Tsukune: Ok las perdono por lo que paso pero recuerden al final somos amigos y eso es solo lo que importa, pueden que no sepan mucho de mí pero no significa que podamos confiar el uno con los otros pueden contar conmigo si quieren

Moka, Kurumu y Yukary: ¡Gracias Tsukune! (se lanzaron las 3 hacia Tsukune)

Tsukune: Chicas por favor no exageren espero que nos podamos llevarnos mejor de ahora en adelante

Gin: Que bonita amistad me puedo unir también

Moka, Kurumu y Yukary: ¡Aléjate de nosotras asqueroso pervertido! (las 3 juntas le dieron una patada a Gin en la cara)

Moka: Solo piensas en ti mismo

Kurumu: Si de paso quisiste incluir a mi Tsukune en tus fechorías degenerado

Yukary: Para rematar nos pediste que viniéramos a la azotea con el fin de ver como lastimas a Tsukune, que bien que él te dio el castigo que te mereces

Gin: E sido un mal chico les ruego que me perdonen por favor hermosas señoritas

Tsukune: Le diré al director sobre esto si me permiten

Gin: No por favor les prometo que actuare mejor de hoy en adelante no quiero que me expulsen y me reconozcan como el pervertido No 1 de la academia

Tsukune: No seas melodramático le diré al director que te perdone y que no te expulsen de acuerdo

Gin: Gracias Tsukune de verdad eres un buen chico

Kurumu: Primero quiere lastimar a Tsukune y después anda pidiendo misericordia pero que tipo tan desagradable

Moka: Si en eso estoy de acuerdo

Gin: Descuida a partir de mañana verán a un Gin reformado eso se los aseguro

Tsukune: Al parecer ya es muy tarde mejor volvamos a nuestro dormitorios que tangan buenas noches a todos

Kurumu: Buenas noches igual Tsukune te veré mañana

Yukary: Igualmente Tsukune

Moka: Buenas noches Tsukune que duermas bien

Gin: Buenas noche chicas espero que sueñen conmigo

Moka: Creo que tendré pesadillas

Tsukune: Bueno adiós

Narrador: Tsukune fue a la oficina del director a explicar todo le pidió que perdonara a Gin y que lo deje asistir a la Academia Youkai luego fue a su dormitorio a dormir

Con Moka

Moka: Tsukune puede que tengas dudas de ti pero aún me consideras tu amiga

Moka: **Para ser alguien poderoso ese Tsukune es muy bondadoso**

Moka: Y que lo digas Tsukune puede que sea muy misterioso pero lo que importa es que somos amigos

Moka: **Y seguirás insistiendo en saber su secreto**

Moka: No por esta vez respetare la decisión de Tsukune

Moka: **Estas segura, aun hay un montón de cosas que me intrigan de Tsukune**

Moka: Si pero no me he olvidado de la deuda que tengo con Tsukune

Moka: **De que él sabe de nuestra verdadera forma y la de él no**

Moka: Exacto, de la forma como le revele mi verdadera identidad a Tsukune de la misma manera sabré su secreto

Moka: **Piensas hacer que Tsukune te revele su secreto por voluntad propia**

Moka: Si pero para eso le demostrare que soy digna de su total confianza puede que me tome tiempo pero mientras este con Tsukune me sentiré mejor

Moka: **No es de extrañar que digas eso porque el aura de emana Tsukune solo se siente una bondad y calidez que hasta me siento atraída por el **

Moka: Que, ni creas que te daré a mi Tsukune me oíste

Moka: **Hey no hablaba en serio, pero puede que haya una posibilidad de que el te quite el rosario se rompa el sello y yo decida no volver a ponerme el rosario nunca mas**

Moka: No, jamás te dejare a Tsukune ni aunque se rompa el sello

Moka: **De que te quejas si al fin a cabo somos la misma persona, mejor dicho yo soy la verdadera Moka tu solo eres una ilusión creada por el rosario para sellar mis poderes y que sea aceptada por todo el mundo**

Narrador: Moka se pone triste de lo que acaba de oír de su otra yo

Moka: Una pregunta, aunque sea una ilusión puedo hacer que Tsukune me vea como alguien importante para él y que me ame de por vida

Moka: **No lo sé, pero puede que la reacción de Tsukune no sea buena por lo que es mejor mantenerlo en secreto, si él tiene sus secretos también tenemos el nuestro recuérdalo**

Moka: En otras palabras estoy en las mismas condiciones que Tsukune

Moka: **Si lo quieres poner de esa forma yo diría que si**

Moka: Ya veo gracias otra yo

Narrador: Se acerca a la ventana para ver el dormitorio de Tsukune

Moka: Tsukune espero un día poder ser honesta contigo y a la vez tu a mi

Narrador: Al día siguiente en la publicación del periódico académico

Nota del periódico: Se descubre la verdadera identidad de espia de chica su nombre es Ginei Morioka el presidente del club de periodismo

Narrador: Al publicarse el periódico no se tardo en formarse una turba iracunda de chicas para perseguir a Gin

¿?: Tras él, chicas

¿?: Si démosle el castigo que se merece

Gin: No por favor tengan piedad no

Narrador: Gin está corriendo por su vida mientras que Tsukune está muerto de la risa

Tsukune: Jajajaja por todos los santos, jajaja por eso le pedí al director que se quedara para ver esto jajaja

Moka: No sabías que tenías un lado oscuro Tsukune

Tsukune: Por favor no se supone que odias a los pervertidos deberías de disfrutar esto

Moka: Tal vez odie a los pervertidos pero está mal reírse de las desgracias de los demás

Tsukune: Es verdad lo siento Moka pero solo será por esta vez

Moka: Ok Tsukune (tarde o temprano sabre el secreto que tienes Tsukune pero ahora es mejor verte sonreír) pensó mientras miraba a Tsukune reírse de Gin

**FIN**

**Notas del autor: Espero que hayan disfrutado del capítulo puede que no sea mejor que los anteriores o que puede dar más de sí, para el próximo capítulo espero mejorar mas y hacer un mejor fanfic sin querer puede que este capítulo me haya quedado flojo o con mucha prisa pero espero que lo hayan disfrutado hasta la próxima**


	7. Capitulo 6 El Caballero y la Dama fria

**Capítulo 6**

**El caballero y la dama de nieve**

Narrador: A pasado un mes después del incidente del espía, las chicas ya no andan interrogando a Tsukune a cada rato mejor dicho lo dejan tranquilo eso si aún siguen siendo muy agarradas hacia Tsukune y no paran de pelear entre ellas para con quien debe estar mientras Gin aun mira con recelo a Tsukune pero últimamente está agarrando consejo de él y de cómo ser ante las chicas mientras que el propio Tsukune está intentando cumplir con el objetivo de hace que los monstruos se lleven bien con los humanos

En el patio de la academia mientras se están repitiendo periódicos

Moka: Extra, extra llévense las últimas noticias

Kurumu: Extra, estas son las últimas noticias de la academia

¿?: Yo quiero una

¿?: Yo también quiero uno

¿?: Yo quiero ver las últimas noticias

Moka: Aquí esta toma

Kurunu: Toma guapo

¿?: Me llamo guapo soy el hombre más feliz

Narrador: Minutos después de haber dado todos los periódicos

Yukary: Vaya últimamente se han vendido

Tsukune: Todo es gracias a Moka y a Kurumu

Moka: Gracias Tsukune (se puso la cara roja)

Kurumu: Gracias Tsukune sabía que me elogiarías porque me esforcé mucho por ti (se lanzó hacia Tsukune para abrázalo con sus pechos)

Tsukune: Hey Kurumu tampoco era para tanto

Kurumu: No importa cada vez que me elogias me siento más feliz Tsukune

Moka: Kurumu ya suéltalo e mío

Kurumu: No es mío

Yukary: Se equivocan Tsukune es mío

Kurumu: Quieres que Tsukune vaya a prisión por tu culpa brujita

Yukary: No, pero tampoco quiero que este con malas influencias

Moka: En ese caso yo soy la más indicada para estar con Tsukune

Yukary: Tú eres la menos indicada, tu solo quieres estar con Tsukune por conveniencia propia

Tsukune: Chicas por favor no peleen otra vez no resolverán nada

Moka: Tsukune a quien prefieres

Tsukune: Que

Kurumu: Prefieres a mi verdad

Tsukune: Es que yo

Yukary: Tú me quieres Tsukune

Tsukune: Yo diría que

¿?: Periódico por favor

Tsukune: Que

¿?: Un periódico si tienen

Tsukune: Aquí tiene, está un poco arrugado pero aun sirve

Narrador: Tsukune ve a quien se lo entrega y resulta ser una hermosa chica de piel blanca como la nieve unos bellos ojos azules y cabello morado, a la vez la chica al recibir el periódico se pone a ver fijamente a Tsukune

Tsukune: ¿Qué pasa tengo algo raro?

¿?: ¿Así que tú eres Tsukune verdad?

Eres más lindo de lo que pensaba

Tsukune: Gracias

¿?: Nos vemos

Tsukune: (Me recuerda un poco a Saori) pensó mientras veía a la chica

Moka: ¿Quién era la de hace un momento, Tsukune?

Tsukune: Ah, alguien que no conozco

Kurumu: Pero vaya que me ha hecho enfadar

Yukary: Es verdad hay algo en ella que no me gusta

Tsukune: Dejando eso a un lado, porque no hacemos una fiesta para celebra nuestro éxito con los periódicos después de clases

Moka, Kurumu y Yukary: ¡Sí!

Narrador: En el salón de clases la profesora Nekonome está tomando asistencia

Nekonome: Kurono

Kurumu: Presente

Nekonome: Yukary

Yukary: Presente

Nekonome: Shirayuki

Shirayuki?

De Nuevo está ausente Shirayuki

Narrador: De repente alguien entra al salón de clases

Moka: La chica de esta mañana

Narrador: Se sentó en el asiento que está al frente de Tsukune

Nekonome: Shirayuki, por fin has venido

Pues bien, permíteme presentarte de nuevo a la clase

Ella es Mizore Shirayuki

Debido a algunas razones que no ha asistido a la academia, así que todo el mundo, por favor, llévense bien con ella

Narrador: Después en los pasillos de la academia

Moka: Entonces, nos veremos en el salón del club después de haber comprado todo

Kurumu: Será mejor será que esperes mis dulces caseros (empezó a estrujar sus pechos en Tsukune)

Moka: Kurumu, estas demasiado cerca de Tsukune (empieza a agarra a Kurumu por la camisa)

Kurumu: Hey espera

Narrador: Alguien está viendo a Tsukune desde cierta distancia pero él se percata

Tsukune: ¿Quién está allí?

Mizore: Hola

Tsukune: Tu eres Mizore verdad

¿Puedo hacer algo por ti?

Narrador: Mizore le muestra a Tsukune el periódico que le dio en la mañana

Mizore: He leído, las noticias y artículos que has escrito son interesantes como de costumbre

Tsukune: ¿Cómo de costumbre?

Narrador: Mizore le enseña a Tsukune su cuaderno

Mizore: Cuando estuve lejos de la academia, siempre le pedía a la profesora Nekonome que me enviara los periódicos de la Academia Youkai

Mizore: Leí los artículos que escribiste y comencé a reunirlos en este cuaderno

Tsukune: Me siento muy halago gracias, veré lo que hay (comienza a ver lo hay en el cuaderno y se impresiona pero no de la buena manera)

Mizore: ¿Qué tal está? He escrito algunos comentarios acerca de ellos

Tsukune: (Que extraño porque siento un aura que da lago de miedo al leer esto) pensó Tsukune mientras leía el cuaderno

Mizore: Me encantan los artículos que escribes

Escribes artículos que llenan de esperanzas y sueños casi siento si leyera algo escrito por un ángel, siento que están llenos de bondad y amor

Escuche que eres una persona maravillosa que siempre llena de alegría todo lo que cruza es por eso que quise conocerte en persona (comienza a agarra el brazo de Tsukune)

Quiero conocerte más Tsukune

Tsukune: Ok Mizore que quieres que hagamos

Narrador: En el patio de la academia más que nada en el estanque Mizore lanza una piedra y rebota

Mizore: ¿Lo has visto, Tsukune? La piedra reboto 9 veces

Tsukune: Mi turno

Narrador: Tsukune agarra una roca grande y la lanza más lejos que Mizore

Mizore: Guau Tsukune eres increíble que tipo de poder usaste

Tsukune: Nada solo use mi fuerza normal nada más

Mizore: E escuchado que tienes un poder muy poderoso Tsukune y que has derrotado a muchos estudiantes sin transformarte, ¿Cómo lo haces?

Tsukune: Te lo diré a ti porque me recuerdas a alguien importante

Mizore: Te recuerdo a alguien importante (se puso la cara roja)

Tsukune: Mi poder se basa en el universo

Mizore: ¿El universo?

Tsukune: Te lo diré de esta forma creo una explosión dentro de mi genero un poder que es capaz de desgarrar el aire y destruir estrellas

Mizore: No lo entiendo

Tsukune: Te lo demostrare ve esa gran roca de allí

Narrador: Tsukune sin usar su cosmos golpea la roca y solo le hace una pequeña grieta pero termina por lastimarse la mano y sangrar

Mizore: Dios mío Tsukune te lastimaste la mano

Tsukune: Ahora observa

Narrador: Tsukune se pone en su pose de Pegaso y concentra su cosmos en menor cantidad y vuelve a golpear la roca y la destruye completamente pero a la vez deja una gran grieta

Mizore: Increíble Tsukune pero que acabas de hacer fue magia

Tsukune: Te equivocas solo concentre mi poder en mi mano para destruir los átomos de la roca

Mizore: Como que destruir sus átomos aun no logro entender

Tsukune: Veras todo el universo está compuesto de átomos y partículas si quiero romper algo tengo que romper sus átomos que lo componen

Para eso despierto el universo que tengo en mi interior y lo hago explotar con el fin de hacer ese cometido, así fue como nació el universo de una gran explosión llamado Big Bang

Mizore: Creo entenderlo un poco

Tsukune: Eso fue todo por hoy me tengo que ir al club de periodismo adiós

Mizore: Por favor no quiero que te vayas Tsukune

Tsukune: Disculpa Mizore pero tengo que atender mis deberes

Mizore: Pero Tsukune quiero pasar más tiempo contigo

Tsukune: …. Ya sé por qué no te unes al club de periodismo así pasarías más tiempo conmigo y como veo que te gusta el periódico puede que te encante

Mizore: De verdad estas seguro

Tsukune: Si de paso somos 5 miembros uno más nos sería mejor

Mizore: No sé si pueda ser de utilidad

Tsukune: Confía en mí sé que te va gustar

Narrador: Tsukune agarra de la mano a Mizore y va junto con ella al club de periodismo

En el salón de club de periodismo

Moka: Todo los preparativos están casi listos

Yukary: Solo falta ver lo que va traer Tsukune

Kurumu: Me pregunto que estará haciendo Tsukune

Gin: Descuida si Tsukune no trae nada me tienen a mi

Yukary: Asco

Moka: No gracias

Kurumu: Si te tuviera, no te vendería te regalaría

Gin: Por favor chicas no sean tan crueles

Narrador: Entra Tsukune con Mizore agarrados de la mano

Tsukune: Ya llegue

Kurumu: Por fin llegaste Tsukune

Yukary: Que trajiste Tsukune

Moka: Porque te tardaste

Narrador: Todas las chicas se quedan sin habla cuando ven a Mizore

Moka: Tsukune que hace ella aquí

Tsukune: Que grosero fui olvide presentarlos, pueden que la conozcan por lo de esta mañana pero para que no lo recuerden ella se llama Mizore Shirayuki

Mizore: Hola

Yukary: Y porque está aquí

Tsukune: Le recomendé que se uniera al club de periodismo y me dijo que si no es verdad Mizore

Mizore: Si

Kurumu: Porque se están agarrando de las manos si me lo podrías explicar

Moka: Tsukune que te paso en la mano (se refiere a la mano lastimada de Tsukune)

Tsukune: No es nada solo golpee una roca y me lastime no es nada grave hasta me vende

Yukary: Deberías tener más cuidado Tsukune

Tsukune: Lo tendré pero volviendo con Mizore

Tienes algo que decir Mizore

Narrador: Mizore se queda callada y se pone detrás de Tsukune agarrándolo fuertemente

Gin: (Porque siempre todas las chicas van siempre hacia Tsukune) pensó mientras veía a Mizore detrás de Tsukune

Kurumu: (Porque esa chica está muy pegada de mi Tsukune en vez de ser yo) pensó mientras miraba con recelo a Mizore

Yukary: (Hay algo de esa chica que no me agrada) pensó mientras miraba a Mizore

Moka: (Porque Tsukune esta con esa chica) pensó mientras miraba a Mizore

Tsukune: Mizore no seas tímida di algo ellos son tus amigos

Mizore: ¿Amigos?

Tsukune: A si es si tienes dudas puedes preguntar directamente a cualquiera de nosotros

Mizore: Que hay de ti Tsukune

Tsukune: Descuida todos estamos aquí para ayudarnos unos a otros no es verdad chicos

Gin: Si, si es verdad somos el club de periodismo nosotros nos encargamos de informa a la Academia Youkai de todo lo que ocurre cualquier duda no duden en preguntarme

Le aseguro señorita Mizore que estará bien aquí con nosotros (agarra de las 2 manos a Mizore)

Mizore: Bueno yo pues

Gin: No importa mientras este yo no habrá problema (intenta tocar la cara de Mizore con su mano)

Mizore: Detente

Narrador: De repente Gin fue congelado y todos se impresionan

Mizore: Perdón no fue mi intención

Yukary: No te culpo yo haría lo mismo

Kurumu: Se lo merece

Moka: Eso fuiste tú Mizore

Mizore: Verán yo soy una mujer de nieve que controla el hielo a voluntad

Tsukune: (Controla el hielo a voluntad eso me recuerda a Joey) pensó mientras veía lo que hiso Mizore

Narrador: En la mansión Kido, Joey está ejecutando su polvo de diamante en el campo de flores

Joey: ¡Polvo de diamante!

Que extraño porque siento que alguien se está refiriéndose a mí en algo

Narrador: De vuelta en la academia

Tsukune: Así que controlas el hielo mejor que tangas cuidado porque congelarías a alguien más aparte de Gin

Moka: Tsukune porque ella quiere unirse al club

Tsukune: Pues

Narrador: Tsukune le conto todo a las chicas de lo que paso eso si no dijo nada referente a la roca que destruyo junto a la grieta que hiso

Moka: Conque a si fue

Tsukune: Si, aceptan que Mizore se una a nosotros

Moka: Si por mí no hay problema

Kurumu: Puede unirse, pero no aceptare que este cerca de mi Tsukune

Yukary: Si, mientras más miembros haya mejor

Gin: Yo tam…bien a..cep…to que se nos una, una chi…ca bonita nos hace falta

Tsukune: Esta decidido eres parte del club Mizore qué opinas

Mizore: No sé qué decir

Tsukune: A partir de mañana te integraras a las actividades del club pero si quieres puedes quedarte ahora porque vamos a hacer una fiesta que dices

Mizore: Que bien

Tsukune: Ok a comenzar la fiesta se ha dicho

Moka, Kurumu y Yukary: Si

Gin: Si achu

Narrador: La fiesta apenas comienza y Mizore no para de pegarse a Tsukune cosa que pone a las chicas muy molestas

Kurumu: Porque ella tiene que estar pegada a mi Tsukune

Moka: Descuida Kurumu apenas es nueva y de paso es muy tímida

Yukary: Yo también soy tímida porque ella porque

Gin: Eh me tienen a mí el buen Gin les dará el amor que necesitan nenas

Moka, Kurumu y Yukary: ¡Tú cállate!

Gin: ¡Que! (Porque siempre me rechazan si soy mejor que Tsukune)

Mizore: Tsukune

Tsukune: Que pasa Mizore

Mizore: Me dijiste que te recuerdo a alguien importante es verdad

Tsukune: Veras me recuerdas a alguien que le salve la vida más de una vez y que me salvo la vida varias veces es una mujer hermosa que cree en el amor y siempre a luchado bajo esa creencia y siempre la he apoyado en las buenas y en las malas

Mizore: De verdad

Tsukune: A si es, yo siempre he creído en el amor y en la amistad, quieres que te de un consejo

Mizore: ¿Cuál?

Tsukune: Que siempre creas en el amor y en la amistad y que siempre habrá bondad en el mundo y en la gente que lo habita recuérdalo

Mizore: Ok Tsukune (se le pone la cara roja)

Moka: De que estarán hablando

Kurumu: No puedo creerlo el esta coqueteando con esa Mizore en vez de mi

Yukary: De verdad no me agrada para nada

Narrador: Después de la fiesta Tsukune acompaña a Mizore hasta la entrada de dormitorio de chicas junto a las demás

Tsukune: Que tal te fue Mizore

Mizore: Me fue bien gracias a ti Tsukune

Tsukune: Esta bien no tienes que alagarme tanto recuerda para mañana tendrá que colaborar con el club recuerda

Mizore: Lo tendré en mente

Tsukune: Adiós Mizore, adiós chicas

Mizore: Adiós Tsukune te veré mañana (se le puso la cara roja otra vez)

Narrador: Después que los 2 fueran a sus respectivos dormitorios las chicas se quedaron muy molestas con la actitud de Tsukune hacia Mizore

Kurumu: Que tiene ella que yo no tenga

Moka: Rezo que sea por hoy

Yukary: Espero que ella no guie a Tsukune por el mal camino

Narrador: En el dormitorio de Mizore

Mizore: Tsukune te amo

Sé que tú también me amas (lo expresa de una manera perturbadora)

Narrador: Al día siguiente en el club de periodismo

Gin: Bien amigos que tenemos hoy para reportar

Tsukune: Disculpe no tengo nada de que reportar me puedo retirar para recolectar información

Gin: Ok te puedes retirar espero que traigas buena información (mientras esta solo con las chicas mejor para mi) pensó mientras Tsukune se retira del salón

Bien chicas tienen algo interesante

Moka: Yo tengo uno

Gin: ¿Cuál es?

Moka: Sobre una gran grieta que se hiso ayer cerca del estanque

Kurumu: Si es verdad que ayer alguien o algo hiso una gran grieta, no sé cómo lo hiso pero no se sintió una explosión ni nada parecido

Yukary: Me pregunto quién lo habrá hecho

Mizore: Yo sé quién lo hiso

Gin: ¿Quién fue Mizore?

Mizore: Fue Tsukune con tan solo un puño con su mano limpia

Moka: De verdad fue Tsukune por que

Mizore: Porque me quería explicar con más detalle cómo es su poder

Kurumu: Y como es su poder dímelo que nunca nos dijo como es

Mizore: No lo entendí muy pero era algo así como el poder del universo

Yukary: ¿El poder del universo?

Kurumu: Como es eso

Mizore: No lo sé, pero vi en donde esta esa grieta había una gran roca y me explico como era su poder con tan solo golpear con su mano

Kurumu: Con su mano

Mizore: Si, pero cuando lo hiso por primera vez solo hiso un daño menor a la roca lastimándose la mano

Moka: Eso explica porque lo de la mano de Tsukune

Mizore: Su mano empezó a sangra pero después se puso en una pose extraña y se vio un aura azul en él y después destruyo por completo la roca pero a la vez creo esa grieta

Yukary: De verdad tal vez hiso magia

Mizore: Eso pensé pero me dijo que lo que hiso fue explotar el universo que tiene en su interior para destruir los átomos de la roca

Gin: Los átomos de la roca

Mizore: Si, después me dijo que todo el universo está compuesto de átomos y partículas que para destruir algo hay que romper sus átomos algo que no lo entiendo del todo

Kurumu: Que para romper algo hay que romper sus átomos, no se me parece como la respuesta para el siguiente examen de ciencias

Gin: Yo creo que puedo agregar algo

Moka: ¿Qué es?

Gin: Verán cuando pelee contra Tsukune hace un mes me dijo algo de que su poder viene del universo, y que me dijo que con un golpe de al es capaz de desgarrar el aire y que con sus pisadas es capaz de crear grandes grietas

Kurumu: De verdad te dijo eso cuando peleaste contra el

Gin: Si pero lo más extraño de Tsukune fue lo siguiente

Yukary: ¿Qué es?

Gin: Vi la imagen de un Pegaso detrás de Tsukune

Moka: ¿Un Pegaso?

Gin: Si me sentía muy aterrado del poder que emanaba Tsukune

Kurumu: Eso es bastante extraño no se suponen que los Pegaso no son criaturas inofensivas ni si quiera son tomadas por los monstruos como amenazas

Gin: Hay algo mas no se veía a un Pegaso como tal, se veía como si fuera dibujado por las estrellas

Yukary: Las estrellas

Gin: Si se sentía como si atreves de Tsukune se veía el espacio exterior

Mizore: El espacio exterior puede que Tsukune sea de otro planeta

Moka: Eso explica por qué nunca nos dice de qué raza es

Gin: Tenemos un misterio entre manos y ese es la verdadera identidad de Tsukune quien me ayuda

Moka: Yo voy

Kurumu: Yo también supongo

Mizore: Yo también quiero ayudar

Yukary: No se supone que le prometimos a Tsukune no indagar más en sus secretos

Moka: Solo será por esta vez y de paso no le haremos preguntas a Tsukune

Kurumu: Pero que pasa si Tsukune se entera

Gin: Descuida para eso idee un plan

Mizore: ¿Cuál plan?

Gin: Tu Mizore encárgate de vigilar a Tsukune los demás iremos a su dormitorio a investigar

Kurumu: Porque Mizore

Gin: Porque ella quiere estar con Tsukune no es verdad Mizore

Mizore: Si

Gin: Ademas en caso de que Tsukune quiera ir a su dormitorio Mizore lo puede distraer o en casos extremos congelarlo no Mizore

Mizore: Si

Yukary: No creen que Tsukune le pesque un resfriado

Gin: Posiblemente pero es un riesgo que hay que tomar mejor eso que él nos descubra y se lo diga al director, recuerden que él es la mano derecha del director y si se llega a enterar le diría todo y puede que nos expulsen o use su poder del universo y nos haga cenizas

Están conmigo si o no

Moka: Si (Tsukune si no puedo saber tu secreto por las buenas será por las malas)

Kurumu: Si (si Tsukune se entera rezare para que no me odie)

Yukary: Si (me pregunto que será eso del poder del universo)

Mizore: Si (estare con Tsukune)

Bien empecemos

Narrador: Los chicos empezaron su plan de descubrir la verdad tras Tsukune

Con Mizore

Mizore: Como te va Tsukune

Tsukune: Bien y tu

Mizore: Yo igual

Quieres que investiguemos juntos

Tsukune: Por mi está bien como es tu primer día mejor te ayudo

Mizore: Gracias Tsukune

Narrador: En los dormitorios de los chicos

Moka: Este es la habitación de Tsukune

Kurumu: Esta bajo llave

Yukary: Déjamelo a mí (usa su varita mágica para aparecer una llave)

Gin: Que bien Yukary

Narrador: Abren la puerta y ven el dormitorio de Tsukune

Moka: Valla que le gusta mantener ordenado su dormitorio

Gin: A revisar si hay algo sospechoso

Narrador: Empiezan a revisar el dormitorio de Tsukune

Moka revisa la ropa de Tsukune

Moka: La ropa que uso Tsukune ayer (huele muy bien quisiera ponérmelo) pensó mientras olfatea la ropa de Tsukune

Kurumu: Que cama más cómoda quisiera acostarme en ella con Tsukune

Gin: Haber que hay en esta mesa

Narrador: Gin revisa la mesa de noche de Tsukune y encuentra un álbum de fotos

Yukary: Me pregunto que hay en el armario de Tsukune

Chicas miren

Narrador: Yukary al ver lo que hay en el armario de Tsukune, encuentra la caja que contiene la armadura de Pegaso

Moka: Es esa caja otra vez

Kurumu: Me pregunto que contienen

Gin: Porque Tsukune guarda esa caja metálica

Narrador: Entre todos agarran la caja y la ponen en el centro de, el dormitorio de Tsukune

Moka: Dios que pesada

Kurumu: Como es que Tsukune la carga como si nada

Yukary: Me pregunto cómo se abre

Gin: Que extraño que en esta caja tiene grabada la imagen de un Pegaso

Moka: Es verdad tiene la imagen de un Pegaso

Yukary: Me pregunto qué significa

Kurumu: Me pregunto para que será esta cadena que tiene

Narrador: Kurumu jala la cadena pero al hacerlo la caja emprende un brillo rojo en los ojos del Pegaso grabado y de repente la cadena quema la mano de Kurumu

Kurumu: Hay mi mano me quema

Yukary: Interesante al tocar esa cadena la mano de Kurumu se quemo

Moka: Pero lo extraño es el brillo rojo que emite la imagen de Pegaso

Gin: Mejor ni toco eso, veré que hay en este álbum de fotos

Moka: Yo también quiero ver

Kurumu: Espero salir allí

Yukary: Yo quiero ver

Narrador: Empiezan a ver el álbum de fotos algunas fotos son de ellas pero se impresionan de las primeras fotos del álbum, porque son las fotos de Tsukune vestido con la armadura de Pegaso pero se intrigan de las demás personas que están en las fotos

Gin: Valla no sabía que Tsukune hace cosplay

Kurumu: Pero Tsukune se ve muy apuesto en ese traje

Moka: Si es verdad (se le pone la cara roja)

Yukary: Parece un superhéroe

Gin: Si se bien pero quienes serán estos

Moka: Es verdad a parte de Tsukune hay otros

Kurumu: Pueden que sean su grupo de cosplay

Yukary: Quisiera conocerlos

Narrador: Comienzan ver las fotos de los demás caballeros

Ichika Onimura de Dragón

Moka: Me pregunto quién será este

Kurumu: No sé, se ve muy guapo con ese traje

Yukary: Viendo bien parece un dragón

Gin: Si es verdad de paso si nos fijamos en esa tiara que tiene se puede ver a un dragón

Narrador: Joey Jones de Cisne

Moka: Se ve muy lindo

Kurumu: Casi me entra babas, ni hablar en esa pose

Yukary: Es como un cisne

Gin: Este tiene la insignia de un cisne en la tiara

Narrador: Asuna Yuuki de Andrómeda

Moka: Le queda bien el traje quisiera ponérmelo

Kurumu: Yo también quisiera ponérmelo si ella se ve sexy yo también me vería mejor

Yukary: Para que serán esas cadenas

Gin: Guau porque Tsukune no me hablo de ella esta buena

Narrador: Naruto Uzumaki de Fénix

Moka: Se ve impresionante parece muy poderoso

Kurumu: Se ve imponente

Yukary: Para que son esas alas que lleva atrás

Gin: Quisiera usar ese traje también

Narrador: Simon Psy Kaiman de Unicornio

Moka: Se parece un poco a Tsukune

Kurumu: Ese cabello más ese cuerno parece un unicornio

Yukary: Que bonito

Gin: Definitivamente con ese traje las chicas caerán ante mí

Narrador: Kazuto Kirigaya de Lobo

Moka: Se ve muy serio

Kurumu: Aun así se ve lindo

Yukary: Quisiera conocerlo en persona

Gin: Que extraño porque siento como si parece un lobo

Narrador: Saori Kido

Moka: De todos ella parece no usar un traje en especial

Kurumu: Viéndola bien se parece un poco a Mizore

Yukary: Si es verdad

Gin: Además que hay como 3 fotos donde aparece ella, porque se me hace familiar

Narrador: Volviendo con la foto de Tsukune en su armadura de Pegaso

Moka: Me pregunto si este es en realidad el secreto de Tsukune

Kurumu: Tal vez, puede que le de vergüenza decir que es otaku

Yukary: No lo sé hay algo extraño en ese traje

Gin: Si es verdad si nos fijamos en la tiara que trae se puede ver la imagen de un Pegaso

Narrador: Todos volvieron a fijar en la caja con la armadura de Pegaso

Moka: Me pregunto si esta caja contiene ese traje que llevaba puesto Tsukune

Gin: Puede ser

Yukary: Pero no explica porque la caja reacciono de esa manera

Kurumu: Además tampoco sabemos bien sobre el poder que maneja Tsukune

Moka: Si mal lo recuerdo Tsukune nos dijo que no tocáramos la caja, según él dice que si se abre pueden salir espectros que causen desgracia y que se abrirá si es digno de ella

Yukary: En ese entonces Tsukune nos dijo que se encontró con 2 seres poderosos capaces de desgarrar el aire y de una sola pisada crear grandes grietas

Kurumu: Esperen que hay del caballo blanco que nos habló Tsukune pero que no vimos

Moka: Si hacemos énfasis podemos decir que ese caballo blanco es el traje que usa Tsukune

Yukary: También dijo que la caja es sagrada

Kurumu: Es verdad, pero que hay de esas 2 energías poderosas de ese día

Moka: Si es verdad, y de acuerdo con la descripción que hiso Tsukune es igual al que dijo Mizore y Gin del poder de Tsukune

Yukary: Si es así puede que una de esas 2 energías poderosas sea Tsukune

Kurumu: Que hay de la otra si mal lo recuerdo cuando lo sentí era similar o igual que la otra

Moka: Ese es otro misterio, también recuerdo Tsukune dijo que el director le pidió ir afuera de la academia a recoger al caballo blanco

Kurumu: Cuando lo vimos en la tarde tenía unas heridas recuerdan

Yukary: Si eran en ciertas partes del cuerpo, también dijo por primera vez lo del caballo blanco

Moka: Es verdad hay algo que no cuadra, puede que el director sepa algo de esto

Kurumu: que tiene que ver el director con esto

Moka: Recuerdan cuando se comenzaron los terremotos, cuando se dio el primero el director pidió inmediatamente el toque de queda así nada mas

Yukary: Si es verdad pero cuando vimos a Tsukune en esa tarde venía con peores heridas que el día anterior

Gin: Valla chicas creo que hay un gran misterio entre manos

Moka: Si es verdad

Gin: Y que todo esto tiene que ver con Tsukune

Kurumu: Aja

Gin: Saben lo que esto significa

Yukary: que exactamente

Gin: Puede que sea la noticia más impactante en toda la Academia Youkai que jamás se haya publicado hasta ahora

Puede que no podamos recolectemos más información revisemos

Narrador: Siguieron revisando pero no encontraron nada interesante

Gin: Ok que tenemos

Moka: Nada

Kurumu: Revisando los cuadernos de Tsukune veo que escribe todo lo que se dicta en clase

Yukary: Vi que tiene guardado sus consolas de videojuegos

Gin: Conque le gusta los videojuegos

Yukary: Si tiene la 3DS y con juegos como Fire Emblem, Luigi Mansion y Kid Icarus

Gin: Conque tiene un buen gusto no lo culpo

Creo que esto todo por ahora no creo que consigamos más información mejor poner todo como estaba para evitar sospechas

Moka, Kurumu y Yukary: ¡Sí!

Narrador: Comenzaron a ordenar todo como estaba pero Moka se quiso llevar algunas franelas y pantalones deportivos seguido de la ropa interior de Tsukune

Kurumu: Porque te llevas eso Moka

Moka: Lo llevare a la tintorería (MENTIRA)

Yukary: A cerrar con llave se ha dicho

Gin: Mejor vamos a donde esta Mizore y Tsukune para ver cómo están

Kurumu: Mejor a si inventaremos una buena excusa

Gin: Pues hagamos lo siguiente

Evitemos hablar de esto a Tsukune, y si vamos a volver a hablar será en un lugar apartado o en donde Tsukune no pueda oírnos, debemos ser discretos en extremo si queremos que salga bien

Narrador: Con Tsukune y Mizore en las afueras de la Academia Youkai

Tsukune: Y así es como se pueden resolver los siguientes problemas

Mizore: Guau Tsukune de verdad eres un genio

Tsukune: No hay de que, si me disculpas tengo que ir a mi dormitorio a ver una cosa

Mizore: Por favor Tsukune no te vayas quédate conmigo

Tsukune: Perdón Mizore pero tengo que hacer unas cosas

Mizore: No Tsukune no quiero que te vayas, no quiero estar sola otra vez

Tsukune: Pero que dices no estás sola

Mizore: Quisiera tenerte para mi Tsukune

Tsukune: Pero que dices Mizore

Narrador: De repente Mizore usa sus poderes para crear un ambiente helado

Tsukune: Mizore pero que haces

Mizore: Por favor Tsukune se mío por toda la eternidad

Tsukune: Que insinúas

Narrador: Mizore con sus poderes intenta congelar a Tsukune

Mizore: Sé que estamos destinados a estar uno con el otro

Tsukune sé que en el fondo me amas (da una mirada psicótica)

Tsukune: Mizore yo te quiero pero no de esta forma (debo hacer algo rápido si no me convertiré en un prisionero de hielo como Joey una vez) pensó mientras Mizore intenta congelarlo

Mizore: Tsukune no te resistas acepta mi amor

Tsukune: Esta forma de dar amor no se me hace la más correcta (ya se voy calentar mi cuerpo usando mi cosmos) pensó mientras se estaba congelándose más y mas

Arde cosmos hasta el infinito

Narrador: Tsukune comenzó a concentrar su cosmos en el interior de su cuerpo para poder liberarse de la prisión de hielo de Mizore

Tsukune: Vamos cosmos sigue ardiendo hasta el final (logra salir de la prisión de hielo dejando a Mizore impactada)

Mizore: Que como es posible

Tsukune: No se me hiso muy difícil la verdad, si te digo que tengo un amigo que domina el frio como elemento principal hasta es capaz de llegar al frio absoluto

Mizore: El frio absoluto

Narrador: Tsukune mientras concentra su cosmos se acerca hacia Mizore, lentamente Mizore retrocede asustada ante la presencia de Tsukune

Mizore: Tsukune perdóname, por favor no me lastimes

Tsukune: No te lastimare lo juro pero te diré, que lo que haces no está bien Mizore

Mizore. Que quieres decir

Tsukune: Secuestra y congelar a la gente no es signo de amor, no sé qué significa para ti

Mizore: Pues yo

Tsukune: Di la verdad no tengas miedo (lo expresa de forma amable y cálida)

Mizore: Es que estoy sola y cuando supe de ti y leí tus artículos me sentí con esperanzas parecía que avía alguien que me entendiera y cuando te conocí en persona sentí que encontré al hombre de mis sueños

Tsukune: Ya veo, pero porque intentaste congelarme

Mizore: Veras entre las mujeres de nieve, tenemos la costumbre de que si amas a alguien lo tienes que congelar para estar con ese alguien especial de por vida (en realidad se lo invento)

Tsukune: Sinceramente no sé qué más te han enseñado pero esa forma de amar es la incorrecta

Mizore: Porque

Tsukune: El verdadero amor nace del respeto y confianza mutua de uno a otro, no es secuestra a alguien por que solo lo quieres

Mizore: Tsukune que piensas de mi ahora

Tsukune: Si crees que por lo que me hiciste te odiare te equivocas, puede que tengas tus razones aunque no sean las correctas, mejor dicho aun pienso en ti como una buena persona

Mizore: Eso significa que somos novios

Tsukune: Espera no dije que somos novios porque ese amor de que hablas es más profundo, por ahora somos amigos te parece

Mizore: No sé si estoy segura

Tsukune: Vamos si quiere volvamos juntos al salón de club de periodismo a ver si están los demás

Mizore: Ok

Narrador: Tsukune y Mizore deciden olvidar lo que paso e ir al club de periodismo, juntos como amigos

Mizore: Tsukune puedo agarrar tu brazo

Tsukune: Si con mucho gusto

Mizore: Gracias (puede que no te haya gustado lo que hice, a partir de ahora me esforzaré en amarte de la mejor forma posible) pensó mientras estaba sujeta al brazo de Tsukune

Narrador: Con los chicos

Kurumu: Si mal lo recuerdo en donde esta Moka

Yukary: Dijo que iba a la tintorería para poner a lavar la ropa de Tsukune

Gin: No creen que se tarda bastante si la tintorería no está lejos

Narrador: En el dormitorio de Moka

Moka: La ropa de Tsukune se siente tan bien (se está vistiendo la ropa usada de Tsukune para que lo sepan)

Moka: **Eh no crees que te estas obsesionando con Tsukune**

Moka: Que, que dijiste (hablo mientras olfateaba la ropa de Tsukune)

Moka: **Me pregunto cómo se siente vestirse el traje que uso Tsukune en esas fotos**

Moka: Yo creo que se siente bien igual que estas ropas que el uso heeheehe (risa un poco perturbadora)

Moka: **Necesitas ayuda psicológica**

Moka: Oh Tsukune quisiera tenerte solo para mí y saborear tu sangre por una vez (le habla a su almohada)

Narrador: De vuelta con los chicos

Gin: Me pregunto cómo estará Mizore

Yukary: Lo mismo digo de Tsukune

Kurumu: Tsukune espero que este bien, no creo que sea buena idea poner a esa chica a que vigile a Tsukune algo malo podría pasar

Narrador: Los chicos logran ver a Tsukune pero se sorprenden a ver a Mizore agarrando el brazo izquierdo de Tsukune

Tsukune: Como les va chicos algún informe

Kurumu: Tsukune porque ella está agarrando del brazo en vez de ser yo

Mizore: Le pedí a Tsukune que le sujetara el brazo y él me dijo que si

Tsukune: Bueno eso fue lo que paso

Kurumu: Porque Tsukune, porque hiciste eso contéstame

Mizore: Es que en el fondo aunque no lo parezca Tsukune y yo nos amamos solo que el no sabe cómo expresarlo

Tsukune: Hey que te dije hace rato Mizore

Kurumu: Suficiente no puedo aceptar esto Tsukune es mío y solo mío,

Mizore: Te equivocas tonta de grandes pechos el que debe estar con Tsukune es yo

Kurumu: Que has dicho ahora si me hiciste enfadar

Mizore: Tonta (mostro la lengua y bajo el ojo izquierdo con su dedo)

Kurumu: Ya veras

Narrador: Kurumu agarra a Mizore para soltarla de Tsukune, pero a la vez las 2 se dan de golpes una a la otra y Yukary interviene

Yukary: Que hay de mi yo también quiero estar con Tsukune

Kurumu: Error quieres que Tsukune vaya a la cárcel

Mizore: Eres muy joven para mi Tsukune

Yukary: Ya me molestaron

Narrador: Yukary se une a la pelea y se lía de golpes con su varita a Kurumu y Mizore haciendo enfadar a las 2

Kurumu: Yukary que has hecho

Mizore: Como te atreves a golpearme pequeña bruja

Yukary: Lo siento no era mi intención

Narrador: Kurumu y Mizore deciden unirse y persiguen a Yukary

Tsukune: Ahora ella, acaso esto no tiene fin

Gin: Maldito suertudo porque las chicas siempre te elijen a ti no es justo

Narrador: Gin se lanza a atacar a Tsukune pero este lo deja inconsciente con un golpe en la cara

Tsukune: Haber y Moka

Narrador: Con Moka

Moka: Hehe que bien se siente oler a Tsukune hehe

Moka: **¡BASTA YA!**

Moka: Que porque interrumpes

Moka: **No te das cuenta de lo que haces**

Moka: Hacer que

Moka: **Este acto tan vergonzoso**

Moka: Por favor ni que fueras tan pura, probablemente quieres hacer lo que hago

Moka: **Pues** yo

Moka: Lo sabias que también quieres mostrar tu amor hacia Tsukune, pero no puedo darme el lujo de permitirlo

Narrador: Moka se pasó la noche lamiendo y olfateado hasta el cansancio la ropa de Tsukune y se la ha puesto como 10 veces

Moka: **Esta chica está dañada (lo decía en voz baja)**

Moka: Eh que decías no te escuche (mientras se toca la entrepierna vestida como Tsukune literalmente)

Narrador: En el dormitorio de Tsukune

Tsukune: Que día tan raro ahora viene otra chica loca más, espero que no se forme un caos otra vez

Hmp porque siento que alguien entro en mi dormitorio

Y porque no están algunas de mis ropas para hacer ejercicio

Y porque me da escalofrió de lo que puede estar haciendo Moka ahora

Narrador: Devuelta con Moka

Moka: Que guapo eres Tsukune quisiera manosearte y chuparte la sangre a la vez

Moka: **Me estás dando miedo**

**Fin**

**Notas del autor: Les gusto para el siguiente capítulo Tsukune se encontrara con personas especiales para él, espero que lo hayan disfrutado para el próximo capítulo personajes del primer capítulo darán una aparición y nuevos personajes darán luz a conocer será uno de Bleach y otro de Kissxsis y uno de mi invención inspirado en el mundo de Naruto sean pacientes y esperen para la gran sorpresa**


	8. Capitulo 7 Visitas inesperadas

**Capítulo 7**

**Visitas inesperadas**

Narrador: 2 semanas han pasado después de que Mizore se une al club y también después que Moka y demás hayan indagado en el dormitorio de Tsukune, discretamente el grupo a excepción de Mizore aun siguen investigando el paradero de Tsukune pero sin ningún avance en especial

Tsukune ahora está en la oficina del director por un llamado especial

Tsukune: Señor director a que se debe la llamada

Mikogami: Es para darte una noticia que te gustara Tsukune

Tsukune: ¿Cuáles buenas noticias?

Mikogami: Dentro de 2 días será la excursión hacia el mundo humano de la Academia Youkai, para que aproveches esa oportunidad para visitar a tus viejos amigos

Tsukune: De verdad gracias director, pero como se los diré y de paso como los visitares sin que nadie de mis compañeros se enteren

Mikogami: Pensé en eso, para eso le pedí al chofer dando una carta para avisarles de tu visita y segundo no iras en el autobús de la academia con los demás no iras en una limosina especial para ir directo a la mansión Kido que te parece

Tsukune: Increíble director ahora no tengo que preocuparme por nada

Por cierto director y que hay si traigo mi armadura en caso de emergencia

Mikogami: También pensé en eso, para esta noche como a las 10 vendrá el chofer de la limosina a recoger tu equipamiento pero más que nada tendrás que acompañarlo para que sepas en donde es la limosina para que el día de la excursión no haya inconvenientes

Tsukune: Gracias otra vez, pero tengo que traer mis pertenencias o solo la armadura

Mikogami: Solo la armadura recuerda que solo estarás 2 días en el mundo humano cuando sea fin de curso podrás estar el tiempo que necesites en el mundo humano

Tsukune: Ok entiendo solo traeré la armadura mas nada y que para esta noche ira el que será el chofer de la limosina en donde iré y lo acompañare para llevar la armadura en donde me montare para a si en el día de excursión este todo listo

Mikogami: Que bien que entendiste Tsukune, mejor que vuelvas a asistir a clase

Tsukune: Esta bien director me retiro gracias por la información

Mikogami: Tsukune

Tsukune: ¿Qué pasa director?

Mikogami: Te deseo suerte en tu visita

Tsukune: Lo tendré en mente

Narrador: En la mansión Kido, alguien toca la puerta

Tatsumi: Buenas señor en que le puedo

Chofer: Buenas soy de la Academia Youkai, vengo a dar una carta

Tatsumi: ¡Que! Una carta de aceptación gracias señor lo estaba esperando con ansias

Chofer: No es una carta de aviso de visita de, el estudiante Tsukune Aono

Tatsumi: Una carta de visita

Chofer: Si, es para infórmale que dentro de 2 días este estudiante los va a visitar por un día

Espero que lean la carta escrita por el

Tatsumi: Esta bien acepto la carta con gusto

Chofer: Gracias ahora me retiro de aquí si me disculpen

Tatsumi: Que tenga buen día señor

Narrador: El chofer se va y Tatsumi va a toda velocidad a la sala

Tatsumi: ¡Chicos! ¡Chicos!

Kazuto: Que pasa Tatsumi porque tan alterado

Tatsumi: Un…señor…tra…jo

Naruto: Que trajo que

Tatsumi: Una carta

Psy: Una carta de quien

Tatsumi: De Tsukune

Joey: Que de Tsukune

Ichika: Y que dice

Tatsumi: Dice que dentro de 2 días nos va a visitar

Asuna: Que nos va a visitar si mal lo recuerdo Saori nos visitara en 2 días

Psy: Es verdad deberíamos hacerle una fiesta a Tsukune

Kazuto: Y porque no a Saori

Psy: Haber Saori nos ve de vez en cuando mientras que a Tsukune tenemos como un tiempo sin verlo

Ichika: Es verdad y que hay si en realidad es un escape ya saben está en una escuela de monstruos tal vez ya no quiere más y quiere aprovechar esto como una escapatoria

Tatsumi: Si de verdad es eso yo lo sacare a patadas y tal vez alguno de ustedes querrán acompañarlo

Naruto: Hey a mí me vale mierda lo que haga Tsukune

Psy: Naruto no seas egoísta recuerda que Tsukune es casi como nuestro hermano

Joey: Dirás hermanastro recuerda que todos nosotros fuimos adoptados por el señor Mitsumasa Kido

Kazuto: Es verdad fuimos los 10 sobrevivientes de 100 niños

Asuna: Con respecto a que somos 10 que hay de los 3 restantes recordemos que aparte de Tsukune que no lo hemos visto esta

Naruto: Que esos 3 debilucho que no los vimos desde la batalla contra Hades

Ichika: Haber te refieres a Osa mayor, León menor y Hidra

Joey: La última vez que los vi me dijeron que iban a entrenar y dominar el séptimo y octavo sentido para estar a la altura de nosotros

Naruto: ¡Ha! Me pregunto si lograron hacer eso pueden que estén muertos

Tatsumi: Olvidémonos de ellos por ahora lo importante será prepararse para la visita de Tsukune y de la señorita

Psy: Para que si Tsukune sabe cómo somos nosotros solo tenemos que actuar normal

Tatsumi: Me importa poco lo de Tsukune lo importante puede ser que valla acompañado del director y decida inscribirlos a uno o todos ustedes, por lo que es importante que den una buena impresión

Joey: No dijo que solo uno de nosotros pudiera entra

Tatsumi: Tal vez puede que esté considerando que traer a uno solo sea insuficiente creo que co será suficiente

Naruto: Estas insinuando que todos nosotros vallamos allí

Tatsumi: Y que es lo mejor para ustedes

Asuna: Otra vez con lo mismo

Psy: Me pregunto cómo estará Tsukune ahora

Narrador: Con Tsukune en el club de periodismo

Tsukune: (Me muero de ganas de volver a verlos y decirles todo lo que viví aquí) Pensó en lo de la excursión

Moka: Que pasa Tsukune porque tan feliz

Tsukune: No por nada

Gin: Saben que dentro de 2 días será la excursión al mundo humano, que piensan

Kurumu: No me agrandan los humanos

Yukary: Los humanos son muy despreciables

Moka: Yo estuve con los humanos y no me fue muy bien

Mizore: Los humanos me dan igual

Gin: Pues yo pienso que será genial tomarles unas fotos a las chicas humanas que les parecen

Moka: Pervertido

Kurumu: Marrano

Yukary: No tienes valores

Mizore: Asco

Tsukune: (Conque ninguna de ellas ven con buenos ojos a los seres humanos esto se está poniendo muy difícil) pensó ante la opinión que tienen sobre la raza humana

Pues yo difiero con respecto a los humanos

Gin: A que te refieres

Tsukune: Que los humanos al final no son tan malos como parecen, pueden que no sean perfectos pero tampoco son seres mediocres

Kurumu: Y en que te basas

Tsukune: Digo esto porque crecí con los humanos y uno en especial me enseño varios valores muy importantes como el amor y la amistad y nunca rendirse y que uno es capaz de hacer un milagro

Yukary: Pero debes saber que los humanos son muy prejuiciosos

Tsukune: Tienen sus prejuicios pero a través del tiempo han sabido superarlos recuerden que por su condición el ser humano tiene por lo normal miedo a lo que no lograr comprender y de ese miedo nace el odio, tienen sus debilidades pero gracias a ellos aprendí a no ser capaz de amar y confiar y dar la vida por los que te importa

Yukary: Bonitas palabras pero que hay si alguno de ellos te hagan daño

Tsukune: No piensen en eso porque ningún bien les dará hay humanos buenos y humanos malos el bien y el mal no es solo de nadie muchos seres a parte de los humanos son capaces de hacer cosas malas

Mizore: Es verdad como los hombres lobos

Gin: Hey porque a mí también están esos monstruos que solo molestan a los demás creyéndose superiores

Tsukune: Lo ven hasta con nosotros los monstruos también hay prejuicios

Moka: Es verdad Tsukune pero cuando estuve con los humanos me sentía sola y cuando le platicaba sobre vampiros decían que no existen

Tsukune: Deben saber que para los humanos nosotros somos un mito hay quienes creen en esto pero están los otros que ven con incredulidad por lo que

Por ejemplo los humanos que no creen en dios y en los que si creen firmemente en el hoy es visto con malos ojos entre los humanos quienes no creen en dios pero no son perseguidos y ejecutados como ocurrió hace siglos en cierto punto los humanos son una raza que cada día evolucionan y avanzan

Yukary: Reflexionando lo que dijo Tsukune es cierto los humanos evolucionan cada día y gracias a ellos han inventado cosas muy importantes como el estudio y la cultura

Gin: De paso muchos de aquí dicen odiar a los humanos pero los veo queriendo lucir bien como humanos

Tsukune: Están de acuerdo conmigo en lo que dije o no

Moka: No sé en cierta parte estoy de acuerdo pero por otro lado no se

Kurumu: Es verdad y también que hay humanos muy apuesto

Yukary: Estoy de acuerdo Tsukune

Mizore: Lo que dijo Tsukune me conmovió yo digo si

Gin: Ya estaba convencido de lo que dijo Tsukune

Tsukune: (Un poco de esfuerzo y algo de dialogo ayuda puede que al final hacer que se lleven bien con los humanos no sean tan difícil) pensó en lo que acaba de decir

Narrador: Tsukune les está platicando de más cosas buenas sobre los humanos durante todo el día hasta llegar en razón sobre la raza humana

En el dormitorio de Tsukune en la noche

Tsukune: Me pregunto cuándo vendrá ese que recogerá la armadura de Pegaso

Narrador: Alguien toca la puerta

Tsukune: ¿Quién es?

Chofer: Vine a recoger esa caja que contiene una armadura sagrada

Tsukune: Aquí es

Narrador: Tsukune acompaña al chofer llevando la armadura en su espalda para después dejarlo en la limosina en donde se ira en la excursión

Tsukune: De verdad este es la limosina es hermosa

Chofer: Si es bonita verdad, ahora deja esa caja en el asiento donde estarás

Tsukune: Aquí

Chofer: Si ahora esperar pasado mañana solo tu ira dentro de esta limosina

Tsukune: De verdad genial dentro de ella voy a parecer a un famoso

Chofer: Tendrás que esperar

Tsukune: Perdón es que me muero de ganas

Chofer: Valla que eres entusiasta chico

Tsukune: Creo que eso fue todo, verdad

Chofer: Si

Tsukune: Entonces mejor me voy a mi dormitorio a dormir

Chofer: Que tengas buenas noches

Narrador: La noche paso y el día siguiente Tsukune le volvió a platicar no solo a sus amigos sino también a media cantidad de alumnos sobre las cosas buenas de la raza humana pero esta vez muchos se opusieron ante los ideales de Tsukune pero él los aceptos sin temor ya que para él sabe que no puede cambiar las cosas de un día a otro aunque eso significara que tenga que volver al mundo humano con sus amigos el día paso y en la noche Tsukune está preparando su llegada devuelta al mundo en donde pertenece

En el dormitorio de Moka

Moka: Me pregunto qué le pasa a Tsukune

Moka: **¿A qué te refieres?**

Moka: Últimamente lo único que dice es sobre lo bueno que son los humanos

Moka: **No crees que haya algo extraño en lo que dice**

Moka: Eso parece puede que Tsukune haya tenido muy buenas relaciones con los humanos

Moka: **Oh en caso tal puede que él sea un humano**

Moka: Aun sigues con eso de paso vi que Tsukune es capaz de hacer cosas que son imposibles para un humano

Moka: **Es verdad aún hay cosas de él que no logro entender, sería mejor aprovechar lo de esa excursión para indagar sobre Tsukune**

Moka: Es verdad puede que esta sea mi oportunidad perfecta para saber todo a cerca de Tsukune

Tsukune definitivamente no te escaparas de esta

Narrador: Al día siguiente en la parada de bus Tsukune está esperando por la limosina

Tsukune: Cuando va llegar

Moka: Tsukune

Tsukune: Ah hola Moka

Moka: Viniste muy Temprano hoy

Tsukune: Es que estoy muy ansioso de ir eso es todo

Kurumu: Tsukune, buenos días

Yukary: Tsukune

Mizore: Hola Tsukune

Gin: Que onda Tsukune

Tsukune: Ustedes también vienen

Kurumu: Claro que si mientras estés tu me sentiré segura

Yukary: El mundo humano puede dar miedo, pero contigo estoy bien

Mizore: Solo quiero estar contigo Tsukune

Gin: Yo solo ver el mundo humano y tomar unas fotos

Tsukune: Espero que disfruten el viaje

Narrador: Viene el autobús para la excursión donde está la profesora Nekonome como instructora de la excursión

Nekonome: Buenos días alumnos yo seré la instructora de la excursión, estarán bajo mi supervisión espero que no se pierdan en el mundo humano

Narrador: Los chicos se montan en el bus excepto Tsukune

Moka: Tsukune porque no te montas

Tsukune: Disculpa pero no me iré con ustedes perdón

Moka, Kurumu, Yukary y Mizore: ¡QUEEE!

Tsukune: Tengo un trato especial por lo que iré en una

Narrador: Llega la limosina en donde se montara Tsukune

Tsukune: Limosina lujosa

Narrador: Las chicas se quedaron boquiabiertas al ver la limosina en donde se montara Tsukune

Moka: Tsukune iras en esa limosina

Tsukune: A si es Moka

Kurumu: Mi mayor fantasía hecha realidad

Con su permiso me montare en esa limosina junto a Tsukune

Tsukune: Un momento solo podre montarme yo solo allí

Mizore: Solo tu Tsukune (está empezando a llorar)

Yukary: Si yo también quiero montarme en esa limosina solos tu y yo Tsukune

Tsukune: No se pongan tristes puede que vallamos al mismo lugar

Moka: Es verdad (que bien que tengo algo de esperanza) pensó al oír lo que dijo Tsukune

Gin: Descuida me tienen a mi

Moka, Kurumu, Yukary y Mizore: ¡NOOO!

Chofer: Vamos chico sube ya a la limosina

Tsukune: Ya voy

Narrador: Tsukune se monta en la limosina mientras que las chicas no tuvieron más opción de montarse en el autobús junto a Gin

Tsukune: Me pregunto cómo estarán los chicos y espero que este también Saori para comentarle todo lo que viví en la academia

Narrador: Tanto la limosina como el autobús atravesaron el túnel dimensional del mundo de los monstruos al mundo humano

En el bus

Moka: El mundo humano espero que esto sea algo bueno

Kurumu: Porque la vida es tan injusta en vez de estar con mi Tsukune tengo que estar montada en este autobús de segunda con unas fracasadas y un pervertido

Yukary: que dijiste tetona estúpida para tu información yo también quería esta junto a Tsukune en esa limosina

Mizore: Podre estar con Tsukune, Podre estar con Tsukune (Mira fijamente la limosina en donde está Tsukune)

Gin: (Mientras este solo con estas lindas chicas estaré feliz)

Narrador: Cuando van a un cruce la limosina toma otra dirección mientras que el autobús sigue recto

Mizore: La limosina tomo otra dirección

Moka: Eso significa que Tsukune irá a otro lugar

Kurumu: No porque, porque

Yukary: O sea que Tsukune no estará con nosotras

Gin: (Mejor para mi, gracias Tsukune) pensó al saber tal noticia

Narrador: En medio de la limosina

Tsukune: Espero que ellas no lo tomen a mal, pero es mejor que ellas no sepan nada por ahora

Chofer: Te sientes nostálgico chico

Tsukune: Ni tanto tampoco que pasara un año sin verlos

Narrador: 10 minutos pasaron y Tsukune llega a la mansión Kido

Tsukune: Me pregunto cómo me recibirán

Chofer: Hey chico

Tsukune: ¿Qué pasa?

Chofer: El director me pidió que te diera este papel para que los otro 6 lo firmen

Tsukune: Para que lo firmen y que es

Chofer: Para que se inscriban a la Academia Youkai para que asistan dentro de un mes

Tsukune: Para que asistan a la Academia Youkai en un mes (mejor primero le digo esto a Tatsumi no se cómo van a reaccionar los demás)

Ok acepto este papel, al menos no seré el único humano que asista a una Academia de Monstruos si pude estar allí sin levantar sospechas puede que no haga daño que vengan mis amigos

Narrador: Tsukune toca la puerta de la mansión Kido y Tatsumi lo recibe

Tatsumi: Buenos días en que puedo servirle

Tsukune: Tiempo sin verte Tatsumi

Tatsumi: Tsukune eres tu cuanto tiempo

Tsukune: Tatsumi por favor toma este papel que me dio el director

Tatsumi: No me digas que es para

Tsukune: Así es para que los demás asistan a la Academia Youkai conmigo

Tatsumi: E esperado por este día gracias Tsukune

Tsukune: Espera será Tatsumi mejor no se lo enseñes ahora, mejor enseñarlos en el momento que me valla solo estaré por hoy

Tatsumi: Que espere el momento adecuado que gran idea si se los enseño ahora pueden que se nieguen pero si les explicas lo que viviste allí pueden que acepten

Tsukune: A si es Tatsumi es mejor ser cauteloso

De casualidad esta Saori

Tatsumi: No pero hoy va venir y acompañada con los caballeros de oro otra vez

Tsukune: Con que llegara hoy y con los caballeros de oro interesante, mejor todavía

Narrador: Tatsumi va a la sala a avisarles a todos sobre la llegada de Tsukune

Tatsumi: Chicos adivinen quien acaba de llegar

Naruto: Quien acaba de llegar que tanto tiempo tenemos sin ver (sarcásticamente hablando)

Psy: Por favor es bastante obvio que si no es Saori debe de ser Tsukune

Kazuto: Solo siento el cosmos de Tsukune

Joey: Ya sabemos que se trata de Tsukune

Tatsumi: Ah que va ya puedes venir Tsukune

Tsukune: Hola tiempo sin verlos

Naruto: Que tal Tsukune

Psy: Hola Tsukune como te fue en esa academia de monstruos

Kazuto: Si como te fue

Narrador: Tsukune platico todo lo que vivió en la Academia Youkai y sobre las amigas que hiso hasta le enseño las fotos sobre ella

Naruto: Verga Tsukune no sabía que tienes amigas muy proporcionadas

Psy: La chica vampiro de rosa se ve sexy

Joey: La chica de purpura se e linda

Kazuto: Tsukune acaso eres pedófilo (refiriéndose a Yukary)

Ichika: La chica de pelo azul, me pregunto si son de verdad

Asuna: El hombre lobo no es de mi tipo

Narrador: Tsukune le platico también de las situaciones que vivió con las chicas

Naruto: Eres un suertudo Tsukune

Ichika: No jodas Tsukune de verdad estás viviendo el sueño de cualquier chico

Joey: Quisiera que un grupo de chicas me siguieran de esa forma (FOREVER ALONE)

Psy: Me das envidia Tsukune

Kazuto: Puede que yo pase por algo a si Tsukune (NEVER ALONE)

Asuna: Sé que eres apuesto Tsukune pero no sabía que llegaras a esto

Tatsumi: Chicos acaba de llegar la señorita preséntense ante ella ahora

Tsukune: Ah Saori mejor la saludo también

Tatsumi: Ni te atrevas a saludarla de manera vulgar

Naruto: No exageres Tatsumi es Saori ella nos conoce muy bien

Ichika: Si de paso puede que extrañe mucho a Tsukune

Tatsumi: Ya viene prepárense enseguida

Narrador: Saori entra en escena y Tatsumi hace su honorable saludo mientras Tsukune la saluda como si fuera una persona normal haciendo enojar a Tatsumi

Tatsumi: Como te atreves a faltarle el respecto a señora a la propia diosa Atenea

Saori: No te preocupes Tatsumi está bien

Tsukune: Hola Saori tiempo sin verte

Saori: Igualmente Tsukune

Narrador: Tsukune le platico otra vez de todo lo que vivió en la Academia Youkai y sobre Moka y demás amigas que hiso, También los caballeros de oro estuvieron prestando atención a lo referente sobre la Academia Youkai

Saori: Eso fue todo lo que pasaste Tsukune

Tsukune: Si

Aioria: De verdad puede existir un lugar a si

Aioros: Que pasa hermano no me digas que tienes un poco de miedo, si existe y Tsukune tiene la misión de hacer que los monstruos y humanos puedan coexistir pacíficamente, hay que ser abiertos y dejar a un lado los prejuicios

Shaka: Es verdad de paso hemos enfrentado contra seres de otros mundos por lo que es mejor no negar la existencia de estos seres y aceptarlos como son

Tsukune: Si les digo que en mi estadía he visto que hasta los amigos que hice no ven con buenos ojos a la raza humana hasta una me conto que se sintió solo con los humanos por el simple hecho que muchos que conoció negaron la existencia de los monstruos y por ese motivo odia a los humanos

Mu: Es triste saber eso, ver que entras a un mundo donde la gente niega tu existencia y verte como algo que no existe es deprimente

Camus: Tampoco hay que exagerar si no puedes adaptarte a otro ambiente ya es problema de uno, no espere que todo se adapte a uno, uno mismo tiene que adaptarse a las circunstancias

Aldebarán: Como siempre tan frio e indiferente Camus

Mascara de la muerte: Pasando de eso, Tsukune eres todo un Don juan

Tsukune: A que te refieres

Afrodita: No te hagas el tonto no dijiste que esas amigas siempre anda tras de ti y se pelean cuando se trata de ti

Tsukune: Si así hacen siempre

Shura: Como lo haces dime

Tsukune: Verán he notado que últimamente soy muy popular entre las chicas, pero no tomo en cuenta eso y siempre las ignoro pero siempre anda tras de mi aunque yo no lo quiera

Milo: Psicología inversa no, puede que me sea útil en el futuro

Dohko: Si que tienes suerte Tsukune

Saga: Hey Tsukune estas de visita ahora no porque no celebra esto después de mucho tiempo sin verte por aquí

Tsukune: Gracias Saga a eso iba a decir celebremos que estamos todos juntos

Narrador: Se comenzó una fiesta en honor a la visita de Tsukune y Saori pero más concretamente en honor a Tsukune por haber estado en la Academia Youkai Ileso

Con Moka y demás

Kurumu: Ah la playa un lugar tan hermoso y agradable solo falta una cosa

¡Tsukune donde estas te necesito!

Moka: Profesora Nekonome en donde se fue Tsukune

Nekonome: Disculpa pero el director me dijo que Tsukune iba a un lugar especial

Yukary: Que un lugar especial cual

Nekonome: No sé con exactitud era algo como una mansión

Mizore: Una mansión (Se imagina a Tsukune con ropa de príncipe)

Gin: Puede que Tsukune sea millonario

Kurumu: Que Tsukune es millonario

Moka: A parte de huérfano es rico a que se me hace familiar

Mizore: Quisiera saber en dónde es esa mansión

Nekonome: El director no me dijo en donde es por lo que no se en donde esta

Yukary: Entonces iré a buscar a Tsukune

Kurumu: Yo también lo buscare

Moka: Yo igual

Nekonome: Esperen recuerden que están bajo mi supervisión

Mizore: No interfieras (congela la profesora Nekonome para que no se mueva)

Moka: Gracias Mizore, prosigamos

Gin: Hey chicas si quieren las ayudo

Mizore: Ni hablar (congela a Gin para que no se mueva)

Kurumu: Mucho mejor ahora sigamos

Narrador: Las chicas se decidieron ir en busca de Tsukune

Devuelta con Tsukune en la mansión Kido

Tsukune: Una cosa

Aioria: Que pasa

Tsukune: Alguna noticia de esos 3 que tengo tiempo sin verlos

Saga: Te refieres a Osa mayor, León menor e Hidra

Me dijeron que iban a venir hoy

Narrador: De repente aparecieron 3 figuras oscuras en el jardín

¿?: Tiempo sin vernos

Tsukune: Esa voz se me hace familiar

¿?: Acaso no nos recuerdan

Psy: Nos hemos visto

¿?: Por favor no se hagan los tontos, tal vez les tenga que refrescar la memoria

Narrador: Las 3 figuras se mostraron una de ellas es un chico parecido a Kazuto que trae la caja con la armadura de León menor

¿?: Soy yo Keita Suminoe de León menor (Serie Kiss x sis)

Narrador: Keita Suminoe de León menor país Japón edad: 14 años Técnicas: Embestida de Leoncillo, Rugido llameante y Garras de león

Descripción: Huérfano que fue adoptado por Mitsumasa Kido cuando fue encontrado peleando contra unos abusadores, de allí fue enviado a otra parte del mundo a entrenar para ser caballero, rudo y directo son sus cualidades pero se avergüenza con facilidad ante temas que no entiende

¿?: Soy Yasutora Sado de Osa mayor (Chad de Bleach)

Narrador: Yasutora Sado de Osa mayor país México edad: 15 años Técnicas: Abraso del oso, Agarre mortal y Puño mortal del oso

Descripción: Calmado y sereno son detalles de un caballero de pocas palabras que para conseguir su armadura tuvo que estrangular a 100 osos, es un guerrero que se basa más en el agarre en los golpes y patadas últimamente está intentado variar un poco su estrategia de combate

¿?: No se olviden de mi Soy Orochi Nishigara de Hidra (Personaje original basado en la serie Naruto, imaginan que Orochimaru tuviera una hija pero con ojos rojos)

Narrador: Orochi Nishigara de Hidra país Japón edad 13 años Técnicas: Garras venenosas, Mordidas de Hidra y Rayo de la muerte

Descripción: La más joven del grupo cuyas garras son tan mortales que contienen un veneno capaz de matar a un hombre en un instante, de pequeña ha sido apodada como la chica serpiente por su gusto con las serpientes, destaca también por ser muy inteligente en combate siempre midiendo las habilidades del oponente aprovechando cualquier descuido de este

Orochi: Que tal ya nos recuerdan

Tsukune: Si no los vi después de la batalla contra Hades

Chad: Verán como ustedes siempre les han tocado la batallas más difíciles y siempre han salido victoriosos, nosotros nos sentimos como unos inútiles por no haber protegido a Atenea hasta el final

Keita: Ni hablar de los espectros que barrieron el suelo con nosotros con mucha facilidad

Ichika: Como esa vez que Rhadamantis los lanzo al aire con extrema facilidad

Orochi: Y como siempre ustedes derrotaron al malo malísimo y quedamos otra vez como unos personajes sin importancia

Naruto: Es que ustedes son personajes que a nadie les importa

Keita: Cállate Naruto de verdad te has vuelto muy arrogante, nosotros tuvimos que ir a nuestro lugares de entrenamiento para hacernos más fuertes

Orochi: Si después fuimos al santuario a retar a los caballeros de oro para poder llegar al séptimo y octavo sentido

Kazuto: Eso es verdad

Mu: Así es ellos para poder encontrar el séptimo sentido, tuvieron que enfrentarse a nosotros varias veces y fuimos derrotados como 6 veces

Mascara de la muerte: No me lo recuerden por favor ser derrotado 6 veces por 3 caballeros de bronce no es gracioso

Aioria: Puede que nuestro orgullo como caballeros de oro se haya destrozado, pero se agradece que unos caballeros de bronce pudieron llegar más allá y logra hacerse fuertes para mostrar su valor y fortaleza

Saga: Eso me recuerda cuando Mascara de la muerte intento ahorcarse por haber perdido por 3era vez y en sexta lo vi desahogar con alcohol

Mascara de la muerte: Basta no quiero recordar eso otra vez

Chad: Volviendo al tema, nosotros volvimos a retarlos a ustedes 7

Joey: Que ha nosotros

Keita: Si a ustedes, para eso fue que entrenamos para superarlos

Orochi: Quien quiere retarnos

Tsukune: Como estaré por hoy no perderé la oportunidad de tener una buena pelea

Psy: Yo también peleare tengo tiempo sin pelear

Joey: Yo quiero luchar también, veré si estoy en condiciones de ser aun un caballero

Naruto: Para que pelear una pelea que perderán

Kazuto: Coño contigo Naruto de nuevo con la arrogancia

Saga: Naruto no seas arrogante o terminaras derrotado como le fue a Mascara de la muerte

Mascara de la muerte: La puta que te pario Saga porque me usas de ejemplo coño

Chad: Esta decidido yo peleare contra Pegaso

Keita: Yo contra Unicornio

Orochi: Contra Cisne (que bien me toco uno buenote) pensó mientras veía a Joey con cara de excitación sexual a la vez lamiéndose los labios

Joey: Me está viendo raro

Afrodita: Lo mismo pasó conmigo

Milo: Y a mí

Mu: A mí también (tuve pesadillas desde entonces)

Tsukune: Ya quiero que empiece la pelea

Ven a mi armadura de Pegaso

Psy: Unicornio ven a mí

Joey: A mi armadura de Cisne

Narrador: Las cajas de las armaduras de Pegaso, Unicornio y Cisne se abrieron revelando las respetivas armaduras vientos a sus portadores

Keita: No nos quedaremos atrás, León menor a mí

Narrador: Las cajas de Osa mayor, León menor y Hidra se abren vistiendo a sus portadores

Keita: Estamos listos

Tsukune: Bien pero primero encendemos nuestros cosmos hasta el séptimo sentido para tener una gran batalla

Psy: Buena idea

Joey: Aarrgghh

Chad: Aaarrgghhh

Keita: Aaarrgghh

Orochi: Cosmos enciéndete ya

Narrador: Los 6 caballeros de bronce encendieron sus cosmos hasta llegar al séptimo sentido, pero sin saberlo que al hacer eso en otra parte Moka y demás logran sentir el nivel de poder

Moka: Que está pasando

Kurumu: Son com no son como 6 energías poderosas

Yukary: Inclusive aquí en el mundo humano hay seres a si

Mizore: Una de ellas se siente como la de Tsukune

Moka: Pueden que una de esas energías sea de Tsukune

Kurumu: Pues hay que encontrarlo como sea

Yukary: Si

Narrador: Las chicas intenta seguir la pista de Tsukune a través de sentir su energía sin saber que se llama cosmos, en medio del camino llegan a un gran campo de girasoles

Yukary: Que bonito campo de girasoles

Mizore: No se supone que venimos a buscar a Tsukune

Kurumu: Si no venimos a perder el tiempo en ver girasoles brujita

Moka: Cuidado con lo que dices Kurumu, ningún humano no debe saber de nuestras identidades

Kurumu: Por casi olvido que estamos en el mundo humano, mejor sigamos

Narrador: Entre los campos una mujer estuvo escuchando todo lo que dijeron y se impresiono

¿?: Escuche bien no son humanas y que esa pequeña es una bruja

Al parecer viene a buscar a alguien mejor las ayudo

Narrador: Con las chicas

Moka: Puede que Tsukune esté en esa dirección

Kurumu: Bien a seguir

¿?: Un momento

Yukary: Quien eres

¿?: Escuche que no son de este mundo

Mizore: Pero quien eres

¿?: Disculpa mis modales, me presento mi nombre es Ruby Tojo soy una bruja

Yukary: Una bruja verdad

Ruby: Así es, quisiera saber que les trae por estos campos de girasoles

Moka: Pues acabamos de sentir un poder muy poderoso y creemos que se trata de nuestro amigo Tsukune

Kurumu: Son unas energías muy poderosas por lo que queremos saber si Tsukune está entre ellas

Ruby: A decir verdad se está sintiendo unas energías muy poderosas pueden que no sean humanos, pueden que sean brujas

Yukary: Si quieres saber porque no nos acompañas

Ruby: Con mucho gusto las acompañara

Narrador: Las chicas dejan que la bruja de nombre Ruby las acompañes para ver si logran encontrar a Tsukune

Con Tsukune, después de concentrar su cosmos hasta llegar al séptimo sentido

Tsukune: Listo ya para el combate

Psy: Yo igual

Joey: Usare el 0 absoluto en esta pelea

Chad: Te venceré Pegaso

Keita: Les demostrare lo mucho que he mejorado

Orochi: Ya verán lo poderoso que somos ahora

Narrador: Las peleas comenzaron en el siguiente orden

Tsukune contra Chad

Psy contra Keita

Joey contra Orochi

Con Tsukune y Chad

Tsukune: Bien empecemos

Chad: Aquí voy

Narrador: Tsukune va tras Chad para darle un golpe pero este esperaba con ansias el primer golpe y agarra el puño de Tsukune con facilidad

Chad: Muy fácil

Tsukune: Maldición

Narrador: Chad empieza a apretar el puño de Tsukune

Tsukune: (A este paso perderé la mano, tengo que hacer algo) Desesperadamente usa la otra mano para golpear pero la agarra también

Chad: Que pasa eso es todo, derrotaste a Poseidón y a Hades pero no puedes conmigo

Tsukune: No me dejas otra opción

Narrador: Tsukune intenta dar una patada a la entrepierna de Chad, pero en el instante suelta las manos de Tsukune y a la vez da un fuerte golpe al estomago haciendo retroceder un poco a Tsukune

Tsukune: De verdad as mejorado, ahora daré todo

Narrador: Con Psy y Keita

Psy: Ahora voy, Galope de Unicornio

Narrador: Keita esquiva la técnica y contraataca con su técnica básica

Keita: Embestida de Leoncillo

Narrador: Con su Embestida de Leoncillo Keita envía una serie de golpes a Psy, este no tuvo tiempo de reaccionar y recibió los golpes a gran medida (Nota: Recuerden la escena donde Jabu recibe putasos de Ban de León menor en el primer episodio al inicio)

Psy: (Se vuelto más veloz que antes, a sobrepasado la velocidad de la luz debo hacer algo ya) Pensó mientras recibía la Embestidas de Leoncillo de Keita

Keita: Eso es todo Unicornio

Psy: No aún hay más

Narrador: Psy se libera del ataque y se pone en posición

Psy: Ahora veras el poder del Unicornio

Narrador: Con Joey y Orochi

Joey: No tendré piedad porque seas una chica, pero como buen caballero dejo que des el primer golpe

Orochi: Gracias, pero que ingenuo de tu parte

Narrador: Orochi va toda velocidad hacia Joey y le clava las garras venenosas de Hidra en el pecho de Joey

Orochi: Sufre del veneno de Hidra Joey Jones

Joey: Eso es todo

Orochi: Que de que

Joey: Planeas derrotarme con una técnica tan débil

Orochi: Imposible se supone que el veneno debe hacer efecto

Joey: Lamento informarte que esa técnica no sirve conmigo

Orochi: Si a si quieres, pues toma esto (le clava otra 2 garras en el pecho)

Joey: Te dije que no va a funcionar

Orochi: Como acaso eres inmune al veneno

Joey: Si, gracias a la armadura de Cisne y a mi cosmos se crea una capa protectora en todo mi cuerpo que es capaz de suprimir cualquier veneno debido que cada célula sanguínea de mi cuerpo es tan fría que repele cualquier sustancia que la altere más que nada como los venenos

Ahora te demostrare el poder del 0 absoluto

¡Polvo de diamante!

Orochi: Aaarrrggghhh

De verdad que eres fuerte Joey no esperaba mucho de ti

Joey: Eso es todo

Orochi: Jeje no, aún tengo mis trucos

Mordida de Hidra (Nota: Parecido a la técnica de Shaina pero se usa las 2 manos para disimular la mordida de una serpiente)

Joey: Hhmph

Narrador: Después de la técnica de Orochi Joey de repente comienza a sentirse mareado a causa de la técnica

Orochi: Te gusta es mi Mordida de Hidra, a diferencia de las garras venenosas uso mi cosmos en mis garras para potenciar el ataque y crear un veneno mortal que incapacita al oponente y lo mata al instante pero en tu caso lo que hiso fue desorientarte

Joey: (Maldición ahora estoy en problemas tendré que potenciar mi cosmos para evitar que el veneno me afecte más)

Narrador: Con Tsukune y Chad

Tsukune: Ahora es mi turno

Meteoro de Pegaso

Narrador: Tsukune usa sus Meteoros de Pegaso ante Chad pero este los esquiva y se acerca a Tsukune para hacer su técnica

Chad: Abrazo del oso

Tsukune: Aaarrggghhh (Debo liberarme como sea)

Narrador: Tsukune se está concentrando su cosmos para liberarse del Abraso del oso

Tsukune: Explota cosmos (Se libera de la técnica de Chad)

De verdad que te volviste más fuerte

Chad: Gracias pero tú no estás mal

Narrador: Con Psy y Keita

Psy: Cuerno de Unicornio

Narrador: Keita agarra la mano de Psy en el momento de ejecutar su ataque y lo contrarresta con un golpe mortal en la cara

Psy: Lo admito te has vuelto más fuerte, ahora va enserio tendré que usar mi técnica más poderosa (Primero debo aumentar mi cosmos mas para poder ejecutarla)

Arde cosmos hasta el final

Keita: Conque a si quieres jugar eh Psy

Psy: Embestida de Unicornio

Keita: ¡Que!

Narrador: Psy uso su técnica más poderosa derrotando a si a Keita y a la vez destrozo su armadura de bronce

Keita: A pe…sar de to…do no pu….de ga…nar…te Psy

Psy: Te equivocas por casi me derrotas pero tengo mi orgullo sabes

Aioria: Increíble aumento su cosmos hasta el séptimo sentido para a si derrotarlo

Mu: Y pensar que el al final pudo con todo nosotros no creen

Aioros: Caballeros de oro superados por unos de bronce quién lo diría

Shaka: Recuerden que se hicieron más fuertes por voluntad propia

Aldebarán: Oigan porque no al volver al santuario entrenemos para estar al día con ellos, somos los caballeros de oro no podemos dejar que unos de bronce nos supere

Camus: Buena idea Aldebarán

Mascara de la muerte: Yo también apoyo esa idea no puedo volver a permitir que unos caballeros de bronce me derroten con facilidad

Narrador: Con las chicas

Moka: Sintieron eso chicas

Yukary: Fue como si unas de esas energías disminuyeran drásticamente como si le hubiese pasado algo

Ruby: Puede que haya una pelea en donde se encuentran esas energías

Mizore: Puede que a Tsukune le haya pasado algo malo

Kurumu: Si es a si apresurémonos

Narrador: Con Tsukune y Chad

Tsukune: (Debo sorprenderlo de alguna forma ya lo tengo)

Chad: (Algo debe estar tramando debo estar alerta)

Tsukune: Meteoro de Pegaso

Chad: El mismo truco no funciona 2 veces con un caballero y tú lo sabes Tsukune

Tsukune: Ya lo sé Chad y por eso

Caíste en mi trampa

Chad: Que

Tsukune: Cometa de Pegaso

Narrador: Tsukune usa su técnica más poderosa y Chad la contiene con sus 2 manos

Chad: No se supone que es tu técnica más poderosa, me decepcionas Tsukune

Narrador: Chad direcciona el cometa por otro lado pero sin darse cuenta, Tsukune le agarra por detrás

Chad: ¿Pero qué?

Tsukune: Como dije caíste en mi trampa Chad, mi plan consistía en agarrarte de espalda pero para eso quería que pensaras que atacaría de frente y viendo como evitaste mi ataque aproveche el segundo de distracción en tomarte por sorpresa

Chad: Impresionante Tsukune no esperaba esto de ti

Tsukune: Ahora veras, Destello rodante de Pegaso

Narrador: Tsukune usa su técnica y derrota a Chad dando un fuerte golpe en la cabeza y a la vez la armadura de Chad se destroza en pedacitos

Milo: Tsukune uso una estrategia bien planeada

Camus: Uso su técnica mas básica y luego la más poderosa con el fin de distraer a Chad y aprovechar eso para dar el golpe final

Afrodita: No me esperaba que Pegaso planeara una estrategia en medio de un combate

Narador: Con las chicas

Moka: Sintieron lo mismo

Ruby: Si otra energía se disminuyo drásticamente y se siente muy débilmente

Mizore: Que estará pasando

Kurumu: Por favor que no le haya pasado algo a Tsukune

Yukary: Espero eso también

Narrador: Con Joey y Orochi

Orochi: Que pasa te sientes muy débil por el veneno

Joey: (Vamos cosmos evita el flujo del veneno)

Orochi: Toma esto

Joey: Kolisto (Anillo de hielo)

Orochi: Pero que no puedo moverme

Joey: Lo admito tu veneno es muy mortal si no fuera por mi armadura y cosmos ya habría muerto, te doy las gracias por hacerme sentir lo que es estar al borde de la muerte, ahora terminare esto de una vez

Ejecución Aurora

Orochi: Aaaaarrrggggghhhhh

Narrador: Orochi cayó derrotada ante la Ejecución Aurora de Joey y por el frio de la técnica provoco que la armadura de Hidra se rompiera en pedazos

Camus: Bien hecho Joey

Saga: Hiso una acción desesperada por inmovilizarla a si de esa forma estaría a merced de Joey

Shura: No lo culpo estuvo a casi a punto de morir no era de extrañar que hiciera una táctica desesperada

Dohko: Los 3 ya fueron derrotados eso quiere decir que Tsukune, Psy y Joey son más poderosos que ellos

Tsukune: Se equivocan dieron una buena pelea

Psy: Si no hubiéramos usado nuestras tácticas habríamos sido derrotados

Joey: De verdad se han esforzado mucho en llegar a nuestro nivel es de agradecerse

Mu: Debería reparares sus armaduras demostraron ser unos auténticos caballeros de Atenea, que opina Atenea

Saori: Al ver esta pelea puedo notar que aunque fueron derrotados, demostraron un valor determinación en querer ser de utilidad en futuras batallas

Tsukune: Oye Mu yo quiero ayudar a reparar las armaduras

Psy: Yo también quiero ayudar

Joey: Yo igual, me sentiría culpable en dejar esas armaduras como están

Tsukune: Se esforzaron mucho para llegar a nuestro nivel lo menos que podemos hacer es reparar sus armaduras

Mu: Ok ya saben lo que tienen que hacer

Tsukune, Psy y Joey: Si

Narrador: Mu hiso los preparativos y los demás hicieron lo siguiente

Tsukune se cortó las venas con su brazo y derramo su sangre en la armadura de Osa Mayor

Psy en la de León menor

Joey en la de Hidra

Mu uso sus herramientas y poderes para restaurar las armaduras

Mu: Listo ya están como nuevos

Tsukune: Que bi..en me ale..gro por ellos

Psy: Yo tam…bien

Joey: Los derro…tamos pero esto es señal de sus es…fuerzos

Narrador: Tsukune, Psy y Joey se desmayaron debido a la sangre que derramaron y fueron llevados a sus habitaciones para que descansen mientras que Chad, Keita y Orochi fueron a unos cuartos de huéspedes debido que no han estado por mucho tiempo por lo que eran sus habitaciones se convirtieron en cuartos de huéspedes

Con las chicas en medio de la ciudad

Moka: Otra energía disminuida

Yukary: Ya es la 3era de las 6

Ruby: No solo eso se nota también que las otras 3 restantes empezaron a disminuir poco a poco

Mizore: Sera que la supuesta pelea se acabo

Kurumu: Espero que Tsukune esté bien

Moka: Si mal lo recuerdo la profesora Nekonome dijo de que Tsukune fue a una mansión

Yukary: Lo que hemos sentido debe de estar en esa dirección

Kurumu: Por lo que la mansión donde se encuentra debe estar por el norte no

Mizore: Señor que mansión hay en esa dirección

¿?: Cual de las tantas que hay en esa dirección

Mizore: Que hay muchas mansiones

¿?: Si esta la mansión de la familia Sansennin la Fudou y la Kido

Mizore: Cual es la más cercana

¿?: Creo que era la Sansennin o la Fudou, la Kido es la más lejana de esta ciudad

Mizore: Gracias por la información señor

¿?: De nada, puedo decirte que tienes unos ojos muy hermosos señorita

Mizore: Gracias (se sonroja por el halago)

Kurumu: Muy bien ahora sabemos que Tsukune puede que esté en una de esas mansiones

Yukary: Deberíamos empezar por la más lejana

Moka: No lo sé la más cercana es ser mejor opción y después por la más lejana no creen

Ruby: Yo creo que si de paso esas energías ya casi no se siente por lo que será difícil localizar en donde se encuentran

Moka: Ok sigamos buscando

Narrador: Las chicas ahora tienen una idea en donde puede estar Tsukune por lo que irán de mansión en mansión para ver si logran encontrar a Tsukune

En la mansión Kido 1 hora después de la pelea, Keita comienza a despertarse

Keita: Perdí, pero para la próxima ganare

Estoy en mi cuarto, lo noto un poco cambiado

Narrador: Con Orochi

Orochi: Que paso acaso perdí (Es verdad después que quedar atrapada en ese anillo que hiso Joey ejecuto la técnica más poderosa de Camus La ejecución aurora después me desmaye lo último que se es que mi armadura quedo destrozada por completo)

Ehhehhhe que frio de verdad el 0 absoluto es verdaderamente mortal, aun siento el frio de la técnica de Joey en el cuerpo

Este es mi cuarto que raro no lo recuerdo tan vacio, me pregunto cómo estarán los demás

Narrador: Orochi fue a la sala a ver como esta todo y se encuentra con Keita y Chad y con los demás caballeros de bronce y oro

Orochi: Y donde están Tsukune, Psy y Joey

Ichika: Están descansando

Orochi: Porque

Asuna: Después de la batalla, Mu quiso reparar sus armaduras, Tsukune, Psy y Joey ayudaron a repararlas para eso derramaron sus sangres en las armaduras

Kazuto: Derramaron como 3 litros de sangre y se desmayaron

Naruto: Parecían cadáveres con esa piel pálida como la tuya Orochi

Chad: A pesar que los retamos nos derrotaron con facilidad

Ichika: Ni tanto Tsukune me comento que casi lo derrotas Chad, para eso uso esa táctica al final

Asuna: Lo mismo contigo Orochi por casi matas a Joey por el veneno de las garras

Orochi: Que

Naruto: Psy uso su técnica más poderosa para vencerte Keita, eso es algo

Keita: Eso dices Naruto

Chad: Eso quiere decir que estamos a su nivel

Ichika: Yo diría que sí, de paso los caballeros de oro planean entrenar cuando vuelvan a Grecia para estar a la altura de ustedes debido a su desempeño en batalla

Keita: Que los caballeros de oro planean volverse más fuertes eso no me lo esperaba

Orochi: Espero que despierten para darle las gracias por lo de las armaduras

Narrador: Con las chicas, en la mansión Sansennin tocan el timbre

¿?: Mansión de la familia Sansennin en que puedo ayudarles

Moka: Hola es para ver si se encuentra un chico de nombre Tsukune Aono

¿?: Disculpa no conocemos a un Tsukune Aono les doy mis disculpas

Moka: Ok perdón por las molestias

Kurumu: Aquí no está Tsukune

Yukary: La siguiente es la mansión Fudou que queda más cerca eso dijo el señor

Mizore: Vamos por la siguiente mansion

Narrador: Después de pasar por la mansión Sansennin las chicas comienzan a escuchar una hermosa música de lira en medio de la calle se ve una multitud de chicas agrupadas formando un círculo ocultando al que está haciendo la melodía (Nota: Es el tema de Mime de la temporada de Asgard)

Moka: Que hermosa tonada

Kurumu: De quien será

Yukary: Yo quiero ver quien está tocando

Narrador: Se ponen en el grupo de chicas y ven a un chico de cabello azul tocando una lira plateada, a los pocos segundos el joven termino de tocar dejando una cantidad de aplausos

¿?: Que chico tan apuesto

¿?: Esa melodía y ese sentimiento me conmueven

¿?: Perdón pero me tengo que ir disculpa

Toda la multitud: Aaahhh

Narrador: Toda la multitud se va dejando a Moka y demás

Moka: Perdón por molestarlo pero conoces a alguien de nombre Tsukune Aono

¿?: Si lo conozco desde pequeños

Kurumu: De verdad, sabe en donde esta

¿?: La última vez que escuche de él decían que se fue a una Academia de monstruos o eso decían

Yukary: Si el estudia en la misma academia que nosotras

¿?: Son monstruos, sincero no me lo creo pueden que estén jugando

Mizore: Sabes en donde puede estar

¿?: Si no está en esa supuesta academia de monstruos debe de estar en la mansión Kido con sus amigos

Ruby: Gracias por la información joven ahora sabemos en donde esta

¿?: Puedo acompañarlas puede que les enseñe en donde es la mansión Kido

Moka: Gracias por cierto cuál es tu nombre

¿?: Mi nombre es Hayate Ayasaki, cuales son los suyos

Moka: Me llamo Moka Akashiya

Kurumu: Soy Kurumu Kurono

Yukary: Sendo Yukary

Mizore: Mizore Shirayuki

Ruby: Ruby Tojo

Hayate: Ok les dire por donde es vamos

Narrador: Las chicas acompañadas por Hayate van hacia la mansión Kido para ver a Tsukune

En medio del camino

Moka: Desde cuando conoces a Tsukune

Hayate: Lo conozco cuando tenía 9 años en Grecia

Yukary: En Grecia

Hayate: Si fue enviado a Grecia por unos sujetos para convertirse en caballero

Mizore: Un caballero (Se imagina a Tsukune como un caballero media val)

Hayate: Me impresionaba que otro japonés quisiera convertirse en caballero a si no me sentiría como un extraño con todo el mundo

Ruby: Porque tú estabas en Grecia

Hayate: Cuando mis padres me abandonaron cuando tenía 5 años conocí a un hombre que me dijo que alguna parte del mundo se encuentra los hombres más poderosos del mundo y si quería sobrevivir solo tenía que ser fuerte y para eso fui a Grecia a ser fuerte

Moka: Para qué es eso de ser un caballero

Hayate: Cuenta la leyenda que cuando las fuerzas del mal caen sobre la tierra existe un grupo de guerreros a servicio de la diosa Atenea que traerán la paz y la justicia al mundo son llamado Los Caballeros del Zodiaco

Todas las chicas: ¿Los Caballeros del Zodiaco?

Hayate: A si es son guerreros que dan sus vidas al servicio del bien y la justicia, con sus puños desgarra el aire y con sus pisadas crean grandes grietes se les pueden llamar también los guardianes del universo

Moka: Los guardianes del universo (No hay duda es la misma descripción del poder de Tsukune)

Sabes qué tipo de monstruo es Tsukune

Hayate: ¿Monstruo? Qué tipo de broma es esa si Tsukune es un ser humano

Todas las chicas: ¡QUEEE!

Narrador: Las chicas se impresionaron al saber la verdad sobre Tsukune pero a la vez no pudieron entender cómo es posible que un humano pueda derrotar unos monstruos sin siquiera mover un dedo

Kurumu: Debes estar bromeando se supone que los humanos son incapaces de hacer eso lo que tu dijiste

Hayate: No con los caballeros del zodiaco si les digo que somos humanos con un poder comparado a un dios e inclusive somos capaces de matar a uno a mano limpia

Ruby: Es imposible que un humano pueda matar a un dios a mano limpia

Hayate: No me creen lo que digo se los mostrare

Narrador: Van a un edificio abandonado para mostrar lo que dice Hayate es verdad

Hayate: Bien chicas miren lo que hare a continuación

Narrador: Hayate concentra su cosmos en su puño, dando un golpe en el aire destruye el edificio reduciéndolo a escombros, por supuesto las chicas se quedaron con la boca abierta de lo que vieron más Mizore que se le cayó la chupeta

Moka: Increíble (O_O)

Kurumu: No puedo creerlo (O_O)

Yukary: La energía que sentí es la misma que las 6 de hace unas horas

Mizore: Vi un aura que se parece al de Tsukune

Ruby: Que poder usaste para hacer eso

Hayate: Se llama cosmos energía

Moka: Cosmos energía que es eso

Hayate: Verán el poder de un caballero se basa en su cosmos, con el cosmos usamos el poder que alberga en el interior de nosotros en otras palabras usamos el poder de nuestro universo interno con el que podemos hacer proezas como la que ustedes vieron que hice

Mizore: Creo entender lo que dice

Narrador: Mizore les explica a las chicas todo lo que le dijo Tsukune en aquella vez sobre su poder

Moka: No puedo creer que Tsukune siendo humano sea capaz de hacer esas cosas

Kurumu: Me enamore de un humano con el poder de un dios no sé si estar triste o feliz o aterrada

Yukary: Ahora entiendo porque Tsukune nos ha ocultado su raza por todo este tiempo

Ruby: Por el poder que tienes debes ser uno de esos caballeros del zodiaco no

Hayate: A si es yo soy el caballero de la constelación de Lira

Todas las chicas: ¿Lira?

Moka: Y Tsukune es un caballero también

Hayate: Si es de la constelación de Pegaso

Kurumu: ¿Pegaso?

Yukary: Que es eso de las constelaciones y de que tu eres de Lira y Tsukune de Pegaso

Hayate: Los Caballeros del Zodiaco cada uno de nosotros estamos protegidos por una constelación especifica que define nuestro poder y habilidades

Mizore: A parte de ti y Tsukune cuantos hay

Hayate: 88 En total

Todas las chicas: ¡88!

Narrador: Las chicas estaban al escuchar sobre la cantidad exacta de caballeros, más Moka al saber si Tsukune es capaz de hacerle en frente a un dios 88 haría que todos los monstruos del mundo cayeran de rodillas haciendo que Moka y demás estén un poco aterradas

Hayate: Como ya saben todo vamos en donde esta Tsukune

Moka: OK (esta aterrada un poco)

Narrador: Las chicas están felices de saber de la verdad de Tsukune pero un lado están confundidas al saber que es un humano pero también de lo que es capaz pero estaban en la duda que sobre que tiene la caja con insignia de Pegaso

En la mansión Kido en la tarde, Tsukune y los otros 2 se despiertan y van a la sala

Tsukune: Están bien chicos (refiriéndose a Chad, Keita y Orochi

Chad, Keita y Orochi: Si

Orochi: Les doy las gracias por habernos reparado nuestras armaduras

Psy: De nada recuerden que también son caballeros a servicio del bien, por lo que tienen que estar preparado para todo

Joey: Dieron una buena pelea por un momento pensé que iba a morir por lo que tuve que hacer algo rápido, perdón si lastime tu orgullo Orochi

Orochi: Eso no importa pero al menos sabemos que estamos a su altura

Keita: Puede que desde ahora seamos un mejor equipo no creen

Tsukune: Si debemos siempre permanecer como un equipo con el fin de preservar la paz y la justicia

Saori: Estoy interrumpiendo algo

Tsukune: Ah Saori me asustaste

Saori: Chad, Keita y Orochi los felicito por haberse hechos más fuertes espero que en futuras batallas podamos contar con su ayuda

Chad: Daremos nuestras vidas por la justicia aunque eso signifique morir en combate

Keita: No importa el mal que se avecine siempre estaremos dispuesto a luchar

Orochi: Aunque esté a punto de morir luchare hasta el final

Saori: Recuerden que sean caballeros no signifique que tengan que vivir siempre como guerreros, son también jóvenes que merecen disfrutar de la vida

Chad: Gracias por las palabras diosa Atenea las tomaremos en cuenta

Tsukune: Eso me recuerda que tengo que ver a Tatsumi

Narrador: Tsukune fue de inmediato a ver a Tatsumi

Tsukune: Tatsumi

Tatsumi: Que pasa Tsukune

Tsukune: Tráeme el papel más un bolígrafo, llamare a Ichika, Psy, Naruto, Asuna, Kazuto y Joey para que firmen

Tatsumi: Ya era hora por fin

Narrador: Tatsumi fue enseguida a buscar el papel de inscripción más un bolígrafo mientras que Tsukune llama a los 6 caballeros de bronce

Naruto: Que pasa Tsukune que es tan importante

Joey: Si porque nos llamaste

Asuna: Es una sorpresa Tsukune

Tsukune: Ya llego Tatsumi

Tatsumi: Aquí tienes

Tsukune: Gracias Tatsumi

Bien, por favor podrían firmar este papel

Ichika: Para que

Tsukune: Es una sorpresa

Kazuto: No sé si firmar o no

Tsukune: No dudes solo firma

Asuna: Seguro

Tsukune: Seguro

Narrador: Los 6 firmaron mientras que Chad, Keita y Orochi estaban interesados en firmar

Chad: Podemos firmar también

Tsukune: Si hay para máximo 10 firmas

Keita: Ok firmare

Orochi: Yo igual

Narrador: Chad, Keita y Orochi firmaron

Naruto: Ok quisiera saber que hemos formados

Tsukune: Si los digo no lo creerán

Ichika: Y que es

Tsukune: Van a estudiar en la Academia Youkai conmigo

Naruto, Ichika, Psy, Asuna, Kazuto y Joey: ¡QUEEE!

Orochi: Que es la Academia Youkai

Narrador: Tsukune le explica a Chad, Keita y Orochi sobre la Academia Youkai

Keita: Una academia de monstruos

Orochi: De verdad existe un lugar así

Chad: Academia hecha por monstruos para monstruos

Narrador: Tsukune le cuenta su estadía en la Academia Youkai y sobre las reglas principales para aclarar las cosas

Keita: Monstruos disfrazados de humanos para asistir a clase

Chad: Es un poco confuso

Orochi: Si está prohibida la entrada a los humanos porque tenemos que asistir

Tsukune: La idea de la Academia Youkai es hacer que los monstruos puedan convivir con los humanos de manera pacífica por lo que unos humanos como nosotros vamos encubierto y le enseñemos como vivir con los humanos y poder llevarse bien

Psy: Hey Tsukune

Tsukune: Que pasa

Psy y Naruto: Nos engañaste (están muy enojados)

Tsukune: Como que los engañes si les dije que iba a ser una sorpresa

Naruto: Si vaya sorpresita (modo sarcástico)

Psy: Porque Tsukune porque

Tsukune: No sean dramáticos al menos estaremos todos juntos como un equipo no

Naruto: Si un equipo reunido para conversar leer libros y hacer manualidades (modo súper sarcástico)

Tsukune: Por dios no exageren al menos Tatsumi me ayudo

Psy: Tatsumi porque conspiraste en nuestra contra

Tatsumi: A callar desde que Tsukune se fue a esa academia se sentí en la obligación de enviarlos a ustedes allí para que al menos pudieran ser alguien en sus vidas en un futuro

Naruto: Error nosotros somos los caballeros del zodiaco los guerreros más fuerte del universo

Tatsumi: Di eso otra vez y te recordare cuando fracasaste en ese intento de pseudo obra maestra que al final resulto una porquería que nadie entendió

Naruto: Solo la gente estúpida no puede entender mi trabajo ya verán dentro de unos años será recordada como lo mejor de lo mejor

Ichika: Ya vamos por lo mismo

Narrador: Alguien toca el timbré

Tsukune: Iré a ver quién es

Narrador: Tsukune abre la puerta y ve a Hayate

Tsukune: Hola Hayate tiempo sin verte

Hayate: Igualmente Tsukune

Tsukune: Que te trae por aquí

Hayate: Pensé en visitarte y vi a estas chicas preguntando por ti

Tsukune: Quienes

Narrador: Tsukune vio las chicas y se queda boquiabierto (O_O) y se queda pensando que todo lo que ha hecho se avía ido a la mierda

Tsukune: (Mierda, mierda, mierda porque ellas están aquí ahora mismo porque, porque coño porque)

Bien Hayate y que les has dicho sobre mi

Hayate: Todo, como nos conocimos tu entrenamiento en Grecia y sobre nosotros como Caballeros del Zodiaco

Tsukune: (Hay mierda, hay mierda ahora todo está perdido ahora no tengo escapatoria)

Moka: Tsukune aquí es en donde vives

Tsukune: Si Moka aquí es en donde vivo

Hey Hayate me dejas hablar con ellas a solas si quieres puedes ir adentro esta Saori y los caballeros de oro

Hayate: Ok Tsukune iré a ver a los demás

Narrador: Hayate va adentro a la mansión a ver a todo el mundo mientras que Tsukune está a fuera con las chicas

Tsukune: Quisiera saber una cosa

¡PORQUE MIERDA ESTAN AQUÍ AHORA! (En un tono muy enojado)

Kurumu: Es que venimos a estar contigo Tsukune, esta excursión estaría incompleta sin ti

Tsukune: Y donde están Gin y la profesora Nekonome

Mizore: Yo los congele

Narrador: Con ellos

Gin: Por fin estoy libre

Nekonome: Miau soy libre

En donde pueden estar las chicas

Gin: Yo puedo olfatearlas si quiere me acompaña para buscarlas

Nekonome: Ok mejor no perdamos tiempo

Narrador: Con Tsukune

Tskune: Ok y quien es ella

Ruby: Hola me llamo Ruby Tojo soy una bruja

Tsukune: Otra bruja de dónde eres

Ruby: Vivo en una granja de girasoles

Tsukune: Que bien ahora por favor que Hayate no les haya contado sobre que raza soy no

Moka: En verdad nos dijo que eres un humano

Tsukune: (Hay coño la cage, Hay coño la cage, Hay coño la cage)

Ya no hay porque ocultarlo, si soy un humano

Estoy abierto a críticas y a que me odien o me expulse, pueden que desde hoy seré muy odiado y despreciado por ustedes, adelante insúlteme o amenázame de muerte o lo que sea todo porque soy un simple e insignificante humano

Narrador: Tsukune se sentía muy decepcionado de sí mismo, porque su más importante secreto de que es un humano queda al descubierto sabiendo que por ningún motivo debía revelarlo a un profesor o alumno de la Academia Youkai aunque sean amigos era una orden y a la vez un favor del director para evitar un escándalo y peor sabiendo que las chicas no ven con buenos ojos a los seres humanos

Las chicas están un poco tristes y confundida por el comportamiento de Tsukune al saber la verdad sobre él creyendo que al saber la verdad de, él sea suficiente para odiarlo y están confundidas en como aceptar a Tsukune como un humano capaz de derrotar cualquier monstruo que se le haga en frente

Moka: A decir verdad Tsukune no estamos molestas y ni te vamos a odiar

Tsukune: Que dices

Kurumu: Siempre creí que los humanos son seres inferiores que solo sirven de esclavos pero tú estabas diciendo con todo tu corazón que no es así

Yukary: Tsukune siempre nos has aceptado como somos sin importar la raza que somos

Mizore: Tu palabras siempre expresan valor y esperanzas y siempre decías que hay que ser abiertos y creer en las esperanzas y en el respeto por los demás

Ruby: Para ser un humano eres capaz de muchas cosas

Moka: De verdad Tsukune has mucho por nosotras siempre creí que los humanos son malos pero me has enseñado lo contrario

Tsukune: Gracias creí que me iban a odiar por ser un humano o por ábrelo ocultarlo por mucho tiempo

Si quieren saber porque estoy en la Academia Youkai se los diré

Narrador: Tsukune le explica a las chicas del porque fue a la Academia Youkai siendo un humano y de hacer posible que los monstruos puedan convivir con los humanos y de porque lo tenía que mantener en secreto

Moka: El director planeo todo esto no puedo creerlo

Kurumu: Ahora entiendo de porque eres muy cercano al director

Yukary: Fuiste con el propósito de mostrar el lado bueno de los humanos para tomar conciencia

Mizore: Que fin más noble

Ruby: Estoy de acuerdo con Mizore es un objetivo muy noble

Tsukune: Gracias si les digo que soy alguien que da su vida por el amor y la justicia y que cree firmemente que todos los seres de este mundo merecen respeto y cuando las conocí solo veía a personas normales con sus problemas y vidas normales aunque sean diferentes a los humanos en varios casos casi no los notaba de la forman como siempre eran ustedes

Moka: Siempre nos viste como personas normales Tsukune

Tsukune: A si es y siempre lo he hecho

Kurumu: O sea para ser un humano todo este tiempo siempre nos viste como personas y no como monstruos

Tsukune: Si

Si quieren me pueden acompañar en la mansión y conocer a mis amigos y maestros, y se los advierto todos sin excepción son humanos espero que no cometan una tontería

Yukary: Las que no deben cometer tonterías serian Moka, Kurumu y Mizore

Moka, Kurumu y Mizore: Hey

Tsukune: Tu también Ruby si quieres nos puede acompañar

Ruby: Con mucho gusto

Narrador: Tsukune junto con las chicas van a dentro de la mansión y se encuentran con Tatsumi en la entrada

Tatsumi: Quienes son ellas Tsukune

Tsukune: Son mis compañeras de clases que vinieron de excursión al mundo humano

Tatsumi: Aah son estudiantes de la Academia Youkai, tu debe de ser la vampiresa de pelo rosa

Moka: Saludos

Tatsumi: Tu la súcubo de pechos grandes

Kurumu: Si, y soy muy hermosa

Tatsumi: Y tú la pequeña genio

Yukary: Si soy una genio y una bruja

Tatsumi: Y tú debes de ser la mujer de nieve no

Mizore: Si

Tatsumi: Y tu hermosa dama eres…

Ruby: Soy una bruja encantado

Tatsumi: Pasen sean bienvenidas siéntense como en casa

Moka: Gracias señor

Tsukune: El es Tatsumi es el mayordomo de esta mansión

Narrador: En la sala

Tsukune: Oigan todos les presento mis amigas de la Academia Youkai

Kazuto: Están aquí no me dijiste que estaban en una excursión

Tsukune: Si pero ellas quisieron buscarme y aquí están

Kazuto: Ya veo

Tsukune: Chicas este es Kazuto Kirigaya de Lobo

Moka: Hola

Kurumu: Hola (Por dios que apuesto)

Yukary: Un gusto conocerte

Mizore: Hola

Ruby: Un placer conocerlo

Tsukune: El otro es Joey Jones de Cisne conocido como el guerrero de los hielos

Moka: Hola (Usa el hielo como Mizore)

Kurumu: Hola (Este chico es muy lindo)

Yukary: Hola (Se llama Joey Jones debe ser extranjero)

Mizore: Hola (Este chico usa el hielo como yo)

Ruby: Un placer (Este humano puede usar el hielo)

Joey: Es un placer conocerla a todas ustedes

Tsukune: Ese otro rubio es Naruto Uzumaki de Fénix usa el fuego, puede hacer que su oponente vea sus peores temores y destruirles los nervios, se le puede llamar también el caballero salido del mismo infierno

Moka: Hola (Un humano salido del infierno)

Kurumu: Hola (Se ve muy varonil y serio)

Yukary: Hola (Es capaz que alguien vea sus peores temores y destruir sus nervios)

Mizore: Ho..la (Usa el fuego no quiero acercarme a el)

Ruby: Encantada (Salido del infierno interesante)

Naruto: Porque me haces ver como si fuera el malo de la película

Tsukune: No le hagan caso tiende a ser muy iracundo

Naruto: Hey te escuche

Tsukune: Ella se llama Asuna Yuuki es la amazona de Andrómeda

Moka: ¿Amazona?

Tsukune: Si, si es un hombre se les llaman caballeros y si es mujer es amazona

Asuna: Hola es un gusto conocerlas

Moka: Hola (Es muy bonita espero poder con ella)

Kurumu: Hola (Una rival mas)

Yukary: Un gusto conocerla (Quisiera ser como ella)

Mizore: Hola (Me pregunto si puedo ser una amazona como ella)

Ruby: Un placer (Guerrera amazona)

Tsukune: Este bastardito es mi mejor amigo y rival, el amigable Psy de Unicornio

Psy: Hola a todos como los trata la vida

Tsukune: Siempre es a si de feliz y sociable y se puede confiar en el

Moka: Hola (Se parece bastante a Tsukune)

Kurumu: Un gusto (Por dios que guapo aparte se parece a Tsukune)

Yukary: Hola (Tsukune de Pegaso y el de Unicornio)

Mizore: Hola (Amigo y rival de Tsukune, no lo entiendo)

Ruby: Hola (Un Unicornio)

Tsukune: Y el es Ichika Onimura de Dragón, un amigo leal que vive por la justicia y es capaz de sacrificarse por causas nobles o por la gente más querida

Ichika: No es para tanto Tsukune

Tsukune: No seas modesto como siempre que hay de esa vez que sacrificaste tu vista para derrotar a un oponente muy fuerte y quedaste ciego por todo un mes

Ichika: Bueno a decir verdad tengo que sacar mucha sangre para sacar mi verdadero poder

Oh perdón, es un honor conocerlas en persona amigas de Tsukune

Moka: Un placer (Quisiera probar su sangre)

Kurumu: Mucho gusto (Daria su vida por otros, que romántico)

Yukary: Es un placer conocerlo (Es muy educado)

Mizore: Hola (Sacrifico su vista para derrotar a alguien fuerte)

Ruby: Encantada de conocerlo (Es capaz de llegar a tales extremos para salvar a los demás)

Tsukune: Por ultimo estos 3 son amigos que nos acaban de visitar después de mucho tiempo, el grandote es Chad de Osa mayor el otro es Keita de León menor y la de piel blanca es Orochi de Hidra

Moka: Tsukune ella es humana

Tsukune: Claro que es humana

Mizore: Parece una serpiente

Orochi: Eh que dijeron que me molesto (enciende su cosmos)

Yukary: Perdón no fue su intención (Da miedo)

Mizore: Que alto

Chad: Gracias

Keita: Ustedes son monstruos sincero se ven muy amigables y bonitas parecieran que son incapaces de hacer algo malo

Ruby: Gracias (Que chico tan educado y apuesto)

Tsukune: Y para que lo sepan dentro de un mes ellos estudiaran con nosotros en la Academia Youkai que les parece

Moka: Ellos estudiaran con nosotros pero porque

Tsukune: Es una historia muy graciosa al parecer el director cree que yo solo es insuficiente por lo que pensó que sería mejor traer mas humanos que puedan influenciar a otros seres por el buen camino sería lo mejor

Naruto: Les dijiste que nos engañaste para que firmáramos

Kurumu: Que los engañaste Tsukune

Tsukune: Nos los engañe solo les dije que iba a ser una sorpresa

Ichika: Yo firme por voluntad propia por lo que no me siento engañado

Kazuto: Yo también

Joey: Yo firme pero no sabía que me iba a inscribir a una Academia para Monstruos sin ofender

Asuna: Yo opino igual que Joey pero disculpa si las ofendí lo siento

Naruto: Yo firme por la sorpresita que me preparaba el todo poderoso Tsukune (Sarcasmo extremo)

Keita: Nosotros firmamos por curiosidad, pero aceptamos ir a esa Academia para estar con ustedes si es necesario

Tatsumi: Perdón por interrumpir pero viene la señorita acompañado por los caballeros de oro

Tsukune: Entendido Tatsumi

Narrador: Saori entra a la sala acompañada con los caballeros de oro

Chicas ahora quiero que conozcan a la persona más importante para nosotros los Caballeros del Zodiaco, con ustedes la diosa Atenea de nuestra era la señorita Saori Kido

Saori: Un gran placer conocerlas en persona Tsukune me hablo mucho de ustedes

Tsukune: Saori quiero que conozcas a mis compañeras mas una persona que las acompaño

Ella es Moka Akashiya es una vampiresa

Saori: Un gusto conocerte Moka Akashiya

Moka: Es un placer igual (Es hermosa)

Saori: Veo en ti que ti que tu alma está dividida en 2 personalidades una real y otra una ilusión

Moka: Que como lo sabes

Saori: Puedo ver en el interior de las personas, pero en ti a parte veo un corazón muy puro y noble

Moka: Uhm gracias (Puede ver en el interior de los seres)

Tsukune: Esta es Kurumu Kurono es una súcubo

Saori: Encantada de conocerte Kurumu

Kurumu: Encantada también (Como podre competir contra una diosa)

Saori: Ten un poco de fe y encontraras el verdadero amor y serás feliz

Kurumu: Gracias (Ya encontré el amor y se llama Tsukune Aono)

Tsukune: Esta pequeña genio es Sendou Yukary es una bruja

Saori: Hola señorita Sendou Yukary

Yukary: El placer es mío

Saori: Para ser muy joven tienes un gran talento veo un gran futuro en ti

Yukary: Muchas gracias (Fui elogiada por una diosa)

Tsukune: Esta invitada de acá es Ruby Tojo es otra bruja también

Saori: Mucho gusto en conocerte señorita Ruby Tojo

Ruby: Es placer igualmente (Es una diosa de verdad)

Saori: Veo que has tenido un pasado duro y que en el fondo odias a la humanidad te digo de corazón que no dejes que tu pasado te domine no caigas en el odio y rencor ve el lado de la gente y cree en el amor y esperanzas

Ruby: Le agradezco por esas palabras señorita Kido tomare consejo de usted (Puede ver el interior y recuerdos de la gente)

Tsukune: Y para finalizar con ustedes los más poderosos entre los 88 caballeros del zodiaco los caballeros de oro

Moka: ¿Caballeros de oro?

Kurumu: Porque de oro

Tsukune: Acaso Hayate no les explico a cerca de las armaduras de bronce, plata y oro

Yukary: No

Tsukune: Ok se los diré, los caballeros y amazonas se dividen en 3 categorías bronce, plata y oro

Los de bronce son los más débiles y usan armaduras de bronce y son alrededor de 54

Los de plata son de un nivel intermedio y usan armaduras de plata y son 24 en total

Los de oro son los más poderosos y usan armaduras de oro y son 12 en total y son los que están reunidos aquí

Los caballeros de oro son los más importantes entre todos los caballeros del zodiaco

Kurumu: Que es eso de armaduras

Tsukune: Se los explico los caballeros como símbolo usamos armaduras que representan nuestras constelaciones como soy uno de bronce y mi constelación es Pegaso uso la armadura sagrada de Pegaso que me protege y me da más poder

Yukary: ¿Armadura de Pegaso?

Tsukune: Mejor se los explico

Narrador: Tsukune trae la caja con la armadura de Pegaso para ponerse la armadura

Tsukune: Pueden que hayan visto cargando esta caja antes pues están cajas contienen las armaduras sagradas del zodiaco que cada caballero o amazona se visten representando una constelación en especifico por ejemplo la mía se las mostrare

Ven a mi Pegaso

Narrador: La caja de la armadura de Pegaso se abrió y salió la armadura de Pegaso ante Tsukune para vestirlo pasando por piernas, cintura, brazos, pecho y casco para al final ver a Tsukune vistiendo la armadura de Pegaso, las chicas al ver eso se quedaron con la boca abierta y Mizore se le vio corazones en los ojos a ver Tsukune vestido en su armadura

Tsukune: Que tal a si son las armaduras que protegen a los caballeros y amazonas espero que lo hayan entendido bien

Eh chicas

Moka: Tsukune (Eso es lo que contenía esa caja todo este tiempo) se le puso la cara roja a ver a Tsukune

Kurumu: Oh por dios (Se ve sexy con esa armadura)

Yukary: Genial (Se ve como un autentico héroe de la justicia)

Mizore: Tsu..ku…ne (Se ve más guapo vestido a si) se comienza a imaginar a estar junto a Tsukune

Ruby: A si se ve un caballero del zodiaco (Eh de admitir que se ve muy apuesto) se le puso la cara roja

Tsukune: Les pasa algo chicas

Moka: Eh nada Tsukune (Definitivamente debe ser mío)

Narrador: Kurumu y Mizore le agarran los brazos a Tsukune y comienzan a pegarse a el

Kurumu: Tsukune me protegerás verdad

Mizore: Estarás siempre a mi lado Tsukune

Tsukune: Siempre estaré a su lado y las protegeré con mi vida si es necesario

Kurumu y Mizore: Tsukune eres mi héroe

Tsukune: No es para tanto

Naruto: Vaya Tsukune si que sabes impresionar a las chicas no

Psy: Me das envidia Tsukune

Joey: De verdad eres el centro de atención Tsukune

Moka: Creo que se olvidan de algo yo vi primero a Tsukune

Narrador: Moka empujo a Kurumu y Mizore hacia fuera y abrazo fuertemente a Tsukune

Moka: Tsukune de verdad siempre me has protegido y salvado la vida no es así y siempre me protegerás no Tsukune

Tsukune: Bueno yo solo te salve una vez Moka

Moka: Tsukune siempre quise saber el sabor de tu sangre

Tsukune: Que

Narrador: A continuación Moka comienza a morder el cuello de Tsukune y bebe su sangre por primeras vez en frente de todo el mundo

Tsukune: Moka que estás haciendo

Narrador: Moka deja morder el cuello de Tsukune y mantiene la boca abierta sacando la lengua

Moka: Pica, pica mucho Tsukune tu sangre es deliciosa pero es muy picante

Psy: Vaya Tsukune de verdad ella es una vampiresa

Naruto: Que la sangre de Tsukune sabe a picante eso no lo sabía

Asuna: Tsukune estas bien

Tsukune: Si lo estoy

Narrador: Tsukune se vuelve a desmayar por perdida de sangré otra vez

Kurumu: Tsukune por favor no te mueras

Mizore: No Tsukune

Yukary: Todo es tu culpa Moka porque tenías que hacer eso

Moka: Perdón es que desde hace mucho tiempo sentía curiosidad por la sangre de Tsukune siempre quise saber de qué sabor era y al final resulta una sangre picante para mi gusto

Ruby: Todo este tiempo sentías atracción por el por su sangre

Kazuto: Bueno es una vampiresa acaso no está en su naturaleza

Orochi: Hay que llevarlo a su cuarto

Chad: Yo lo llevo

Narrador: Chad y Keita cargaron a Tsukune y lo llevaron a su cuarto a descansar

Moka: Lo siento bastante por lo de Tsukune

Saori: Descuida lo importante es que aún sigue con vida

Moka: Honestamente como puede ser que Tsukune se desmaye de esa forma si ni siquiera bebi mucha sangre de el

Ichika: Se les puedo explicar

Narrador: Ichika explico que durante el día Tsukune tuvo una pelea contra Chad y gano pero en destruyo la armadura de Chad y quiso repararla bañándola con su sangre y después de derramar mayor parte de su sangre se desmayó por la perdida por lo que ahora debe de sentirse muy débil

Kurumu: Tsukune estuvo en una pelea pero porque

Chad: Yo puedo explicarlo, lo que paso pues es que yo, keita y Orochi venimos a retar a Tsukune y a los demás en un duelo para ver cuánto nos hemos hecho más fuertes y de allí yo pelee contra Tsukune y perdí

Ruby: Durante el día sentí unas energías muy poderosas, eran ustedes cierto

Keita: También pueden percibir el cosmos me alegro por ustedes y a decir verdad si fuimos nosotros solo aumentamos nuestros cosmos al séptimo sentido

Yukary: Séptimo sentido

Orochi: Si por lo general en cualquier ser hay 5 sentidos comunes y un sexto que es la intuición el séptimo sentido significa el cosmos infinito que es aumentar el poder a un nivel inimaginable muy difícil de dominar

Ruby: Para ser unos humanos tienen un poder que supera la barrera de lo posible por casi parecen a los de un dios

Ichika: Pues nosotros nos hemos enfrentado contra dioses en el pasado y resultamos victoriosos

Moka: Derrotaron a dioses eso es increíble

Yukary: Como cuales

Joey: Poseidón el dios de los mares y Hades dios del inframundo y Thanos dios de la muerte

Ruby: Si son dioses de la mitología griega son considerados como seres superiores a cualquier tipo de monstruo

Naruto: A decir verdad fue Tsukune que daba siempre el golpe final

Las chicas: Tsukune fue quien los derroto

Asuna: Si siempre luchaba hasta el final sin importar si eso significara morir en el intento

Kazuto: Juntos con Tsukune, nosotros estuvimos al borde de la muerte como infinidad de veces

Psy: Si y además hemos luchado infinidad de batallas contras seres muy poderosos, y salimos victoriosos porque siempre creemos en el amor y en la amistad y en Atenea que siempre protegerá al mundo de las fuerzas del mal

Kurumu: Tsukune estuvo a punto de morir varias veces (creo que tendré un infarto)

Naruto: Si y siempre era a quien más golpes sufría y de los más mortales

Moka: A Tsukune siempre lo terminaban de golpear (si veo a Tsukune a si de lastimado me dará un ataque)

Joey: Tambien esa vez que un guerrero le quito a Tsukune los 5 sentidos en otras palabras no podía ver, sentir, hablar ni oír algo por lo que parecía un cadáver viviente

Yukary: Un cadáver viviente (tendré pesadillas posiblemente)

Ichika: O las veces que lo golpeaban en el corazón y en una de ellas casi se lo arrancan de manera horrible

Mizore: ¡Que! (Estuvo a punto de morir a si)

Asuna: O esa vez que estuvo

Ruby: Basta ya es suficiente (De verdad a pasado por todo eso)

Saori: Yo diré lo siguiente, si algo destacaría a Tsukune sería su fuerza de voluntad y valentía, nunca se rinde y siempre busca la manera de hacer milagros aunque la situación se torne imposible, a pesar de no tener padres nosotros somos lo más cercano a una familia para el

Ichika: Perdón por interrumpir pero para corregir nosotros somos sus hermanastros recuerdan que todos nosotros fuimos adoptados por el señor Mitsumasa Kido

Naruto: A parte fue él quien nos envió a todos nosotros a distintas partes del mundo a ser caballeros por la fuerza

Joey: El nos dio un propósito Naruto si no fuera por el nosotros seguiríamos siendo unos huérfanos deambulando sin ningún propósito

Kazuto: Pero Joey, no aprovechaste que tu lugar de entrenamiento era Siberia donde era la tumba de tu madre

Joey: Ya supere eso

Naruto: Seguro ya no sigues dolido por lo de tu madre muerta

Ichika: Ten algo de respeto Naruto al menos sabe que su mama la ama aun en el cielo mientras que la mía me abandono

Kurumu: O sea todos ustedes son huérfanos

Asuna: Exacto todos nosotros somos huérfanos y fuimos recogidos por el mismo hombre Mitsumasa Kido

Saori: Además el fue mi abuelo que me crio y que antes de morir me dijo la verdad sobre mí y me rebelo que soy la encarnación de la diosa Atenea y que mi deber es preservar la paz el amor y la justicia, junto a mis leales caballeros lograríamos que eso sea posible

Moka: Puedo ir al cuarto de Tsukune a ver como esta

Asuna: Si yo te llevo en donde es

Moka: Ok

Kurumu: Yo también quiero ver a Tsukune

Mizore: Yo también

Yukary: Ni creas que te dejare a solas con mi Tsukune

Ruby: Iré a platicar con los caballeros de oro

Psy: Yo creo que ocurrirá algo divertido

Naruto: Vaya suerte la de Tsukune

Narrador: Asuna lleva a las 4 a la habitación de Tsukune al ver cómo están

Moka: Este es la habitación de Tsukune

Kurumu: Es igual de ordenada que su dormitorio

Yukary: Si y parece también el cuarto de un niño pequeño

Mizore: Hay tantos juguetes y videojuegos

Kurumu: Miren también hay muñecos de Tsukune

Yukary: Muñecos quiero verlos

Narrador: Las chicas se pusieron a ver los muñecos con la forma de Tsukune unos eran de peluche y otros figuras de acción

Moka: A ver este (pulsa un botón)

Figura de acción: Dame tu fuerza Pegaso

Moka: Y hablan

Kurumu: Que adorable peluche de Tsukune (abraza al peluche)

Peluche: Te amo

Kurumu: Yo también te amo Tsukune

Yukary: Este Tsukune con traje especial (Tsukune vestido por la armadura de Odín)

: Odín dame tu poder

Yukary: Haber dice armadura del Dios Odín, vaya no sabía que Tsukune usaba la armadura de un dios nórdico

Mizore: Un Tsukune en ropa de oro (Tsukune en armadura de Leo)

Tsukune de oro: Te protegeré aunque me cueste la vida

Mizore: Aunque seas humano me protegerás Tsukune, que romántico

Yukary: Yo quiero ese muñeco

Mizore: No

Kurumu: Yo lo quiero

Mizore: Que no

Narrador: Mizore. Kurumu y Yukary se están peleando por el muñeco de Tsukune de oro mientras que Moka va a la cama de Tsukune a ver como esta y lo ve dormido con su armadura puesta, duerme profundamente y Moka se le pone la cara roja al verlo y se quita los zapatos y se pone en la cama abrazando a Tsukune y le susurra unas cosas al oído

Moka: Tsukune te amo

Espero un día poder decírtelo de todo corazón

Narrador: A continuación Moka olfatea el cabello de Tsukune

Moka: (Huele muy bien)

Narrador: Moka se cobre con la sabana junto con Tsukune y pega más de lo normal y le hace a Tsukune cosas inapropiadas

Yukary: Eh donde esta Moka

Kurumu: A decir verdad tampoco escuche abrir la puerta

Mizore: Esa zorra desgraciada debe estar en la cama de Tsukune

Narrador: Las chicas van a ver a Tsukune en su cama, ven que la cama de Tsukune está cubierta y quitan la sabana, se sorprenden de lo que ven (a continuación lo que acaban de ver no se puede describir en este fanfic clasificación T)

Kurumu: Maldita enferma

Yukary: Moka cómo pudiste

Mizore: Aléjate de Tsukune

Moka: Yo puedo explicarlo

Psy: Que pasa

Oh dios que es lo que estoy viendo

Moka: No es lo que parece

Naruto: Que tanto escandalo

Mierda

Narrador: Tsukune se despierta

Tsukune: Que sucede

Porque está pegada de mi Moka

Moka: Tsukune yo pues (se le puso la cara roja)

Narrador: Moka sale corriendo avergonzada de lo que hiso

Tsukune: Porque Moka salió corriendo

Kurumu: Bueno veraz

Yukary: Pues Moka solo quiso darte un abrazo eso es todo

Mizore: Esa maldita solo quería aprovecharte de ti

Psy: Pues Tsukune

Naruto: Ella hiso algo que cualquier hombre quería

Yukary: Nosotras solo quisimos visitar y vimos unos muñecos parecidos a ti y quisimos jugar, de paso Moka quiso a darte una sorpresa y así fue

Tskune: A si fue iré a ver en donde se fue

Narrador: Tsukune fue a preguntar a varios de la mansión a preguntar

Tsukune: Hayate viste a Moka pasar por aquí

Hayate: Creo que está en el jardín cerca en el mirador de flores

Tsukune: Gracias

Narrador: En el jardín

Tsukune: En donde estará Moka

Ah allí esta

Moka: Como podre hablar a Tsukune de lo que paso

Tsukune: Te encontré Moka

Moka: Ah Tsukune

Tsukune: Porque saliste corriendo

Moka: Pues yo

Tsukune: No importa Yukary me explico todo solo querías darme una sorpresa y te avergonzaste no es a si

Moka: Si a si fue (gracias Yukary)

Tsukune: Si querías disculparte por haberme chupado la sangre no importa he pasado por cosas aún peores

Moka: Gracias Tsukune

Tsukune: Si quieres decirme algo solo digo ya estamos a mano, sabes mi secreto y se el tuyo ya no hay que ocultar

Moka: Sabes Tsukune para ser un humano eres realmente increíble

Tsukune: En qué sentido

Moka: Tienes un poder que siquiera un monstruo clase S puede soñar e inclusive eres capaz de derrotar a un monstruo sin siquiera moverte y usando un solo dedo

Tsukune: También aprendí a como arrebatarle a alguien los 5 sentidos con solo usar la mente

Moka: Que también eso de verdad Tsukune eres una caja de sorpresas que nunca termina

Tsukune: Quieres ver algo sorprendente Moka

Moka: Si

Tsukune: Ok presta mucha atención

Kurumu: Tsukune donde estas

Tsukune: Aquí estoy

Narrador: Viene Kurumu, Yukary y Mizore a ver en donde esta Tsukune

Yukary: Aquí estas Tsukune

Mizore: Estas bien Tsukune

Tsukune: Estoy bien estaba a punto de enseñarle algo a Moka

Kurumu: Nos puede enseñar también Tsukune

Tsukune: Si tu lo pides

Ok prestan mucha atención

Narrador: Tsukune eleva su cosmos y se pone en posición de combate y mueve su cuerpo formando a un Pegaso

Kurumu: Porque se mueve a si

Yukary: Pareciera como si formara algo con sus brazos

Moka: Veo un Pegaso

Mizore: Yo también lo veo

Narrador: Tsukune termina de formar la constelación de Pegaso y ejecuta su técnica

Tsukune: Meteoro de Pegaso

Narrador: Las chicas se quedan boquiabiertas de lo que ven, primero ven como si Tsukune sacara unos rayos azules de su mano y después parecía que Tsukune se transformara en un Pegaso blanco en unos pocos segundos y como arraso los arboles destruyéndolos de la forma más fácil

Tsukune: Que tal que les parece

Las chicas: ¡INCREIBLE!

Moka: De verdad Tsukune eres sorprendente

Kurumu: Que fue lo que hiciste

Tsukune: Solo forme la constelación de Pegaso y use los Meteoros de Pegaso y todo lo que hice fue lanzar 1000 golpes por segundo a la velocidad de la luz

Yukary: 1000….golpes a la velocidad de la luz

Mizore: Sea lo que sea fue genial

Ichika: Luciéndote ante las chicas eh Tsukune

Tsukune: Chicos que hacen aquí

Joey: Nos llamo la atención que hayas elevado tú cosmos, por lo que quisimos ver

Naruto: Con que sorprendiendo a las chicas

Ichika: Si quieres puedo mostrar algunos trucos

Tsukune: Adelante

Ichika: Muy bien

Narrador: Ichika mueve los brazos de manera circular formando un dragón

Ichika: El Dragón Naciente

Narrador: Ichika después de ejecutar su técnica las chicas se quedaron impresionadas al ver la figura de un dragón asiático en el

Moka: Vieron eso

Kurumu: Fue como si saliera un dragón de su puño

Yukary: No era un dragón cualquiera era un dragón chino

Mizore: Sorprendente

Naruto: Mi turno

Naruto: Concentro su cosmos generando un aura agresiva para las chicas y después ejecuto su técnica

Naruto: Alas ardientes del Fénix

Narrador: Naruto ejecuto su técnica pero sin querer dejo un incendio que sorprendió a las chicas pero a la vez aterro a Mizore

Moka: Es capaz de crear fuego como si nada

Kurumu: No solo eso siento en él un aura agresiva como si fuera un demonio

Yukary: Vi a un Fénix mostrando sus alas

Mizore: Fuego no no

Joey: Naruto creaste un incendio otra vez tendré que apagarlo yo otra vez

Narrador: Joey concentra su cosmos creando a si nieve y mueve su cuerpo para ejecutar su técnica

Joey: Polvo de Diamante

Narador: Joey apaga el fuego y a la vez crea un ambiente helado que hace que Mizore se sienta feliz

Moka: Apago el fuego

Kurumu: Se movió de una forma rara pero sexy

Yukary: Uhhrr que frio

Mizore: Vi un hermoso Cisne (se le brillo en sus ojos)

Tsukune: Que tal todo lo que vieron

Moka: Fue increíble para ser humanos sin duda

Kurumu: De verdad son muy poderosos

Yukary: Fue como si fuera unas estrellas lanzado sus poderes

Mizore: Me gusto más el chico que es capaz de crear frio con sus puños

Joey: Gracias

Naruto: Vaya Joey te alagaron

Ichika: Espero que hayan disfrutado de las demostraciones

Tsukune: Mejor volvamos a la mansión

Narrador: En la mansión

Psy: Que paso mientras estaban afuera

Tsukune: Veras

Narrador: Tsukune le explica todo lo que paso

Tsukune: Y a si fue

Psy: Entiendo

Narrador: Alguien toca la entrada a la puerta de la mansión

Tsukune: Iré a ver

Narrador: Tsukune abre la puerta

Nekonome: ¿Tsukune?

Tsukune: Profesora Nekonome que hace aquí

Nekonome: Lo mismo digo yo

Tsukune: Mi pregunta es que hace aquí con Gin

Gin: Hola Tsukune no sabía que vivías aquí

Tsukune: Vuelvo a preguntar que hacen aquí

Nekonome: Venimos a buscar a Moka y a las demás chicas que se escaparon

Tsukune: Y cómo fue que llegaron hasta aquí

Gin: Todo fue gracias a mi buen olfato pude rastrear a mis queridas compañeras

Nekonome: También seguimos el rastro de esas energías poderosas que se sentían durante el día

Gin: Tuvimos unos contratiempos pero estamos aquí, si mi olfato no me engaña Moka, Kurumu, Mizore y Yukary deberían estar aquí

Tsukune: Si están aquí, pasen si quiere

Gin: Gracias Tsukune siempre quise saber cómo es la vida de un millonario

Tsukune: Eh millonario

Nekonome: Huelo a comida

Tsukune: Hay un banquete de carne y pescado si quieres

Nekonome: Pescado mejor

Tsukune: Un momento mejor que me sigan para presentarlos con los demás invitados para evitar problemas

Gin: Que hay una fiesta y no me invitaron, mal por ti Tsukune

Tsukune: Carajo no exageres Gin

Narrador: Tsukune fue a la sala a presentar a su compañero Gin y su profesora Nekonome a los demás dejando a Moka y demás muy nerviosas

Tsukune: Amigos les presento a mi compañero de club Ginei Morioka es un hombre lobo

Gin: Qué onda todos

Todo el mundo:…

Y ella es mi profesora de clases la señora Shizuka Nekonome es una mujer gato

Nekonome: Buenas noches a todos miau

Mascara de la muerte: Guau esta buena

Shura: Y que lo digas

Aioria: Una mujer gato (Mi fantasía está casi hecha realidad)

Aioros: Eres la maestra de Tsukune encantado me llamo Aioros

Nekonome: Encantada (Vaya que apuesto)

Disculpe en donde es la comida me muero de hambre

Saga: En la cocina si quieres te llevo hasta allá

Nekonome: Gracias

Narrador: La profesora va a la cocina y se fascina con la cantidad de platillos que hay

Nekonome: Estoy en el paraíso

Narrador: Con Gin

Gin: Hey Tsukune y esas chicas lindas de allá (se refiere a Asuna, Orochi y Saori)

Tsukune: Son mis amigas pero la de pelo morado es Saori Kido la reencarnación de la diosa Atenea

Gin: Que una diosa verga de verdad eres mi héroe

Tsukune: Ni te atrevas a hacer algo vulgar con Saori o lo lamentaras de por vida

Gin: Tranquilo no soy tan tonto para meterme con una diosa tal vez mejor hable con ellas

Hey chicas como les van

Asuna: Eh te conozco

Gin: No recuerdan cuando Tsukune me presento

Orochi: No

Gin: Soy Ginei Morioka el hombre lobo

Asuna: Eres compañero de Tsukune de esa Academia de monstruos

Gin: Si este es el uniforme que se usa, me hace ver bien no

Orochi: Si mal lo recuerdo esa chica de pelo rosa que es una vampiresa usa una similar a la tuya

Gin: Si es lo que usan en la Academia Youkai

Orochi: Ese es el uniforme que usare dentro de un mes

Gin: Que van a asistir a la Academia Youkai

Asuna: Si dentro de un mes aproximado

Gin: Que bien si quieren puede que les enseñen muchas cosas de la Academia Youkai que no conozcan

Orochi: Como que

Gin: No 1 la entrada a los humanos está prohibida y solo se admiten monstruos y demonios

Asuna: Eso no me importa

Gin: ¿Por qué?

Asuna: Somos humanas y firmamos para ir dentro de un mes

Gin: Deben estar bromeando en especial tú (refiriéndose a Orochi)

Orochi: Que dices me estas insinuando que soy una serpiente

Gin: Bueno a decir verdad tu disfraz de humana no es muy bueno

Narrador: Orochi le da una paliza a Gin bien terrible casi dejándolo inconsciente pero al menos está vivo, se levanta y se aleja del grupo de chicas, se va a hablar con los chicos (Naruto, Joey, Psy y Kazuto)

Gin: Que chica tan violenta no creen

Naruto: Siempre se pone a si cuando le hacen la broma que es mitad serpiente o algo

Gin: Pero no es una mujer serpiente o no

Joey: Te equivocas es humana

Gin: Que si me dijo que va a asistir a la Academia Youkai dentro de un mes

Psy: Si igual que nosotros

Gin: Ustedes también y que tipo de monstruos son

Naruto: Monstruos, para tu información somos seres humanos igual que Tsukune

Gin: ¿Humanos igual que Tsukune?

Kazuto: Perdón por no presentarme antes me llamo Kazuto Kirigaya soy caballero de Lobo

Gin: ¿Caballero de Lobo? ¿Qué es eso de caballero?

Kazuto: No lo sabes pues te lo explicare

Narrador: Kazuto le explica a Gin sobre la leyenda de los caballeros del zodiaco, también del poder del cosmos y de que constelación es Tsukune y los demás y del porque van a asistir a la Academia Youkai

Gin: A ver si entendí, dicen que son guerrero que defienden al mundo por la paz el amor y la justicia y que tienen el poder del universo que les permite hacer proezas que ningún ser humano normal podría y que asistirán a la Academia Youkai para ayudar a Tsukune en hacer que los humanos y monstruos puedan vivir juntos en armonía

Kazuto: Exacto

Naruto: También que nosotros 7 nos enfrentamos a enemigos muy poderosos incluyendo dioses

Gin: Son humanos y se han enfrentado contra dioses

Joey: Pero siempre era Tsukune quien daba el golpe final

Gin: Que Tsukune es quien derrotaba a esos dioses, como cuales

Psy: Poseidón el dios del mar, Hades del inframundo y Tanatos el dios de la muerte

Gin: Un momento si son dioses de la mitología griega, están por encima de todos los monstruos inclusive los clase S como yo pueden contra un dios

Naruto: Pero nosotros somos lo más cercano a un dios

Gin: Pues les digo que una vez pelee contra Tsukune y me gano sin siquiera mover un dedo

Joey: Yo también derrote a varios oponentes con solo usar mi dedo

Naruto: Y yo puedo hacer que uno vea el infierno en sus ojos

Gin: Que de verdad puedes hacer eso

Naruto: Quieres ver

Gin: No gracias, iré a ver a mis compañeras que estuve buscando si no les molesta

Narrador: Gin va directo en donde esta Moka y las demás

Gin: Hey chicas

Kurumu: Que pasa Gin

Gin: Porque no hablamos a solas como grupo eh

Mizore: Para que

Gin: Vamos les hablare de algo importante

Moka: Y Tsukune

Gin: El estará bien le hablare luego porque no vamos a fuera

Yukary: Si tú lo dices

Narrador: En el patio de la mansión

Gin: Chicas saben lo que está pasando

Kurumu: Sobre que

Gin: Es sobre Tsukune

Mizore: Que tiene que ver Tsukune

Gin: Sobre que él es un humano

Yukary: Y

Gin: Y, va en contra de las reglas que entre un humano a la academia

Y no solo eso también que otros humanos asistirán a la Academia Youkai dentro de un mes

Kurumu: Cual es el problema ni siquiera son seres humanos ordinarios

Gin: Hay también ese detalle me dijeron que son unos guerreros al servicio de una diosa que según la leyenda renace cuando el mal cae sobre la tierra eso fue lo que entendí

Moka: Tambien nos dijeron eso

Gin: Me dijeron también que Tsukune fue capaz de derrotar dioses siendo un humano no sé si es verdad o solo es una exageración de mal gusto

Yukary: No estoy segura si es verdad o no pero si de algo estoy muy claro que Tsukune tiene un poder que supera mi imaginación

Kurumu: No solo Tsukune también esos chicos que mostraron sus poderes también son sorprendentes

Mizore: Me gusto más el chico que usa el hielo

Kurumu: El de Fénix es genial pero da miedo a la vez

Gin: Ahora sabemos la verdad de Tsukune no creen que

Moka: Si piensas divulgarlo ni se te ocurra

Kurumu: Si haces de chismoso mejor prepárate a rezar

Yukary: Tsukune a pesar de ser un humano es alguien muy noble y bondadoso y su intención de asistir a la Academia Youkai es de admirar

Mizore: Si me llego a enterar que expulsan a Tsukune por tu culpa, te matare

Gin: Ok está bien no diré nada sobre Tsukune en la academia entendido, pero que hay de los otros 9 que asistirán dentro de un mes

Moka: No deberíamos preocuparnos, si son iguales a Tsukune en forma de ser

Yukary: A parte son guerreros que luchan por la justicia dudo que hagan algo malo en la academia

Kurumu: Pero el que dice ser de Fénix da miedo a pesar de ser un humano

Mizore: Me cae bien el que dice ser de Cisne

Moka: Desde que conocimos a Tsukune nunca nos hemos imaginado que era humano por lo que era capaz de hacer y ha estado mucho tiempo con nosotras, y ahora es que sabemos que un humano pero al principio no pudimos creerlo y un chico de cabello azul nos convenció

Kurumu: Si mal lo recuerdo se llama Hayate Ayasaki de Lira y que entreno junto a Tsukune en Grecia para ser caballero

Yukary: Quisiera ir a Grecia para ver la estatua de Atenea y ver los demás caballeros con sus armaduras

Mizore: La armadura de Tsukune lo hace ver más apuesto

Gin: Cual armadura

Moka: Es verdad me dijeron también que los caballeros del zodiaco usan unas armadura basadas en las 88 constelaciones y la de Tsukune es de Pegaso y usa una armadura de esa constelación

Mizore: Usa una como esta (le enseña un muñeco de Tsukune con la armadura de Pegaso)

Gin: Esperen ya vi a Tsukune vestirse a si por las fotos que él tiene eso quiere decir que los trajes que usan son en realidad armaduras

Kurumu: Si son geniales no

Gin: Siendo honesto si y me dijo uno que es de la constelación de lobo creo a ver visto su armadura puesta en él ya me sonaba a que parecía a un lobo

Moka: Porque no volvemos a dentro a la mansión antes que pregunten sobre nosotras

Kurumu: Mejor a si no quiero ver a Tsukune cerca de esa chica que dice ser una diosa

Gin: Iré a hablar con esa diosa si un humano puede hablar con ella conmigo no hay problema

Narrador: Dentro de la mansión

Asuna: Tsukune si vas a estar por esta noche porque no tomar unas fotos para recordar

Tsukune: Ok Asuna

Oigan todos porque no tomar unas fotos para celebrar que estoy aquí por esta noche

Psy: Esta bien me apunto

Naruto: Bueno como me iré a esa academia dentro de un mes mejor crear buenos recuerdos antes de partir al infierno

Kazuto: Yo me apunto

Ichika: Y porque no luego nos tomamos unas fotos con nuestras armaduras puestas como la vez pasada

Tsukune: Muy buena idea

Narrador: Todo el grupo se toman fotos unas individuales otras en grupo luego los caballeros de oro se les tomaron fotos de uno a uno después todos reunidos y también se le tomo fotos a Hayate, Chad, a Ruby, Keita y Orochi, y después una a Saori y otra con todo el mundo reunido pero sin Tatsumi ni con la profesora Nekonome que aún está en la cocina comiendo pescado al final vienen Moka y demás a preguntar

Moka: Que está pasando

Tsukune: Nos estamos tomando fotos si quieren les tomo una a todas ustedes

Moka: Ok Tsukune

Tsukune: Llamare a la profesora Nekonome para que se una también

Narrador: A si pues se le toman fotos a Moka y las demás chicas con Tsukune, a Gin solo se le toma una solo lo mismo a la profesora Nekonome

Tsukune: Esa fue la última, ahora todos a ponerse sus armaduras se ha dicho

Narrador: Todos los caballeros incluidos los de oro y Hayate se pusieron sus armaduras, Moka y los demás junto a Gin. Ruby y Nekonome se quedaron con la boca abierta ante las armaduras más las de oro por el poder emprendían que era algo que nunca se imaginaron de lo poderoso que se sentía

Gin: Increíble sé que Tsukune es fuerte pero ellos tienen un aura fuera de si

Ruby: En especial los que visten de armaduras doradas de verdad son los más poderosos entre los caballeros

Moka: Parecen casi dioses con esas armaduras

Kurumu: Para ser humanos tienen un poder que supera las expectativas de un monstruo o demonio

Yukary: De verdad este es el poder del cosmos que tanto hablan

Mizore: Increíble

Nekonome: Que es esto no es demoniaco pero es muy poderoso

Tsukune: De que se sorprende es solo los cosmos de mis amigos eso es todo

Moka: Solo eso Tsukune si tienes unos amigos muy poderosos

Tsukune: Eso no se compara con el poder de Saori es la de una diosa

Nekonome: Una diosa eso es posible

Tsukune: A tomar fotos se ha dicho

Todos: ¡Sí!

Narrador: Se comenzaron a tomar fotos a los caballeros de bronce en orden por uno a uno luego en grupo después a Hayate por ser el único caballero de plata presente, luego a los caballeros de oro en orden zodiacal y después en grupo por último se tomó una foto de todos los caballeros a excepción de Asuna y Orochi arrodillados ante Saori, Moka y las demás chicas miraron con recelo a Saori por lo que le acaban de hacer y Tsukune se acerca a ella arrodillándose

Tsukune: Como caballero de Pegaso juro lealtad ante ti gran diosa Atenea luchare hasta al final, aun después de muerto seguiré luchando por el bien y viviré por el amor y la justicia, jamás dejare que las fuerzas del mal y la injusticia invadan al mundo lo juro con todo mi corazón, gran Atenea

Tatsumi: Ahora Tsukune toma la mano de la señorita (está cargando la cámara)

Listo que buena pose Tsukune

Psy: Ahora es mi turno

Tsukune: Que tangas suerte Psy

Narrador: Tsukune va en donde esta sus compañeros de la academia con la profesora

Tsukune: Que tal como lo hice

Gin: Estuviste genial Tsukune, crees que haya una oportunidad de que yo haga lo que tu hiciste

Tsukune: Tendrías que ser un caballero para poder hacerlo

Y que opina profesora Nekonome

Nekonome: Pareciste todo un caballero

Tsukune: Es que lo soy

Y chicas que opinan

Moka: Estuviste genial Tsukune (Algún día Tsukune te arrodillaras y juraras lealtad ante mi)

Kurumu: Fuiste todo lo que una chica puede soñar (Esa diosa o como se llame está viviendo mi fantasía no lo soporto)

Yukary: Vaya Tsukune de verdad eres alguien que daría su vida por otros

Tsukune: A si es e inclusive si ustedes estuvieran en peligro me sacrificaría por ustedes

Mizore: De verdad (No importa si es una diosa o no Tsukune es mío y solo me ama a mí)

Ruby: Eres verdaderamente apuesto Tsukune

Tsukune: De nada

Ruby: (A quien engaño la diferencia entre esa diosa y yo es abismal)

Tsukune: Me pregunto porque Asuna y Orochi están en ese rincón viendo con una mirada un poco siniestra

Narrador: Con Asuna y Orochi

Asuna: Aunque Saori sea la diosa Atenea y tenemos que protegerla hay algo que nunca me agrado de Saori

Orochi: Si a mí tampoco me agrada Saori

Asuna: Siempre somos nosotras que hacemos todo mientras que Saori es secuestrada o encerrada en alguna celda con un chico apuesto o ella misma se deja matar por que si

Orochi: Desde que éramos más pequeños ella tenía una actitud de niña superiora a todo el mundo ni hablar que los chicos siempre la miraban como una salvadora, aun me acuerdo de esa vez de que quería jugar al caballito con Tsukune, el se negó pero en cambio Psy se ofreció como caballo el pobre sufrió mientras Saori lo pateaba y le daba latigazos.

Asuna: O esa vez que reto a Joey a que peleara contra unos perros feroces a Joey los mordieron y rasguñaron cruelmente a ella le pareció gracioso mientras que Joey estaba llorando por su vida hasta que vino Naruto a ayudarlo

Orochi: Hablando de Naruto el siempre era quien sufría los peores castigos ni hablar que siempre se oponía ante lo que ordenaba Saori o el señor Kido

Asuna: En aquel entonces él era feliz y alegre y siempre subía la moral todo el grupo además el ayudaba a todo el mundo si tenía un problema, pero desde que regreso de la Isla de la reina muerte no vuelto a ser el mismo a cambio solo tenemos a un Naruto cruel y frio y siempre enojón

Orochi: Si mal lo recuerdo el lugar que fue a entrenar La isla de la reina muerte es el infierno sobre la tierra y que difícilmente alguien pueda sobrevivir a las grandes temperaturas ni hablar que es una isla volcánica activa

Asuna: El me conto como era su entrenamiento y puedo decir que a diferencia al que nosotros tuvimos el de Naruto es inhumano dijo que lo único que le enseñaron fue solamente a odiar y a despreciar a los demás y que solo el odio y la venganza fortalece a un guerrero, en otras palabras todo lo opuesto a un caballero

Orochi: Dios mío

Asuna: No solo eso también dijo que su maestro es el líder de los caballeros negros Jango

Orochi: Caballeros negros e oído de ellos dicen que usan armaduras negras y que solo pelean por sus intereses y que niegan las órdenes de Atenea para propagar muerte y caos

Asuna: Y si te digo que Naruto para obtener la armadura de Fenix tuvo que matar a su maestro y a todos los caballeros negros a excepción de unos 6 que decían ser los más poderosos

Orochi: Los más poderosos

Asuna: Eso decían pero al final resultaron ser unos debiluchos

Narrador: Moka y compañía intervienen

Moka: Hola

Asuna: Hola

Kurumu: De que hablaban

Orochi: Solo de unas cosas del pasado

Gin: Por curiosidad nos podría decir un poco sobre Tsukune y los demás caballeros

Asuna: De que quieren saber

Yukary: Queremos saber de cómo son ustedes 9 de los que iran dentro de un mes a la Academia Youkai

Asuna: Quieren información breve o detallada

Gin: Detallada

Narrador: Asuna le dice de cómo son Naruto, Psy y Joey

Moka: De verdad puede existir una isla que se le llama isla de la reina muerte

Kurumu: Una isla que es lo más cercano al infierno que horrible

Yukary: El Unicornio destaca por ser alegre y competitivo y de ser muy sabio en lo dice

Mizore: El Cisne entreno en los fríos glaciares de Siberia interesante

Gin: Vaya para ser humanos han tenido una vida difícil en especial ese Naruto

Ruby: Y como son los otros caballeros

Asuna: Ya voy

Narrador: Le cuenta como es Ichika y Kazuto mientras que Orochi de cómo son Chad y Keita

Moka: El de Dragon entreno en China y para obtener su armadura tuvo que dividir una cascada en 2 increíble

Gin: Ese Kazuto aparte de ser caballero de Lobo es muy solitario como un lobo

Kurumu: Estrangulo 100 osos para tener su armadura para un humano e inclusive monstruos es solo un suicidio

Orochi: Su técnica más común es el Abrazo del Oso que consiste en abrazar al oponente de manera fuerte para ahogarlo

Kurumu: Abrazar al oponente (me pregunto si puedo hacer eso con Tsukune)

Ruby: El de León menor tiene un gran poder pero tiende a ser muy tímido de vez en cuando es un poco o muy adorable

Nekonome: Así son los 9 que asistirán a la Academia Youkai dentro un mes, a lo que entendí es que son unos humanos con habilidades extraordinarias y no se preocupen si el director quiso mantenerlo en secreto lo entenderé y les agradezco que su intención sea más que nada hacer que los monstruos y humanos puedan vivir en paz como estamos haciendo ahora, aun no logro entender eso de caballeros pero dentro de un mes puede que logre entenderlo un poco

Asuna: Gracias de su parte

Una cosa cuanto tiempo estará en el mundo humano

Nekonome: Como esta noche y al día siguiente, porque

Asuna: Pensé en darles un libro con la información de los 12 caballeros de oro y de Hayate por si les interesa

Moka: Estamos interesados no los podría dar

Asuna: Disculpa eso sería para mañana

Moka: (Que mal y yo que quería saber un poco de esos caballeros de oro)

Kurumu: Y porque para mañana

Asuna: Bueno es que ni siquiera ese libro con esa información existe por lo que pensé que lo haga para mañana y dárselo a ustedes jeje

Gin: Y porque no nos dice acerca de ellos

Asuna: Bueno es que yo tampoco mucho de ellos en realidad no se me su fecha de nacimiento ni pasado lo mismo para Hayate

Orochi: Aunque pelee contra ellos tampoco se mucho de ellos a excepción de sus habilidades nada mas

Asuna: Si mal lo recuerdo Tsukune estará por esta noche

Moka: Que pero si nosotros vamos a estar en el mundo humano durante 2 días

Asuna: No sabía de eso disculpa, si quieren pueden pasar la noche aquí si quieren

Nekonome: Gracias pero no nosotras nos hospedáremos en un hotel ya pagado para 2 días, disculpe si fui grosera

Kurumu: ¡Que! Estas bromeando tenemos la oportunidad de pasar la noche con Tsukune en esta lujosa mansión con un montón de chicos apuestos y la vamos a perder para ir a un hotel barato

Yukary: Si no es justo

Nekonome: Perdón pero el hotel ya fue pagado con los fondos de la academia seria un desperdicio no pasar la noche en el hotel

Kurumu: Desperdicio seria pasar por alto todo esto e ir a ese hotel de porquería

Moka: Kurumu no seas grosera tal vez ese hotel no sea tan malo como lo dices (Porque, Porque si quiero pasar la noche con Tsukune, no es justo)

Ruby: Como no estoy con ellas puedo pasar la noche si me lo permite

Asuna: Como guste dentro de una hora le diré cual es su habitación

Ruby: Gracias

Porque esas miradas chicas

Moka: (La quiero matar, condenada suertuda)

Kurumu: (Si se atreve a coquetear con mi Tsukune morirá)

Yukary: (Para ser una bruja igual que yo, ella es una malnacida aprovechada)

Mizore: (Esa zorra que ni toque a Tsukune o se las verá conmigo)

Gin: (Que tengas buenas noches hermosa Ruby, dios porque siempre a Tsukune le toca las cosas buenas)

Narrador: Ruby fue a platicar con los caballeros de oro empezando con Saga

Ruby: Una cosa eres soltero

Saga: Si

Narrador: Tsukune va en donde esta las chicas

Tsukune: Como les fue

Moka: Tsukune es verdad que estarás en el mundo humano solo por esta noche

Tsukune: En realidad pensaba pasar la noche aquí para mañana estar con ustedes ese era mi plan original, solo que mis amigos lo malentendieron

Kurumu: Aleluya Tsukune estará para mañana en la playa verdad

Tsukune: Si es a la playa mejor

Las chicas: ¡SIII!

Gin: No porque

Moka: Que dijiste Gin

Gin: No es nada

Kurumu: Lo que escuche me molesto bastante

Gin: Si no es nada

Mizore: Miserable pervertido querías aprovechar la ausencia de Tsukune para hacer tus cochinadas

Gin: Chicas por favor ten piedad

Narrador: Gin recibe una inmensa paliza de Moka, Kurumu y Mizore

Yukary: Hm se lo busco

Tsukune: Antes que se vayan les daré unos regalos si quieren

Moka: Claro que queremos regalos Tsukune nos haría muy felices

Yukary: Que nos vas a regalar Tsukune

Tsukune: Es una sorpresa esperen hasta la despedida

Mizore: Ok Tsukune (debe ser que se va a declarase ante mi)

Tsukune: Mejor que sigan disfrutando de la fiesta

Kurumu: Ok iré a hablar con tus amigos si te gusta

Tsukune: Deberían socializar con ellos recuerden que dentro de un mes asistirán a la academia por lo que es mejor conocerlos un poco si quieren

Narrador: Las chicas se separan y conversan con los siguientes caballeros

Moka con Naruto

Kurumu con Psy

Yukary con Keita

Mizore con Joey

Con Moka y Naruto

Moka: Tú eres como Tsukune verdad

Naruto: En parte si en parte no

Moka: En qué sentido

Naruto: A diferencia de Tsukune yo no tengo remordimiento alguno en derrotar a mis adversarios eso si de la forma más justa y limpia, no importa si es un familiar mío o un amigo si se pone del lado oscuro y pretende causar dolor y sufrimiento no tendrá mi perdón

Moka: Eso es muy duro no

Naruto: Duro sabes lo que es arriesgar la vida por los demás o sabes lo que se siente ser traicionado por tus seres más queridos o también sabes lo que se siente ser odiado por la gente que juraste proteger y estos te den la espalda

Moka: Ok entendí, una cosa a parte de dominar el fuego porque te dicen que tienes un poder diabólico

Naruto: Veras tengo una técnica llamada Puño fantasma que consiste en darle un golpe directo al cerebro creándole una pesadilla que mata internamente y hace que uno presencie el infierno ante sus ojos y destruye el alma

Moka: Valla pero que técnica (para ser un humano da miedo y si es verdad que es capaz de hacer que uno presencie el infierno destruyendo el alma, definitivamente debo tener cuidado de no hacerlo enfadar)

Con Kurumu y Psy

Kurumu: Que se siente ser caballero de Unicornio

Psy: Se siente bastante bien más el hecho que lucho por la justicia me satisface

Kurumu: Oí que tienes una rivalidad con Tsukune

Psy: Pues somos muy amigos y a la vez rivales siempre competimos en quien es más leal a Saori o quien tiene el cosmos más poderoso

Kurumu: Como es eso del cosmos

Psy: El cosmos es la base de todos los caballeros es un poder que uno mismo despierta y que uno lo puede aumentar a voluntad propia y con lo que es capaz de crea una fuerza nunca antes vista y crear milagros

Kurumu: Hm con que ese es el poder que usan a pesar de ser humanos

Psy: Exacto

Kurumu: Hay una probabilidad de que yo pueda usar ese poder

Psy: Claro que si solo tienes que despertar tu cosmos energía y créame serás capaz de hacer cosas nunca antes vista

Kurumu: Eres muy optimista sabes

Psy: Eso siempre me lo dicen y sabes que mejor así que estar amargado de la vida

Kurumu: Ese es el espíritu (es como Tsukune y es muy agradable también si no puedo tener a Tsukune este parece una apuesta segura)

Con Yukary y Keita

Yukary: Hola

Keita: Hola

Yukary: Tu eres de que constelación

Keita: León menor

Yukary: Escuche de que viniste después de una larga ausencia que fue lo que paso

Keita: Bueno es que yo me hice caballero con la intención de ser alguien fuerte y ayudar a los demás, pero en las batallas que se han presentado yo solía ser el que siempre derrotan con facilidad y siempre era Tsukune y los demás 7 que se llevaban la gloria, me sentía como un completo inútil y que esos 6 años que entrene para ser caballero no valieron nada por lo que me decidí junto con mis amigos Chad y Orochi entrenar para hacernos más fuertes y ser de utilidad aunque sea solo por una vez mas

Yukary: Antes de ser caballero que eras

Keita: Pues era un niño huérfano con unas hermanas mayores que me cuidaban y protegían pero a escondidas me gustaba practicar golpes y patadas para ser fuerte y proteger a mis hermanas hasta que un día el señor Mitsumasa Kido me recogió y me puso en un entrenamiento especial para ser un caballero y luego para ir a otra parte del mundo para entrenar unos 6 años y obtener la armadura de León menor

Yukary: Que le paso a tus hermanas

Keita: Sinceramente cuando el señor Kido me recogió y me dijo que me ara alguien muy fuerte me prometí a mi mismo volver a ver a mis hermanas cuando de verdad me haya vuelto muy fuerte, lo último que se de mis hermanas es que fueron adoptadas por una buena familia y viven feliz

Yukary: A pesar de todo quieres ser útil para tus amigos no

Keita: Así es quiero demostrar que soy capaz de hacerle en frente a cualquier adversario y dar a entender que se valerme por mi mismo

Yukary: Eres increíble yo también quiero demostrar que puedo valerme por mi misma

Keita: Y valla que lo lograras y puede que muy pronto

Yukary: (Siendo humano quiere demostrar que es alguien, yo me esforzare en hacer lo mismo)

Con Mizore y Joey

Mizore: …. (Se acerca a Joey mirándolo fijamente)

Joey: Pasa algo

Mizore: Es que Tsukune me aconsejo de hablar con otras personas

Joey: De que quieres hablar

Mizore: Tengo curiosidad de cómo un humano como tu domina el hielo y es capaz de crear nieve como si nada

Joey: Es que mi cosmos se basa en congelar todo lo que yo quiera y eso es debido que mi signo guardián es de Cisne

Mizore: Es verdad que entrenaste por 6 años en Siberia para ser caballero

Joey: Si es verdad además en Siberia de encuentra el barco hundido donde descansa en paz mi madre

Mizore: Tu madre se encuentra en un barco hundido no lo sabia

Joey: Pues al saber que iba a entrenar en Siberia me puse feliz que al menos por una vez podría ver a mi madre

Mizore: Quien te enseño a cómo usar el hielo dime

Joey: Mi maestro Camus de acuario el me enseño a como concentrar mi cosmos y de ser fuerte y resistente como los campos de hielo que han permanecido intactos desde miles de años

Mizore: Y donde esta

Joey: Esta allí hablando con esa chica gato

Mizore: De que país eres a juzgar por tu cara no eres japonés

Joey: Soy de Estados Unidos de Norte América

Mizore: Y como es que llegaste a entrenar en Siberia

Joey: Cuando perdí a mi madre en el barco me sentí muy solo y abandonado hasta que conocí a Psy y a otros huérfanos, después de unos meses el señor Kido nos vio a mí a Psy peleando contra unos chicos malos yo y Psy peleamos muy ferozmente pero él y yo salimos lastimados y el señor Kido nos recogió para llevarnos al hospital un día después nos pregunto a mí y a Psy si tenemos familia y le dijimos que somos huérfanos después nos llevo a Japón y nos conto sobre la leyenda de los caballeros

Mizore: Con que fuiste adoptado y llevado a Siberia para ser un caballero como fue tu entrenamiento

Joey: Fue bastante duro acostúmbrame al clima frio no era fácil también tuve que luchar contra osos polares y nadar en agua fría después de un año me acostumbre al clima frio pero el verdadero entrenamiento comenzaría en despertar mi cosmos y dominarlo a la perfección

Mizore: Como es eso de despertar el cosmos dime

Joey: Como has escuchado que la base de los caballeros es el cosmos pues para usarlo tiene que primero despertarlo de su interior para eso necesita sentir en su interior un universo interno y sentir como si pudieras hacer algo que va mas allá de todo

Mizore: Tsukune me explico eso una cosa cuáles son tus técnicas de hielo que usas

Joey: Te diré que tengo como 5 técnicas que dómino y una más que aprendí de un amigo las más básicas son mi Polvo de Diamante que tal vez me hallas visto usarla allá a fuera también está el Kolisto que es un aro de hielo que paraliza temporalmente al enemigo también está mi Rayo de Aurora que es más poderoso que mi Polvo de Diamante luego está el Ataúd de Hielo que me enseño mi maestro Camus entre las más poderosas que tengo son La Aurora Boreal que aprendí de mi antigua amigo Isaac de Kraken que genera una potente energía como si fuera a crear un maremoto y la más poderosa que dómino es la Ejecución Aurora técnica donde empleo el frio absoluto y derrota a oponentes poderosos con facilidad

Mizore: Entonces dominas como 6 técnicas de hielo crees que pueda aprender una

Joey: Bueno si un humano como yo puede hacerlas puede que una chica como las haga también, dime que técnica quisieras aprender

Mizore: El que usaste a fuera para apagar el fuego

Joey: Te refieres al Polvo de Diamante

Mizore: Si esa

Joey: Pues va ser muy difícil porque a mí me tomo 5 años dominarla aunque logre despertar mi cosmos dominar las técnicas es cosa distinta si quieres mañana te hare unas demostraciones para que lo entiendas mejor

Mizore: Ok hasta mañana estaré (Si aprendo alguna de esas técnicas tal vez gane la atención de Tsukune)

Narrador: Con Tsukune

Tsukune: Parece que se están llevando muy bien

Ruby: Hey Tsukune

Tsukune: Que pasa señorita Ruby

Ruby: Uno de tus amigos me dijeron que les diste un papel para que firmaran para poder asistir a la Academia Youkai es verdad

Tsukune: Si a si fue estas interesada en firmar hay espacio para una firma mas si quieres

Ruby: Con mucho gusto firmare será un honor que una humilde bruja como yo asista a una academia para seres de mi propia clase que tiene como finalidad hacer que los monstruos y humanos puedan vivir en armonía

Narrador: Ruby firma el papel

Tsukune: Muy bien dentro de un mes vas a asistir a la Academia Youkai

Ruby: Dentro de un mes

Tsukune: Si un mes será suficiente para que te prepares y estés al día

Ruby: Tengo una idea mejor escuche que la señorita Saori estará por esta noche pensé en ir con ella a Grecia para conocer el Santuario y entender mejor la leyenda de los caballeros y de los dioses del Olimpo

Tsukune: Pero hablaste con Saori acerca de esto

Ruby: No mejor iré a decírselo

Narrador: Tsukune y Ruby van a donde esta Saori

Tsukune: Saori

Saori: Si Tsukune

Tsukune: Ruby quiere hablar contigo sobre una cosa

Saori: Sobre que

Tsukune: Ella quiere ir contigo a Grecia para conocer el Santuario

Vamos Ruby es tu turno

Ruby: Diosa Atenea yo Ruby Tojo humildemente le pido acompañarla a Grecia porque yo siento una gran curiosidad por el Santuario y por los caballeros del zodiaco por favor acepta mi petición lo pido por razones nobles y no por mero egoísmo e inclusive le pedí a Tsukune que me diera el papel de suscripción a la Academia Youkai para ayudar a Tsukune en su misión de hacer que monstruos y humanos puedan convivir en paz, está a su derecho de aceptarlo o negarlo

Saori: Veo en tu interior que tus intenciones son más nobles que de lo que aparentan por lo que puedes ir con nosotros al Santuario a partir de mañana en la noche espero que prepares tus maletas para el viaje será en un jet privado y te despidas de tus familiares y que estés atenta cuando tengas que ir a la Academia Youkai dentro de un mes

Ruby: No será necesario despedirme de mis familiares debido a que soy huérfana y vivido sola mayor parte de mi vida por lo que esta oportunidad no la desperdiciare pueda que aprenda un montón de cosas a su lado diosa Atenea

Tsukune: Yo creo que es suficiente por hoy señorita Ruby espero que este lista para mañana

Ruby: Descuide naci lista

Narrador: Una hora paso y las chicas están por despedirse

Saori: Que tengan buenas noches todos ustedes

Nekonome: Que tengan buenas noches igualmente

Gin: Buenas noches gran y hermosa diosa Atenea

Narrador: Con Moka y Tsukune

Moka: Buenas noches Tsukune

Tsukune: Buenas noches Moka

Narrador: Después de despedirse todo el grupo a excepción de Ruby fueron al hotel mientras que ella fue a su habitación de huéspedes

Asuna: Aquí es en donde pasaras la noche espero que lo disfrute

Ruby: Con mucho gusto gracias

Narrador: En el hotel

Kurumu: Hemos caminado muy lejos para ir aquí

Yukary: Estabas en lo cierto Kurumu fue un desperdicio de dinero

Mizore: En esta habitación solo hay una cama

Moka: No es tan malo como parece

Kurumu: Si solo hay una cama en esta habitación si la profesora Nekonome tiene la suya propia hasta ese pervertido de Gin tiene su propia habitación solo para él mientras que nosotras solo tenemos una habitación para nosotras 4 y con una sola cama

Moka: Al menos tuvimos un día lleno de cosas inesperadas

Yukary: Como el hecho de que Tsukune sea un humano que está al servicio de una diosa y que usa una armadura basada en las 88 constelaciones

Mizore: Desearía ser como esa diosa se imaginan tener su propio ejército de chicos guapos que te sirven y protejan

Kurumu: Tú no eres la única con esa fantasía yo igualmente quisiera ser como esa diosa vieron como Tsukune se arrodillo ante ella fue como si una de mis tantas fantasías se hubiera hecho realidad

Moka: (Al recordar eso cada vez me entra unas ganas tremendas de matarla)

Al menos Tsukune nos dio unos regalos

Kurumu: Te refieres a esos muñecos que nos dio Tsukune de edición limitada

Yukary: Yo tengo el que sale vestido con la armadura de oro

Mizore: Yo tengo este peluche de Tsukune vestido con su armadura de Pegaso

Kurumu: Muéranse de envidia yo tengo el que tiene la armadura de Odín

Moka: El tendrá que morir de envidia serás tú tengo a Tsukune vestido con la armadura mística

Narrador: Moka enseña el muñeco y las chicas se queda impactadas

Kurumu: Como lo obtuviste

Moka: Tsukune me lo regalo me dijo que aún no está para la venta

Kurumu: También dijo lo mismo de este

Yukary: Para mañana le pediré a Tsukune que me dé un muñeco igual al tuyo Moka

Mizore: Le pediré a Tsukune que me de los otros muñecos de los demás caballeros inclusive los de oro

Narrador: Las chicas siguieron discutiendo en ver quien obtiene los mejores muñecos de Tsukune y de los demás caballeros

Con Tsukune

Tsukune: Creo que debí darles a todas las ediciones de mis muñecos basados en mí y en los demás caballeros, espero que no se estén peleando

Naruto: A decir verdad yo las vi muy felices cuando les distes esos muñecos y una la de pelo rosa miraba el muñeco de forma rara

Tsukune: Te refieres a Moka pues la note muy rara cuando le di el muñeco porque dio una sonrisa un poco perturbadora

Naruto: Tal vez la hiciste demasiado feliz al grado que se excito sexualmente

Tsukune: No digas cosas raras Moka no sería capaz de tal cosa

Narrador: En el hotel con Moka en el baño

Moka: Jeje por fin estamos solos tu y yo Tsukune (le habla al muñeco)

Nadie nos va a molestar

Moka: **Que estás haciendo**

Moka: Porque me interrumpes

Moka: **Pregunto de nuevo que estás haciendo**

Moka: Dando amor a Tsukune

Moka: **Despierta ya es solo un muñeco**

Moka: No me importa, me estoy preparando cuando me encuentre otra vez con el real de carne y hueso

Moka: **Hablando de Tsukune ya tenía mis sospechas de que es un humano pero no me imaginaba que es alguien muy especial**

Moka: Si es verdad Tsukune es bastante increíble no crees y viste como es en su armadura se ve muy apuesto

Moka: **De verdad se ve bastante bien en esa armadura y los demás no están mal tampoco como ese chico Hayate ni hablar de los que visten armaduras de oro**

Moka: Si mal lo recuerdo esa chica de nombre Asuna para mañana nos traerá como un informe de lo que son esos caballeros dorados

Moka: **Al ver como es Tsukune en realidad me doy cuenta que somos muy diferentes**

Moka: Que él es un humano y nosotras un vampiro

Moka: **No solo eso sino que en su condición Tsukune es alguien noble que tiene una fuerte lealtad ante esa diosa Atenea y se ve que es alguien que daría su vida por otros si es necesario, en ese sentido es diferente**

Moka: Me debería importar si Tsukune y yo somos amigos

Moka: **Tonta si quieres que Tsukune te tome como alguien muy importante es necesario que ganes todo su respeto y que demuestres que eres más que solo una cara bonita y una simple amiga, el cómo humano intenta demostrar que los humanos valen algo y se nota en su ser que no se rendirá en hacerlo algo bastante admirable en el**

Moka: Y que quieres que haga

Moka: **Si Tsukune le pidieron que asistiera a la Academia Youkai para hacer que los humanos y monstruos logren llevarse bien por qué no, ayudarlo**

Moka: Te refieres a colaborar con Tsukune sobre los humanos y monstruos se lleven bien

Moka: **Exacto **

Moka: No sé si podría aunque sé que Tsukune es un humano no estoy segura si podre ser de utilidad

Moka: **Con esa actitud jamás harás que Tsukune te tome en cuenta de una vez tendrás que hacer todo lo que yo te diga a partir de ahora**

Moka: Ok escuchare tus ordenes espero que sean de utilidad porque si no

Moka: **Si no que exactamente recuerda que somos la misma persona y además que yo soy la verdadera mientras tú solo eres una ilusión y en caso si Tsukune u otro arranque el rosario yo sin problemas no me lo volvería a poner y a si me desharía de ti para siempre**

Moka: No serás capaz cierto

Moka: **Prueba me si quieres**

Moka: Ni creas que soy tan tonta en caer en eso

Moka: **Se nota que tienes miedo, si mal lo recuerdo mañana estarás con Tsukune en la playa si haces lo que te diga todo irá bien te lo aseguro**

Moka: Tendré fe que así sea si me lo permites seguiré dándole amor a mi Tsukune

Moka: **Rezare que mañana no pierdas tus tornillos y por tu culpa quedemos internadas en un hospital mental**

Moka: Hay algo en Tsukune que me tiene muy curiosa

Moka: **Y que es**

Moka: Su sangre tiene un buen sabor pero es muy picante para poder saborearla bien

Moka: **Yo también lo sentí picante pero a la vez sentí algo muy poderoso en esa sangre puede que si pruebas más la sangre de Tsukune pueda que ocurra algo pero no estoy segura**

Moka: No se puede que mañana le pida a Tsukune que beba un poco de su sangre

Narrador: Mientras Moka conversaba con su otra parte Kurumu, Yukary y Mizore la estaban escuchando a fuera del baño

Kurumu: De que estará hablando

Yukary: Me pregunto quién es su amiga imaginaria

Mizore: Loca

Narrador: Las chicas por fin sabe la verdad sobre Tsukune serán capaces de guardar el secreto y como Tsukune responderá a esto cuando entre de nuevo a la academia y que planes tenía el director en querer inscribir a los demás 9 caballeros de bronce

FIN

**Notas del autor: Definitivamente el capítulo más largo que he hecho hasta ahora espero que la larga ausencia haya valido la pena y espero que hayan disfrutado del capítulo notaron que metí nuevos personajes como prometí la vez pasada y de lo de inscribir a los demás caballeros de bronce es para la secuela del fanfic que tomara lugar en la segundo temporada de Rosario + Vampire para los siguientes capítulos daré lo mejor que pueda, estoy abierto a varias opiniones y disculpa si el capítulo fue demasiado largo o que hice demasiadas modificaciones con la historia en fin hasta la proxima**


	9. Capitulo 8 Damas y caballeros a la playa

Capitulo 8

Damas y caballeros a la playa

Narrador: Un día pasó desde que Moka y demás se han enterado del secreto de Tsukune y sobre la leyenda de los caballeros del zodiaco al servicio de la diosa Atenea, ahora las chicas junto con Gin y la profesora Nekonome se preparan para ir a la playa

Moka: Todo listo chicas

Kurumu: Listo

Moka: Protector solar

Yukary: Listo

Moka: Parabrisas

Mizore: Listo

Moka: Mochilas y bolsos

Kurumu: Listo

Moka: Salvavidas

Yukary: Listo

Moka: Cámaras fotográficas para tomarle fotos a Tsukune

Mizore: Listo

Narrador: Con Gin

Gin: Mi listado de cosas que hacer para hoy

Lucir bien ante las chicas

Dar una buena sonrisa a todo momento

Ser el centro de atención de Moka y las demás

Evitar que Tsukune sea el centro de atención

Mostrar mis musculo y hacer movimientos provocativos ante las chicas para impresionarlas

Hacer poemas románticos y profundos

Humillar a Tsukune y demostrar quién manda

Narrador: Con la profesora Nekonome

Nekonome: Haber recapitulando en mi horario de hoy

Supervisar si todo va bien

Supervisar a los alumnos

Evitar que se extravié un alumno

Estar atento a lo que ocurre

Comer bien

Comer pescado frito

Comer carne sabrosa

Comer carne de pulpo

Narrador: Con Tsukune en la mansión Kido

Tsukune: Bien todo listo

Psy: Tsukune a donde iras

Tsukune: Iré a la playa en donde estarán mis amigas

Psy: Iras a la playa yo te acompaño

Aioria: Un momento jovencito

Psy: Que pasa Aioria

Aioria: Como dentro de un mes asistirás a esa academia de monstruos mejor que te prepares desde ahora

Psy: A que te refieres

Aioria: A que durante el mes vallas con nosotros al Santuario a estudiar todo tipo de materia educativa

Psy: Te refieres a

Aioria: Así es vas a estudiar día y noche durante todo el mes para que estés preparado Psy

Psy: Pero si no quiero que hay de los demás

Aioria: Ichika y Kazuto aceptaron sin problemas y se están preparando ahorita, Asuna está haciendo un documento sobre nosotros los caballeros de oro junto a Orochi y Chad, Joey, Keita y Naruto irán estas noche con nosotros pero tu amigo mio mejor que empieces a estudiar ya como no te gusta las escuela te enseñare que pueden ser un lugar muy hermoso

Psy: Oh no el infierno se avecina porque Tsukune porque

Tsukune: No exageres recuerda que mañana volveré a asistir clases y no es tan malo si estudias de paso en mi habitación puse una lista de lo que deben estudiar para que se preparen

Aioria: Gracias Tsukune lo vez Psy tu amigo es muy considerado contigo y a si es como lo agradeces

Psy: Agradecer si lo que hiso fue darme un pase directo hacia el infierno y 1000 años de eterno sufrimiento

Aioria: Vendrás al Santuario a estudiar te guste o no

Narrador: Aioria agarra a Psy y se lo arrastra hacia la biblioteca donde esta Ichika y Kazuto

Tsukune: Me pregunto cómo estarán Joey, Keita y Naruto me pregunto si ya terminaron

Narrador: Tsukune va en donde esta los demás chicos pendientes

Tsukune: Hey chicos como les va

Joey: Yo termine con mis preparativos

Keita: Ya termine lo mío también

Naruto: Hace tiempo que termine mis preparativos

Keita: Porque llevas toda esa carga Tsukune

Tsukune: Voy a ir a la playa en donde están mis amigas

Naruto: Iras a la playa Tsukune podemos acompañarte

Tsukune: Si no tienen nada mejor que hacer pueden acompañarme

Keita: Gracias en unos minutos estaré listo

Joey: Le prometí a esa chica de nieve que le mostraría mis técnicas como caballero de Cisne

Tsukune: Estaré en la puerta esperándolos

Narrador: 10 minutos después

Tsukune: Se tardaron bastante

Keita: Perdón fue que Tatsumi se puso en el camino y Nauto tuvo que inventarse una buena excusa

Naruto: Si eso fue lo que paso no creyó nada como siempre y tuve que aplicar a medidas drásticas

Joey: Usaste tu Puño fantasma y lo dejaste inconsciente

Naruto: Después lo tuvimos que llevar a su habitación sin que nadie se diera cuenta

Keita: Me siento mal por lo de Tatsumi

Naruto: No te preocupes estará bien mejor nos vamos antes de llamar la atención de los caballeros de oro

Tsukune: Pues no perdamos más tiempo y nos vamos puede que las chicas me están esperando

Joey: Es de mala educación hacer esperar a una dama

Keita: Si mal lo recuerdo tenemos que volver antes de las 4

Tsukune: Ya quieren ir a la playa o no

Naruto: Ya lo oyeron no perdamos más tiempo

Narrador: Tsukune y los demás están en camino hacia la playa

Con las chicas en la playa

Kurumu: Yahoo estamos en la playa otra vez

Yukary: Y lo mejor es que dentro de poco llegara Tsukune como debió ser ayer

Mizore: Espero que sea un día perfecto

Gin: Hey chicas no se les olvide que aquí estoy

Mizore: Corrección día casi perfecto

Gin: No se pongan tistes si no llega a estar Tsukune, el buen Gin podrá reemplazarlo

Kurumu: Como te atreves Tsukune es irremplazable

Mizore: Como se te ocurre compararte con mi Tsukune

Gin: Se les olvida que el es un humano y nosotros unos monstruos la diferencia es grande entiéndalo

Yukary: Te equivocas Tsukune es más que un simple humano y sus razones para estar con nosotros son varias y son muy nobles, por algo es alguien que da su vida por la justicia

Gin: Ok perdón y donde esta Moka

Kurumu: Esta en el baño cambiándose, acaso planeas espiarla

Gin: No pero pensaba que

Yukary: Sucio cochino eres enemigo de las mujeres sabes

Gin: Que crueles son saben

Narrador: Con Moka

Moka: Hoy es el día en el que puedo hacer que Tsukune sea mío definitivamente

Moka: **Recuerda hacer todo lo que yo te diga**

Moka: Entendido, como podemos hablar únicamente entre nosotras nadie se percatara que sigo las ordenes de un rosario

Una cosa cual crees que es mejor este o este (refiriéndose al bikini que va a ponerse)

Moka: **Ponte el que llevas en la derecha si quieres que Tsukune quede hipnotizado al verte**

Moka: Si mal lo recuerdo Kurumu tiene un hechizo de encantamiento pero no sirvió ante Tsukune

Moka: **Era en sentido figurado no te lo tomes tan literal dios**

Moka: Ok no hay necesidad de molestarse

Moka: **Sabes si no fuera que somos la misma persona te daría una paliza y te pondría en tu lugar**

Moka: Hay sí que miedo mira como tiemblo sé que eso nunca ocurrirá

Moka: **No te olvides que esta la probabilidad de que Tsukune o alguien retire sin querer el rosario y así me deshaga de ti para siempre y tengo a Tsukune solo para mi **

Moka: Mientras menos piense en eso jamás va ocurrir

Moka: **No mientras yo lo piense puede que llegue a ocurrir **

Moka: Cállate

Narrador: Gin intentaba espiar a Moka pero escucho toda la conversación

Gin: Con quien está hablando Moka ni si quiera veo que usa un celular se habrá vuelto loca, hm mejor se la dejo a Tsukune y me olvido de todo (Yaoming)

Narrador: Con las chicas

Kurumu: Cuando va llegar Tsukune

Yukary: Me pregunto porque aun no ha llegado

Mizore: Posiblemente esa odiosa de cabello morado le ordeno que no viniera

Kurumu: Ni hablar esa mujer era realmente detestable viste como Tsukune se arrodillo ante ella como si fuera la gran cosa y le beso mano

Yukary: No me recuerdes eso cada vez que esa imagen se me entra en la cabeza, no lo soporto

Moka: Hola a todas

Kurumu: Vaya que tomaste tu tiempo para verte bien

Yukary: Que bikini más atrevido

Mizore: Se te nota más el busto y el trasero

Moka: De que estaban hablando

Mizore: Sobre esa odiosa mujer que Tsukune juro proteger con toda su vida

Moka: Se refieren a la diosa Atenea

Yukary: Esa misma

Moka: Pues a mí tampoco es de mi total agrado al ver ese grupo de hombres con sus armaduras doradas protegiéndola como si fuera la gran cosa me da un ataque de celos

Kurumu: Ni hablar que mayor parte de esos tipos son increíblemente apuestos se imaginan a Tsukune vistiendo una de esas armaduras doradas

Yukary: Yo no tengo que imaginarlo yo tengo a mi Tsukune con armadura dorada

Mizore: Te refieres a esa figura de acción que pronto estará en mi colección

Yukary: Ni lo toques es mío y solo mío

Kurumu: Niña sabes que es bueno compartir

Yukary: Y porque no compartes tu Tsukune con armadura de Odín

Kurumu: Ni de chiste es de edición limitada y Tsukune me dijo que solo se puso una vez esa armadura

Moka: Jaja si les digo que mi muñeco de Tsukune en su armadura de Pegaso versión Mística es también una armadura que Tsukune uso una sola vez en su vida

Kurumu: Hacemos un cambio yo no te doy nade y tu a cambio me das tu Tsukune en armadura Mística

Moka: Solo si primero me das tu Tsukune en armadura de Odín

Kurumu: Nunca te lo daré

Moka: Pues tampoco quería darte mi Tsukune en armadura Mística

Mizore: Pues tengo un peluche de Tsukune en su armadura de Pegaso y hablar también, miren

Muñeco: Te amo

Mizore: Yo también te amo tsukune

Kurumu: ¡DAME ESE PELUCHE!

Mizore: No

Yukary: Te cambio a mi Tsukune con armadura dorada

Mizore: No

Moka: Te lo ruego Mizore mi vida no estará completa si no tengo ese adorable peluche por favor

Mizore: Búscate una vida anormal

Moka: Que acabas de decir acosadora

Mizore: Tal vez sea una acosadora pero no intento violar a Tsukune como lo hiciste ayer

Kurumu: Si es verdad ayer me sorprendiste Moka Akashiya que fueras capaz de hacer tal cosa

Yukary: Por el bien de Tsukune debe estar lejos de malas influencias como tu Moka

Moka: No fue mi intención solo quería beber un poco de su sangre

Kurumu: Que peor forma de mentir y aparte haces ver a Tsukune como si fuera simple alimento

Mizore: Zorra mentirosa no mereces estar con Tsukune

Narrador: Las chicas ven a Moka con una mirada llena de ira y desprecio, mientras muy lejos Gin se estaba poniéndose muy incomodo del ambiente que se estaba generando

Gin: Mejor no me acerco y olvide que esto pasó

Narrador: Por otro lado la profesora Nekonome se estaba preocupando de cómo las chicas miraban a Moka

Nekonome: Que ocurre porque la están mirando de esa forma

Narrador: El ambiente se estaba tornándose más incomodo todavía donde Moka literalmente ya no sabe qué hacer

Moka: Por favor no me miren así me hace sentir horrible (Sálvame Tsukune)

Narrador: De repente en medio de la playa se ve unas figuras y una de ellas dio un grito de saludo

¿?: HOLA A TODOS

Narrador: Las chicas prestaron mucha atención al grito y voltearon al ver de quien era se pusieron felices al ver que se trataba de Tsukune pero no se imaginaba que venía acompañado de sus amigos, pero Moka y demás corrieron en donde esta Tsukune para abrazarlo

Moka: ¡Tsukune!

Tsukune: Moka

Naruto: Vaya Tsukune de verdad te quiere bastante tu novia

Tsukune: Que dices Naruto si Moka es solo una amiga

Moka: Tal vez sea su amiga por ahora pero pronto Tsukune será mío) pensó mientras abrazaba a Tsukune

Kurumu: Mi querido Tsukune buenos días como estas (abre los ojos y ve a Moka abrazando a Tsukune)

Suelta a Tsukune te lo ordeno

Moka: Oblígame

Narrador: Kurumu agarra a Moka y la separa de Tsukune, Moka se pone muy triste por lo que le hizo Kurumu

Moka: Kurumu porque si solo quería abrazar a Tsukune (Se pone a llorar en frente de todos)

Tsukune: Kurumu fuiste muy dura con Moka, por favor discúlpate con ella

Kurumu: Ok perdón Moka no fue mi intención (Maldita manipuladora cree que con lagrimas falsas tendrás a Tsukune)

Moka: Disculpas aceptadas (Estúpida Súcubo crees que me puedes ganarme que ingenua eres)

Mizore: (Esa maldita volvió a salirse con la suya) pensó mientras veía a Moka disculparse con Kurumu

Joey: Hola

Mizore: Hola

Joey: Soy el e ayer vine a hacer de las demostraciones como prometí

Mizore: Gracias será un placer ver

Narrador: Keita saluda a Yukary

Keita: Hola

Yukary: Hola

Y los demás (refiriéndose a los demás caballeros)

Keita: Es una larga historia

Narrador: Keita le explica todo lo que ha pasado

Yukary: Tiene sentido como en un mes asistirán a la Academia Youkai es mejor estar al día de todo

Narrador: Con Naruto

Naruto: Disculpa pero me podrían decir en donde son los bastidores para cambiarse

Gin: Esta por allí si quiere los acompaño

Naruto: Gracias

IOGAN CHICOS POR ALLI SON LOS BASTIDORES VAMOS A CAMBIARNOS

Tsukune: Gracias Naruto, iré a cambiarme

Joey: Ok

Keita: Me pregunto cómo me quedara mi traje de baño

Narrador: Tsukune y demás fueron a los bastidores, las chicas por su parte se les puso las caras rojas y comenzaron a imaginarse a Tsukune

Moka: (A ciencia cierta nunca vi a Tsukune semi desnudo, las veces que lo vi fue en mis fantasías)

Kurumu: (Me pregunto cómo se ve Tsukune en traje de baño si se ve apuesto en su armadura verlo semi desnudo seria la experiencia más caliente de toda mi vida)

Yukary: (Si logro a ver a Tsukune en traje de baño podre morir feliz)

Mizore: (Tsukune en traje de baño, Tsukune en traje de baño)

Narrador: En los bastidores

Gin: Estos son los bastidores puede que no esté muy limpio pero sirve

Tsukune: A cambiarse

Narrador: Gin está mirando con mucha atención a Tsukune y a los demás caballeros, ve que Tsukune tiene una gran musculatura pero sin ser exagerada igual con los demás que con camisa se ven normales pero al quitársela parece como si hubieran hecho muchos abdominales pero ve también marcas de cicatrices y en Naruto ve algunas quemaduras en algunas partes del pecho y con Keita se ve algunas marcas de golpes

Gin: Y esas cicatrices que son

Tsukune: Pues son de muchas de nuestras anteriores batallas y entrenamientos

Gin: Debieron de ser muchas batallas

Joey: Ni que lo digas pero algunas de nuestras marcas vienen de nuestro entrenamientos para ser caballeros

Gin: Con esas cicatrices parecen que tuvieron entrenamientos duros

Tsukune: Cuando fui a Grecia mi maestra me dijo que tenía 2 opciones, regresar con la armadura o ser un cadáver

Gin: Eso es extremo no creen

Keita: Si supieras que nosotros para ser caballeros tuvimos que pasar por 6 años de un intenso entrenamiento hasta podría decir que infernal

Naruto: Infernal seria pasar 6 años en una isla llamada Isla de la reina muerte que para empeorar es una isla volcánica activa con unas temperaturas de 46 hasta 48 grados centígrados y tener que soportar a un maestro que te trata como la peor basura y te enseñe que el odio es la única fuerza, amigo eso si es el infierno

Joey: Pues en Siberia tuve que soportar un clima helado que sobrepasaba los bajo 0, demoler icebergs a mano limpia y pelear contra osos polares que inclusive aquí en mi espalda debo tener la cicatriz de una garra de oso y nadar en agua muy pero muy fría, y por ultimo estar perdido en un desierto helado en un mes sin comer casi nada eso es el infierno de hielo

Gin: De verdad pasaron por todo eso (No sé si están en lo cierto o solo exageran mejor les sigo la corriente)

Naruto: No estamos exagerando de verdad nos paso eso

Gin: Puedes leer la mente

Naruto: No necesariamente al ver tu rostro adivine que pensarías en algo así

Gin: Debo admitirlo aunque sean humanos no son seres ordinarios y trasmiten un poder que esta fuera de mi imaginación

Keita: Si quieres saber ese poder que usamos se llama cosmos

Gin: Y que es el cosmos exactamente

Narrador: Los chicos le explican a Gin todo lo relacionado al cosmos y cómo fue que cada uno lo despertó

Gin: Haber si entendí dicen que esa energía llamada cosmos es un poder que a diferencia de la magia o del poder del que un monstruo nace este lo tiene que uno despertar por si mismo

Tsukune: Exacto

Gin: Creen que yo pueda despertar mi cosmos si tengo uno de verdad

Naruto: Es fácil decirlo que hacerlo, para despertar nuestros cosmos tuvimos que pasar por muchas cosas y casi estar al borde de la muerta más de una vez

Gin: Debo pasar por un entrenamiento para despertar mi cosmos

Keita: Teóricamente si pero puede que demores como 2, 3 o 5 años para poder despertarlo aparte esta que debes sentir como un universo en el interior y tener el deseo de hacerlo explotar

Gin: Pero si logro despertar mi cosmos como ustedes dicen puede que yo esté a su nivel de fuerza

Joey: Una cosa es despertar el cosmos y otra cosa es dominarlo eso siempre me lo decía mi maestro

Gin: O sea que aunque despierte mi cosmos no es suficiente para estar a su altura

Naruto: Así es porque aunque despiertes el cosmos necesitas de mucho entrenamiento y practica para dominarlo a la perfección

Tsukune: Pues nosotros somos caballeros de bronce considerados los más débiles entre los caballeros, pero gracias a nuestro esfuerzo y determinación somos más fuertes que un caballero de oro y hemos podido derrotar a adversarios muy fuertes

Naruto: Todo es gracias que dominamos el séptimo y octavo sentido

Gin: Que es eso de 7mo y 8vo sentido

Narrador: Los chicos comenzaron a explicarle a Gin sobre el 7mo y 8vo sentido y que significaba

Gin: Ese es el nivel que llegan los caballeros

Joey: Si se puede denominar como el cosmos infinito que una vez que se domine uno es capaz de tener un poder comparable con el de un dios

Gin: Un dios (Si logro despertar ese poder llamado cosmos y domine eso de 7mo y 8vo sentido puede que logre estar más allá de cualquier monstruo clase S y pueda hacer que las chicas se fijen en mí totalmente)

Naruto: Si piensas en usar el cosmos para fines egoístas estas mal

Gin: Que dices

Naruto: Se ve en tu rostro que planeas hacer algo malo y nosotros como caballeros no permitiríamos andén rodando en el mundo individuos de grandes poderes que los usan para el mal

Keita: En caso tal de que volviera a ocurrir algo así estaríamos en la obligación de exterminar la fuerza maligna

Gin: Que

Tsukune: Te delatas a ti mismo de forma muy obvia Gin

Gin: Pero si mi hermosa cara puede decir muchas cosas bonitas

Joey: Para ser un hombre lobo eres muy narcisista

Gin: Si aprendí en esta vida que es mejor amarse a sí mismo que por los demás

Tsukune: Si así es como piensas entonces nunca serás digno de ser un caballero si te guías por filosofías como esa

Gin: Disculpas si los ofendí no era mi intención

Joey: Listo ya me cambie

Keita: Yo también estoy listo

Naruto: Como me cambie ya me tengo que ir el mar me está esperando

Gin: Esperen un momento antes que salgan ustedes mejor iré yo primero

Joey: ¿Por qué?

Gin: Bueno verán que

Naruto: Tiene que ver con desfilar ante las chicas verdad

Gin: Ese es mi plan, por favor permítanme que salga yo primero quiero impresionar a las chicas

Tsukune: Adelante por mí no hay problema

Gin: Gracias Tsukune de verdad se nota que te preocupas por los demás

Aquí voy mis nenas

Narrador: Con las chicas

Kurumu: Porque se están tardando tanto

Mizore: No lo sé pues yo estoy ansiosa por ver a Tsukune en traje de baño

Moka: Yo también (Espero que sea como en mis fantasías con Tsukune)

Yukary: Alguien va a salir

Narrador: Las chicas corren para ver si el que va a salir es Tsukune, pero se sorprenden cuando ven a

Gin: Hey chicas como les va, el buen Gin está para serviles

Narrador: Moka y demás se desilusionan al ver solo a Gin

Moka: Buen short Gin (Era demasiado bueno para ser verdad)

Kurumu: (Mis ojos se me están ardiendo de tan solo verlo)

Mizore: (Para cuándo saldrá Tsukune)

Yukary: (Porque él ni si quiera se ve tan apuesto como presume)

Gin: Vayamos a divertirnos que dicen

Kurumu: Yo digo que piérdete

Gin: ¿Qué?

Yukary: Estamos esperando a Tsukune no a ti pervertido

Mizore: Mis ojos se queman de tan solo verte

Gin: Ok las entiendo, me iré a ese rincón a ahogar todas mis penas y desgracias

Moka: Perdóname pero también ando esperando a Tsukune

Gin: Are que nunca escuche eso

Narrador: Gin se fue al rincón a sentarse y llorar

Gin: Porque, porque a mí, porque

Narrador: Con los chicos

Naruto: Pobre lo rechazaron bien feo

Joey: Me siento mal por el

Keita: Si tus amigas te están esperando Tsukune, porque no le das el espectáculo que ellas quieren

Tsukune: No lo se Keita deben saber que ellas son muy imperativas cuando se tratan de mí, si les doy lo que quieren de seguro no me dejaran en paz cuando vuelve con ellas en la academia

Naruto: Tsukune no seas marica dale lo que ellas andaban esperando

Tsukune: Esta bien por esta vez puede que en el futuro me arrepienta de haberlo hecho

Narrador: Con las chicas

Yukary: Veo una sombra acercándose

Mizore: Sera Tsukune

Kurumu: Por favor que sea el, que sea el

Moka: Por favor dios, la virgen María, buda, por Zeus o Thor quien sea por favor que sea Tsukune

Tsukune: Chicas quiero que me hagan un favor

Las chicas: ¡ES TSUKUNE! (Nota: Ni si quiera salió por lo que aún no lo han visto)

Moka: Dime Tsukune cuál es el favor

Tsukune: Quiero que cierren los ojos y den media vuelta

Narrador: Las chicas le hicieron caso y Tsukune se puso en la dirección que está en frente de ellas

Tsukune: Listo ya pueden abrir los ojos

Narrador: Las chicas abrieron los ojos y se quedaron con la mandíbula abajo al ver a Tsukune, con los musculos en los brazos y piernas el torso que tiene y algunas cicatrices en el pecho y en las piernas y más impactante por las chicas lo bien definido y formado de cómo está formado el cuerpo de Tsukune en general

Tsukune: Que tal chicas como me veo

Moka: Te vez, te vez (Esto supera por muchos mis fantasías)

Kurumu: No puedo creerlo (Siempre supe que es fuerte pero esos músculos por dios)

Yukary: Eres un adonis (Esto está muy por encima de verse bien)

Mizore: Tsu..ku..ne (Es lo más hermoso que he visto en mi vida)

Tsukune: Están bien chicas

Narrador: Las chicas se están acercándose lentamente hacia Tsukune, entre ellas Moka está babeando y estirando los brazos de manera perturbadora

Moka: Jeje Tsukune jeje (habla mientras babea)

Tsukune: Moka (Me está dando un poco de miedo)

Kurumu: ¡Tsukune! (se lanza hacia Tsukune y pega sus senos en la cabeza de Tsukune)

Siempre supe que eres apuesto te ves increíblemente sexy

Tsukune: No puedo respirar

Moka y Yukary: Kurumu

Kurumu: Que

Mizore: Quita las manos encima de mi Tsukune

Kurumu: Tú dirás mi Tsukune

Yukary: No es justo también queremos estar con Tsukune

Kurumu: Que te crees Tsukune no estaría interesado en niñas pequeñas y planas como tú

Yukary: Eres una maldita zorra

Moka: Yo también quiero estar con Tsukune

Kurumu: No de hora en adelante está prohibido que Tsukune este con otra chica que no sea yo

Tsukune: (Se suelta de los senos de Kurumu)

Perdón Kurumu pero no puedo aceptar eso aparte tengo que está presente ante Saori la diosa Atenea que es una chica

Moka: Otra vez con lo de diosa Atenea, ella no está aquí por lo que no te preocupes

Tsukune: Pero Moka ella es muy importante

Moka: Es más importante que nosotras

Tsukune: Pero

Moka: Si así lo quieres no me dejas más con otra opción

Narrador: Moka se lanza hacia Tsukune haciendo lo mismo que Kurumu

Moka: Que tal Tsukune te gusta

Kurumu: Condenada imitadora

Tsukune: Lo sabía, sabía que esto iba a terminar mal para mí

Narrador: Naruto y demás vienen a ver como esta Tsukune

Naruto: Vaya Tsukune parece que la estás pasando bien

Narrador: Las chicas voltean a ver a los amigos de Tsukune, y se quedan paralizadas al verlos sintiendo lo mismo que siente al ver a Tsukune

Mizore: Valla aunque parecen delgados se ven igual de musculosos que Tsukune

Kurumu: Si pero el moreno los tiene mejor definidos (refiriéndose a Naruto)

Yukary: Pero los otros 2 se ven muy lindos

Narrador: Mizore se acerca a Joey y Yukary se acerca a Keita

Mizore y Yukary: Hola

Joey y Keita: Hola

Joey: Soy el de ayer si me recuerdas

Mizore: Si te recuerdo

Joey: Como prometí te demostraría mis técnicas de Cisne si quieres verlas

Mizore: Quiero verlas todas

Joey: Ok señorita tus deseos son ordenes

Narrador: Joey comienza a encender su cosmos

Joey: Bien empezare por las más básicas

Narrador: Mueve su cuerpo en posición de Cisne (recuerden cuando Hyoga hace el Polvo de Diamante)

Joey: Polvo de Diamante (Dispara en alguna parte de la arena)

Mizore: Genial

Joey: Aquí viene otra

Kolisto (Anillo de hielo. Lo dispara en una roca que ve)

Narrador: Mizore se acerca a la roca donde Joey disparo el Kolisto

Mizore: Increíble al tocarlo se siente un frio intenso

Joey: Ahora te mostrare una más poderosa que el Polvo de Diamantes

Narrador: Concentra su cosmos y mueve su cuerpo en otra posición (Rayo de Aurora)

Joey: Rayo de Aurora (Dispara en el mismo lugar donde uso el Polvo de Diamante)

Mizore: Vaya

Joey: Prepárate ahora vienen las más avanzadas

Mizore: Entendido

Narrador: Joey comienza a aumentar más su cosmos hasta el 7mo sentido y comienza a ejecutar la

Joey: Aurora Boreal (Dispara por otra dirección)

Mizore: Súper

Joey: La aprendí de un amigo que en paz descanse

Necesito un voluntario para la siguiente técnica, ¡Naruto ven aquí!

Naruto: ¡Ya voy!

Narrador: Naruto llega en donde esta Joey y Mizore

Naruto: Veo que estuviste enseñando cosas tu chica

Joey: No es mi novia, en fin es para que seas voluntario de mi ataúd de hielo

Naruto: Esta bien pero cuando me liberes no me hagas cosas raras (Recuerden cuando Shun tuvo que calentar a Hyoga)

Joey: Descuida será rápido y no va a doler

Naruto: Espero que así sea

Joey: Aquí voy

Narrador: Joey usa su cosmos para crear una corriente de frio en Naruto, y luego levanta su brazo y lograr crear un gran cubo de hielo en Naruto

Joey: Guala este es el ataúd de hielo técnica que encierra a la víctima en un cubo de hielo que nunca se va a derretir no importa si hay sol de más fuerte jamás se derretirá pase lo que pase

Mizore: Desearía poder hacer un hielo que nunca pueda derretirse

Joey: Pero si eres una mujer capaz de crear hielo deberías ser capaz de hacer algo a si

Mizore: Para que lo sepa nosotras las mujeres de nieve podemos crear hielo a voluntad pero nuestro poder tiene un límite y a parte no solemos salir mucho de nuestra aldea por temor a derretirnos pero en cambio usted para ser un humano es capaz de hacer hielo que no se derrita y tienes un dominio del poder del hielo superior al mío

Joey: No es para tanto todo es gracias a que dómino el cosmos con lo que soy capaz de congelar lo que sea hasta hacer que neva en zonas como aquí sin ningún problema

Mizore: Vez eso mismo dije que tienes un poder de hielo superior al mío

Joey: Pero si despiertas el cosmos que puede que esté en tu interior puede que logres estar en la misma condición que yo

Mizore: De verdad

Narrador: Con Keita y Yukary

Keita: Veo que se divierten

Yukary: Y que ese Joey de verdad tiene habilidades increíbles

Keita: Si quieres te demuestro mis habilidades

Yukary: Si por favor si es mucho pedir

Keita: Ok aquí voy

Embestida de Leoncillo (Desgarra el aire con su técnica)

Yukary: Es verdad que de un puño desgarran el aire genial

Keita: No has visto nada

Rugido Llameante (crea una onda de fuego parecido al de Naruto)

Yukary: Genial

Keita: Y para el final

Garras de león (se ve la imagen de un león en Keita y al moverse él, el león de la imagen se lanza al ataque y Keita se mueve a la velocidad de la luz)

Yukary: Que fue eso vi un león y luego vi un resplandor

Narrador: Yukary da la vuelta y ve una gran agujero en la playa

Yukary: De verdad que pasó ni si quiera sentí que se había formado un agujero allí

Keita: Lo que paso fue que cuando ejecute mis Garras de león me moví a la velocidad de la luz por lo que no es de extrañar que algunos no puedan sentir algo por que lo sienten muy rápido

Yukary: Espera un momento puedes moverte a la velocidad de la luz

Keita: Si me puedo moverme a esa velocidad con mucha facilidad gracias a que dómino el 7mo sentido

Yukary: Increíble los caballeros son capaces de superar la barrera de lo inimaginable

¿Pero que es el 7mo sentido?

Keita: No entendiste lo que escuchaste ayer en la mansión

Yukary: Lo que entendí fue que es el poder máximo de un caballero pero lo quiero saber con más detalle

Keita: Te lo explicare el 7mo sentido se dice que es el nivel máximo de un caballero debido a que con él se concentra el cosmos de manera infinita y debes saber que la cosmos energía es un poder muy destructivo cuya fuerza es incalculable e infinita

Yukary: La cosmos energía es infinita

Keita: Y no solo nos permite hacer las proezas que acabas de ver y nos permite ver y movernos a la velocidad de la luz, tele transportarnos a voluntad de un lugar a otro leer la mente de otros y e enviar a otros a dimensiones distintas y crear ilusiones realistas y podemos mover cosas con la mente en otras palabras telequinesis y crear diverso elementos como fuego y hielo con solo la mente

Yukary: O sea que con el 7mo sentido son capaces de ser casi como un dios

Keita: Bueno en realidad lo más cercano a un dios, a pesar todo nosotros los caballeros en su mayoría somos humanos también están los guerreros asgardianos de Asgard los generales marinos de Poseidón y los espectros de Hades

Yukary: Y quiénes son esos que acabas de mencionar

Narrador: Keita le explica a Yukary sobre las guerras santas que tuvieron contra Asgard, Poseidón Y Hades y de que sus ejércitos se conformaban con sujetos en mayoría humanos que usaban armaduras igual que los caballeros pero representaban constelaciones diferentes

Yukary: Haber dioses como Poseidón y Hades tienen su propio ejército como el de ustedes

Keita: Si pero hay una diferencia mientras que nosotros luchamos por la justicia ellos deseaban conquistar el mundo y destruir todo a su paso cosa que no podíamos evitar que suceda

Narrador: Keita seguía platicando con Yukary con respecto a todo lo que sabe

Con Naruto mientras se recuesta en si silla viendo lo que hay a su alrededor

Naruto: Hmp aficionados (refiriéndose a Joey y a keita)

Tsukune: Hey Naruto que haces recostándote pensé que te ibas a divertir

Naruto: Primero estoy pensando en que hacer mientras mi tiempo de libertad se agota

Tsukune: Y porque no caminas para ver si se te ocurra algo

Naruto: No veo mucha diferencia entre estar caminando y estar aquí recostado

Kurumu: Vayas eres un flojo a pesar que tienes un gran poder

Moka: Apuesto que no eres más poderoso que Tsukune y que todo eso que escuche de ti puede que sea una exageración

Naruto: Que dijeron que me molesta bastante (da una mirada asesina asustando a Moka y a Kurumu)

Moka: Nada solo bromeaba

Kurumu: Si nada de lo que dije era en serio

Tsukune: Para afirma hay un caballero que es más poderoso que yo y que Naruto

Moka: Te refieres a los caballeros dorados si me dijiste que son de los más poderosos

Tsukune: No hablo de ellos hablo de un caballero de plata que el más poderoso entre los 88 después de mí y de los dorados

Naruto: Te refieres al caballero de plata legendario

Moka y Kurumu: Caballero de plata legendario

Moka: Pero una cosa si un caballero de plata es de rango medio verdad

Tsukune: Si es verdad pero un caballero de plata o de bronce domina el 7mo sentido ya no existe la diferencia de poder

Kurumu: Pero como se llama

Naruto: Se llama Shinji Ikari de la constelación de Cruz del Sur tiene 14 años en otras palabras es menor que yo y Tsukune

Kurumu: Que ese es su nombre y de paso tan joven y es más poderoso que ustedes

Tsukune: Si y no solo eso sí, no también si no fuera por él ni yo ni Naruto ni si quiera mis amigos que irán dentro de un mes nunca pudiéremos ser los caballeros que somos ahora

Moka: Como es eso que si no fuera por el ustedes jamás serian caballeros

Narrador: Tsukune y Naruto le explican a Moka y a Kurumu sobre Shinji y de como por él se hicieron caballeros (Para más información lean el fanfic El Cruz del Sur)

Kurumu: Vaya me pregunto cómo se ve ese tal Shinji

Moka: A juzgar por la edad debe tener el mismo tamaño que ese chico rubio de allí (refiriéndose a Joey)

Naruto: En realidad es unos centímetros más altos y no tiene la piel tan blanca y es de cabello corto castaño y de ojos azules

Narrador: Moka y Kurumu intentan visualizar la descripción de Naruto pero no logran nada en concreto

Moka: Tienen una foto de el

Naruto: Si pero está en la mansión también hay una dé, el vestido con su armadura si quieren ver

Kurumu: Gracias

Naruto: Hey tsukune se me ocurrió una idea ven conmigo

Moka: Puedo ir

Naruto: No disculpa es algo entre hombres y hombres lobos

Gin: Alguien me llamo

Naruto: Si puedes venir con nosotros es algo especial entre hombres de todas las razas

¡Hey Keita, Joey aquí rápido!

Joey: Ya voy

Keita: Ok

Narrador: Keita y Joey van donde están Gin, Naruto y Tsukune luego caminan muy lejos a otro lugar dejando solas a las chicas

Con las chicas

Moka: Me pregunto que planeaba ese Naruto

Kurumu: Me gustaría saber

Mizore: Ese chico Fénix da miedo

Yukary: Espero que no sea algo malo

Con los chicos

Naruto: Estamos todos reunidos

Keita: Para que

Naruto: Hay unas damas esperando por un caballero en especifico

Tsukune: Te refieres a mí

Gin y Naruto: ¡No me digas!

Naruto: La cosa es porque no darle un regalo que ellas nunca lo olvidaran

Joey: Y que es

Naruto: Se acuerdan del programa Baywatch donde salen unos salvavidas

Gin: Yo veo ese programa por Pamela Anderson

Naruto: Mi idea es que entre nosotros caminemos entre el agua como en ese programa que dicen

Tsukune: No lo sé no le veo el chiste

Keita: Se me hace una idea extraña

Gin: Naruto eres un genio porque no se me ocurrió antes

Joey: Porque dices que él es un genio

Gin: Dicen ser hombres y no entiende algo tan sencillo

Naruto: Este si entiende lo que trato de decir en cambio ustedes aun siguen siendo niños

Joey: Si tenemos casi la misma edad

Naruto: Miren de esta forma los que dicen ser hombres de verdad nos formaremos en el agua y caminaremos muy despacio y los que son niños pueden quedarse a jugar en la arena, quien me sigue

Gin: Yo

Keita: Yo voy

Tsukune: Bueno si tiene que ver en darle algo a las chicas entonces voy

Naruto: Esa es la actitud, bien qué me dices pequeño Joey

Joey: Ok te seguiré el juego

Naruto: Muy haremos lo siguiente y Tsukune es importante hacerlo bien

Narrador: Con las chicas

Moka: Me pregunto que estarán tramando

Kurumu: Si ya se están tardando demasiado

Mizore: Tal vez se fueron

Tsukune: ¡Hey chicas aquí estoy miren!

Narrador: Las chicas vieron con atención hacia Tsukune pero a la vez vieron como caminaba muy despacio y no solo el sino también los demás chicos incluyendo Gin no pasaron ni 2 segundos para que la cara de las chicas se pusieran rojas al ver a los chicos a excepción de Gin

Tsukune: ¡Chicas quieren estar con nosotros! (levanta el brazo derecho en extensión de saludo)

Joey: ¡Quieren divertirse con nosotros! (Hace lo mismo que Tsukune)

Keita: Jaja que divertido (hace lo mismo que Tsukune y Joey)

Naruto: Se siente tan bien

Gin: Y que lo digas

Narrador: Mientras caminaban muy despacio la marea comenzó a subir mojándolos, la reacción de las chicas fue la siguiente

A Moka se le salió sangre por la nariz y se fue directo al baño

A Kurumu y Mizore se desmayaron con la cara bien roja

Y a Yukary se quedo paralizada como una piedra

Narrador: Con Moka

Moka: Oh por dios eso fue

Moka: Un regalo de los cielos

Moka: Si fue lo más hermoso que vi en mi vida

Moka: **En la mía también recuerda que somos la misma persona**

Moka: Tsukune se veía muy sexy casi que quisiera agarrarlo y tenerlo para mi

Moka: **Pero los demás no están nada mal se veían igual o más sexys que Tsukune en especial esos 2 rubios**

Moka: Si gracias a esos chicos me están poniendo en una situación difícil ya ni sé si quiero a Tsukune o no

Moka: **Pero todavía lo amas verdad**

Moka: Si pero no sé cómo expresarlo

Moka: **Pero hay que seguir con el plan**

Moka: Si es verdad ahora tendré que actuar

Narrador: Con los demás

Tsukune: Chicas porque están en el suelo (refiriéndose a Kurumu y Mizore)

Joey: Hola estas bien (con Yukary)

Keita: Me pregunto porque al vernos se pusieron así

Naruto: No sabía que esto iba a ocurrir

Gin: Esto tiene una explicación lógica

Keita: Cual es

Gin: Quedaron en maravilladas con nuestra belleza más que nada la mía y no pudieron soportarlo y se desmayaron y la pequeñita se petrifico al ver tanta belleza unida

Naruto: Vi que la pelo rosa le salió sangre por la nariz y se fue al baño

Tsukune: Iré a ver si está bien

Narrador: Tsukune va al baño para ver a Moka

Moka: Estoy preparada, estoy preparada, estoy preparada

Tsukune: ¡Hey Moka estas bien vi sangrabas! (le dice desde afuera)

Moka: Tsukune (en voz baja)

Bien aquí voy esta es mi oportunidad

Narrador: Afuera

Tsukune: Me pregunto cómo estará

Moka: Tsukune

Tsukune: Moka estas bien me preocupe sabes

Moka: Hm perdón por preocuparte (se preocupa por mi es mi oportunidad perfecta)

Estoy bien si es lo que quieres saber

Tsukune: Gracias a dios que estas bien, y ya se te paso lo de la sangre en la nariz

Moka: Si es raro sabes debido a que soy una vampiresa y se supone que deba beber sangre de paso primera vez que me pasa eso

Tsukune: Cual sea la causa espero que no vuelva a pasar perder sangre para ti debe ser mortal por ser una vampiro

Moka: Ni tanto ni si quiera perdí mucha sangre

Tsukune: Me alegra oír eso

Moka: Tsukune sabes que

Tsukune: Que pasa Moka

Moka: Tsukune quieres pasear conmigo en la playa

Tsukune: Si tu quieres si

Moka: Gracias

Narrador: Moka se agarra del brazo de Tsukune y empiezan a caminar en la paya

Los chicos por su parte andaban contando chistes entre ellos

Naruto: Sabes la razón porque la gente ve ese programa llamado Omega

Joey: Porque es una serie horrible

Naruto: Allí va uno

Keita: Porque es una ofensa a nuestra imagen como caballeros

Naruto: Otro punto la respuesta es que es para maricones y gente enferma de la mente que es incapaz de reconocer una buena serie

Gin: Lastimosamente conozco gente que ve esa mierda de serie

Naruto: Te aconsejo que si conoces a esa gente que ve esa cosa llamada Omega mátalos ya están muertos por dentro

Gin: Si eso mismo pensé pero me metería en grandes problemas

Naruto: (Cobarde) pensó por la respuesta de Gin

Narrador: Kurumu y Mizore se levantan y ven por todos lados

Kurumu: Y Tsukune

Joey: Ya se despertaron

Mizore: Donde esta Tsukune

Naruto: Lo vi caminando con la pelo rosa hace como 1 hora

Kurumu: Porque ella esta así (refiriéndose a Yukary)

Keita: Al momento que ustedes se desmayaron ella se quedo paralizada como una piedra

Kurumu: Lo último que recuerdo fue que cuando vi a Tsukune junto a ustedes me desmaye

Mizore: Yo igual

Gin: Eso fue porque no se resistieron a mi hermoso cuerpo no

Mizore: Te equivocas fue por ver a Tsukune y a ustedes también y en especial tu Joey

Narrador: Joey se sonroja y fija la mirada a otra parte

Joey: Buenos no es para tanto

Kurumu: Y porque no despierta

Naruto: No lo sé tal vez esta un sueño profundo

Kurumu: La despertare

Narrador: Kurumu va en donde esta Yukary y le da un fuerte golpe en la cabeza

Yukary: Hay eso dolió

Kurumu: Despertaste eh niñita

Yukary: Y Tsukune

Mizore: Se fue con esa zorra vampiro a otro lado

Yukary: Debemos ir antes que ella haga algo malo con Tsukune

Narrador: Con Moka y Tsukune

Tsukune: A donde vamos

Moka: A un lugar que nadie nos moleste

Tsukune: Porque

Moka: Ya veras

Moka: **Sigue así puede que lo logres**

Moka: Claro que lo lograre

Tsukune: Con quien hablabas

Moka: Eh con nadie

Tsukune: Sabes note una energía en tu rosario debe ser ella no crees

Moka: Y como te enteraste

Tsukune: Tengo un 6to sentido que me permite percibir varios tipos de energía como por ejemplo el cosmos de otras personas

Moka: Seré honesta desde que me arrancaste el rosario aquella vez hace mucho tiempo al parecer puedo conversar con mi otra parte cuando ella o yo quiera

Tsukune: Pero una cosa esa otra parte y tu son la misma persona no

Moka: Si Tsukune somos la misma persona pero solo una cosa

Tsukune: Que es

Moka: Que yo soy la verdadera mientras que la otra es un monstruo que solo quiere destruir todo a su paso y es fea con ganas y muy psicópata de paso

Moka: Eres una (Con mucho enojo diría demasiado)

Tsukune: No lo sé creo que exageraste, si mal la recuerdo cuando vi se veía algo amenazante y aterradora pero tampoco sentí mucha maldad y deseos de destruir todo a su paso diría que tu otra parte tiene en el fondo un buen corazón aunque sea la primera vez que la vi y a decir verdad tu otra parte es muy bonita al igual que te

Moka: Acaso te gusta mi otra parte Tsukune (en un tono muy preocupada)

Tsukune: Porque te molestas Moka

Moka: Si porque te molestas

Moka: Es que Tsukune tu me quieres

Tsukune: Claro que te quiero Moka pero como una amiga

Narrador: La respuesta de Tsukune hiso que Moka reaccionara de una forma no agradable

Moka: ME NIEGO

Tsukune: Que

Moka: Me niego a ser solo una amiga Tsukune eso es todo lo que piensas de mi

Tsukune: Seré honesto para mi eres una chica amable y bondadosa, además eres muy inteligente y te preocupas por los demás, pero te lo diré la primera vez que te vi pensé en evitarte para evitar problemas innecesarios

Moka: Tsukune acaso solo te ocasiono problemas

Tsukune: No te explicare con más detalle, la razón por la que quise evitarte era debido a que llamas mucho la atención en otras palabras te vi como una chica popular que todo el mundo quisiera estar pero esa vez que ese tipo de nombre Saizo te estaba molestando de manera desagradable no pude dejar que algo así se hiciera en frente de mi ojos y por instinto te rescate por las garras de ese hombre pero no me imaginaba que cuando ocurrió el enfrentamiento que tuve con Saizo en las afueras no supe que estabas observando y no sé si desde entonces he abierto una caja de pandora que nunca debí abierto

Narrador: Moka se sintió un poco ofendida de lo que dijo Tsukune

Moka: O sea solo me viste como un estorbo y nunca querías conocerme en primer lugar

Tsukune: Es verdad nunca quise relacionarme con gente como tú que llama la atención por riesgo que mi secreto se descubra y todo lo que le prometi al director y a Saori sea en vano

Moka: Todo eso para que alguien supiera lo de tu secreto porque te lo ordeno el director y esa chica a que le llamas diosa

Narrador: Tsukune se molesta por la respuesta de Moka sobre Saori

Tsukune: Puedes insultarme y decirme todo lo que quieras sobre mi pero nunca aceptare que insultes a la diosa Atenea de esa forma insolente

Moka: Acaso esa mujer es muy importante

Tsukune: Esa mujer es de las personas más importantes no solo del mundo sino casi de todo el universo, le he jurado que luchare a su lado para salvar al mundo y mantener la mi lealtad ante ella es muy alto incluso mi vida le pertenece a ella por lo que no me importa morir si es por causas muy noble

Narrador: Las palabras de Tsukune hacen enojar más a Moka

Moka: Que tiene de especial esa diosa dime

Tsukune: Para que entiendas desde tiempos inmemorables ella ha defendido el mundo de seres malignos que amenaza con destruirlo y cuando desciende a la tierra habrá paz no habrá niños y adultos sufriendo solo amor y esperanza

Moka: Y que ha hecho ella por ti

Tsukune: Muchas cosas entre ellas me dio una razón para vivir gracias a ella comprendí lo que significaba el amor y la amistad, comprendí lo importante de ayudar a otros sin pedir nada a cambio, y más de una ocasión se sacrifico para salvar a todo el mundo de la destrucción, su nobleza y amor por los demás es que ningún ser vivo se hubiese podido imaginar y por eso le he jurado toda mi lealtad no importa si estoy a punto de morir o todo el mundo este en mi contra seguiré creyendo en ella pase lo que pase

Moka: ¡ERES UN IDIOTA TSUKUNE! TE ODIO

Narrador: Moka muy molesta se alza hacia Tsukune para abofetearlo pero él lo esquiva con mucha facilidad

Tsukune: Ódiame si quieres pero jamás le daré la espalda a la diosa Atenea mi lealtad es increblantable

Moka: Si tanto te gusta ella pues cásate con ella

Tsukune: Aunque quisiera no puedo ella está ocupada en cosas más importantes que yo

Moka: Pero una cosa si vida es tan importante al grado que para ti vale mucho morir por ella

Tsukune: Si en dado caso soy reemplazable si muero

¿?: Si que te menos precias Tsukune

Tsukune: Esa voz

Narrador: En alguna parte se acerca un chico de pelo corto castaño con ropa formal de color negro y en las mangas de color azul oscuro con zapatos negros y corbata negra

Tsukune: Shinji que haces aquí

Moka: Shinji no será

Tsukune: Si es el caballero de Cruz del Sur el caballero legendario en persona

Narrador: Moka está viendo fijamente a Shinji y era casi como lo describió Naruto solo que no se imaginaba en esa ropa formal que parece estrella de cine

Moka: (No me imaginaba lo apuesto que es) pensó mientras ve a Shinji

Tsukune: Shinji que haces aquí

Shinji: Vine a la mansión de visita pero vi que y otros no estaban y Aioros me pidió que te buscara a ti y a los demás

Tsukune: Esta bien entiendo

Shinji: Una cosa Tsukune así es como tratas a una dama

Tsukune: Que dices

Narrador: Shinji concentra su cosmos en la mente de Tsukune y ve en los recuerdo de él y obtiene información de la Academia Youkai y de las amigas de Tsukune

Shinji: (Ya entiendo todo) pensó mientras indagaba en los recuerdos de Tsukune

Lo diré de nuevo Tsukune así es como tratas a una dama que te quiere

Tsukune: A que te refieres

Shinji: Creo que ella sabe a lo que me refiero

Moka: Si Tsukune así es como me tratas a mí

Tsukune: Pero Shinji debes saber que ella dijo el nombre de la diosa Atenea en vano

Shinji: Y que una cosa es jurar lealtad y otra cosa es sobrevalorarla

Tsukune: Que dices

Shinji: Te are una pregunta qué crees que Saori este feliz al saber que uno de sus caballeros solo piense en ella mientras haya muchas personas que se preocupan por ti y parece que les estas dando la espalda

Tsukune: A que te refieres

Shinji: Me refiero a Moka Akashiya a Kurumu Kurono a Yukary Sendo y a Mizore Shirayuki tus amigas de la Academia Youkai

Moka: De verdad Tsukune siempre nos preocupamos por ti sabes

Narrador: Tsukune está muy apenado de lo que dijo Shinji y Moka

Tsukune: Perdón Moka si te insulte

Shinji: Espero que perdones el comportamiento infantil e insolente de Tsukune

Moka: Disculpa aceptada Tsukune

Tsukune: Si hay algo que pueda hacer por ti dime

Moka: Pues es

Narrador: Moka se acerca a Tsukune pero en realidad era para beber su sangre, Tsukune no le dolió en absoluto pero Moka por su parte no soporto mas el sabor picante de la sangre de Tsukune y se soltó salvajemente

Moka: Pica pica bastante agua necesito agua

Narrador: Moka rápidamente va al agua de la playa pero sin querer se electrocuta por si sola

Moka: Lo olvide no puedo acercarme al agua pura

Moka: **Eres una estúpida**

Moka: Ya cállate que me desesperas

Moka: **Y una cosa que era eso de monstruo fea y psicópata que dijiste**

Moka: Como si debería importarme mientras estés sellada y yo tome el control no tengo nada que temer

Moka: **Ahora si quiero que Tsukune o alguien arranque el rosario para ver como estarás**

Moka: Como si eso llegara a suceder

Tsukune: Hablando con tu rosario otra vez

Moka: Si y vayas que es bastante salvaje como un animal

Moka: **Maldita si no estuviera en este rosario estarías jurando piedad ahora mismo**

Tsukune: Creo que escuche algo de tu rosario

Moka: Y que decía

Tsukune: Sobre de que estarías jurando piedad o algo así

Moka: Si dijo algo así pero no le hagas caso

Moka: **Que bien me puede escuchar aquí voy **

**Por favor Tsukune arranca el rosario te lo suplico **

Tsukune: Ahora escucho que tu rosario me pide a que lo arranque

Moka: No le hagas caso Tsukune ella solo quiere causar caos y destrucción

Moka: **No escuches a ella es solo una ilusión que me está controlando y solo quiere tenerte para su propio beneficio**

Tsukune: Ya ni se a quien escuchar

Shinji: No lo sé Tsukune creo que tendrás que arrancar el rosario para saberlo

Moka: No debes hacerlo Tsukune si no cosas malas van a ocurrir

Moka: **Si, no le hagas caso a esta impostora **

Narrador: Kurumu, Yukary y Mizore logran llegar en donde esta Moka. Tsukune y Shinji

Kurumu: Aja allí están

Mizore: Llegamos a tiempo

Yukary: Moka te atrapamos en las manos en la masa

Moka: Que alegría me salvaron

Kurumu: Y quien es el (refiriéndose a Shinji)

Yukary: No se pero se ve muy apuesto

Mizore: Se parece un poco a Joey

Shinji: Me presento ante ustedes mi nombre es Shinji Ikari soy el caballero de Cruz del Sur encantado de conocerlas Kurumu Kurono, Yukary Sendo y Mizore Shirayuki

Kurumu: Un momento tú eres el caballero legendario

Shinji: Así es y sé también que eres una súcubo que Yukary es una bruja y Mizore una mujer de nieve

Yukary: Y como sabes eso

Shinji: Leí la mente de Tsukune y de esa forma es como saque toda esa información y del porque Tsukune asiste a esa Academia Youkai

Narrador: Tanto Tsukune como las chicas se quedan boquiabiertas de lo que dijo Shinji

Yukary: De verdad puedes leer la mente

Shinji: No solo eso puedo tele transportarme de un lugar a otro e ir al mundo de los muertos o al mismo inframundo a voluntad y manejo perfectamente la telequinesis hasta movería un edificio entero con solo la mente y alterar la realidad enviando a alguien a otra dimensión y puedo crear ilusiones poderosas difíciles de liberarse y manejo también la piroquinesis o mejor dicho fuego con la mente y la electroquinesis o rayos con la mente y como todo aquel que maneja el 7mo sentido perfectamente puedo ver y moverme a la velocidad de la luz y sobre pasarla sin problemas y a la vez puedo quitar los 5 sentidos como vista y habla a cualquier ser vivo

Narrador: Las chicas se quedaron sin palabras ante lo que dijo Shinji

Kurumu: Eso es ridículo acaso eres como un

Shinji: Dios querías decir

Yukary: Pero eres un humano verdad

Shinji: Si e inclusive Tsukune con un poco de entrenamiento puede hacer casi todo lo que describí de mi

Tsukune: De verdad puedo llegar a hacer eso Shinji

Shinji: Claro siempre y cuando domines el 7mo sentido a la perfección

Tsukune: Bueno en realidad si domino el 7mo sentido pero no al nivel que tu Shinji apenas veo y me muevo a la velocidad de la luz

Shinji: Solo manejas lo más básico verdad tal vez los únicos que pueden acercarse a mi serian Naruto, Keita, Chad y Orochi e inclusive Psy poniéndote en el rango de debilucho no lo crees Tsukune

Tsukune: Tal vez no sea el más poderoso de los caballeros pero no soy un debilucho y prometo que algún día llegare a tu nivel Cruz del Sur

Shinji: Ese es el espíritu Pegaso

Ahora bien iré a ver a los demás para que regresen a la mansión

Narrador: Shinji se tele transporta en donde esta Naruto y los demás

Mizore: Vaya de verdad hablaba en serio que se puede tele transportar

Kurumu: Si un humano puede ser capaz de todo eso entonces un monstruo como nosotras puede

Tsukune: Siempre y cuando sientan el poder del universo correr por cada célula de su sangre

Moka: Hablando de sangre Tsukune la tuya es demasiado picante para saborearla bien

Kurumu: Otra vez estuviste bebiendo la sangre de Tsukune

Mizore: Zorra oportunista Tsukune no es un alimento que puedes digerir a cualquier momento

Moka: Es que soy una vampiro se supone que beba sangre está en mi naturaleza

Yukary: Y por eso te tenemos que alejar de Tsukune

Tsukune: Ya no peleen mejor que volvemos con los demás

Narrador: Tsukune y las chicas vuelven en donde están los demás

Mientras tanto con Naruto y los demás

Naruto: Hola Shinji como te va

Shinji: Bien

Joey: Y porque estás aquí

Shinji: Porque me pidieron que trajera unos fugados devuelta a la mansión

Naruto: No jodas Shinji si apenas nos estamos divirtiendo

Keita: Si tenemos tiempo hasta las 4

Joey: Si quieres puedes disfrutar de la playa con nosotros

Shinji: Como estoy en mi día libre lo dejare pasar por esta vez y la playa está en buenas condiciones mejor aprovecho para surfear

Gin: Eres surfista

Shinji: Solo e surfeado 1 vez y me fue bien

Narrador: Shinji fue a los bastidores a cambiarse, mientras tanto Tsukune y las chicas volvieron

Tsukune: Una cosa estuvo Shinji

Naruto: Si estuvo aquí pero le convencimos de que nos dejara por lo menos hasta la hora en donde tenemos que ir, ahorita el está en los bastidores cambiándose al parecer dijo que quiere surfear

Tsukune: No sabía que Shinji es surfista

Gin: Hey chicas como les va me extrañaron

Kurumu: No ni me acorde que existieras

Gin: Para que lo sepan iré a surfear por esas olas que me dicen

Tsukune: También eres surfista

Gin: Va ser mi primera vez deséenme suerte

Mizore: Mejor que no te agarren las sirenas

Gin: Voy a tomarlo como una precaución

Narrador: Gin va a surfear pero las olas lo arrasan violentamente

Gin: No hice de nuevo el ridículo porque

Shinji: Aficionado

Narrador: Todos voltearon a ver a Shinji, las chicas por su parte tuvieron la misma reacción al ver a Tsukune y a los demás, también se fijaron en la tabla de surf que contiene grabado el dibujo de una cruz plateada parecida al de Moka

Naruto: Y esa tabla Shinji se ve genial

Moka: Se parece a mi rosario (pero debo admitir que no está mal casi diría que es mas apuesto que Tsukune) refiriéndose a Shinji claro esta

Shinji: Llegó mi turno espero que lo disfruten

Narrador: Shinji surfea y lo hace con estilo y elegancia pareciendo todo un profesional, Tsukune y los demás caballeros visualizan todos los movimientos de Shinji

Naruto: Ya veo hay un truco para hacerlo bien

Kurumu: Que hay un truco para hacerlo

Tsukune: Si vemos bien como se mueve Shinji vemos que él se relaja al moverse así evitando ejercer presión innecesaria en la tabla para así mantener un equilibrio estable

Mizore: De verdad

Joey: Si y no solo eso también se nota que hace varios movimientos en milésimas de segunda para mantener el equilibrio

Yukary: Y como saben eso ni si quiere se ve como si se esforzara

Keita: Recuerden que podemos ver como un cuerpo se mueve a la velocidad de la luz aunque solo basta con solo ver la velocidad del sonido para percatarse de lo que hace

Moka: Increíble se nota que no se les escapa nada

Tskune: Quiero intentarlo

Naruto: Yo igual

Joey: A mí también

Keita: Hare lo mismo que Shinji a ver como lo logro

Narrador: A los pocos minutos Shinji deja de surfear

Shinji: Ya termine

Tsukune: Estuviste genial Shinji

Shinji: Gracias

Tsukune: Me permites la tabla quiero intentar

Shinji: Ok

Narrador: Tsukune surfea por primera y mediante de lo que observo de Shinji logra hacer con exactitud todos los movimientos después Naruto surfea y hace exactamente lo mismo que Tsukune lo mismo con Joey y Keita las chicas se impresionan al ver como los caballeros surfean sin caerse

Shinji: Para ser la primera vez para ellos lo hicieron exactamente como yo lo hice

Tsukune: Fue que leímos tus movimientos al milímetro y así fue de cómo surfeamos como tu

Shinji: Hm entiendo yo haría lo mismo

Kurumu: Puedo intentarlo yo

Shinji: Si

Narrador: Kurumu surfear y se cae a los 5 segundos

Kurumu: No lo entiendo ustedes lo hacen ver muy fácil

Naruto: Mejor te ayudo

Narrador: Naruto ayuda a Kurumu a como se debe de surfear y ambos surfean para que Kurumu entienda de cómo se tiene que hacer

Yukary: Que suerte tiene esa Kurumu un chico apuesto enseñándole como se surfea

Shinji: Si quieres te enseño

Yukary: De verdad como

Shinji: De esta forma

Narrador: Shinji usa su cosmos para concentrar su mente en Yukary para darle la información que se necesita, mientras que Yukary siente como la información llega a su mente y la procesa con mucha naturalidad

Yukary: Siento que puedo hacerlo sin problema, pero no me imaginaba que eres capaz de enviar información de esa forma que sentí como si viviera todo lo que has hecho

Shinji: Lo llamo vista compartida me permite transferir información a otras mentes como si fuera una extensión de la mía

Yukary: De verdad eres sensacional de verdad entiendo que te llamen el caballero legendario

Shinji: También soy capaz de ver los recuerdos de una persona y compartirlas con otro

Yukary: Eres sorprendente de verdad un caballero es capaz de todo

Shinji: Solo si se lo propone

Moka: Disculpa escuche lo que dijiste se compartir información a otras mentes

Shinji: Disculpa para que

Moka: Podrías ir conmigo a solas

Shinji: Esta bien

Narrador: Moka y Shinji van un sitio lejos de los demás

Shinji: No hay nadie podemos continuar

Moka: Si es verdad que puedes compartir los recuerdos de otras personas te pio que me enseñes los recuerdos de Tsukune para saber más de el

Shinji: Entendido pero te advierto que te puede afectar bastante y puedes sentir todo lo que vivió Tsukune sus batallas e heridas, o solo quieres saber cómo fue su estadía como caballero o su entrenamiento

Moka: Ambos

Shinji: Ok pero estas segura porque puede que te arrepientas después

Moka: Si con saber un poco del pasado de Tsukune me ayude a comprender mejor su condición no creo que me tenga que arrepentir

Shinji: Esta bien empezare

Narrador: Shinji utiliza su memoria compartida para que Moka vea los recuerdos de Tsukune en su entrenamiento como caballero pasando por las batallas que tuvo que afrontar y la cantidad de veces que casi pierde la vida, Moka no pudo evitar sentirse horrorizada por la cantidad de veces que Tsukune fue lastimado, pero le sorprendió algo en particular de como es Saori en realidad como las veces que fue secuestrada o que ella misma se quitó la vida en la saga de Hades y de como Tsukune y los demás daban la vida por ella sin importar que signifique morir en batalla también vio lo del incidente de las 2 energías en la Academia Youkai y cómo fue que Tsukune casi muere hasta que Tenma lo salvo de una muerte segura, 5 minutos pasaron y Moka pidió a Shinji que se detuviera

Shinji: Ya has visto lo que querías verdad

Moka: No puedo creerlo que Tsukune haya vivido así siempre luchando y arriesgando su vida y todo por el bien de los demás sin importar que muera

Shinji: Siempre he sabido que Tsukune es alguien noble que daría su vida por otros

Moka: Pero también sentí algo como si sintiera como si en mi interior viera el espacio exterior

Shinji: Todo aquel que sienta el cosmos sentirá como si viera el universo en este caso lo que viste fue el universo que Tsukune despertó por sí mismo

Moka: El universo de Tsukune, a decir verdad ahora entiendo a lo que quiso decir Tsukune con respecto al cosmos pero me pregunto si seré capaz de despertarlo también

Shinji: Para que

Moka: Es que quiero proteger a Tsukune de cualquier peligro que se le avecina no quiero que él se vuelva a sacrificar por otros no es justo que él y los otros chicos den su vida de esa forma

Shinji: Debes saber una cosa aunque llegues a despertar el cosmos crees que estarás al nivel que Tsukune aparte que él sabe cuidarse por sí solo y no creo que le sienta bien que alguien lo proteja como si fuera alguien necesitado

Moka: Pero sabes cuando vi en los recuerdos de Tsukune cuando aumenta su cosmos y se pone su armadura o las otras que se puso sentí como si fuera la ser más poderosa del todo el universo

Shinji: Yo también sentí que era el guerrero más poderoso del universo yo creo que es algo normal para quien se pone una armadura sagrada por primera vez

Moka: Pero al ver lo que ha hecho Tsukune en su vida y como ha luchado me dieron ganas de ser una caballero como el

Shinji: Dirás amazona

Moka: Si pero creo que si logro despertar mi cosmos que puede que este dormido y un poco de entrenamiento estaría al nivel de el

Moka: **También tengo interés en convertirme en una amazona **

Moka: Nunca dejas de molestar

Shinji: Tu otra parte quiere ser una amazona

Moka: Si eso parece

Moka: **Tal vez tú no puedas llegar al nivel de Tsukune pero yo sí podría **

Shinji: Yo también creo eso

Moka: Que, pero de qué lado estas

Shinji: Cuando vi por los recuerdos de Tsukune acerca de ti procese lo que tu rosario es un sello que oculta tu verdadera forma en otras palabras es un limitador y si ese limitador se libera sale a relucir tu verdadero poder, también estoy consciente que tú con el rosario puesto no eres más que una ilusión y tu otra parte es la verdadera

Moka: Y que si logro dominar el cosmos ya no necesitaría quitarme el rosario no

Shinji: Te are una pregunta en dado caso que tuvieras un enfrentamiento con tu otra parte o sea la Moka verdadera quien ganaría dime la verdad

Moka: Mi otra parte

Shinji: Así es porque tu otra parte es la tiene el verdadero poder que tienes adentro, pero tú por otra parte que fuerza tendrías la misma que ella o serias inferior

Moka: Bueno puede que tenga la misma fuerza que mi otra parte

Moka: **Error si de casualidad nos dividiéramos tu fuerza teóricamente seria reduciría debido a que yo soy la fuente de tu poder**

Shinji: Gracias por la información otra Moka, lo vez tu fuerza se reduciría dando una desventaja total, y si quieres estar al nivel de Tsukune tendrías que ser capaz de moverte a la velocidad de la luz al igual que yo y poder dar pelea a un dios sin problemas

Moka: Pero si hacer eso que dijiste es imposible

Moka: **Eres una idiota si vimos como a Tsukune le decían a cada rato de que es un débil o que no podía hacer tal cosa y vimos cómo ha superado todos sus límites en otras palabras Tsukune es una prueba viviente de alguien que siempre se esfuerza para dar lo mejor de sí mismo cosa que parece que no has entendido del todo **

Shinji: No solo Tsukune también Naruto, Joey hasta Keita son pruebas de que el esfuerzo y el trabajo duro dan sus frutos por eso es que están como están

Moka: Pero también vi que cuando lucho contra Hades tú lo ayudaste no

Shinji: Si pero debiste haber visto que Tsukune dio el golpe final para derrotarlo

Moka: Es verdad me olvide de esa parte, pero si Tsukune logro tales hazañas puede que haya la probabilidad de que yo pueda estar al nivel de Tsukune verdad

Shinji: Si tienes la voluntad y determinación para eso puede que lo logres

Moka: Entonces me podrías enseñar para ser una amazona

Shinji: Y porque no se lo pides a Tsukune eres la más cercana a él puede que diga si

Moka: Es que me da pena

Moka: **Por el amor de dios como puede que te de pena con esa actitud crees que el plan que teníamos en mente resultaría si siguieras con esa actitud de niña apenada crees que Tsukune se fijaría en ti si sigues así **

Shinji: Cual plan

Moka: **Hable de mas **

Shinji: Creo que fue todo espero que te hagas una buena amazona

Narrador: Shinji y Moka vuelven a donde están los demás

Tsukune: Que estaban haciendo

Moka: Estábamos conversando

Tsukune: De que

Moka: Bueno veras Tsukune, quisiera ser una

Tsukune: Una que Moka

Moka: Amazona y ser fuerte como tu Tsukune

Narrador: La respuesta de Moka tomo por sorpresa al todo el mundo y Tsukune no supo que decir

Naruto: Vaya quién lo diría la peli rosa quiere ser una amazona pues bienvenida

Keita: Y de que constelación quieres

Moka: Pegaso al igual que Tsukune

Kurumu: Un momento como es eso que quieres ser una amazona

Yukary: Si y aparte de Pegaso

Mizore: Si ella quiere ser una amazona yo también quiero ser una amazona también

Joey enséñame a como despertar el cosmos

Joey: Y porque no esperas cuando nosotros vayamos a esa Academia Youkai

Yukary: Que buena idea mientras esperemos por ellos durante el mes Tsukune nos preparara cierto

Tsukune: Bueno no será muy fácil a mi me tomo 6 años en convertirme en caballero los mismo para ellos por lo que para ustedes serian un camino muy largo

Shinji: Pues yo entrene durante 8 años pero pude ser caballero de plata hace como 4 años pero decidí por mi mismo seguir entrenando para dominar el 7mo sentido

Keita: Entonces tendrían como mínim años de entrenamiento no

Naruto: Pero si quieren ser amazonas primero tienen que dominar el cosmos, para eso sus cuerpos tienen que estar en excelente condición física para poder soportar la cantidad de cosmos que pueden almacenar

Kurumu: No hay problema tenemos una excelente condición física a excepción de Yukay

Yukary: Oye si tu eres de las primeras que se queja al hacer ejercicio y luego se cansa

Kurumu: Bla bla bla son solo palabras aparte sin tu barita mágica no eres nada, dime acaso crees que puedes ganarme en una pelea mano a mano

Yukary: (Esa tetona esta en lo cierto sin mi varita mágica no soy nada, pero un momento si los caballeros en mayoría son humanos y las brujas somos lo más parecido a un humano puede que haya una probabilidad de poner a esa tetona en su lugar) Reflexiono de lo que dijo Kurumu

Mizore: Si logro dominar el cosmos tendría una armadura como la de Tsukune

Joey: En tu caso te tocaría una como la mía que es de Cisne debido a tu inclinación al hielo

Mizore: De verdad (empieza a imaginarse ella misma vestida con la armadura de Cisne haciendo el Polvo de Diamante)

Quiero ser amazona de Cisne puedo (le brillan los ojos)

Joey: Si despiertas tu cosmos y creas frio como yo lo hago podrías convertirte en una amazona de Cisne

Mizore: Que bien estaré mas cerca de Tsukune

Moka: Si Mizore quiere ser amazona de Cisne pues yo seré de Pegaso de eso no hay duda

Kurumu: Yo también quiero ser una amazona de Pegaso

Tsukune: Calma Kurumu si quieres puedes ser la amazona de Unicornio

Narrador: Mientras tanto en la mansión Kido

Psy: Presiento que dentro de poco algo muy hermoso ocurrirá

Camus: Si no es relacionado a la clase Psy te pido que hagas silencio

Psy: Si maestro Camus

Camus: Alguien puede decirme como se resuelve esta fórmula matemática

Narrador: En la playa con los demás

Kurumu: Creo que Unicornio me queda mejor conmigo

Yukary: Y yo Tsukune que crees que amazona llegaría a ser

Tsukune: Haber esta Dragón, Osa Mayor o Hidra tal vez Andrómeda o ya se Fénix

Naruto: Ni hablar no soportaría el entrenamiento

Yukary: Que tan difícil es

Naruto: Imagínate pasar 6 años en una isla llamada La isla de la reina muerte cuya temperatura supera los 50 grados y de paso es una isla volcánica activa donde se respira todos los día un aire a sufre mortal aparte casi no hay señal de haber gente viva y lo peor se ve filas de huesos de humanos y animales, en otras palabras lo más cercano al infierno

Yukary: Ok no quiero ser Fénix

Keita: Y por qué no mejor León Menor

Yukary: Si quiero ser León Menor

Tsukune: Esta bien ya todos decidieron la constelación que las protegerá ahora meditaremos recuerden deben sentir una fuerza cósmica en el interior puede que les tome mucho tiempo encontrarla por lo que la concentración es importante

Shinji: Yo ayudare en la meditación puede que la unión de mentes ayude a entender la fuerza cósmica interna

Moka: Estoy sentada

Kurumu: Yo también me senté

Yukary: Lista

Mizore: Ya me estoy concentrando

Tsukune: Ok comenzó la meditación espero que sientan por lo menos un poco del cosmos

Shinji: Esto tomara un tiempo espero que puedan soportarlo

Narrador: Todos a excepción de Gin, Joey, Keita y Naruto están en una meditación para sentir el cosmos lograran despertarlo o solo tendrán una mala experiencia, lograran Moka y las demás despertar el cosmos siguán atentos para el próximo capitulo

FIN

Notas del autor: Que tal el capitulo puede que no sea tan largo como el anterior, planeo continuar con el fanfic Shinji de la Cruz del Sur y dentro de poco pondré fin a este fanfic para hacer la secuela titilada Los Caballeros de Youkai donde Tsukune y los demás caballeros de bronce tendrán su papel

Con respecto a Shinji lo incluir para facilitar a Moka y a las demás en la enseñanza de, la cosmos energía para el siguiente capítulo pondré algunos detalles sorpresa

Y que opina al respecto de la elección de amazona estoy abierto a varias sugerencias recuerden mi elección que hice es

Moka Akashiya como amazona de Pegaso

Kurumu Kurono como amazona de Unicornio

Yukary Sendo como amazona de León Menor

Mizore Shirayuki como amazona de Cisne

Que opinan ustedes al respecto si tienen una mejor sugerencia comenten y el que más votos obtienen se le cambiara la constelación o se va a mantener como yo elegí tienen chance hasta septiembre

hasta la próxima


	10. Despertando el Cosmos

Capitulo 9

Sintiendo el cosmos

Narrador: Shinji y Tsukune se sientan en posición de flor de loto y las chicas hacen lo mismo, Shinji concentra su cosmos y utiliza una técnica que aprendió de Shaka que consiste en crear una ilusión uniendo varias mentes en este caso Tsukune y las chicas donde se crea una zona para hacer que todas las mentes interactúen entre si, la zona que es un espacio grande parecido a una de las doce casa donde se aprecia la arquitectura estilo griego

Tsukune: Shinji que es este lugar

Shinji: Es una recreación de una de las 12 casas

Moka: Guao puedes hacer eso

Kurumu: Espera estamos en Grecia

Shinji: No exactamente nuestras mentes están en una recreación

Yukary: A decir verdad se ve bastante real

Mizore: No notan algo extraño

Kurumu: Es verdad como si tuviéramos algo puesto

Narrador: Las chicas se miran entre si y se sorprenden al ver que están vestidas con ropa de amazona (imaginase la ropa que usa Marin y Shina)

Kurumu: Que esta ropa y porque estamos vestidas así

Shinji: Es ropa que utilizan las aprendices de amazonas para entrenar

Moka: De verdad, a decir verdad me siento como una guerrera

**¿?: Con que esto es lo que usan las amazonas **

Kurumu: Quien anda allí muéstrate

Narrador: Se muestra la persona que hablo y las chicas se sorprenden al ver quien es se trata de la Moka interna vestida igual que Moka

Kurumu: Quien eres tu acaso eres la hermana gemela de Moka

Moka: Tu que haces aquí

Yukary: La conoces

Moka: Si ella es, ella es mi verdadero yo

Kurumu, Yukary y Mizore: ¡QUE!

Kurumu: Pero como ella es la verdadera Moka, entonces quien eres

Moka: Como sabrán soy una vampiro y el rosario que siempre llevo es un sello que oculta mi verdadera forma si se fijan en ella mi verdadera forma verán que es una vampiresa de verdad

Yukary: A decir verdad ella se ve como una verdadera vampiresa, cabello plateado ojos rojos y una gran aura demoniaca

Shinji: Excelente descripción

**Moka: Tiempo sin verte Tsukune **

Tsukune: Igualmente Moka

**Moka: Y dime porque este vestido así **

Tsukune: De que hablas Moka (se mira en un espejo de no sé dónde y ve que esta vestido con la primera versión de la armadura de Pegaso) (La primera versión de la primera temporada)

Tiempo que no veía a mi armadura así

Shinji: Si quieres puedes imaginarte con tu armadura de Pegaso como está ahora

Tsukune: No gracias me gusta como esta me hace recordar mis primeros días como caballero, que hay de ti porque estas vestido con la armadura de Leo

Shinji: Que bien que lo notaras debes saber que como mi signo es Leo me sale más conveniente aparte Aioria cree que seré un buen heredero de esta armadura cuando él se retira

Tsukune: Kanon estaría muy orgulloso de ti si te haces caballero dorado

Shinji: Que hay de ti puede que algún día logres ser el nuevo caballero de Cáncer

Narrador: Shinji y Tsukune siguieron conversando mientras que las chicas hacían lo mismo con Moka

Kurumu: Una cosa ``verdadera Moka`` desde cuando conoces a Tsukune

**Moka: Desde el primer día que Tsukune asistió a clase**

Kurumu: Que lo conoces desde que llego a la academia, pero él te arranco el rosario o no

**Moka: Diría que fue un accidente **

Yukary: Como

Narrador: **Moka** le explica a las chicas del incidente que ocurrió con Saizo y de cómo Tsukune la soltó mientras estaba atada y que esa vez sin querer Tsukune arranco el rosario sin querer liberando la verdadera forma de **Moka**, también añadió que desde ese dia **Moka interna** como su otra parte se comunican entre si

Yukary: Interesante

Kurumu: Ahora entiendo del porque a veces parece que hablabas sola, solo te comunicabas con tu otra parte verdad

Moka: Exacto

Mizore: Y de que hablaban

**Moka: De muchas cosas varias relacionadas de cómo acercarme a Tsukune y alejarlo de ustedes y tenerlo solo para mí **

Moka,Kurumu, Yukary y Mizore: ¡QUE DIJISTE!

Kurumu: Un momento porque tu te unes (refiriéndose a la Moka externa)

Moka: Pues veras ella esta intentando usarme y manipularme a su antojo (señala a su otra parte)

**Moka: Hay si como si dominara tu mente cuando la verdad es que cuando tienes puesto el rosario estoy sellada y lo máximo que puedo hacer es hablar contigo y últimamente con los que se hacen llamar caballeros del zodiaco como Tsukune y ese chico llamado Shinji **

Moka: No la escuchen solo nos están engañando

**Moka: Mira quien lo dice **

Moka: Eres una

Narrador: Se inicia una discusión entre Moka y su otra parte, las chicas miraban la escena con una gota en la nuca

Yukary: Esa es la verdadera Moka

Kurumu: La verdad para mí las 2 están locas

Mizore: De verdad esas 2 quieren estar con mi Tsukune

Narrador: Aparece Shinji y Tsukune

Tsukune: Porque esas 2 están discutiendo

Yukary: Tiene que ver contigo

Tsukune: Ok mejor no digo nada

Shinji: Cuando van a terminar

Yukary: Eso quisiera saber

Narrador: Pasan 5 minutos y Moka y su otra parte no dejan de discutir

Tsukune: Podrían parar no se supone que tenemos que entrenar

Moka: Tu solo eres una vampiresa que no soporta estar sellada y me usas a tu antojo

Moka: Que si yo no ando planeando cosas inadecuadas sobre Tsukune

Tsukune: Parar ya

Shinji: Permíteme

¡PODRIAN CALLARSE DE UNA VEZ POR TODAS!

Moka y **Moka interna:** Si señor (lo dicen de manera sincronizada y muy atemorizada)

Tsukune: Como ya se calmaron vamos a comenzar

Kurumu: Que íbamos a hacer que nos olvido por causa de esas 2 locas

Moka y **Moka interna**: Hey

Shinji: Van a concentrar o por lo menos intentar despertar el cosmos que tienen adentro

Las chicas: Ok

Tsukune: Pero primero saben que es el cosmos

Moka: Si es el poder que ustedes usan para hacer todas esas proezas como lanzar poderes o moverse a gran velocidad verdad

Shinji: En parte si pero mas allá de eso

Yukary: Hasta yo entendí tiene que ver con el universo

Tsukune: Mejor dicho es un pequeño universo dentro del cuerpo, la raíz del espíritu

Mizore: La raíz del espíritu

Shinji: También consiste en la concentración de fuerza, espíritu y la mente en el punto que uno quiere golpear algo así

Narrador: Shinji concentra su cosmos y golpea un pilar dejándolo a escombros, las chicas miraron de forma pensativa

Moka: Fuerza, espíritu y la mente

Moka: Y concentrar en el punto que uno quiere golpear

Tsukune: O también la separación y aniquilación de átomos

Narrador: Tsukune concentra su cosmos en la punta de su dedo y de un toque destruye otro pilar, las chicas se sorprende de lo que hace

Kurumu: Como lo hiciste

Tsukune: Como dije el cosmos más que nada se basa en la destrucción de átomos lo único que hice fue destruir los átomos que compone el pilar que destruí

Yukary: Entonces eres como una bomba atómica humana

Tsukune: Algo así aparte que mis técnicas en mayoría son a niveles subatómicos, en otras palabras si usaría mayor parte de mi poder las reduciría a cenizas

Narrador: Las chicas se pusieron pálidas ente el comentario de Tsukune

Moka: Pero por curiosidad el cosmos tiene un límite de poder

Tsukune: Absolutamente no debido a que el cosmos es el poder del universo se entiende que es un poder infinito e inagotable que no importa si uno está bien o a punto de morir cosmos nunca traiciona siempre y cuando la voluntad y determinación de seguir adelante sean presentes

Mizore: Disculpa no entendí bien esa parte de voluntad y determinación

Tsukune: Lo pondré de esta forma que pasaría si Yukary peleara contra Moka (señalando a la Moka interna)

Yukary: Que pero es imposible que yo pueda con ella

Shinji: Tal vez pero si crees que es imposible no va ayudar recuerda para los caballeros y amazonas lo imposible no existe si hay esperanza

Yukary: Ok si creo en mi misma hare milagros verdad

Shinji: Exacto esa es la clave nunca rendirse y siempre creer que hay un milagro por mas imposible

Tsukune: Gracias por los consejos Shinji, ahora volviendo a lo que dije si en dado caso Yukary despertara su cosmos y peleara contra Moka aunque no bastaría para derrotarla pero si la voluntad y determinación de Yukary sea tan grande al grado de poder superar fácilmente a Moka y así derrotarla con extrema facilidad

Yukary: De verdad

Shinji: De verdad

**Moka: Dicen puras incoherencias es imposible que esta brujita me derrote y con extrema facilidad por dios **

Moka: Lo dice alguien que se abrumo ante el pequeño porcentaje del poder de Tsukune

Shinji: Te recomiendo una cosa Moka Akashiya la arrogancia y creerte se superior a los demás te llevara a la perdición

**Moka: Ni que fuera para tanto mi raza está entre las más poderosas en otras palabras soy superior a todos ustedes **

Narrador: Las chicas inclusive Moka (rosa) la miran con total disgusto y Shinji y Tsukune con decepción

Tsukune: Si crees eso pues olvídate a aprender usar el cosmos y dudo mucho que logres despertarlo con esa actitud

**Moka: Lo importante es ser poderoso y respetado **

Narrador: El comentario de Moka molesto a Shinji y a Tsukune

Tsukune: Repite lo que dijiste

**Moka: Lo único importante es ser poderoso y respetado ante los seres inferiores **

Narrador: Todos miran a Moka con enojo

Kurumu: Que bien estas sellada vampirita arrogante

Yukary: Si no puedo creer que la verdadera forma de Moka sea peor que la que conocemos

Mizore: Zorra engreída te crees superior por ser un monstruo clase S

Moka: Lo ven por eso está sellada jamás confíen en ella

Tsukune: Te reto a un duelo

Narrador: Todas se quedaron impresionadas ante el comentario de Tsukune

Moka: Cual es el desafío

Tsukune: Muy simple intenta golpearme con todas tus fuerzas y yo solo usare la punta de mi dedo para defenderme y atacar

**Moka: Que tonterías son esas acaso crees que viendo que destruiste un pilar con tu dedo crees que me puedes derrotar **

Tsukune: No lo sabré hasta intentarlo

Narrador: El duelo empezó y Moka se lanzo ha Tsukune dando una ráfaga de patadas y de golpes pero sorprendentemente Tsukune bloquea todos con solo la punta de su dedo todas se quedaron impresionadas ante como Tsukune bloqueaba todos los ataques sin si quiera sudar

Moka: Mi otra parte está dando con todo pero no veo que Tsukune se esfuerce

Kurumu: Se que Tsukune es fuerte pero esto es demasiado con solo la punta del dedo

Yukary: Los caballeros sí que son sorprendentes

Shinji: Deben entender una cosa

Mizore: Que cosa

Shinji: Que un caballero o amazona somos por excelencia guerreros que damos nuestras vidas a servicio de la justicia

Kurumu: Y eso que tiene que ver

Shinji: Lo que dijo la plateada estaba en contra de todo lo que un caballero cree, dijo lo de ser poderoso y temido ante seres supuestamente inferiores va en contra de querer proteger al prójimo y gente indefensa, si por algo somos fuertes es para proteger a los débiles de cualquier amenaza siempre y cuando sea por el buen de los demás jamás usamos nuestro poder en beneficio propio

Yukary: Entiendo si fuera alguien que diera mi vida por los demás y me topara con alguien que solo piensa en sí misma y creyéndose la gran cosa igualmente me molestaría

Mizore: Al menos está bien que Tsukune le dé una lección a esa verdadera Moka

Moka: Pero una cosa un caballero o amazona debe dedicarse a la justicia en cuerpo y en alma

Shinji: Si

Moka: Pero que pasa si un caballero o amazona usa su poder para lastimar a los demás y obtener lo que quiere

Shinji: Simplemente lo buscamos como un fugitivo y lo castigamos con la muerte

Narrador: Las chicas dieron una mirada de impresión de lo que dijo Shinji mientras que la pelea entre Tsukune y Moka duro más de 10 minutos, Moka se quedo completamente exhausta mientras que Tsukune ni a sudado para defenderse y de un toquecito lanza a Moka

**Moka: Debo reconocerlo eres impresionante bloqueaste todos mis ataques con la punta de tu dedo **

Tsukune: Aprendiste algo de nuestro enfrentamiento

**Moka: Si que he encontrado** (se acerca a Tsukune)

**A mi prometido** (Agarra la cabeza de Tsukune y le da un fuerte beso francés)

Narrador: Un minuto de silencio después

Moka, Kurumu, Yukary y Mizore: ¡HEEEEEYYYYYY!

Narrador: Otro minuto paso y las chicas no aguantaron tal escena y instintivamente separaron a Moka y a Tsukune, Shinji por su parte se partió de la risa, Tsukune se quedo rojo y atónito y Moka interna se lame los labios estilo Orochimaru

Kurumu: Tsukune estas bien di algo

Tsukune: Pues no se que( esta rojo como un tomate)

Mizore: Esa zorra intento violarte no

Narrador: Con las 2 Mokas y un Yukary

Yukary: Como te atreves a hacer tal cosa

**Moka: Y a ti que te importa mocosa**

Moka: Maldita se supone que ese iba a ser mi primer beso

**Moka: Jodete me iba a adelantarme antes que tu estúpida **

Narrador: Un gran pleito se formo ante Moka interna mientras Tsukune está paralizado y viendo hacia arriba reflexionando de lo que paso

Tsukune: Fue mi primer beso, fue mi primer beso. Fue mi primer beso

Narrador: Las chicas al escuchar eso miraron con mayor furia a Moka interna y en ellas se ve un mar de fuego en sus ojos

Kurumu: Desgraciada como se te ocurre dar el primer beso a mi Tsukune se supone que esa debería ser yo

**Moka: Que soy el primer beso de Tsukune que vergüenza también es mi primer beso jeje** (lo dice en un tono infantil y burlón)

Mizore: No te burles puta acaso querías violarlo

**Moka: A quien llamas puta acosadora de hielo pero violarlo no es mala idea **

Yukary: No dejare que te acerques a Tsukune me oíste

**Moka: Eh solo escuche a una mosca muy molesta mosca **

Kurumu: Hm en donde está la otra Moka

Mizore: Esta agarrando a Tsukune

Narrador: Moka esta agarrando a Tsukune para que reaccione

Moka: Tsukune reacciona por favor

Tsukune: Fue mi primer beso, fue mi primer beso

Moka: Esa te hechizado con un beso, creo tener la respuesta

Narrador: Moka externa le da un fuerte beso a Tsukune, el por su parte se volvió más rojo al grado que desaparece de repente, Moka se asusta y las chicas se sorprenden pero cuando recordaron lo que paso le alzaron miradas furiosas a Moka a excepción de su otra parte la miro con una sonrisa picara y burlona

Kurumu: Tu que le hiciste a Tsukune

Moka: Solo le di un beso para que reaccionara

Mizore: Y porque desaparición

Moka: No lo se

Shinji: Puedo explicarlo

Yukary: Que paso

Shinji: Tsukune despertó debido al que el beso que le dio Moka le fue demasiado a lo que él pudo y despertó espero que él no lo tome como un mal sueño

Narrador: En el mundo real Tsukune se despierta muy asustado y Naruto se le acerca

Naruto: Hey Tsukune que paso

Tsukune: Pues lo que paso fue (recuerda el beso de Moka y se pone rojo y baja la mirada)

Nada no paso nada

Naruto: A mí no me engañas paso algo

Gin: Si Tsukune dime que paso

Naruto: A ti quien te invito

Gin: Bueno vi como Tsukune despertó y sentía curiosidad por preguntar

Naruto: Esta bien, y bien Tsukune nos dirás que paso

Tsukune: Les dije que no paso nada, ni si quiera Moka me dio un beso

Narrador: Un minuto de silencio paso y Gin dio la palabra

Gin: ¡Que Moka hiso que!

Tsukune: Fue muy rápido ella se acerco a mi me agarro mi cabeza y me beso, después lo sentí todo borroso y no sé porque lo hiso

Naruto: No será que le gustas acaso si no fuera así porque te dio ese beso que dijiste

Narrador: Tsukune reflexiona lo que dijo Naruto y a la vez recuerda todo el tiempo que estuvo con Moka mas lo de hace unas horas y se pone rojo como un tomate y sale corriendo a no sé dónde mientras que Gin está paralizado como una piedra ante lo que dijo Tsukune

De vuelta con las chicas y el caballero de la Cruz del Sur

Moka: Si Tsukune despertó que vamos a hacer

Kurumu: Debiste pensar en eso antes de besar a Tsukune maldita pervertida

Moka: Disculpa pero tampoco sabía que eso iba a pasar

Mizore: No te excuses desgraciada porque es peor

Yukary: Por tu culpa Tsukune desapareció que dirás en tu defensa

**Moka: Agárrenla **

Narrador: Se inicia otro pleito donde todas las chicas incluida la Moka interna se agarran a golpes arañazos y patadas, Shinji por su parte dijo lo siguiente

Shinji: ¡DTENGANSEN DE UNA PUTA VEZ NO JODA!

Narrador: Las chicas se quedan aterradas ante el grito de Shinji

Shinji: Les hago una pregunta, para que están aquí

Yukary: Para despertar el cosmos

Shinji: Exacto pero no veo un interés en eso

Mizore: Estoy interesada lo juro

Shinji: En vista que desapareció Tsukune tendré que hacerlo todo yo

Kurumu, Yukary y Mizore: Gracias Mokas (de manera sincronizada)

Shinji: Bien empecemos con lo básico (Aparece una gran piedra en medio de la zona)

Quiero que destruyan esa roca con un solo golpe

Moka: **Que eso es muy fácil para mi**

Narrador: Moka golpea la roca pero no lo logra y se lastima la mano

Moka: **Mi mano me duela hay**

Narrador: Las chicas no aguantaron las ganas de reírse ante tal escena

Kurumu: Mírenme soy una vampiresa soy de la raza más poderosa pero no puedo romper una roca (imitando la voz de Moka)

Yukary: Si y aun así todos deben arrodillarse ente como la tonta que soy (hace lo mismo que Kurumu)

Mizore: De que está hecha esa roca para saber

Shinji: Se los diré sabiendo de su condición de raza pensé que sería más adecuado poner una roca que no se pueda romper con fuerza convencional, para romper esa roca requeriría de la fuerza para destruir un planeta entero de un solo golpe

Kurumu: Que y como se supone que vayamos a romperla con nuestras manos

Shinji: Si no tienen la fuerza que mencione entonces la opción más fácil seria mediante despertando el cosmos

Yukary: Tiene sentido

Shinji: Alguien más quiere intentar

Kurumu: Yo lo intentare

Shinji: Un consejo recuerden que el cosmos es la concentración del cuerpo, la mente y el espíritu junto para dar a un punto determinado, por lo que la concentración será determinante para ver si logran despertarlo

Kurumu: Entendido concentrare cuerpo, espíritu y mente como ordene maestro Shinji

Narrador: Kurumu cierra los ojos y recita lo siguiente

Kurumu: Debo concéntrame y conectar cuerpo, espíritu y mente (pasa un minuto)

Listo

Narrador: Kurumu golpea la roca pero lastimosamente no logra romperla y se lastima la mano

Kurumu: ¡Hay duele!

Shinji: También hay un detalle que les debo decir una forma para sentir que despiertan el cosmos es por lo menos sentir que el cuerpo ronda un universo, ese universo es a la vez el espíritu de casa ser vivo, y cuando sientan ese universo por mas minúsculo que lo sientan háganlo estallar como si fuera un big bang creando una galaxia

Yukary: (Sentir un universo correr en todo el cuerpo ese es la clave, pero a travez de eso se necesita la unión de cuerpo, espíritu y mente) reflexiono Yukary ante lo que dijo Shinji

Shinji: Quien sigue

Mizore: Yo

Narrador: Mizore se pone en frente de la roca a continuación emplea su poder de hielo en su mano pero Shinji lo nota

Shinji: Aunque intentes hacer trampa no lograras romper esa roca sin usar el poder del cosmos

Mizore: Pero puedo despertar mi cosmos si uso mis poderes de hielo verdad

Shinji: No te juzgare hay quienes despiertan su cosmos a su manera como mediante en la meditación intensa o intentando detener el flujo de una cascada o mediante la pelea contra osos polares en un clima ártico

Yukary: (Con que uno puede despertar el cosmos a su manera a ver si por la meditación logre despertarlo) pensó Yukary y después se pone en posición de flor de loto y comienza a meditar para ver si de esa manera logra despertar su cosmos

Narrador: Con Mizore transforma su mano en un bloque de hielo y golpea la roca y no le hace nada, le da varios golpes pero de nuevo no lograr romper y a la larga el bloque de hielo se rompió dejando su mano totalmente desnuda y vuelve a darle un golpe a la roca de manera desesperada pero termino por lastimarse la mano

Shinji: Te dije que nada serviría usar tus poderes si tu única opción es romperla a base de cosmos energía

Mizore: Entiendo para la próxima intentare despertar el cosmos se lo juro

Shinji: La que sigue

Moka: Aquí voy

Narrador: Moka se pone en frente de la roca y cierra los ojos por unos segundos pero se repite lo mismo no logro romper la roca y a consecuencia se lastima la mano

Shinji: Un consejo mas no se compliquen en querer despertar el cosmos a la fuerza simplemente relajen la mente si se enfoca en querer despertar solo para destruir la roca nunca lograran despertar el cosmos de esa manera e inclusive pueden que se tarden años en despertarlo

Yukary: (Relajarse para despertar el cosmos se me hace una buena idea) pensó mientras medita

**Moka: Lo haré de nuevo a ver si logro despertar mi cosmos **

Narrador: Todas a excepción de Yukary volvieron a golpear la roca pero ninguna tiene éxito, después de 3 intentos le toca a Yukary

Yukary: Es mi turno

Shinji: Espero que comprendas que el cosmos no es un juego de niños

Yukary: Si ya estoy sintiendo como si una fuerza cósmica rondara dentro de mí

Narrador: Yukary se pone en frente de la roca cierra los ojos y toma una posición de combate

Yukary: (Debo golpear en el punto, debo destruir los átomos que lo forman, debo despertar mi cosmos) pensó mientras un aura morada la rodea

Shinji: (Al fin alguien entendió lo que es la cosmos energía) pensó al ver a Yukary

Yukary: (Ahora) Abre los ojos de forma sorpresiva

Narrador: Yukary golpea la roca y para sorpresa de las chicas la rompe y crea una gran grieta en el suelo, las chicas se quedan con la boca abierta e inclusive la propia Yukary ante tal hazaña

Yukary: Rom..pi la roca con mis mis pro…pias manos

¡Rompí la roca con mis propias manos!

Shinji: Dime que sentiste al golpear la roca

Yukary: Es algo difícil de explicar pero lo intentare sentí como si dentro de mi viera el espacio exterior o mejor dicho una galaxia entera o el universo entero

Shinji: Sabes que eso significa

Yukary: Que logre despertar el cosmos

Shinji: Exacto (Pone su mano en el hombro de Yukary)

Felicidades Yukary tienes un gran talento por despertar y posiblemente logres ser una gran Amazona como Asuna de Andrómeda y Orochi de Hidra

Yukary: De verdad

Narrador: Las chicas se pusieron muy celosas ante Yukary

Moka: Como es que esa bruja logro romper esa roca

Kurumu: Acaso usaste tu magia

Mizore: Dinos la verdad usaste magia

Shinji: Absolutamente no ni con magia lograría romper la roca ella por si misma logro despertar su cosmos

**Moka: Quieren que me trague esa mentira si nosotras no podimos romper esa roca con nuestros puños como fue que ella sin si quiera haber golpeado la roca con anterioridad **

Shinji: Recuerden que el cosmos es una energía que sale del deseo y determinación de quien la usa y también se une lo siguiente: Cuerpo, espíritu y mente pero más importante sentir por lo menos un el universo recorrer por cada célula del cuerpo, también debo añadir que cada quien despierta el cosmos a su manera puede que mediante de la meditación o estar bajo presión en una situación de vida o muerte o simplemente con solo querer romper un objeto a mano limpia sabiendo que no lo puedes hacer

Dime Yukary que estabas haciendo mientras las demás golpeaban la roca

Yukary: Pues mientras decías que uno podía despertar el cosmos mediante la meditación pensé en intentarlo y cuando sentía que iba ser mi turno sentí una fuerza cósmica rondado en mí y pensé que era el momento de liberarlo y bueno vieron lo que hice al golpear la roca

Shinji: Ven Yukary uso la meditación como forma de despertar el cosmos

**Moka: No es posible que nosotras viniendo de razas destacadas seamos superadas por una bruja **

Yukary: Lo dice alguien que la supero un humano son solo usar la punta de su dedo

Moka: Eso jamás paso

Shinji: No se pongan tristes porque Yukary logro despertar su cosmos más rápido no significaba que ustedes no puedan hacerlo

Kurumu: Entonces para despertar nuestro cosmos necesitaremos meditar cierto

Shinji: No necesariamente como dije cada uno despierta su cosmos de diferente manera y puede tardarse un tiempo como en mi caso que me tarde 2 años en despertar mi cosmos para destruir un muro

Moka: O sea que nos puede tomar casi 2 años en despertar el cosmos

Shinji: Posiblemente normalmente a los aspirante les toma como 1 o hasta 5 años en despertar el cosmos pero los que logran despertarlo a gran rapidez como Yukary son calificados como prodigiosos o de los más prometedores

Yukary: Entonces puedo llegar a ser una amazona poderosa (sus ojos comienza a brillar)

Shinji: Con algo de entrenamiento puedes llegar a mi nivel o hasta superarme, pero ahora despertarte el cosmos puede que ahora no lo domines a la perfección pero diagnostico que en un año ya logres tener tu armadura

Yukary: O sea en un año lograre ser amazona de León Menor (se imagina ella vestida con la armadura de León Menor)

Shinji: No exactamente

Kurumu: A que te refieres

Shinji: Digamos que muchos caballeros y amazonas incluyéndome mediantes la constelación de las estrellas nos dicen la constelación que vamos a estar protegida, cuando desperté mi cosmos en esa misma noche que lo desperté mi maestro vio las estrella y la constelación mas resaltante durante esa noche fue el de la Cruz del Sur que a partir de allí se convirtió en mi constelación guardiana

Yukary: Entonces no seré amazona de León Menor

Shinji: Puede que no pero no te desanimes recuerda que hay alrededor de 88 constelaciones hay por dónde elegir e inclusive hay armaduras de plata y de bronce que aun no tienen su dueño

Yukary: Pero hay esperanza que llegue a ser una amazona con mi propia armadura

Shinji: Si pero lo tendrás que saber para esta noche y ver que dirán las estrellas con relación a tu destino

Moka: Y que hay de nosotras

Kurumu: Si nosotras estuvimos intentando despertar el cosmos

Shinji: Bueno en vista de que ella despertó su cosmos podemos tomar por terminado la sección

Mizore: Pero porque si queremos seguir

Shinji: Deben entender que despertar el cosmos puede llevar un tiempo que Yukary lo haya despertado en poco tiempo es otra cosa aparte que casi no nos queda tiempo en el mundo exterior porque ciertos caballeros tendrán una larga sección de estudio por un mes antes de asistir a su academia

Moka: Y que podemos hacer

Shinji: Pues tienen a Tsukune pueden pedirle que las entrene para ver si logran despertar sus cosmos pero en el caso de Yukary ya es diferente

Yukary: Porque conmigo es diferente

Shinji: Debido a que despertaste tu cosmos tendras que entrenar en como dominarlo y que tu cuerpo se acostumbre a usarlo y que puedas aumentarlo al infinito, pero debes recordar que el camino no va a ser fácil puede que en muchas ocasiones estés al borde de la muerte

Yukary: Que

Shinji: No te asustes es parte de la vida de un caballero en arriesgarse si crees que miento pregúntale todo lo que tuvo que pasar Tsukune y los demás para ser caballeros o de la cantidad de batallas que libraron

**Moka**/Moka: (Se a lo que te refieres) pensaron de manera sincronizada al recordar lo que vivió Tsukune

Mizore: Y que hay de los demás caballeros que están con nosotras

Shinji: Si quieren que los demás caballeros y las 2 amazonas las ayuden en su entrenamiento tendrían que esperar un mes pero pueden que Tsukune entrene a una de ustedes

Mizore: Un momento no dijiste que podríamos pedirle a Tsukune que nos entrenara

Shinji: Bueno mejor después de que cada una de ustedes haya despertado su cosmos tendrán que ser entrenadas por alguien diferente o mejor con cualquiera de los caballeros o amazonas pero más que nada con uno que se identifiquen mas en personalidad y en la forma como será su cosmos, por ejemplo como el cosmos de Yukary es sereno y calmado el más adecuado para que la entrene seria Chad de Osa Mayor o Asuna de Andrómeda debido que son los que más se asemejan mientras que a Mizore por su cuestión de mujer de nieve y dominio del hielo los más adecuado serian Joey Jones de Cisne o en caso secundario Kazuto de Lobo

Mizore: Entiendo (Se imagina junto a Joey y a Kazuto haciendo que se sonroje)

Shinji: Con Kurumu los que más se asemejarían serian a Psy de Unicornio, Orochi de Hidra y a Keita de León Menor

Kurumu: Ok por mi está bien (Se imagina estar junto a Psy montado en un unicornio morado)

Shinji: Y con Moka…

Moka: Que hay de mi

Shinji: Esta difícil la situación

**Moka: Porque**

Shinji: Es por la condición de doble personalidad dijo con el rosario eres una persona amable y dócil y sin el rosario o sea tu verdadera forma es totalmente lo opuesto por lo que habría complicaciones

Narrador: Las 2 Mokas se miran una de la otra

Shinji: El detalle esta que una de las principales formas de despertar el cosmos es estar en conexión con el cuerpo, la mente y el espíritu en total armonía cosa que Yukary entendió

Yukary: Gracias Shinji

Shinji: En el caso de Moka hay 2 personalidades muy opuestas a parte que en espíritu también por lo que estar en armonía puede resultar complicado debido a que la naturaleza calmada y dócil de la Moka falsa, sin ofender se identifica más con Tsukune, Chad y Asuna, pero la naturaleza ruda y hostil de la verdadera Moka se identifica mas con Naruto de Fénix

**Moka: Ya veo** (se imagina con la armadura de Fénix puesta mientras recibe halagos de Naruto, haciendo que se sonroje)

**Creo que me acostumbrare **

Moka: Que Tsukune es el más indicado para entrenarme (se imagina vestida con la armadura de Pegaso junto a Tsukune montados en un Pegaso blanco)

Creo que gane la lotería

Kurumu: Oye como que tu serás entrenada por Tsukune

Shinji: Deben hacerse una pregunta en que se identifica con Tsukune en que se asemejan en personalidad

Yukary: Pues Tsukune es amable inteligente y se preocupa por los demás

Moka: También vi que de vez en cuando es muy serio

Shinji: También sabe que de vez en cuando es algo torpe e infantil

Kurumu: Como

Mizore: Como

Moka: Yo

Kurumu: Odio admitirlo pero tiene razón

Moka: También llevo mucho tiempo conociendo a Tsukune por lo que me hace la más indicada para ser entrenada por el (lo dice en tono casi arrogante)

**Moka: Dirás nosotras llevamos mucho tiempo conociéndolo porque tanto yo como somos capacitadas para que Tsukune**

Shinji: En su caso se tendrían que definirse cuál de las 2 será la única Moka porque lastimosamente no pueden coexistir 2 personalidades opuestas

Moka: Creo que deben saber una cosa sobre mí

Narrador: Todos fijan con mucha atención a las 2 Mokas

**Moka: Como sabrán antes de tener el rosario que sellaba mi poder y verdadera forma era solo una niña de una gran familia de vampiros pero cuando murió mi madre mi verdadera madre su poder o lo que quedaba fue sellado en el rosario para sellar mi poder y así poder llevarme bien con los humanos **

Moka: De allí naci hace como 3 años después de recibir el rosario fui enviada a una escuela de humanos durante 3 años para mi fueron años oscuros intente llevarme bien con los humanos pero ninguno creía que los vampiros hasta me decían rara solo por estar comentando casi mayor parte del tiempo sobre vampiros y cosas sobrenaturales de allí me sentía sola y aislada hasta pensé que era mejor que no debía a ver existido desde entonces comencé a odiar a los humanos por aislarme y hacerme sentir como si no valiera nada

Cuando comencé a asistir a la Academia Youkai pensé que las cosas comenzarían a mejorar debido a que por fin podría estar con seres que me podrían entender y así hacer amigos pero entonces un tipo de nombre Saizo quiso aprovecharse de mí y de pronto apareció Tsukune de allí fue que lo conocí y en ese entonces me rescato pero más tarde en ese mismo día Saizo me secuestro y me ato a un árbol cuando llego y me desato sin querer él me arranco el rosario

**Moka: De allí volví después de tanto tiempo ser sellada para darle una lección a ese bastardo que quiso aprovecharse de mí de allí conocí a Tsukune, le pregunte de que raza era debido al poder que emanaba pero no me quiso contestar después el me devolvió el rosario y de allí fue la primera y última vez que nos vimos hasta ahora **

Moka: Al día siguiente me entere que Tsukune fue suspendido y me preocupe pero lo vi junto a Saizo irse de la academia por lo que decidí seguirlos cuando vi que iban a pelear me impresiono ver de lo que era capaz Tsukune al derrotar a Saizo con extrema facilidad, de allí mi otro yo hablo conmigo a través del rosario y desde ese entonces estábamos decididas al saber la verdadera identidad de Tsukune debido a él sabía que yo era una vampiro pero como no sabía que era de allí quise ser más cercana a Tsukune

**Moka: Tanto ella como yo estábamos intrigadas ante el secreto de Tsukune pero jamás creí que él es un humano que forma parte de una orden de guerreros que luchan para mantener la paz en el mundo y que daría su vida por otros a decir verdad al saber eso no sabía si odiar a Tsukune por ser un humano pero al recordar todo lo que hiso y de lo que es capaz me sentí mas atraída por el**(Lo ultimo lo expresa en un tono dulce haciendo que las demás se sientan irritadas)

Moka: Oye que te crees yo también me siento atraída por Tsukune desde que lo conocí y el hecho que me aceptara como soy que eso indica que para el soy especial

**Moka: Oigan ustedes sabían que mi otra parte siempre fantasea cosas inadecuadas de….(**Moka le tapa la boca antes de que dijera el nombre de Tsukune)

Moka: Como te atreves a decir mentiras vampiresa degenerada

Yukary: Por favor ya sabía que eres una pervertida no es necesario que lo ocultes

Moka/**Moka**: Que no **lo soy **

Shinji: Ya entiendo desde que Tsukune te arranco el rosario por accidente puedes hablar entre ustedes 2 y escuchando lo que dijiste ya se el porque

Kurumu: Esta también que en la Academia Youkai está prohibido que alguien revele su verdadera forma

Shinji: Tengo una idea pero espero que la acepten

Moka: Cual es

Shinji: Que solo la Moka verdadera que despierte el cosmos y que Tsukune te entrene

Moka: Pero porque

Shinji: Como dije a su condición de doble personalidad

**Moka: Y debes entender que tú eres una ilusión que mi papa creo para que me pueda relacionar con otros y sabes bien que cuando alguien me arranque el rosario dejas de existir mientras que yo tomo el control(lo dice mientras señala a la otra Moka con el dedo)**

Moka: Es verdad yo solo soy una ilusión

Shinji: Perdón pero parece que ese es la única opción

Moka: Pero una cosa si mi otra parte o sea la verdadera logre despertar su cosmos también lo yo lo despertaría

Shinji: No exactamente como son 2 espíritus distintos solo una de las 2 espíritus despertaría su cosmos en este caso la Moka verdadera la otra en este caso tu solo tomarías el cuerpo mas no el espíritu de la otra debido que lastimosamente eres una existencia artificial nacida para un propósito simple

Moka: Ok lo entiendo

Mizore: Espera no dijiste que la otra, digo verdadera Moka se identifica más con ese Naruto

Shinji: Si pero reconsiderando puede que él no acepte entrenar a alguien

Moka: Si mal lo recuerdo decía que entreno en un lugar que es lo más parecido al infierno

Shinji: La isla de la reina muerte ese lugar es el infierno sobre la tierra con temperaturas que sobrepasan los 50 grados mas que es una isla volcánica de un ambiente hostil cuya probabilidad de sobrevivir es de 10% a parte el volcán esta activo, entrene allí por 2 años y de james decirles que ni loco viviría allí hasta me pregunto cómo hiso Naruto para estar durante 6 años

Narrador: Las chicas se pusieron pálidas al imaginarse lo que sería vivir un lugar así pero la mas asustada es Mizore que casi parecía que le iba a dar un ataque de pánico

Shinji: Volviendo a lo que iba, verdadera Moka aceptas que Tsukune te entrene para despertar el cosmos

**Moka: Con mucho gusto **

Shinji: Falsa Moka aceptas que tu verdadera forma es la que despierte el cosmos hasta puede que conlleva a que dejes de existir

Moka: Acepto (lo dice con mucha tristeza)

Shinji: Disculpa pero si hubiera una forma a que ambas despertasen su cosmos sin que genere problemas diría cual es

Moka: Descuida no es para tanto

**Moka: Aparte que tendré casi toda la atención de Tsukune **

Kurumu: No seas presumida

**Moka: Para que Tsukune quiere estar con una anormalidad que parece casi una vaca en 2 patas **

Kurumu: Que dijiste

Shinji: Ya no peleen (acaso Tsukune tiene que soportar esto todos los días)

Ahora a aclarar todo, todas ustedes cuando despierten su cosmos energía las que faltan serán entrenadas con los caballeros y amazonas con quienes más se identifica

Verdadera Moka como ya se aclaro serás entrenada por Tsukune

Kurumu como tienes una actitud alegre y competitiva los caballeros que mas podrías identificar con Psy de Unicornio, Keita de León Menor y Orochi amazona de Hidra pero ojo solo puedes escoger a uno para que te entrene

Kurumu: Ok (escogeré al de Unicornio pero ese de león menor es igual de lindo creo que va a ser una decisión difícil)

Shinji: Mizore debido a tu afinidad al hielo por obvia cuestión el más indicado será Joey Jones de Cisne pero si no está también Kazuto de lobo

Mizore: (Definitivamente me quedare con el de Cisne) pensó mientras se sonroja

Shinji: Yukary como has logrado despertar tu cosmos te aconsejo que esperes un mes para que entrenes los mas que te puedes identificar son Chad de Osa Mayor y Asuna de Andrómeda

Eso es todo

Yukary: Espera falta uno de los caballeros

Shinji: Te refieres a Ichika Orimura de Dragón

Moka: A decir verdad m extraña que no lo hayas mencionado

Shinji: Puedo decir que con Ichika el es un caso especial

Kurumu: Porque

Shinji: Si no fuera por cierto detalle el que más se identificaría seria con Moka o Mizore

Moka: Cual detalle

Shinji: Pues cuando Ichika entreno en China donde consiguió su armadura les diré que cuando despertó su cosmos a la vez apareció un tatuaje de Dragón en su espalda que desde allí ese tatuaje que tiene simboliza su poder y a la vez su constelación guardiana que al igual que su maestro Dohko de Libra tiene en su espalda un tatuaje de Tigre que de igual manera simboliza su poder, en otras palabras si una de ustedes 3 (refiriéndose a Moka interna, Kurumu y Mizore) al lograr despertar su cosmos les salga un tatuaje en forma de animal como un tigre o un dragón el más indicado para que las entrene seria Ichika

Moka: Interesante (se imagina ella misma con un tatuaje de dragón en su espalda mientras viste un traje Chino)

Shinji: Como ya todo está aclarado doy por terminado

Narrador: Shinji hace un chasquido con sus dedos y todos despiertan a la vez

En el mundo real

Kurumu: Dios que sueño

Moka: Si se sintió muy real

Shinji: Es que es real

Yukary: Ya es de tarde (ve que ya es de tarde)

Mizore: Y los demás

Narrador: Caminan por la playa y ven un puesto de comida donde están los chicos y la profesora Nekonome sentados comiendo pescado frito

Naruto: Este pescado sí que es sabroso

Keita: Y que lo digas

Nekonome: Quiero otra ración mas

Shinji: Que onda chicos

Joey: Ya terminaron

Kurumu: Cuanto tiempo estuvimos dormidas

Gin: Estuvieron como unas 2 horas

Todas las chicas: ¡2 horas!

Moka: Y Tsukune

Naruto: Esta por, un momento si estaba con nosotros hace n momento a donde se fue

Keita: Cuando ustedes llegaron vi que se fue a velocidad luz

Shinji: Moka creo que tendrás que buscarlo

Moka: Ok

Kurumu: Hey y porque tu

Shinji: Porque vamos a discutir de algo antes que sea la hora

Naruto: Y que se va a discutir

Narrador: Moka busca a Tsukune mientras que Shinji le explica a los demás caballeros sobre quenes entrenaran cuando vayan a asistir a la Academia Youkai, Joey con mucho gusto entrenar a Mizore, mientras que Gin le pregunto a Shinji si lo podría entrenar para ser un caballero y este contesto que un tal vez haciendo que Gin salte de alegría, mientras Moka encuentra a Tsukune sentado en cuclillas en medio de la playa

Moka: Tsukune

Tsukune: ¡Moka! (se pone rojo y fija la mirada a otra parte)

Moka: Porque saliste corriendo

Tsukune: Es por lo por lo (recuerda lo del beso y se pone mucho mas rojo que un tomate)

Moka: Por lo de (comienza a entender a lo que se refiere Tsukune haciendo que se ponga roja igual que Tsukune)

Perdón Tsukune no era mi intención solo me deje llevar por el momento lo juro

Tsukune: Pues yo también lamento haber huido cuando te vi

Narrador: Un minuto de silencio paso mientras ambos daban la mirada a otra parte hasta que Tsukune pregunto lo siguiente

Tsukune: Dime Moka que paso después que me desperté y sabes me percate cuando Yukary despertó su cosmos

Moka: Lo que paso fue

Narrador: Le explica todo lo que paso e inclusive la prueba que hicieron para ver si podrían despertar el cosmos, también le explico sobre los entrenamientos de cada quien y de quienes los van a entrenar cuando vayan a asistir a la Academia Youkai

Moka: Sabes Tsukune

Tsukune: Que es Moka

Moka: Shinji me dijo que cuando logre despertar mi cosmos el que más indicado para entrenarme para ser amazona eres tu Tsukune

Tsukune: Que de verdad

Moka: Pero una cosa Tsukune

Tsukune: Que es Moka

Moka: Que la que tiene que despertar el cosmos es

Narrador: Moka agarra la mano de Tsukune y lo pone en donde está el rosario para que Tsukune lo arranque y se dé a flote la verdadera forma de Moka dejando a Tsukune muy confundido

Tsukune: Moka

**Moka: Hola Tsukune tiempo sin verte realmente **

Tsukune: Que significa esto

**Moka: No te lo dijo mí otra parte la que tiene que despertar el cosmos soy yo en otras palabras tu me vas a entrenar para ser amazona Tsukune**

Tsukune: Que yo te entrenare

**Moka: Exacto **

Tsukune: Pero porque a ti

Narrador: Moka le explica a Tsukune lo que le dijo Shinji a cerca de su condición, Tsukune presto mucha atención y dio un una mirada que refleja mucha seriedad

Tsukune: Con que asi lo que dijo Shinji tiene mucho sentido a decir verdad cuando revelas tu verdadera forma se siente otro espíritu diferente al que conozco en otras palabras a la Moka falsa

**Moka: Exacto y dime aceptas entrenarme maestro** Tsukune

Tsukune: Hm acepto si gustes (se sonrojo ante el comentario de Moka)

**Moka: Que alegría Tsukune me va a entrenar que feliz estoy** (lo dice en un tono muy infantil)

Tsukune: Y yo pensé que en su verdadera forma eras una persona seria pero creo que me equivoque

**Moka: Que dices Tsukune que sea una vampiro no significa que sea una persona seria jeje (**risa en tono coqueta)

Tsukune: Si tu lo dices

**Moka: Tsukune quiero que mires arriba **

Tsukune: Porque Moka (da la vista hacia arriba)

Narrador: Al momento de que Tsukune mira hacia arriba Moka lo empuja tirándolo al piso

Tsukune: Porque me empujaste Moka

**Moka: Es una sorpresa jeje** (da una risa entre siniestra y pervertida)

Tsukune: (Porque estoy sintiendo miedo al verla)

Narrador: Moka salta hacia Tsukune para darle un beso francés (ya saben a lo que me refiero) mientras que Tsukune está paralizado ente el beso, mientras Moka besa fuertemente aprovecha a agarrar el short de tsukune y bajarlo, el reacciona al sentir que le están bajando los short empujando a Moka mientras se aleja muy asustado de ella

Tsukune: Moka, porque haces esto

**Moka: Hehehe es que eres muy sabroso Tsukune hehehe** (su risa torna mas perturbadora)

Tsukune: (Que hago para tranquilizarla sin lastimarla, ya se)

Narrador: Tsukune agarra el rosario y va a velocidad luz para ponerlo en el pecho de Moka, ella vuelve a su otro estado y se desmaya, Tsukune da un suspiro y sujeta a Moka a su hombro y van en donde están los demás

Con los demás caballeros

Shinji: Ya está claro Joey entrenaras a Mizore

Joey: Sera un place espero mucho de ti y como tu afinidad es el hielo igual que yo puede que nos hagamos amigos (le da la mano a Mizore)

Mizore: Mucho gusto igual (le aprieta suavemente la mano en extensión de saludo)

Shinji: Kurumu será entrenada por Unicornio y Yukary por Andrómeda alguna objeción

Yukary: En caso que no nos gusta el entrenador o entrenadora podemos cambiar

Shinji: Un amigo me dijo una vez una vez que tomas una decisión aceptas tanto las bondades como defectos en este caso cuando ya decides quien te va a entrenar no hay vuelta atrás me escucharon

Kurumu y Yukary: Fuerte y claro

Naruto: Me alegra saber que tendremos nuevas reclutas

Keita: Espero que cuando se hagan amazonas sean guerreras formidable y que luchen a servicio del bien y la justicia

Joey: Pero estén consientes que el camino no es fácil pero si confían en ustedes mismas lograran superarlo

Nekonome: Que alegría por ustedes chicas espero que se hagan guerreras pronto, Morioka no quieres ser un caballero como ellos

Gin: Bueno si ser un caballero significa estar al borde de la muerte más de una vez es demasiado para mi

Naruto: (Maricon) pensó al ver la respuesta de Gin

Tsukune: Ya volvimos

Joey: Porque ella está dormida

Tsukune: Es una historia curiosa

Naruto: Hace rato sentí fluir un poder oscuro cerca de aquí, como adivinamos que provenía de la pelirosa no lo tomamos como algo grave

Tsukune: (Si vieron lo que me iba a hacer yo creo que pensarían lo contrario)

Narrador: Moka despierta algo confundida de lo que paso

Moka: Eh? Que paso (Ve que Tsukune la carga y se sorprende, luego Tsukune le explico lo que paso eso si omitiendo detalles inadecuados)

Moka: Ya veo que pidió una condiciones para entrenarla no

Tsukune: Si ella pidió lo siguiente

1 Que debo estar muy lejos de distancia como unos 7 metros como mínimo

2 Que nunca pero nunca tocarla sería una vil falta de respeto

3 Si pide que la deje sola, la dejare sola como pide

Eso fue todo

Kurumu: Que condiciones un tanto extrañas pero me gustan siempre y cuando ella no intente hacerte algo Tsukune

Tsukune: Si algo por el estilo hehe (se ríe con mucho nerviosismo)

Keita: Ya es casi la hora

Naruto: Que lastima ya nos tenemos que ir

Joey: Fue un placer estar con ustedes

Shinji: Ya me imagino el regaño que van a tener ustedes por estar fuera

Naruto: Hay no mames

Keita: Carajo nos tenemos que ir ya

Narrador: Naruto, Keita y Joey fueron a cambiarse para luego ir a toda velocidad a la mansión

Kurumu: Porque tanta prisa

Tsukune: Pues verán (le explica sobre el viaje a Grecia para que ellos y los demás caballeros durante el mes se preparen para la Academia Youkai mediante una estricta sesión de estudio de todas las índoles)

Kurumu: Un mes de estudio durante 24 horas eso si es horrible

Mizore: Pobres les deseo lo mejor

Yukary: De que se asustan a mi me hacían eso cuando tenía 5 años

Narrador: Todos miraron a Yukary con ojos de sorpresa

Kurumu: (Pobre la debieron de quedar traumatizada)

Mizore: (Parece que no tuvo infancia)

Moka: Bueno al menos se que tenemos nuevos amigos humanos a parte de Tsukune

Tsukune: Si la familia estará más unida que nunca

Todas las chicas: ¿Familia unida?

Tsukune: De que se sorprenden si tanto yo como ellos fuimos adoptados por el señor Mitsumasa Kido mejor dicho todos nosotros somos hermanastros

Shinji: Yo también fui adoptado por el hermano

Tsukune: Me olvide de ese detalle

Moka: Increíble aparte de ser caballeros son hermanos

Shinji: Bueno también tenemos otras ocupaciones

Tsukune: Como el que eres piloto

Narrador: Shinji le explica a todos que es piloto del Eva hasta le dice todo lo relacionado con los Ángeles y Nerv y de lo que hace en su vida diaria las chicas por su parte se quedan con los ojos abiertos ante tal cosa lo mismo con Gin

Gin: No jodas es en serio

Shinji: Si

Yukary: Se que tu y Tsukune son extraordinarios pero esto es ridículo

Moka: De verdad estas peleando contra seres que amenazan el futuro del planeta

Shinji: Si y diagnostico que para este me ya abre derrotado a los últimos Ángeles

Tsukune: Y dime que harás cuando todo termine

Shinji: Muy simple desapareceré de la faz de la tierra

Moka: Porque

Narrador: Shinji detalla el porqué de tal respuesta y a la vez revelando oscuros secretos de Nerv todos se quedan atónitos ante tales cosas

Yukary: No puedo creerlo

Shinji: Pues tendrás que creer no por nada hablo de la organización de mi propio padre que me abandono

Moka: Unir toda la humanidad en un solo ser es la idea más ridícula que e oído jamás

Shinji: Siempre supe que mi papa está loco, cuando todo termine desapareceré y destruiré todo lo que ellos de mi para relacionarme con mi estatus de caballero

Kurumu: Una cosa tu papa sabe que eres un caballero

Shinji: No y nunca deben de saberlo

Mizore: Porque razón

Shinji: Si les digo que entre la propia raza humana los caballeros somos vistos como un mito o algo que nunca existió pero si hombres como mi padre se enteran de la existencia de tales seres ocurriría catástrofes

Moka: Pero puedes razonar con tu padre

Shinji: Buen chiste el es de ese tipo de personas que no confían en nadie a salvo que sea algo que el puede controlar en otras palabras mi papa es un puto dictador que quiere que todo se haga a su voluntad

Yukary: Que tan malo puede ser

Shinji: Les advierto que mi papa es duelo de una organización con relaciones importantes con los gobiernos más influyentes del mundo como Estados Unidos y China, pero si también llega a enterarse de la existencia de monstruos o demonios como ustedes sin ofender, ocurrirá algo malo de proporciones bíblicas

Gin: Saben al ver como son les diré que son los seres humanos menos humanos que conozco porque por dios, tienen poderes que superan a un monstruo clase S pelean contra dioses y este es piloto de un robot gigante contra aliens ya a este paso será difícil determinar quien es humano y quien no

Tsukune: Ve el lado bueno al menos no discriminamos a alguien por ser diferente

Gin: Eso me explica porque entre ustedes tienen como hermanastra a una chica serpiente

Narrador: En la mansión Kido mientras Camus y otros caballeros dorados le daban el mayor regaño a Naruto, Keita excepto Joey por haberse escabullido, Orochi sentía ganas de matar a alguien sin razón aparente

De vuelta con nuestros sagrados putos digo protagonistas

Moka: Ya casi va ser de noche

Shinji: Creo que ya es momento de saber cual será tu signo guardián Yukary

Yukary: Si cual es

Shinji: De acuerdo con tu cosmos y lo que están dictando las estrellas tu signo guardián será reloj (para información visiten wikipedia: Horologium o por si no les convencen buscar en google) Yukary: Reloj Shinji: Si y debes saber que es una armadura de bronce por lo que estás en la misma categoría que Tsukune y los demás de bronce Tsukune: Felicidades Yukary estamos en el mismo equipo Narrador: Tsukune pone su mano en la cabeza de Yukary haciendo que esta se sonroje poniendo a las demás celosas Moka: (Niñita presumida) Kurumu: (Porque ya despertó su cosmos ya se cree gran cosa al menos tengo algo grande por presumir) Mizore: (Pronto, pronto despertare mi cosmos y esta brujita no será la única que estará al lado de Tsukune) Tsukune: Me tengo que irme a la mansión a despedirme de mis hermanos, que van ha hacer más tarde

Moka: No sabemos

Nekonome: Se planeo ir al cine a ver una película

Tsukune: Cual película van a ver

Nekonome: Se llama Slenderman la película

Tsukune: Iré al cine más tarde al ver la película con ustedes

Moka: Ok te veremos luego

Tsukune: Y Shinji que harás

Shinji: Como no tengo nada mejor que hacer iré contigo a la mansión a ver como joden a los fugados y puede que los acompañe para ver la película

Narrador: Shinji y Tsukune van a la mansión y ven que ya todos se fueron excepto Tatsumi

Tsukune: Y todo el mundo

Tatsumi: Se fueron al Santuario a recibir una dosis de conocimiento y educación al menos en un mes asistirán a una academia a tener una educación ya me estaba hartando esos vagos

Shinji: Una cosa Tsukune

Tsukune: Si

Shinji: Los chicos me dijeron que firmaron para que asistieran a la Academia Youkai (En realidad ya lo sabia)

Tsukune: Si le di un papel para que firmaran

Shinji: Lo podría ver

Tsukune: Esta bien

Narrador: Tsukune busca el papel de inscripción y se lo da a Shinji

Tsukune: Aquí esta

Shinji: Ok a ver

Naruto Uzumaki

Joseph Capter Jones

Simon Psy Kaiman

Kazuto Kirigaya

Asuna Yuuki

Orochi Nishigara

Yasutora Sado

Keita Suminoe

Ruby Tojo (Debe ser esa bruja que vi en la mansión hace unas horas)

Parece que no hay mas espacio

Tsukune: Es que el director me pidió que inscribiera a 10 caballeros si hubieras venido ayer estarías a tiempo

Shinji: Eso se puede arreglar (usa sus poderes psíquicos y agarra un bolígrafo y escribe su nombre en letras mayúsculas y se lo da a Tsukune)

Tsukune: Vaya que ingenioso eres pero dime porque quieres ir a la Academia Youkai

Shinji: Como dije planeo desaparecer por un tiempo lo necesario para evitar que alguien salga a mi buscarme como si fuera un fugitivo, si entrando a una academia situada en otra dimensión evite cualquier intento por buscarme sea alguien de Nerv o el mismísimo gobierno sea inútil

Tsukune: No crees que exageras

Shinji: No y no exageraste cuando corriste cuando llegaron las chicas

Narrador: Pasan 3 horas y Tsukune y Shinji van en ropa formal la de Tsukune blanca y de Shinji un azul van en la limosina al cine de la ciudad

Con el grupo de 5 putas y un lobo pendejo

Kurumu: Cuando empezara la película

Moka: En 10 minutos

Mizore: Cuando llegara Tsukune

Gin: También va a venir el otro

Yukary: El que nos estuvo enseñando a despertar el cosmos

Nekonome: Recuerden la película es de terror por favor no se asusten es solo ficción

Kurumu: La que debe de no asustarse es esta pequeña

Yukary: Que insinúas yo e visto varias películas de terror en el mundo monstruo

Kurumu: Pero has visto una del mundo humano

Yukary: No y tu

Kurumu: Tampoco

Mizore: Tampoco yo

Moka: Y yo tampoco

Gin: Buenos chicas serán nuestras primera película de terror del mundo humano en caso de que de miedo pueden abrazarme

Kurumu: Eso es peor

Yukary: Ni hablar eso es asqueroso

Gin: Pero quiero darles de mi amor

Todas: ¡No!

Gin: (Porque a mi acaso estoy destinado a la friendzone)

Todas: Si

Gin: La puta madre acaso lee la mente

Narrador: En medio de la zona aparece una limosina con ella sale Tsukune y Shinji vestidos en elegante ropa formal, las chicas se quedaron viéndolos fijamente hasta Moka empezó a babear al ver a Tsukune

Tsukune: Ya llegamos

Shinji: Ya empezó la película

Moka: (Siempre tienen que verse tan apuestos) pensó al ver a Tsukune y Shinji

Yukary: Se ven como estrellas de cine

Kurumu: Me darían su autógrafo

Mizore: Tsukune puedo sujetar tu brazo

Moka: Oye esa es mi línea

Kurumu: La mia también

Yukary: La que debería sujetarle el brazo a Tsukune soy yo

Kurumu: Eres estúpido acaso quieres que Tsukune valla a la cárcel por tu culpa

Yukary: Y porque no acompañas a esas prostitutas que están allí

Mizore: Creo que harás buenas amistades con ellas

Narrador: Otro pleito se forma por las chicas mientras que los demás presenten mira a otro lado ignorando lo que esta pasando

Tsukune: Cuanto falta para la película

Nekonome: En unos minutos empezara

Shinji: Ya compre mi entrada, compraste la tuya Tsukune

Tsukune: Hay mierda ya voy

Narrador: Entran a la sala y las 4 se disputan con quien se sentara junto a Tsukune, pero pasa y resulta que Tsukune se sienta al final de la sala muy lejos junto a 2 chicas que nadie conoce, La profesora Nekonome le avisa a las chicas que se sienten junto a ella y por ende junto a Gin lo cual lo vieron algo como la peor pesadilla hecha realidad

En medio de la película

Kurumu: Esto es una película de miedo que estafa

Yukary: Baja la voz Kurumu la película está empezando

Moka: No se ve tan mal

Mizore: Cuando aparecerá Slenderman

Narrador: 30 minutos después

Moka: Agarro la 3 era nota faltan 8

Kurumu: Ire al baño

Yukary: No te está dando miedo la película

Kurumu: No pero debo admitir que no está mal

Mizore: Me siento nerviosa no se por que

Narrador: La música de la película se torna más tensa y perturbadora

Moka: Yo también iré al baño

Kurumu: Iré primero

Yukary: Esperen yo también

Mizore: No sé porque pero me estoy poniendo muy nerviosa

Narrador: 10 minutos después

Moka: (Tsukune sálvame)miro hacia donde esta Tsukune

**Moka: (No quiero seguir viendo esta película)**

Kurumu: No mires hacia atrás

Yukary: Slenderman ya viene no mires atrás

Mizore: Sea lo que sea siento que algo malo pasara

Gin: No tengo miedo no tengo miedo

Nekonome: Nyaa esta película da miedo

Shinji: Ya viene la mejor parte

Tsukune: Vamos Slenderman has tu magia

Narrador: La música de la película se torna distorsionada tipo estática y el protagonista de la peli da la vuelta y Slenderman aparece en escena

Todas las chicas y Gin: AAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHH

Shinji: Que buena escena

Tsukune: Por fin apareces Slenderman

Narrador: Después de la película

Tsukune: La película estuvo buena

Shinji: No es una obra maestra pero está bien

Tsukune: Que opinan chicas

Narrador: Moka y demás dijeron que estuvieron diciendo cosas como que esta buena o que no estuvo mal pero en sus mentes repetían lo siguiente (Jamás volveré a ver esa película)

Tsukune: Ya es hora de despedirnos, nos vemos mañana

Moka: Adiós Tsukune

Kurumu: Te veré mañana Tsukune

Yukary: Me esforzaré para manejar mi cosmos

Mizore: Espero despertar mi cosmos

Nekonome: Mejor que te prepares para los exámenes de una semana

Gin: Crees que pueda despertar mi cosmos

Shinji: Adiós los veré dentro de un mes

Moka: Un momento un mes eso quiere decir

Tsukune: Así es no serán 10 estudiantes nuevos si no 11

Nekonome: Que bien otro estudiante mas

Gin: Hey crees que me puedas enseñarme a como despertar mi cosmos

Shinji: Tal vez

Gin: Si (ahora las chicas se arrodillaran ante el gran Gin)

Narrador: Después de la despedida Tsukune y Shinji fueron a la mansión a pasar la noche, mientras las chicas pasan la noche por última vez en el hotel de nombre (Te vale madres)

Con Tsukune

Tsukune: Listo las chicas de seguro que estarán felices por este regalo, Asuna hiso un buen trabajo haciendo este libro biográfico de los caballeros dorados está muy completa en información y detalle

Narrador: Tsukune se duerme pero de repente

En el sueño de Tsukune

Tsukune: Dios este bosque si es extenso y solo tengo esta puta linterna que casi no me sirve para nada

Narrador: Camina por el oscuro bosque y entre los arboles encuentra una nota donde sale Moka dibujada y dice lo siguiente

Tsukune: Una nota y dice

No,no,no,no,no,no,no

Pues yo digo si,si,si,si,si,si me vale mierda

Narrador: Sigue caminando por el bosque y un baño público entra allí y ve otra nota con Moka dibujada y dice así

Tsukune: Voy por ti Tsukune, hay si que graciosa Moka

Narrador: Sale del baño y continua y ve otra nota con Moka dibujada otra vez

Tsukune: Estoy cada vez más cerca de ti Tsukune, ok ya me estoy poniendo nervioso

Narrador: Sigue caminando y encuentra otra nota

Tsukune: Te agarrare Tsukune, esto se esta tornando mas tétrico

Narrador: Y encuentra otra nota

Tsukune: No te escaparas de mi Tsukune, por dios Moka no estoy jugando

Narrador: Y encuentra otra

Tsukune: Te voy a violar Tsukune, ya me estoy asustando

Porque siento que alguien me vigila

Narrador: Sigue caminando mientras siente que alguien lo vigila muy despacio y silencioso

Tsukune: Por favor Moka si eres tu ya no sigas ya estoy muy nervioso

Narrador: Y encuentra una nota mas

Tsukune: Detrás de ti Tsukune, que quiere decir (Da la vuelta y se topa con algo muy aterrador)

AAAAAAHHHHHHH

En el mundo real mientras Tsukune murmura mientras duerme

Tsukune: No Moka no, allí no Moka, porque tocas mis pantalones

Narrador: En el hotel mientras todas duermen y parecen que tienen una horrible pesadilla con nuestro buen amigo Slenderman, entre todas la única que parece tener un sueño placentero es Moka

Moka: Hehe ahora te tengo Tsukune hehe (da una sonrisa entre psicópata y pervertida)

Ya que te quite los pantalones ahora falta la ropa interior

Al día siguiente en la entrada de la mansión Kido

Tsukune: Listo las chicas estarán felices de estos regalos

Shinji: Que tengas suerte con los estudios Tsukune

Tsukune: Espero que derrotes a todos esos Ángeles Shinji

Shinji: De verdad planeas traer la armadura de Pegaso

Tsukune: Nunca se sabe si la voy a necesitar pero descuida no llamare mucho la atención

Shinji: Eso espero

Narrador: Tsukune a al hotel en donde están el grupo para ir en el autobús de vuelta a la academia

Tsukune: Hola llegue a tiempo

Moka: Hola Tsukune, que le paso a tus ojos

Tsukune: Digamos que no dormí muy bien (Mejor ni le digo que soñé con ella)

Kurumu: Y esa caja Tsukune

Tsukune: Son unos regalos para todas ustedes, mas está este libro que hiso Asuna para ustedes si quieren saber sobre los caballeros dorados

Yukary: Podemos abrir esa caja

Narrador: Ven lo que hay en la caja, y ven que hay peluches de Tsukune con su armadura de Pegaso, lo mismo con Joey, Keita,Naruto,Ichika,Psy,Kazuto pero curiosamente no hay ningún peluche de Asuna, Chad y Orochi

Mizore: No los podemos quedar

Tsukune: Claro que si son para todas ustedes, se pueden quedar con la colección completa

Moka: Gracias Tsukune

Narrador: Mientras las chicas juegan con sus peluches marca el Zodiaco feliz aparece el autobús de la academia en frente del grupo

Chofer: Ya llegue al parecer tuvieron unas grandes mini vacaciones

Nekonome: Bueno chicos a sido una gran experiencia espero que sea de mucha utilidad para la siguiente publicación del periódico

Tsukune: A cosa que quiero decirles a todas

Moka: Que es Tsukune

Tsukune: Esta estrictamente prohibido hablar, publicar o difundir rumores sobre mi diciendo que soy un humano o peor que diga que soy un caballero sufrirán las consecuencias (Lo dice en un tono de seriedad y amenaza)

Gin: No crees que exageras

Tsukune: Te estoy viendo Gin si me entero que tu difundiste algo relacionado con lo que dije veras algo peor que el mismísimo inframundo me oíste

Gin: Si señor

Tsukune: Lo mismo para ustedes (refiriéndose a la profesora y a Moka y demás)

Moka: Entendido (para ser un humano da miedo, y eso me, me gusta)

Narrador: El autobús despega y se dirige al túnel que conecta al mundo de los monstruos, Tsukune lograra mantener su secreto a salvo ante la Academia Youkai, Moka y las demás lograran despertar su cosmos, Yukary lograra ser una amazona hecha y derecha a la par de Tsukune, Moka lograra declararse ante Tsukune o lo va a violar como tiene planeado, sigan atentos para el …Final?

Fin del Capitulo

**Notas del autor: O si regrese después de mucho tiempo, prepárense porque el siguiente capítulo será el final de este fanfic, pero no se desamine tal vez termine pero la historia seguirá en el fic: Los Caballeros del Youkai y prepárense porque tengo varias cosas planeadas para los otros caballeros de bronce y Shinji de la Cruz del Sur, como hemos visto en este capítulo que Yukary la bruja a despertado su cosmos y su signo guardián es Reloj, y que nuestra querida vampiresa tiene un lado salvaje que nunca nadie se imagino excepto yo claro, Hasta la próxima y cuidado al estar en un bosque durante la noche siempre y cuando puedan contar con el apoyo de nuestro amigo Slenderman y de su aprendiz Moka Akashiya**


	11. Final pt1 La ira de Pegaso

Capítulo Final Parte 1

La ira del Pegaso

Narrador: 1 un dia después en la Academia Youkai en el club de periódico

Moka: Haber que dice este libro sobre los caballeros dorados

Son los caballeros de más alto rango en el Santuario, siendo la elite del Santuario y de Atenea, cada uno porta una armadura que representan a uno de los signos del zodiaco (Aries, Taurus, Gemini, Cancer, Leo, Virgo, Libra, Escorpio, Ofiuco, Sagittarius, Capricornus, Aquarius y Piscis).  
Dominan el Séptimo Sentido y son capaces de atacar a la velocidad de la luz. Su función principal es la de proteger las doce casas ante cualquier eventual ataque. Cada uno defiende el templo que corresponde a su signo y que están en el camino a los aposentos del Patriarca.

Kurumu: Ya veo que son de los caballeros de más alto rango

Yukary: Con que los caballeros de oro tienen como principal característica el 7mo sentido

Moka: A ver que dice del 7mo sentido

Sentido que se logra mediante el entendimiento íntegro y entero del cuerpo humano de uno mismo. Permite al caballero despertar a un 85% las capacidades de su cuerpo, que a diferencia de un hombre promedio, solo utilizan un 10% neto. Los caballeros de Atenea logran manipular su cosmos (energía interna espiritual) y lograr varias proezas y ataques por encima de un humano meramente normal con la fuerza y la velocidad y el poder tener los sentidos incluso cuando la persona ha sido privada de estos. Los caballeros del rango de Oro lo dominan en un 100%, ellos están capacitados desde muy temprana edad para dominar el cosmos.

Kurumu: Que permite al quien lo use usar el 85% de las capacidades del cuerpo

Mizore: Eso que significa

Yukary: Que idiota eres significa según lo descrito que pueden hacer cosas más haya que un humano promedio puede hacer de allí no es de extrañar que Tsukune o el otro llamado Shinji puedan hacer cosas que incluso para monstruos como nosotras parecen imposible

Moka: También dice cómo funciona

Dominar el séptimo sentido, confiere a los caballeros varias habilidades, como moverse a la velocidad de la luz, ver los relámpagos, hacer un uso parcialmente limitado de sus demás sentidos a pesar de haberlos perdido, percibir su alrededor a pesar de haber perdido el sentido de la vista, pensar aun habiendo perdido su cerebro, hablar telepáticamente, aumentar su energía vital, hacer arder su cosmos infinitamente, entre otras cosas. Todos esto es porque el séptimo sentido es la comprensión de que un ser está compuesto de átomos, y su alrededor también por lo que su alrededor es una extensión de su ser.

Todos los caballeros pueden dominar el cosmos sin poseer este sentido, como lo hacen los de Bronce y Plata. Pero para llegar hasta el infinito, se necesita poseer este sentido. Los 7 caballeros de Bronce no lo dominaban al principio, solo los de Oro tenían amplia destreza de éste, pero luego lo despertaban cuando era necesario sin conservarlo todo el tiempo.

Según palabras de Mu de Aries, aunque dos Santos pueden dominar este sentido, pero el que lo expanda más cerca del infinito ganará un enfrentamiento.

Las armaduras en algunos cambian respondiendo al cosmos de quien la porta, por ejemplo en Poseidón las Armaduras de Bronce se volvieron doradas y se fortalecieron al sentir que los caballeros alcanzaban el séptimo sentido y esto porque habían sido bañadas con la sangre de caballeros de oro y luego de que el caballero de bronce alcanzara el séptimo sentido.

Kurumu: Una extensión del ser

Yukary: Técnicamente eso quiere decir que ya el que domina el 7mo sentido ya se vuelve uno con todo el universo ya que todo está compuesto de átomos pero se relaciona casi con la filosofía del budismo al decir que toda forma de vida existente puede extender sus horizontes y llegar más allá de lo que uno aparenta

Mizore: No entiendo nada

Moka: A ver sobre las armaduras doradas

Las armaduras doradas son las 12 armaduras más resistentes y poderosas entre las 88 de los caballeros de Atenea, no pierden sus funciones protectores si no son afectadas por un golpe glacial que alcance el cero absoluto. Las armaduras de Oro refuerzan espectacularmente los poderes del caballero, particularmente su velocidad, resistencia y defensa. Con la armadura dorada un caballero puede sobrevivir en la parte más profunda del mar y la presión submarina no afectará a la armadura en absoluto, también puede sobrevivir en el espacio exterior o en otras dimensiones, incluso al final del Universo. No pierden su poder, ni siquiera en el Inframundo. Las 12 fueron bañadas por el Sol y almacenaron su luz en su interior, las mueve una conciencia propia y ostentan poderes divinos concedidos por la propia diosa Atenea.

Kurumu: Con una armadura dorada puedo respirar bajo el agua y también en el espacio

Yukary: En otras palabras las armaduras doradas ofrecen una protección inimaginable

Mizore: Que pueden resistir grandes cantidades de frio es increíble (le brillan los ojos)

Narrador: Moka y demás le salen una gota de la nuca ante la respuesta de Mizore

Moka: También dicen de que están hechos

Las armaduras de los caballeros de Oro son conocidas como "mantos sagrados", cada una representa a una de las 12 constelaciones principales y son "sagradas" porque están hechas de materia viva, tienen algo así como vida animal, y no solo eso, sino que además evolucionan. Lo hacen de acuerdo a los atributos y los materiales que contienen, así como a la habilidad con que también se desarrollan y evoluciona su(s) portador(es). Tienen la capacidad de regenerarse tal cual lo hace el cuerpo humano, si el daño recibido no es muy grave, caso contrario "mueren" y tienen que ser revividas a través del fluido vital que le otorga la sangre de algún Santo (a excepción de la armadura del Fénix, la cual renace, como la leyenda del fénix).

Los materiales con los cuales están hechas las armaduras son: Oricalco (el mismo material que las Escamas), polvo de estrellas y gammanium (el metal más fuerte que existe). La razón por la que las armaduras tienen este color es que al momento de ser creadas, dichas armaduras fueron expuestas a los rayos del sol, razón por la cual tienen ese brillo tan particular al haber absorbido la luz del sol, las armaduras doradas, todas juntas y con sus portadores explotando su cosmos al máximo nivel son capaces de reproducir la luz del propio sol en plena oscuridad.

Kurumu: Haber si entendí las armaduras tienen vida y pueden brillar en plena oscuridad por haber absorbido los rayos del sol

Yukary: Interesante están hechas de Oricalco hoy en dia entre los monstruos y demonios es uno de los metales más codiciados que existe, el gammanium según tengo entendida es un metal que casi no existe

Mizore: Brillan en la oscuridad interesante

Moka: Ahora va la descripción de cada caballero de oro

Narrador: Las chicas vieron con detalle a cada uno de los caballeros de oro y al final cada una dio su opinión de cada uno (Nota: No dare mas detalle porque se está volviéndose jodidamente largo)

Moka: Ciertamente estos caballeros dorados son de los alto en rango y de eso no puedo discutirlo

**Moka: Ciertamente si los campáramos con nosotros los monstruos diría a ciencia cierta que ellos equivalen a un clase S, mientras los de bronce como Tsukune un clas **

Yukary: Ahora entiendo del porque son catalogados como los más cercanos a dios

Kurumu: A decir verdad todos los caballeros de oro que salen allí son verdaderamente apuestos no me extraña que esa diosa Atenea los tenga bajo su mandato, y viendo lo del caballero de piscis que se dicen que los de piscis son considerados los más hermosos eso me da una ventaja entre ustedes

Mizore: Mi signo es acuario y el caballero de ese signo es maestro de Joey de Cisne y ambos tienen habilidades basado en el hielo al igual que yo

**Moka: Me pregunto cómo me vería en la armadura de Tauro** (Se imagina vestida con la armadura de Tauro)

Narrador: Aparece Tsukune en escena

Tsukune: Como les van chicas

Moka: A hola Tsukune estábamos leyendo sobre los caballeros de oro

Tsukune: Y que tal

Yukary: Es increíble lo que pueden hacer los caballeros de oro

Tsukune: Si pero si les digo que me enfrente contra seres que los igualaban en poder como los Guerreros de Odín, los 7 generales de Poseidón y los jueces del infierno de Hades

Mizore: Y como fue que luchaste contra ellos

Tsukune: Debo decir que fue toda una proeza derrotar a todos los adversarios que tuve porque me superaban en poder ni hablar de las palizas que me dieron de vez en cuando pensé que iba morir mutilado o de peor forma

Kurumu: (Mutilado) se pone pálida al imaginarlo

Tsukune: Al principio yo y mis hermanastros no dominábamos bien el 7mo sentido pero pasando de batalla en batalla comenzábamos a ejecutarlo al grado de poder dominarlo como si fuéramos caballeros dorados, aunque cuando me enfrente directo a los dioses como Poseidón o Hades peleamos entre todos para poder derrotarlos y por casualidad del destino yo era el que hacia el golpe final

Yukary: Es verdad que las armaduras de oro tienen vida propia

Tsukune: No solo las de oro sino todas las armaduras pero tampoco tienen tanta vida como para deambular a voluntad propia para eso necesitan ser usadas por alguien digno de portarlas

Moka: Que pasa si alguien que no sea digno de una armadura intenta ponérsela

Tsukune: Se volverá loco

Todas: Loco?

Tsukune: Se han preguntado del porque las armaduras están en cajas de metal

Yukary: No, pero puede que sea para que no caiga en las manos equivocadas

Tsukune: Correcto Yukary, ahora les daré una pista conocen la leyenda de la caja de Pandora

Kurumu: Si pero que tiene que ver

Tsukune: Lo digo porque las cajas en donde se resguardan las armaduras se llaman cajas de Pandora y el que intenta abrir una si no es digno saldrán unos espíritus a atormentar el que lo abrió de por vida

Narrador: Las chicas se imaginan lo que aparecería si alguien osa abrir una de las cajas y todas concordaron en una sola cosa

Todas: (Slenderman)

Tsukune: Ya quedaron claras

Moka: Si

Narrador: Aparece Gin jodiendo en escena

Gin: Hola a todo el mundo

Tsukune: Llegaste tarde presidente

Gin: Muy bien que tenemos para hoy

Kurumu: Nada

Gin: Alguna idea

Moka: Porque no un informe sobre lo de la excursión que hicimos en el mundo humano

Mizore: Pero lo único impresionante fue

Tsukune: Mizore (lo dice en tono entre calmado y molesto)

Mizore: Perdón Tsukune no volverá a pasar

Yukary: Pero que tema escogemos

Kurumu: Ya se un artículo sobre moda el especial moda en el mundo humano

Gin: Interesante lo apruebo

Tsukune: Pues comencemos

Narrador: Todos comenzaron a hacer sus labores de club de manera ardua, Tsukune por su parte se dirige a la sala del director

Tsukune: Aquí estoy señor director

Mikogami: Buenos días Tsukune dime como te fue la excursión al mundo humano

Tsukune: Fue bastante bien aquí esta el papel con las firmas de 8 caballeros 2 amazonas y una bruja señor

Mikogami: Una bruja

Tsukune: Pues vera señor director

Narrador: Tsukune comienza a explicarle con detalle todo lo que paso de cómo conoció a la bruja Ruby y de cómo fue que sus compañeras descubrieron su identidad como humano pero también su identidad como caballero a parte que también conocen a los demás caballeros y a Saori también como el caballero de la Cruz del Sur Shinji firmo y sus intenciones, el director por su parte asintió en todo

Mikogami: Ya veo

Tsukune: También debe saber que ahora los 9 caballeros que firmaron están en el Santuario para un curso escolar intenso para que dentro del mes cuando lleguen estén preparados también la bruja de nombre Ruby está con ellos para aprender sobre los caballeros y de la misma diosa Atenea

Mikogami: Ok, un momento dijiste 9 y que hay del último

Tsukune: Por Shinji no hay problema si te digo que entre nosotros los caballeros el es un prodigio mejor dicho es el caballero legendario más poderoso de todos incluyéndome si no fuera por el no sería el caballero de Pegaso que soy hoy en día

Mikogami: Interesante si hubiera sabido eso habría sido mejor haber inscrito ya hace mucho tiempo pero me alegra saber que dentro de un mes vendrá alguien prodigioso a la Academia Youkai

Tsukune: Pero los demás tampoco están atrás se han hecho más fuertes que nunca diría que si no me cuido seré superado con mucha facilidad

Mokagami: Entiendo

Tsukune: Pero sabes señor director, que mientras estábamos en la excursión mis amigas me pidieron que les enseñase que despertasen su cosmos y para sorpresa la única que logro despertar su cosmos fue Yukary

Mikogami: Que dices que la genio Yukary despertó el cosmos

Tsukune: Si qué hay de malo

Mikogami: Nada pero está bien que una bruja logre tal proeza al fin y al cabo Yukary es humana

Tsukune: Pero que dice no se supone que Yukary es una bruja

Mikogami: No Tsukune debes saber que las brujas y brujos son en realidad seres humanos que pueden usar magia, durante tiempos antiguos los brujos y todo aquel que usaba magia eran visto como curanderos que curaban enfermedades incurables en épocas antiguas pero llego un momento hace siglos donde surgieron brujos que usaban la magia para el mal causando caos y destrucción que al pasar el tiempo se ganaron el odio de quienes no usaban magia en este caso los humanos promedios y al pasar de los siglos surgieron las caserías de todo aquel que hiciera magia no importaba si fuera para el bien o el mal mientras que los pocos que usaban magia tuvieron que vivir aislado de lo que una vez fue llamado su hogar de allí en adelante las brujas han sido vistas desde entonces como entidades malignas, Yukary es descendiente de quienes usan magia pero el hecho que su familia se haya creado un estigma de creer otra raza cosa que no es cierto nace con la idea de no volver a acercarse con los humanos normales por temor a ser discriminados nuevamente

Tsukune: Eso es horrible no es justo que por los crímenes que unos comentan todos tengan que pagar como si todo el mundo tuviera la culpa

Mikogami: Entiendo tu punto de vista Tsukune, pero te has preguntado del porque los humanos dominan el mundo aun existiendo los monstruos

Tsukune: En realidad si pero siendo honesto no entiendo el porqué si aquí seres que pueden destruir ejércitos de seres humanos como si nada

Mikogami: Te contare un secreto que pocos e inclusive entre los monstruos y demonios no saben

Tsukune: Que es director

Mikogami: Sabes que este mundo que nosotros los seres oscuros creamos este mundo para estar protegido de los dioses

Tsukune: Que ha dicho que es para proteger a los monstruos de los dioses pero porque

Mikogami: Debido a que el 90% de las razas existentes nacieron de maldiciones departe de diversos dioses otros eran simples experimentos como las quimeras, pero nosotros ante los dioses somos vistos como aberraciones que nunca debieron existir si no fuera por ustedes los caballeros del zodiaco y a la bondad de la diosa Atenea nosotros ya estaríamos extintos o la mayoría

Tsukune: Pero si es así porque tienen que vivir aislado de los humanos

Mikogami: Como debes de saber muchos monstruos por su naturaleza tienen como principal función dañar o matar humanos a gran escala otros son propios humanos que al vender su alma al diablo con el fin de tener inmortalidad pero están condenados a permanecer en las sombras y tomar sangre humana como los vampiros, o a drenar la vida como los súcubos

Tsukune: Pero una cosa los monstruos pueden despertar el cosmos no

Mikogami: El hecho de que muchos monstruos nacen con un poder determinado no tienen la necesidad pero en te contare una historia curiosa sobre un hombre lobo que se volvió humano

Tsukune: Un hombre lobo

Mikogami: Fue hace 200 años en la antigua guerra santa un hombre lobo de nombre Nachi que al ver como su familia murió a manos de unos de los espectros de Hades fue salvado por un caballero que después lo entreno para convertirse en caballero de Lobo

Tsukune: O sea el anterior caballero de Lobo antes que Kazuto

Mikogami: Pero hay una curiosidad en ese hombre lobo que se volvió caballero

Tsukune: Cual es director

Mikogami: Después de haber despertado su cosmos sufrió algunos cambios a largo plazo, perdió su capacidad de transformarse en hombre lobo quedándose en forma humana permanentemente aparte que mientras había luna llena no hacia una influencia como debería de ocurrir, cada día perdía sus costumbres de monstruo volviéndose más humano y finalmente su aura de monstruo desapareció dejando solamente la cosmos energía que despertó, en otras palabras se volvió un humano

Tsukune: Un hombre lobo que al volverse caballero se convirtió en un humano

Mikogami: Asi es un hecho histórico no pero lastimosamente murió en la guerra contra Hades

Tsukune: Ya se la historia sobre la anterior guerra santa en la que los únicos que sobrevivieron fueron El Patriarca y el maestro Dohko de Libra

Mikogami: Al ver esta historia podría formular cierta teoría

Tsukune: Cual teoría

Mikogami: Si un monstruo despierta el cosmos puede que entre en un proceso de humanización en otras palabras el monstruo al pasar del tiempo se volvería un humano

Tsukune: Interesante teoría pero dime director sabe cómo funciona el cosmos

Mikogami: Lo único que se que es el poder que ustedes usan para defenderse y que no nace de uno si no que uno mismo lo despierta

Tsukune: Sabe lo básico si quieres le digo con mas profundidad

Mikogami: Entendido prosiga

Narrador: Le explica todo lo que es la cosmos energía en si misma dejando al director impresionado ante tal información

Mikogami: Impresionante el cosmos es mucho mas de que me lo imagine no por nada es un poder que hace la diferencia entre un ser ordinario y uno extraordinario

Tsukune: También que al ser un poder que proporciona una fuerza inimaginable que hace que alguien pueda destruir o mover objetos sin siquiera tener la fuerza física real por ejemplo como yo domino el 7mo sentido mi fuerza y poder no tiene límites al grado que con la punta de mi dedo debido que con el cosmos solo muevo los átomos que componen la materia en si y también desintégralos porque el cosmos se basa mas que nada en la destrucción de los átomos

Mikogami: Interesante saber que ese poder se basa en algo tan simple pero dime hasta donde llega

Tsukune: Eso es otro punto interesante del cosmos es que cuando uno lo domina hasta llegar al 7mo sentido puede aumentar el cosmos hasta el infinito debido a que el cosmos es el poder de universo y como el universo es infinito el cosmos en contraste lo es también en otras palabras el cosmos es un poder infinito e inagotable

Mikogami: Si es así técnicamente el que domina el cosmos se puede asemejar a un dios

Tsukune: No por nada derrote dioses pero mi armadura también me ayudo a sobrevivir en todas mis batallas

Mikogami: Bueno no por nada eres considerado un gran héroe por lo que decidí para que te alistaras aquí en la Academia Youkai

Tsukune: Le agradezco el alago director sabe he hecho grandes amigos aquí y una de ellas a despertado el cosmos en muy poco tiempo con algo de entrenamiento se puede que logre ser una gran amazona en tiempo record

Mikogami: Que hay de las demás

Tsukune: Veré que se puede hacer con ellas para eso esperare el mes que viene cuando lleguen los demás caballeros, pero basándome en su teoría puede que se transformen en seres humanos si llegan al despertar el cosmos

Mikogami: Si cada una de ellas presenta cambios después de haber despertado el cosmos avísame para ver si puedo hacer algo

Tsukune: Si sería un problema si alguien se entera que ellas se estén volviendo humanas se formaría un gran problema

Mikogami: Entendido puede retirarse si quiere, estamos en contacto

Tsukune: Muchas gracias por su ayuda señor director me retiro con su permiso

Narrador: Después de retirarse Tsukune se pone muy pensativo sobre lo que dijo el director

Tsukune: (Un hombre lobo se volvió humano al despertar el cosmos me pregunto a que se debe)

Narrador: Mientras camina ve que entre los estudiantes uno lleva un periódico escolar pero lo mas curioso es que no fue hecho por el club

Tsukune: (Yokai Square) pensó al ver el nombre de la editorial

Disculpa me permite ese periódico por favor

Chico1: Si seguro es nuevo

Chico2: Oye no eres del club del periódico no

Tsukune: Si soy del club

Chico2: Para que lo sepas como estuvieron ausentes durante 2 días la comisión de seguridad de la academia abrió su propio periódico con el fin de informar con más detalle todo lo que sucede en la academia

Tsukune: Ok veré lo que dice este periódico

Narrador: Mientras Tsukune lee ve ciertos artículos que le parecieron algo curiosos

Tsukune: (Obedece las reglas o afrontar las consecuencias, será a caso algún tipo de advertencia tal vez)

(El deber de la comisión es mantener la paz y la pureza de la academia de quienes osan mancharla, Ok que forma de transmitir seguridad más extraña)

(Modas, exámenes, horarios, comida nada fuera de lo común)

Narrador: Pero Tsukune lee un detalle que le intrigo

Tsukune: (Este periódico es obra de la comisión de seguridad de la academia, ofrecemos la información más precisa y creíble todo periódico que no pase por la comisión será tomado como amarillismo, que clase de mierda es esto acaso una declaración de guerra o algo por el estilo)

Gracias por el periódico (le devuelve el periódico a quien se lo pidió)

Chico1: De nada

Chico2: Me preocupa por ustedes

Tsukune: De que hablas

Chico2: No lo sabes cuando alguien hace algo que a la comisión no le gusta hacen todo lo que sea por deshacerse de lo que lo molesta

Tsukune: A que te refieres

Chico2: Te doy un consejo para tu club no hagan nada que moleste a la comisión o si no sufrirán las consecuencias

Tsukune: En..tendido? ya iré a avisarlos

Narrador: En el club del periódico

Tsukune: Chicos al parecer hay problemas

Gin: Tiene que ver con la comisión de seguridad verdad

Tsukune: Ya lo saben

Gin: Hace rato vino uno de los miembros a avisarnos de que cerremos el club

Tsukune: Que, chicas de verdad paso

Narrador: Tsukune ve a las chicas reunidas pero ve a Kurumu llorando recogiendo unos trozos de papel en el suelo

Tsukune: Kurumu porque estas llorando

Kurumu: Tsu…ku..ne

Yukary: Hace rato llego una miembro de la comisión de seguridad y lo que paso fue

Flashback

Narrador: Mientras todos hacían sus labores en el club, alguien abre la puerta y es una chica de cabello morado y de mirada seria

Kurumu: Quien eres tu

¿?: Soy Keito estudiante de segundo año

Yukary: A que viniste

Keito: A informar que por orden de la comisión de seguridad de la academia que este club debe de cerrarse

Moka: Pero porque que hemos hecho

Keito: Debido a que estuvieron ausentes durante 2 días se decidió crear un nuevo club de periódico con el fin de informar con mejor detalle todo lo que ocurre en la academia

Kurumu: Planean reemplazarnos acaso

Keito: Exacto debido a que su periódico solo ofrece información incompleta y sus artículos son ineficientes y monótonos

Moka: Planeamos mejorar todo eso y damos nuestro mejor esfuerzo en ello

Keito: No me interesa, si se esfuerzan en querer hacer otra mediocre publicación

Kurumu: Mediocre pero si nuestros periódicos se venden a pan caliente

Keito: Es porque es el único periódico que hay sabelotoda si hubiera otras opciones sería diferente pero no hay que conformarse con un periódico hecho por incompetentes

Mizore: Estas hablando de mas

Keito: Y que planean hacer desafiarme acaso

Kurumu: Como veras estábamos muy ocupadas hasta que tu llegaste

Keito: A si y que hacían

Kurumu: Escribiendo un artículo sobre moda en el mundo humano

Keito: Déjame ver

Narrador: Kurumu le da el artículo a Keito

Keito: Mm interesante pero como siempre incompleta

Kurumu: Apenas lo estaba escribiendo por lo que le falta poner unos detalles

Keita: A si pues sería lamentable si (rompe el articulo dejándolo en varios pedacitos)

Moka: Porque hiciste eso

Keito: Les informo que ustedes tienen que cerrar por lo que fui muy amable en romper algo que nadie va a leer

Yukary: Miserable

Keito: Que has dicho chiquilla no saben que esto es por su bien

Mizore: Y si nos oponemos a que nos cierren

Keito: Eh? Acaso no sabes contra quien te enfrentas no

Mizore: No me importa no perdonaremos esta injusticia

Keito: Injusticia esta consiente que te estás metiendo con la comisión de seguridad, nosotros somos la verdadera justicia y todo aquel que se oponga a nosotros son los verdaderos injustos

Moka: Pero eso no tienen ningún sentido

Keito: Estas intentando contradecirme insolente

Gin: Basta aceptamos cerrar el club

Keito: Por fin alguien que habla con razón y muy sabio de su parte presidente aprendió de su error el año pasado

Gin: Dentro de unas horas cerraremos el club

Keito: Eso me encantan y si quieren pueden unirse a nuestro club a aprender cómo se debe de hacer un periódico, y gracias por el articulo será buen tema para la siguiente publicación

Narrador: Keito se retira mientras Kurumu llora por lo de su artículo y al saber que tienen que cerrar

Fin del Flashback

Yukary: Y así fue Tsukune

Tsukune: Como, como pueden permitir que hagan tal injusticia (lo dice muy enojado)

Gin: Mejor que te calmes Tsukune de nada sirve discutir con ellos

Tsukune: Pero presidente como puede dejarse someter ante lo que ellos digan

Gin: Te digo de nada sirve discutir con la comisión de seguridad Tsukune

Tsukune: Y permitir que hagan esto como si fueran los amos y señores de la academia me niego

Gin: Debes saber lo siguiente

Narrador: Gin le cuenta a Tsukune como es literalmente la comisión de seguridad de resaltando sus acciones anti éticas y sobre su forma de imponer encima de toda la academia también le hablo del incidente que ocurrió el año pasado donde el club informaba sobre las injusticias de la comisión pero después todos los miembros a excepción de Gin fueron ejecutados por supuestamente haber cometido un acto de traición a la academia, Tsukune por su parte mientras escuchaba su ira aumentaba mas y mas

Tsukune: Su deber es proteger y mantener la paz, proteger y mantener la paz….QUE CLASE DE MENTIRA ES ESA

Moka: Por favor Tsukune cálmate

Tsukune: Calmarme como puedo calmarme sabiendo de la existencia de gente corrupta que imponen su tiranía ante los demás

Kurumu: No te preocupes Tsukune al final solo hice un artículo que nadie leerá (lo dice mientras llora haciendo enojar mas a Tsukune)

Yukary: No tienes la culpa Kurumu se que te esforzaste en escribirlo

Tsukune: Te esforzaste en escribir algo que te gusta para al final una maldita te lo rompa e insulte tu trabajo, lo siento pero no puedo tolerar esto

Narrador: Tsukune se retira pero antes de eso

Moka: Tsukune a donde vaz

Tsukune: Iré a un lugar seguro a desahogarme

Gin: No te atreverás a

Tsukune: No, no lo haré tal vez este furioso pero no soy idiota en meterme en problemas

Mizore: Tsukune

Moka: Iré contigo

Tsukune: No te me acerques Moka no quiero exponerte en algo peligroso

Narrador: Tsukune da una mirada que paraliza todos de miedo y va caminando ´´tranquilamente´´ a los alrededores de la academia

Con el ex club

Gin: De verdad que ese Tsukune da miedo a pesar de ser un humano

Yukary: Jamás e visto a Tsukune tan molesto

Moka: Primera vez que siento miedo al ver a Tsukune

Kurumu: Desearía que mi Tsukune le dé una lección a esos desgraciados

Mizore: Tsukune

Narrador: Con Tsukune en los alrededores de la academia mientras camina un grupo de 5 se dirige en donde ve Tsukune

Chico1: Oye no eres miembro de ese club que acaban de cerrar

Chico2: Si que se siente que ten clausuren

Chico3: Pobre debe de estar llorando

Narrador: Tsukune sigue caminando pero uno del grupo lo irrumpe

Chico1: Te estoy hablando (pone su mano en el hombro de Tsukune pero)

Aaaaahhhhh mi mano me quema

Chico2: Quemaste la mano del jefe miserable

Chico3: Toma esto

Narrador: Tsukune da la miraba y paraliza de miedo a todo el grupo y recita lo siguiente

Tsukune: Intenten cruzarse en mi camino y verán el infierno con sus propios ojos

Chico4: Tranquilo no pasa nada

Chico1: Si a sido mi culpa al entrometerme

Tsukune: Lárguense de mi vista YA (da una mirada asesina)

Chico2: Corran es un clase S

Narrador: El grupo sale corriendo a alta velocidad mientras Tsukune sigue caminando hacia las afueras de la academia pero sin saberlo un miembro de la comisión lo vio irse de la academia

M.C: Tengo reportar esto

Narrador: Tsukune cuando se alejo lo suficiente de la academia usa su velocidad luz para ir más lejos de la academia a una distancia de 280Km, en la zona donde esta empieza a liberar su cosmos a límites insospechados mientras lo desata con gran enojo

Tsukune: AAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHH( Grito de todo un super saiyayin)

Narrador: Mientras Tsukune libera agresivamente su cosmos creando sin querer un gran temblor que llega a sentirse en la Academia Youkai aterrando a todo el mundo

En la academia

Moka: Que es este temblor

Yukary: Es, es, es Tsukune siento el cosmos de Tsukune aumentar

Gin: Tsukune, se que quería desahogarse pero acaso quiere crear un temblor

Kurumu: En donde esta Tsukune

Yukary: No estoy segura pero si de algo estoy segura es que Tsukune está muy lejos puede que nos tome todo el día alcanzarlo

Mizore: En donde estas Tsukune (lo dice mientras esta debajo de la mesa asustada y tapándose los oídos)

Narrador: Con Tsukune nuevamente, sigue aumentando su cosmos mediante el 7mo sentido a grandes niveles al grado que lo que alrededor de el como arboles y rocas salen volando violentamente ante el inmenso poder del cosmos de Tsukune que seguía aumentando mas y mas, mientras que en la Academia Youkai el tamblor aumento al grado de transformarse en un terremoto

En la academia

Nekonome: Chicos recuerden mantenerse debajo de los pupitres

Chico: Esto es el fin del mundo

Chica: Snif, mami, papi en donde están

Nekonome: Por favor no entren en pánico esperen a que termine

En la zona de educación física

P.D.E: Recuerden mantener la calma

Chica: tengo miedo profesor

P.D.E: Esto es temporal

Chico: Profesor yo también tengo miedo

Narrador: En la clase de arte mientras muchas figuras y esculturas se derrumban por el terremoto

Chico: Mi estatua no

P.D.A: De que te quejas mejor corre a un lugar seguro

Chico: Si

Narrador: Con las chicas y Gin que todas están bajo la mesa asustados de lo que ocurre

Yukary: El cosmos de Tsukune está aumentando más

Gin: Esto es ridículo a este paso va a destruir la academia

Moka: Detente por favor Tsukune

Kurumu: Por favor Tsukune ya para por favor

Mizore: Que todo termine

Narrador: El terremoto también llego a un lugar muy lejos de Tsukune y la Academia Youkai en donde dentro de un castillo una aterrada familia de vampiros, en una de las mesas esta una chica peliroja de 2 coletas junto a sus 2 hermanas abrazadas de forma grupal

¿?: Que está pasando Akua

Akua: No lo sé kokoa pero se siente un poder increíble

Kokoa: Sea lo que sea tengo miedo

Kalua: Yo también tengo miedo

Kokoa: Y que hay de nuestra hermana Moka

Akua: Recemos a que no le pase nada malo

Narrador: Las 3 se abrazan en grupo muy asustadas tanto del terremoto como del poder que se siente, mientras que en el mismo castillo 2 vampiros adultos están abrumados del poder que sienten

¿?: Que es este poder (Voz femenina)

¿?: No lo sé pero parece que es superior al mío (Voz masculina)

¿?: Que un poder que supera al tuyo acaso existe tú que eres Issa Shuzen el señor de los monstruos

Issa: Pero los que pueden superarme son los dioses, Gyokuro

Gyokuro: Dioses acaso insinúas que esto es obra de un dios

Issa: Probablemente aunque personalmente jamás me he topado con uno puede que sea mi primera vez

Narrador: Inclusive la cosmos energía de Tsukune se llega a sentir en el mundo humano

Con Shinji en medio de una prueba de sincronización

Shinji: (Esa es la cosmos energía de Tsukune, porque desprende tanta ira acaso se está enfrentando contra alguien poderoso)

Narrador: En el santuario

Saori: Porque se siente la cosmos energía de Tsukune acaso está pasando algo terrible en el mundo de los monstruos

Narrador: Devuelta en el mundo de los monstruos Tsukune deja aumentar su cosmos de manera salvaje haciendo que pare el terremoto

En la academia

Moka: Ya paro

Gin: Que alivio por poco pensé que todo se iba a desmoronar

Kurumu: Tsukune ya se habrá calmado

Yukary: No estoy segura pero la cosmos energía de Tsukune es inmensa ahora se entiende que los caballeros tienen una energía infinita

Mizore: Pero todo ya termino o no

Narrador: Con Tsukune ahora se pone en posición de combate y comienza a lanzar meteoros a diestra y siniestra que sin saberlo crea un estruendo mucho mas fuerte que el terremoto que para mala suerte se siente en la academia

Devuelta en la academia

Moka: Que es esta pasando

Gin: Es como si algo golpeara la tierra

Yukary: Es Tsukune otra vez debe de estar expulsando su poder de alguna forma

Kurumu: O sea que aun sigue enojado

Mizore: Por favor que pare ya no lo soporto

Narrador: En el castillo en donde esta la familia de vampiros

Akua: Padre que esta pasando, de repente se esta sintiendo un estruendo

Issa: Debe ser obra de un dios

Kokoa: Un dios pero porque

Issa: Tal vez esta enojado o en medio de una pelea

Kalua: Pelea pero con quien

Issa: No estoy seguro pero sea lo que sea mejor no entrometerse

Narrador: Tsukune después de una sección de meteoros finaliza lanzando un ataque muy poderoso

Tsukune: Cometa de Pegaso

Narrador: Al lanzar esa técnica en la terraza del castillo las 3 chicas residentes ven desde muy lejos lo que parece ser una gigante esfera azul arrasando arboles a gran distancia cosa que deja a las 3 con la boca abierta

Kokoa: Vieron eso

Akua: Fue tan rápido que casi no se ve

Kalua: Creo haber visto como una gran esfera de energía

Kokoa: Pero vieron como arraso todos esos árboles que salieron volando

Akua: Si de verdad se trata de un dios diría que su poder es inimaginablemente gigantesco

Kalua: Y porque no vamos a ver

Kokoa: Buena idea

Narrador: Las 3 van salen del castillo y van al lugar de los hechos, mientras que Tsukune por fin logra calmarse después del des madre que hiso seamos honestos por poco y destruye medio mundo

Tsukune: aja, aja creo que ya fue todo espero que no me haya excedido mejor vuelvo a la academia antes que se preocupen por mi

Narrador: Tsukune va a velocidad luz al risco cerca del mar rojo para luego seguir adelante, pocos minutos la trió de vampiresas llegan pero fue muy tarde para ellas

Kokoa: A ya se fue que mala suerte y yo que quería conocer a aun dios

Akua: Que des madre de verdad paso una pelea

Kalua: Me pregunto a donde debió haber ido

Narrador: Con Tsukune ya en la academia

Tsukune: Mierda creo que si exagere (al ver la cantidad de destrucción que ve como suelo desquebrajado, arboles derrumbados y otras cosas similares)

Moka: ¡Tsukune!

Tsukune: Moka

Kurumu: Tsukune (salta encima de Tsukune para abrazarlo)

Gin: En que putas estabas pensando Tsukune

Yukary: Casi destruyes la academia

Tsukune: Perdón solo quería liberar tensión (lo dice en un tono infantil)

Moka: Liberar tensión pero lo del terremoto

Tsukune: No pensé que eso iba a ocurrir por eso fui a una zona muy lejana en los bosques a una distancia de casi 280 Km

Gin: Que 280 Km es enserio

Yukary: Jamás creí que estuvieras tan lejos al sentir tu cosmos pensé que estabas más cerca

Tsukune: Sentiste mi cosmos me alegro por ti

Yukary: Cuando lo sentí, sentí agresividad pensé que habías perdido la razón y eso me asusto

Tsukune: Como dije solo quise liberar tensión eso es todo

Moka: Pero de verdad Tsukune casi destruyes la academia acaso eso era todo tu poder

Tsukune: Debes que no use todo mi poder si fuera asi ya habría destruido todo el sistema solar de un golpe

Narrador: Todos se quedaron sorprendidos ante tal respuesta

Kurumu: Que acaso eso es posible

Tsukune: Si como nosotros usamos el poder del universo nuestra fuerza puede aumentar de manera infinita y como el cosmos es infinito no tenemos que preocuparnos en llegar a un limite especifico porque no tenemos eso ya una vez llegando al 7mo sentido

Moka: Pero si es asi no crees que pueden destruir el mundo por accidente si es posible

Tsukune: Puede que así sea pero hay un detalle

Mizore: Cual es

Tsukune: Que los ataques son directos a un punto en específico

Yukary: Como así

Tsukune: Muy simple que lanzar técnicas con el poder de destruir galaxias a alguien sin el peligro de destruir de una galaxia

Gin: Como es eso posible

Tsukune: Eso es debido a que el cosmos se basa en la manipulación de átomos como todo el universo está compuesto de átomos lo único que hago es desintegrar los átomos del oponente que quiero dar sin tener que destruir lo ajeno al objetivo

Mizore: Que complicado

Gin: Opino lo mismo demasiada ciencia por hoy

Yukary: Como el club está cerrado significa que hay mas tiempo para que yo entrene

Tsukune: Bueno como tienes que esperar un mes para que entrenes de verdad, lo que puedes hacer por ahora es aprender como canalizar y concentrar el cosmos y como tu cuerpo puede adaptarse, lo mejor es que empieces para mañana

Kurumu: Y que hay de nosotras

Tsukune: Primero tienen que despertar su cosmos (_Cuando el hombre lobo despertó su cosmos se volvió humano al pasar el tiempo_) recuerda lo que dijo el director

Primero tu Mizore tienes que despertar tu cosmos si quieres yo te ayudo

Mizore: De verdad (le brillan los ojos)

Kurumu: Que porque a ella

Tsukune: Después que Mizore despierte su cosmos sigues tu Kurumu

Kurumu: Yahoo que bien Tsukune me entrenara personalmente

Tsukune: Y después que Kurumu despierta su cosmos por ultimo sigues tu Moka

Moka: Porque de ultima si soy la primera en conocerte aquí en esta academia (Lo dice en un tono exageradamente infantil casi haciendo un berrinche)

Tsukune: Es porque casa una de ustedes tienen características especiales

Mizore tu eres una mujer de nieve por lo que sería más adecuado un entrenamiento de acuerdo a tu afinidad al hielo para que despiertes tu cosmos

Kurumu como eres una chica decidida y como intentaste hipnotizarme la primera vez que nos conocimos mejor que intentemos con algo método que te pueda ser útil

Mizore: Como es eso que intentaste hipnotizar a Tsukune

Yukary: Si que significa eso

Kurumu: Es una larga historia que no me orgullece

Tsukune: Por ultimo estas tu Moka bueno mejor dicho tu verdadera forma

Gin: Como que verdadera Moka que es eso

Tsukune: Con tu verdadera forma es más complicado porque primero casi no la conozco del todo y me tomaría un tiempo en saber cual entrenamiento sería el más adecuado pero después de que tu verdadera forma haya despertado su cosmos el que entrenara para convertirla en una amazona seré yo será como matar 2 pájaros de un solo tiro

Moka: Ok, lo has escuchado (le habla al rosario)

**Moka: Fuerte y claro **

Gin: Porque hablas con tu rosario acaso tu verdadera forma esta allí

Moka: Si

Gin: Puedo verla

Tsukune: No puedes sabes que esta prohibido revelar la verdadera forma en la academia

Yukary: Y que podemos hacer ahora, debido a que el terremoto que provocaste hiso que las clases se suspendieran por el resto del día

Tsukune: Pues será mejor que vayamos a nuestros dormitorios a pasar el resto del día, recuerden que tampoco es bueno descuidar los estudios

Kurumu: Suenas como un profesor Tsukune

Tsukune: Por algo estoy aquí aparte de solo hacer que monstruos y humanos puedan coexistir, también debo tener buenas notas para evitar que me regañen a futuro

Narrador: Todos les salieron una gota en la nuca ante tal respuesta y después todos fueron a sus respectivos dormitorios, pero en otra zona

En la oficina de la Comisión de Seguridad

Chico: Este es mi informe señor Kuyo

Kuyo: Interesante de que es

Chico: Es sobre el estudiante Tsukune Aono lo vi salir sin permiso de la academia

Kuyo: Cometió una severa violación a las reglas

Chico: Pero hay algo curioso en el

Kuyo: Que es

Chico: Antes de irse se le acercaron 5 alumnos en intención de amenaza pero cuando uno lo toco pareció que su mano se quemo al hacer contacto y de repente otro alumno del grupo intento golpearlo pero volteo al mirarlo y lo paralizo del miedo

Kuyo: Interesante acaso uso un poder especial

Chico: No estoy seguro pero la mirada que dio era digna de un monstruo clase S

Kuyo: No sabemos que tipo de monstruo es Tsukune pero según los rumores apunta a que es un clase S

Chico: Señor también hay un dato que debe saber

Kuyo: Cual es

Chico: Poco después de que se fuera a la academia comenzó el temblor seguido del terremoto y cuando termino coincidió cuando Aono volvió a la academia

Kuyo: En otras palabras es sospechoso de haber causado tal fenómeno

Chico: Aunque esto es algo similar de hace un tiempo cuando se sintió un inmenso poder en las afueras de la academia hoy se sintió algo similar pero más intenso todo da a entender que Tsukune Aono es el responsable de esto

Narrador: Kuyo saca un archivo sobre Tsukune que contiene sus datos como estudiante

Kuyo: Tsukune Aono edad 15 años es estudiante de 1mer año su raza por los momentos es desconocida se puede presumir que haya la probabilidad de que sea humano por no haberse transformado

Es extraño aquí dice que puede que sea un humano

Chico: Yo creo que debe de ser un error porque vi como el espanto a 5 estudiantes con solo la mirada y eso no es de humano eso se lo aseguro

Kuyo: Mejor comprobarlo mañana y si el es el responsable de lo de hoy puede que sea una amenaza en potencia lo mejor será detenerlo e interrogarlo

Chico: Según tengo entendido el fue miembro del club del periódico antes de dar la orden de cerrar, puede que lo de hoy sea en venganza de lo que paso

Kuyo: Si es así entonces las probabilidades que se repita algo similar a lo de hoy, por el bien de la academia y su pureza yo Kuyo líder supremo de la comisión de seguridad pública no permitiré que amenazas como estas ronden sin mi supervisión (Hay si que amenazante)

Narrador: Con Tsukune en su dormitorio reflexiona lo siguiente

Tsukune: (Si un monstruo despierta el cosmos se volverá humano, como le voy a decirle esto a las chicas sin que se asuste, pero si es verdad como reaccionaran cuando sientan cambios)

(Debería preguntarle a Yukary si se siente extraña para corroborar que la teoría es cierta pero en su condición no presentaría cambios físico, bueno al menos creo que hice bien en poner un orden de entrenamiento poniendo primero a Mizore tal vez ella sea la que presente cambios notables)

Narrador: De repente alguien toca la puerta

Tsukune: Pase

Yukary: Tsukune

Tsukune: Yukary que pasa

Yukary: Es que quiero saber qué tipo de entrenamiento tuviste

Tsukune: Ya te dije que entrene en Grecia durante 6 años

Yukary: No me refiero que se baso tu entrenamiento

Tsukune: Primero antes de que despertara mi cosmos primero tuve que entrenarme físicamente durant años también tuve que aprender diversas técnicas de defensa personal como dominio de armas a cuerpo a cuerpo

Yukary: Y de después

Tsukune: Cuando logre despertar mi cosmos mi entrenamiento consistió en lanzar varios golpes en grandes velocidades al principio solo podía dar 20 golpes por segundo al pasar los años mejore al grado de dar 100 golpes por segundo, también consistió en aprender diversas estrategias de combate a corta y larga distancia y como evitar que me tomen ventaja en batalla

Yukary: Y que mas

Tsukune: Esta aprender las técnicas de mi tutora que me enseño como su técnica de Meteoros que yo tuve que hacer mi propia versión llamado Meteoros de Pegaso en otras palabras tuve que perfeccionar mi estilo de pelea también están otras técnicas que aprendí a mi cuenta que son El Destello rodante de Pegaso y El Cometa de Pegaso que son de mis técnicas más poderosas

Yukary: Además de eso

Tsukune: Después de 6 años de arduo entrenamiento tuve mi enfrentamiento para reclamar la armadura de Pegaso salí victorioso y de esa forma obtuve mi armadura y lo demás ya es historia

Yukary: O sea primero tuviste que entrenarte física mente luego de despertar el cosmos tuviste que entrenar para perfeccionar tus técnicas y tu estilo cierto

Tsukune: Así es y si entrenas adecuadamente puede que logres tu propio estilo de combate

Yukary: Mi estilo

Tsukune: Cada uno de nosotros tenemos nuestro estilo por ejemplo el mío se basa en dar millones de golpes a segundo, Cisne tiene la capacidad de manipular el hielo a voluntad como Mizore, Asuna por su parte utiliza sus cadenas de Andrómeda para atacar y defenderse y en caso de que no les sirva es capaz de crear tormentas nebulares, Chad se basa más en agarre a cuerpo a cuerpo para estrangular a su oponente, dime cual crees que sería tu estilo

Yukary: Si mi signo es reloj por lógica seria el tiempo

Tsukune: Recomendaría que primero aprendas a canalizar tu cosmos energía con naturalidad para que luego aprendas algunas técnicas que uno de los caballeros que te entrene como Chad o Asuna que son los que más te identificas

Yukary: Ok, seré una gran bruja y amazona de reloj

Tsukune: Yukary te diré un secreto pero por favor no se lo digas a nadie por favor

Narrador: Tsukune le cuenta a Yukary sobre lo que dijo sobre lo que el director con relación a las brujas también le conto la historia del hombre lobo que al despertar el cosmos se volvió humano, ella se quedo como una piedra ante todo lo que hoyo

Yukary: Es verdad todo Tsukune

Tsukune: Así es fue todo lo que me dijo el director

Yukary: No puedo creer que al final lo de brujas sea en realidad un estigma social, para diferenciar de quienes hacen magia y quienes no

Tsukune: Es un hecho que tampoco sabia

Yukary: Pero jamás pensé que los monstruos para los dioses los ven como basura

Tsukune: Históricamente los dioses reencarna en humanos jamás hubo un dios que reencarnara en un monstruo o demonio y ahora entiendo el porque

Yukary: Pero como es que un hombre lobo se volvió humano ante haber despertado el cosmos

Tsukune: Mi teoría es que cuando despertó el cosmos su poder de demonio al no poder coexistir con el cosmos de alguna forma el cuerpo comenzó a rechazarlo generando cambios físicos así también en la actitud o también puede ser que como el aura de monstruo es por naturaleza un aura maligna al despertar un cosmos noble generando que el poder maligno que tiene desapareciera generando el cambio de raza eso es lo que puedo asumir

Yukary: Puede ser probable pero si es así porque no presento cambios

Tsukune: Como dije todo aquel que use magia sea bruja o hechicero no lo hace de otra raza en tu caso eres humana igual que yo por lo que no habría cambios pero dime as usado tu magia últimamente

Yukary: No

Tsukune: Te recomiendo que si vas a usar tu magia no lo mescles con tu cosmos no se sabe lo que puede pasar

Yukary: Pero porque

Tsukune: Debido a que no dominas tu cosmos por lo que sería muy peligroso que lo mezcles con magia pudiera que lances un hechizo muy poderoso que no puedas controlar, prométeme que no mesclaras tu cosmos con tu magia por ahora cuando tengas mas experiencia lo podrás hacer, lo digo por tu propia seguridad

Yukary: Prometo no hacer tal cosa

Tsukune: Pero prométeme también que no le dirás nada de lo te conté ni Moka ni Kurumu ni mucho menos al chismoso de Gin

Yukary: Ni muerta haría tal cosa tienes mi palabra

Narrador: Yukary se retira del dormitorio de Tsukune pero sin saber Moka a través de su ventana vio que Yukary hablo con Tsukune

Moka: Me pregunto de que estarán hablando

**Moka: No lo se pero creo que era de algo importante **

Narrador: Al día siguiente en el salón de clases

Nekonome: Buenos días a todo espero que lo de ayer no nos haya afectado

Narrador: A los pocos minutos de haber empezado la clase alguien irrumpe

Kuyo: Somos la comisión de seguridad

Nekonome: Nyaa a que vinieron (Tono de miedo)

Kuyo: Vinimos a arrestar a Tsukune Aono

Tsukune: ¡Ha!

¿FIN?

**Notas del autor: El final cada vez esta mas cerca, algunos detalles de este capitulo me base en el Fic** **Naruto de Sagitario, el guardián de la novena casa de Sekishiki en la parte de que el hombre lobo se vuelva humano al despertar el cosmos, puede que me haya quedado algo forzado pero espero mejorar en los siguientes capítulos, en la secuela de Los Caballeros del Youkai planeo meter a las 3 hermanas de Moka no se como lo voy ha hacer pero lo intentare no por nada hacen aquí un cameo, Tsukune lograra detener a Kuyo, en realidad ya sabemos el resultado pero será mejor de que capaz nuestro buen y sádico Tsukune y en cuanto a las chicas acaso Moka, Kurumu y Mizore se volverán humanas al despertar el cosmos, en fin los veré para la próxima y final definitivo de temporada **


	12. Final pt2 Caballero del Zodiaco

Capítulo Final parte 2

Caballero del Zodiaco

Narrador: En la sala de interrogación

Kuyo: Tsukune Aono se le vio ayer irse de la academia sin permiso previo

Tsukune: Y desde cuando tengo que pedir permiso para ir

Kuyo: No te hagas el listo esta en las reglas pedir permiso para retirarse de la academia

Tsukune: Y desde cuándo y a quien debo pedírselo

Kuyo: A la comisión de seguridad pendejo

Tsukune: Y no que era al director

Kuyo: En fin tampoco es solo por eso, hay otro detalle que me estuvo molestando

Tsukune: Cual detalle

Kuyo: Hay informes de que eres un humano

Narrador: Tsukune da una expresión seria en tal respuesta

Tsukune: Y que argumentos tienen para afirmar tal cosa

Kuyo: Estuvimos investigando acerca de ti y hemos interrogado algunos conocidos tuyos

Narrador: Kuyo saca un televisor salido de donde mierda sea y pone una grabación donde sale Saizo todo madreado diciendo lo siguiente

Saizo: Lo único que se es alguien poderoso es imposible que sea un humano pero su aroma dice que si no se por dios es todo lo que se (todo dramático de mierda)

Tsukune: Eso no dice un carajo

Kuyo: Tenemos otro

Narrador: Pone otra grabación con uno de los hombres lagartos cuyo nombre a nadie le importa diciendo lo siguiente

: Ese Tsukune es temible debe ser un clase S pero su aroma dice que es un humano o debe ser un mestizo

Tsukune: Pero es la misma mierda

Kuyo: Aquí tenemos otro donde afirma que eres un humano

Narrador: Pone otra grabación donde sale Gin muy sonriente y confiando que el muy hijo de su reputa madre dice lo siguiente

Gin: Que Tsukune es un humano si el mismo me lo dijo porque somos muy amigos hasta me mostro a sus amigos humanos, me dijo que llego a la academia por un error y acudió a mí para mantenerle el secreto me soborno con dinero y enseñarme como conquistar chicas a un experto como yo, fui piadoso en mantenerle el secreto mientras me pagaba, en serio creyó que soy su amigo por favor un hombre lobo y un humano siendo amigos, no se que le ven las chicas a el tal vez sea su aroma a humano eso es todo, espero que con esto me hayan perdonado, y tal vez les pague con el dinero que me dio

Tsukune: El coño de tu madre Gin espero que empieces a rezar hijo de puta

Narrador: En otra parte de la Academia Youkai con el buen amigo Gin

Gin: Creo que no debí haber dicho eso de Tsukune, bueno está detenido por ser un humano que mas da

Narrador: Devuelta con nuestro alegre y feliz Tsukune con cara de pocos amigos

Kuyo: Con esa expresión confirma que eres un humano o me equivoco

Tsukune: Ah a la mierda si soy un humano feliz, mátenme, viólenme, cómanme o como mierda quieren que hagan conmigo

Kuyo: Pero una cosa Tsukune que quiero preguntar

Tsukune: Que es

Kuyo: Ayer ocurrió el terremoto que aterrorizo a la academia uno de mis miembros te vio saliendo minutos antes de que eso ocurriera, sabe lo que paso

Tsukune: No lo se, lo único que sé es que estuve en el bosque golpeando arboles cuando de repente ocurrió el temblor, me sujete de un árbol durante todo ese tiempo

Kuyo: Mm eso paso, ahora respóndeme esta duda que se dice de ti

Tsukune: Cual es la duda

Kuyo: Es sobre el rumor que dice que a derrotado a estudiantes en su verdadera forma sin transformarse como puedes explicar eso

Tsukune: En ese momento estuvo alguien entre los bosques que derroto a Saizo pero no vi como era solo logre ver una silueta lo mismo con los hombre lagarto, no se quien es ni se me su nombre (espero que se la haya creído)

Kuyo: Eso lo explica todo dentro de unos minutos serás ejecutado de manera pública para que todos lo presencie

Tsukune: Te are una pregunta

Kuyo: Si

Tsukune: Que ganas matándome

Kuyo: Esta prohibido que un humano entre a la academia y en caso que haya uno rondando por aquí debe ser eliminado de inmediato

Tsukune: Solo por eso dime que tienes en contra de los humanos

Kuyo: Los humanos son crueles y malvados no respetan la naturaleza y discriminan todo a su paso

Tsukune: (Bla bla bla la misma mierda que escucho de Poseidón y el emo de Hades) Pero matarme va a solucionar algo digo desde que estuve aquí hice amigos y soy respetado por los profesores y alumnos

Kuyo: Viendo tu expediente como estudiante es verdad que eres uno muy destacado tienes buenas notas eres respetado y admirado por muchos estudiantes, puedo notar que a pesar que eres un humano eres estudiante modelo, si quieres puedo concederte un último deseo

Tsukune: Gracias quisiera poder ver a Moka, Kurumu, Yukary y Mizore si es mucha molestia

Kuyo: Esta bien

Narrador: A los pocos minutos pasan las antes mencionadas muy preocupadas por Tsukune

Moka: Tsukune

Kurumu: Esta bien Tsukune

Tsukune: Si estoy bien (lo dice en un tono muy alegre)

Yukary: Oí que van a ejecutarte por saber que eres un humano

Tsukune: Eso es lo de menos, se me ocurrió una idea

Mizore: Una idea

Tsukune: Voy a hacer un espectáculo hoy durante mi ejecución

Moka: Que acaso te volviste loco Kuyo te puede matar

Kurumu: Si el es de una raza que es casi como un dios

Tsukune: Un dios creo que se con que me voy a divertirme

Yukary: Como puedes estar asi en un momento como este

Tsukune: No se preocupen no moriré pero alguien si

Mizore: Quien

Tsukune: Ya lo verán

Narrador: Tsukune le muestra a las chicas la grabación que sale Gin delatando a Tsukune y ´´misteriosamente´´ se siente una aura asesina en las chicas, curiosamente Tsukune le arranca el rosario a Moka revelando su verdadera forma que esta da una sonrisa entre seria y psicótica

Tsukune: Las veré luego pero tengo un favor que pedirles

Moka: Que es Tsukune

Tsukune: Vieron ese lobito que apareció en la TV hiso algo muy malo y merece ser castigado

Kurumu: Ese lobito malo hiso demasiadas travesuras (tono pseudo alegre y extraño)

**Moka: Ese lobo siempre me pareció desagradable pero ahora es despreciable **

Tsukune: Quisiera darle su lección pero en vista que tengo que hacer algo se lo dejo a ustedes

Yukary: Con mucho gusto Tsukune ese lobito hiso algo que debe de arrepentirse, se me hace que necesita una correa (tono infantil y perturbador también comienza a arder su cosmos)

Mizore: Ese lobo traidor aprenderá a nunca abrir la boca (tono muy molesto)

Tsukune: Sean buenas niñas y pórtense bien

Narrador: Las 4 se fueron con una mirada feliz y perturbadora para hacer casería y se vio a Yukary portar una porra eléctrica salida de no se donde pero se veía muy potente

Tsukune: Ah me perderé de un buen espectáculo al menos yo hare el mío tal vez no mejor el que protagonizara Gin

Kuyo: Ya terminaste

Tsukune: Si estoy preparado para el espectáculo

Kuyo: (Que le pasa a este humano porque esta tan alegre acaso se volvió loco)

Narrador: Kuyo lleva a Tsukune esposado hacia el centro de la academia

Mientras tanto con Gin

Gin: Que calmado parece como si se avecinara una tormenta

Kurumu: Oooh Gin

Narrador: Gin voltea y ve a Kurumu alzando su garras mientras da una sonrisa con los ojos cerrados

Gin: Hey Kurumu que pasa porque esas garras

Yukary: Hola Gin

Gin: Hola Yukary como has estado

Narrador: Se sorprende cuando ve la porra eléctrica que carga Yukary

Gin: Eso que llevas parece muy peligroso

Mizore: Te encontré bastardo

Narrador: Voltea a ver y ve a Mizore con una cara que expresa mucho disgusto mientras sus manos se volvían garras de hielo

Gin: Porque estas molesta Mizore

Kurumu: Sabes hace poco hablamos con Tsukune y nos mostro algo interesante

Yukary: Si nos mostro un video que salías tu diciendo a cada rato que Tsukune es un humano y que tu eres su amigo

Gin: Puedo explicarlo me lo obligaron lo juro

Mizore: Lobo traidor como te atreves ahora sufre las consecuencias

Kurumu: Dime que prefieres ser cortado

Yukary: Tal vez quieras ser electrocutado (aumenta la potencia de la porra eléctrica)

Mizore: O ser congelado

Narrador: Gin retrocede lentamente mientras que ellas se acercaban mas y mas hasta que Gin se tropieza con alguien de pelo plateado

**Moka: Bu**

Gin: AAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

Narrador: Con Tsukune y Kuyo

Kuyo: Que fue ese grito

Tsukune: No lo se pero estoy seguro que algo increíble está pasando

Narrador: Poco después en el centro de la Academia Youkai Tsukune es atado a una cruz mientras que la noticia de que el es un humano se está extendiendo por toda la academia llamando la atención de todo el mundo

Nekonome: Señor director hay un gran problema, Tsukune va a ser ejecutado por ser un humano

Mikogami: Estoy viendo a Tsukune desde aquí y lo veo muy alegre me pregunto que está tramando

Nekonome: Esto es grave director la seguridad de Tsukune peligra

Mikogami: Yo rezo mas por la seguridad del líder de la comisión de seguridad posiblemente si sale vivo va a necesitar atención médica

Nekonome: Que esta insinuando señor director

Mikogami: Que Kuyo puede morir

Nekonome: ¿Eh?

Narrador: Con Tsukune en plan Jesucristo

Tsukune: Hola gente estuvieron llorando por mi porque me extrañaban

Chico1: Que le pasa se volvió loco

Kuyo: Estimados estudiantes estamos a presencia de un humano llamado Tsukune Aono

Chico2: Que Tsukune es un humano

Chico3: No es el chico que derroto a unos estudiantes sin transformarse

P.E.F: Tsukune un humano nunca me lo imaginaba

P.M: Que pena si es uno de mis alumnos más sobresalientes entre los chicos

P.A: Que extraño al menos eso explicaba el aroma a humano

P.H: Si es uno de mis mejores alumnos en historia si que le encanta la mitología Griega

Kuyo: Para purificar a nuestra sagrada academia vamos a dar inicio a la ejecución de humano que ha usurpado nuestras tierras

Tsukune: Y como me van a matar de aburrimiento acaso

Narrador: Muchos se echaron a reír por el comentario de Tsukune

Kuyo: Pagaras por tu insolencia humano

Tsukune: Tengo un mensaje para decirles a todo el mundo

Les are una pregunta a todos ustedes

Narrador: Todo el mundo ve con mucha atención a Tsukune

Tsukune: Me tienen que odiar por ser solo un humano acaso

Kuyo: No lo escuchen los están engañando

Tsukune: Tu cállate no vez que estoy hablando puto

Narrador: Muchos se sorprendieron ante la respuesta de Tsukune ante Kuyo otros comenzaron a cuestionar la reflexión de Tsukune

Chico3: Vieron eso le dijo puto a Kuyo

Chico4: Debe ser muy valiente o un suicida

Chica5: Estuve en una escuela de humanos he hice muchos amigos humanos que nos llevamos bien

Chico6: En realidad no entiendo de porque odiar a los humanos conozco muchos humanos tanto buenos como malos

Chica1: Tsukune no solo es apuesto para ser un humano es muy valiente

Narrador: Muchos están conversando si de verdad hay que odiar a los humanos o no, otros discutiendo acerca de Tsukune en si

Kuyo: Humano miserable como te atreves a corromper a los estudiantes con tus patrañas

Tsukune: Solo hice una pregunta si ellos están cuestionando de lo que está bien o está mal es decisión de ellos no mía

Kuyo: Todos admiren la ejecución de este insolente humano

Narrador: Kuyo usa sus poderes de monstruo y comienza a quemar vivo a Tsukune

Tsukune: Oh no me estoy quemando vivo que mal (tono fastidiado y aburrido)

Kuyo: Que ocurre porque no sucumbes ante el dolor

Tsukune: No lo se tal vez mi ropa es aprueba de fuego

Narrador: Kuyo intensifica el fuego y Tsukune parece no afectarle

Kuyo: Porque coño de la madre no te quemas

Tsukune: No lo sé puede que estoy bendecido por los dioses y concedieron inmunidad al fuego

Narrador: Kuyo intensifica más el fuego al grado que la ropa de Tsukune se está quemando

Tsukune: Coño de la madre mi ropa, me salió muy cara hijo de puta, ahora veras

Narrador: Tsukune usa su cosmos y apaga el fuego de manera instantánea todos se quedaron con la boca abierta ante tal suceso

Kuyo: Como rayos hiciste eso

Tsukune: Tengo mis trucos

Chico1: No se supone que es un humano

Chico2: Que está pasando como apago el fuego

Narrador: Tsukune se libera y se pone de frente ante Kuyo, se quita la chaqueta quemada junto la camisa

Tsukune: Ahora si estoy molesto

Kuyo: Osas desafiarme humano no sabes conque te estas metiendo

Tsukune: Si quieres te desafío ahora mismo, a ver si logras golpearme

Kuyo: Te arrepentirás

Narrador: Kuyo intenta golpear a Tsukune pero este detiene el golpe con la punta de su dedo, de igual forma todo el mundo se queda sorprendido de lo que ve

Kuyo: ¡Que!

Tsukune: Que pasa acaso no querías golpearme (modo troll activado)

Chico1: Vieron eso detuvo el golpe con su dedo

Chico2: De verdad es humano como pudo hacer eso y parece que ni se esfuerza

Narrador: Kuyo arremete a una serie de golpes, Tsukune los bloquea con demasiada facilidad

Chica1: Soy yo o veo que ese humano hace ver a Kuyo como un principiante

Kuyo: Como es posible que esto ocurre, que eres

Tsukune: Un simple y normal humano

Kuyo: No me jodas como si fuera cierto

Narrador: Kuyo da otra serie de golpes y Tsukune los volvía a bloquear con el dedo, todo el mundo ve con los ojos abiertos lo que pasaba y todos dijeron lo siguiente sobre Tsukune: Él no es humano

Kuyo: Ja,ja,ja esto es imposible golpeo con la mitad de mi fuerza y lo bloqueas con mucha facilidad de verdad dime que eres

Tsukune: Ya lo dije soy un humano eso es todo

Kuyo: Patrañas ningún humano puede bloquear mis golpes

Tsukune: Eso es todo que aburrido

Kuyo: Tu lo pediste ahora veras mi verdadera forma

Narrador: Kuyo sale a relucir su verdadera forma y es un zorro demonio de 9 colas, Tsukune se sorprendió no porque se haya transformado si no por a ver robado una de otro universo paralelo

En el santuario con Naruto

Naruto: Que extraño siento como si alguien hubiera cometido plagio

Narrador: De vuelta en disque batalla

Kuyo: Ahora humano preparate a morir

Tsukune: Zorro del coño estás cometiendo plagio

Kuyo: Que plagio pendejo los zorros de 9 hemos existido desde hace mucho no tiene nada que ver con esa estúpida serie sobre ese ninja que busca su novio emo hasta en Pokemon hay un zorro de 9 colas y nadie dice nada

Tsukune: No te excuses de tal cosas

Kuyo: Muere

Narrador: Kuyo lanza una serie de bolas de fuego y Tsukune los esquiva a gran velocidad, mientras en otro lado el director está viendo todo mientras come sus palomitas y la profesora Nekonome está viendo todo con ojos de incredulidad

Nekonome: Se que Tsukune es un humano de poderes extraordinarios pero no puedo creer que le este dando pelea

Mikogami: No por nada dije que el único que peligra es Kuyo, si Tsukune es un caballero puede que no lo asesine, pero Kuyo probablemente sufre heridas que casi lo pondría al borde de la muerte, dime quién crees que ganaría

Nekonome: No estoy segura

Mikogami: Y porque no hacemos una apuesta

Nekonome: Eh

Mikogami: Si Tsukune mata a Kuyo tu seras mi asistente personal durante todo el año, pero si Tsukune derrota a Kuyo sin matarlo todos tus gastos serán pagados y tendrás una ración de pescado durante un mes

Nekonome: Nyaa acepto (pescado gratis por un mes) piensa mientras babea

Narrador: De vuelta con Tsukune

Tsukune: Solo vas a lanzarme bolas de fuego

Kuyo: Maldición acaso nada te afecta

Tsukune: Pues no soy idiota para dejarme morir asi, pero tampoco veo que eres gran cosa señor de la comisión de seguridad

Kuyo: Por ultima vez dime que eres si no eres humano entonces que eres

Tsukune: Ok presta mucha atención

Narrador: Tsukune comienza a concentrar su cosmos a grandes cantidades, todo el mundo miraba asombrado esa aura azul que salía alrededor de Tsukune mientras que ciertos tipos reconocieron que era

Saizo: Es el mismo poder que uso conmigo

Delegado: Esa aura azul es la misma que uso conmigo aquella vez

Tsukune: Soy un Caballero del Zodiaco

Kuyo: Un que

Narrador: A continuación Tsukune dispara un meteoro a Kuyo mandándolo bien lejos, todo el mundo quedo boquiabierto ante tal acontecimiento mientras que Saizo y el delegado miraban con absoluto terror a Tsukune mientras otros miraban confundido sobre lo que dijo Tsukune

Chico1: Vieron eso Tsukune lanzo un poder y mando a Kuyo muy lejos

Chico2: Caballero del Zodiaco que es eso

Chica1: Sera un tipo de monstruo clase S

Chico2: En ese Tsukune se siente un poder increíble no cabe duda que los rumores son ciertos

Chica2: Aparte de apuesto es muy poderoso

Chico3: En donde habré escuchado eso de Caballeros del Zodiaco

Saizo: Mejor que me aleje de ese monstruo (refiriéndose a Tsukune)

Narrador: Mientras todo el mundo se cuestionaba entre muchas cosas relacionadas con Tsukune al poco rato llega Kuyo muy furioso del ataque que recibió

Kuyo: Maldito eso me dolió

Tsukune: Que extraño debió dejar marca en tu cuerpo

Kuyo: JAJA Debes saber que mi raza tiene la habilidad de curarse las heridas de manera instantánea por lo que tus poderes no darán efecto alguno

Tsukune: Que bien ahora tendré de que divertirme

Kuyo: En vista del golpe que me diste veo que eres muy poderoso tendré que usar todo mi poder si es necesario, pero dime que es eso de Caballero del Zodiaco

Tsukune: Son guerreros que luchan por el bien y la justicia para salvar al mundo de todo aquel entidad maligna que ose gobernarlo o destruirlo

Kuyo: Eso suena mas una orden que una raza

Tsukune: Es que una orden de guerreros todas partes del mundo, con un revés del nuestros puños desgarramos el aire asi

Narrador: Tsukune hace un revés de su puño y crea un fuerte viento que parece una tormenta

Tsukune: Y con nuestros pies creamos grietas

Narrador: Tsukune patea el suelo y crea una gigantesca grieta dejando a mas de uno hasta el propio Kuyo abrumados ante tal cosa

Kuyo: (Acaso es verdad lo que dice de repente mi cuerpo me tiembla al tan solo verlo tendré que usar todas mis fuerzas para acabarlo)

Si es solo una orden entonces que raza eres

Tsukune: Vuelvo y repito un HU-MA-NO

Kuyo: Mentira ningún humano puede hacer eso que acabas de hacer, ningún humano ordinario

Tsukune: Y cuando he dicho que soy un humano ordinario

Kuyo: Que entonces de donde viene ese poder tuyo acaso eres un mestizo

Tsukune: No solo desperté un poder que todos los humanos tienen pero muy pocos lo pueden dominarlo

Kuyo: Que dices un poder que todos los humanos tienen acaso es una broma si fuera así ya sabría lo que es, si quieres saber lo que es poder te lo demostrare

Narrador: Kuyo concentra mas su energía demoniaca donde aumenta considerablemente de tamaño y sus 9 colas se hacen más largas

Kuyo: Ahora estoy usando todo mi poder, humano o no prepárate a morir

Tsukune: Solo dire una cosa, VEN A MI PEGASO

Narrador: Musica por favor : watch?v=mEnreRtioNo

En el dormitorio de Tsukune la caja de Pegaso se habre revelando la armadura de Pegaso, la armadura se eleva destruyendo el techo dejando un pilar azul, las chicas mientras torturan a Gin ven la armadura

Yukary: Miren eso

Kurumu: Eso es

**Moka: La armadura de Pegaso **

Mizore: A donde ira

Narrador: La armadura va volando a dirección en donde esta Tsukune las chicas por su parte deciden seguirla dejando a Gin medio muerto

Gin: Gracias cosa flotante por salvarme

Narrador: La armadura llega en donde esta Tsukune mientras todo el mundo se impresionaba de lo que ven en arriba en el cielo

Kuyo: Que demonios es eso

Chico1: Miren eso de allí arriba

Chica1: Parece un Pegaso

Narrador: La armadura desciende lentamente hasta donde llega Tsukune, la armadura se separa vistiendo a Tsukune por las piernas la cintura los brazos el pecho y la cabeza, todo el mundo se impresionan al ver a Tsukune vestido con su armadura de Pegaso, las chicas por su parte llegan al momento de presenciar tal escena entre ellas Moka y las demás

**Moka: Llegamos a tiempo **

Yukary: Eso parece

Kurumu: Mi Tsukune se ve sexy con esa armadura (le salen corazones en los ojos)

Mizore: Tsukune (le sale corazones al igual que Kurumu mientras babea)

Narrador: Todas las chicas presente se pusieron rojas en ver a Tsukune y mentalmente decían lo siguiente: Puede que sea un humano pero se ve apuesto con esa armadura

De vuelta en el momento de la verdad

Tsukune: Ríndete ya me vestí con mi armadura de Pegaso ya tus oportunidades de matarme se esfumaron

Kuyo: Armadura de Pegaso, ahora todo tiene sentido ese poder que tienes proviene de esa armadura que llevas puesta, no se cómo obtuviste una armadura como esa pero creo que se verá mejor conmigo

Tsukune: Tus niveles de ignorancia sobrepasan mis expectativas para que lo sepas tuve que entrenar durante 6 años para poder conseguir mi armadura de Pegaso

Kuyo: Ignorante yo no importa lo que digas pero esa armadura que tienes debe de ser mía, así la justicia de la academia se mantendrá intacta bajo mi autoridad

Tsukune: Justicia sabes lo que de verdad significa

Narrador: Tsukune desaparece y aparece detrás de Kuyo en posición de haber golpeado algo

Tsukune: La verdadera justicia significa ser bondadoso con todo el mundo y proteger a quienes más te importan

Narrador: De repente una ráfaga de golpes dan a kuyo dejándolo mal herido, al poco tiempo se recupera de sus heridas pero se siente algo adolorido por tal ataque

Tsukune: Tu en cambio solo eres un individuo cegado por el poder creyendo que manteniendo miedo y obediencia significa la paz, en otras palabras no eres mas que un vil dictador

Narrador: Tsukune da un golpe en el estomago de Kuyo mandándolo a volar, Tsukune da un salto para darle una patada en la cara de Kuyo, todo el mundo se queda atónito ante tal escena, Kuyo volvió a regenerar sus heridas pero su cuerpo da indicios de no poder soportar mas castigo

Kuyo: (Maldición si no algo rápido podría morir en manos de un humano)

Tsukune: Que pasa acaso eso es todo que decepción creí que era verdad que pertenecías a una raza de monstruo que era considerado por muchos como un dios pero tu poder esta a millas de lo que un dios puede ser

Kuyo: Que acaso te has enfrentado a un dios antes

Tsukune: 3 para ser exactos

Kuyo: Debes de estar mintiendo un humano se enfrento contra 3 dioses debes ser una mentira dime quienes eran

Tsukune: Poseidón dios de los mares, Hades dios del inframundo y Thanatos el mismísimo dios de la muerte no fue fácil derrotarlos hasta crei que iba a morir pero luche hasta el final por todo el mundo para que haya paz y prosperidad

Kuyo: Dioses de la mitología griega según los hechos históricos ellos están muy por encima de toda forma de vida existente en el mundo, DEBES DE ESTAR MINTIENDO

Narrador: Kuyo concentra más su poder hasta llegar a su límite salta hacia Tsukune para atacarlo pero en una milésima de segunda lo esquiva frustrando a gran medida a Kuyo mientras que Tsukune seguía calmado y sereno haciendo irritar aun mas

Kuyo: Maldita sea déjate morir de una vez

Tsukune: Ni que fuera idiota, ahora es mi turno

Narrador: Tsukune mueve sus brazos de manera que muchos ven como extraña mientras parece trazar un Pegaso (Ah que carajos hace los Meteoros de Pegaso y listo)

Tsukune: Meteoros de Pegaso

Kuyo: AAAAAaaaahhhh

Narrador: Kuyo vuelve a caer y esta vez si que recibió un gran daño, vuelve a regenerarse pero se nota que ya parece llegar a su límite, Tsukune da una sonrisa ante Kuyo

Tsukune: Sobreviviste a mis Meteoros de Pegaso te felicito no todos llegan a sobrevivir a mi ataque

Kuyo: Aja, ponte a rezar maldito, aja te matare y tendré esa armadura que llevas puesta y prepárate que ahora si que te matare con todo mi poder

Tsukune: Te confieso algo en realidad no tengo intención de matarte en lo absoluto, no ganaría nada en hacerlo

Kuyo: Si es así te propongo algo

Tsukune: Que propones

Kuyo: Que te unas a la comisión de seguridad ignoraremos el que seas un humano e inclusive te daremos un trato especial que me dices

Tsukune: Digo que no me niego a unir a un grupo que lo único que hace es oprimir y abusar de su autoridad

Kuyo: Que mal por usted

Tsukune: Y veo dentro de ti que en realidad planeabas traicionar en el momento de que hipotéticamente me uniera a tu grupo para así tener mi armadura

Kuyo: Ha pero que dices acaso crees que soy capaz de algo asi solo un humano haría tal cosa (acaso puede leer la mente)

Tsukune: No leí tu mente tu rostro te delato

Kuyo: Ya es suficiente ya muere

Narrador: Kuyo se lanza a atacar a Tsukune otra vez pero este se queda parado y cierra los ojos al momento de que Kuyo se acerca Tsukune dispara su puño dando en la corteza cerebral de Kuyo paralizando por completo mientras este esta en una ilusión o diría pesadilla, todo el mundo inclusive Moka y demás estaban sorprendidas de cómo uno de los monstruos mas poderosos de la academia inclusive visto como un dios era un principiante ante un ´´humano´´ como Tsukune que no importaba que técnicas usaba Kuyo a Tsukune no les parecía afectarles y algunas las esquivaba con mucha facilidad haciéndolo ver como un juego de niños y ni hablar de la armadura que viste Tsukune que lo hace parecer un ser divino como si de un dios se tratase y lo mas impresionante de cómo este ´´humano´´ barrio el suelo con Kuyo e inclusive que pareciera que lo que hacia Tsukune era solo la punta del iceberg en cuanto a poder se tratara inmediatamente todo el mundo excepto Moka y demás se formulaban las siguientes preguntas, ¿De verdad Tsukune es un humano o es en realidad un ser divino? ¿Qué significa esa armadura que lleva puesta en forma de Pegaso? ¿Qué es o que son Los Caballeros del Zodiaco? ¿Si de verdad Tsukune es un humano que era ese poder que emanaba que no era demoniaco?

Tsukune se aleja del Kuyo paralizado mientras que Moka y demás se acercan a Tsukune

Kurumu: Tsukune estas bien

Tsukune: Claro que si vez un desperfecto en mi

Yukary: Estuviste increíble ese Kuyo parecía un debilucho

Tsukune: Puede que entre ustedes sea entre los más poderosos pero a mi gusto solo se compara a un santo de bronce inexperto

Mizore: Tanto así es la diferencia entre un caballero y un monstruo

Tsukune: Pues deben saber entre los caballeros de mayor rango y experiencia solo basta con la punta de un dedo para matar no a uno si no a varias personas y caballeros de una sola vez

Kurumu: Ok es lo mas exagerado que oído jamás

Tsukune: No es exagerado cuando lo presencias a carne propia si les digo Shinji de la Cruz del Sur de un solo golpe mato a 20 espectros con solo la punta de su dedo y deben saber que esos espectros que mato tienen el nivel de un caballero de bronce y de plata

Yukary: Increíble crees que pueda llegar a eso Tsukune

Tsukune: Claro que si Yukary inclusive puede que ningún monstruo clase S llegue a tocarte sin pensarlo 2 veces si quiere morir a mano tuya

Yukary: Interesante, interesante (Da una sonrisa perversa)

**Moka: Y que le hiciste a Kuyo para que quede allí parado como una piedra **

Tsukune: Imite una técnica de mi amigo Naruto llamado El puño Diabólico del Fénix que consiste en golpear el cerebro del oponente, es una técnica que daña física y psicológicamente a la victima

**Moka: Como así **

Tsukune: Digamos que lo deje sin alma y lo más probable este viendo el infierno con sus ojos jeje (risa espeluznante)

Narrador: En la pesadilla de Kuyo se muestra que Kuyo logra cortar la cabeza de Tsukune y este se ríe como todo un desquiciado

Kuyo: JAJAJAJA Que te pareció al fin me deshice de ti humano

Tsukune: Jejeje eso crees zorrito

Kuyo: Que

Narrador: La cabeza decapitada de Tsukune se mueve revelando una cara monstruosa de ojos negros

Tsukune: Crees que acaso me mataste

Narrador: El que dijo eso fue el cuerpo sin cabeza de Tsukune que camina hacia Kuyo mientras este retrocede asustado

Kuyo: No es posible si te corte la cabeza

Tsukune: De verdad

Narrador: Detrás de Kuyo esta Tsukune intacto sin que nada le hubiera pasado

Kuyo: Que esta pasando

Tsukune: Te daremos el peor castigo jamás visto

Kuyo: Tu y quienes

Tsukune: Nosotros

Narrador: Kuyo voltea y ve no a uno si no a 50 Tsukunes con la armadura de Pegaso puesta donde caminan en fila hacia Kuyo

Kuyo: Que esta pasando acaso es una ilusión

Tsukune: No es el infierno (cara espeluznante)

Narrador: Kuyo corre desesperadamente mientras que el ejército de Tsukunes lo seguían por cualquier lado hasta lograr rodear a Kuyo

Kuyo: No por favor aléjense de mi, por favor ten piedad

Tsukune: Vamos a ser muy piadosos después de torturarte cruel y sádicamente jeje JAJAJAJA (risa psicópata)

Kuyo: No por favor Aaahhhggg

Narrador: Los Tsukune por un lado agarran a Kuyo por todas las partes del cuerpo y por otro Tsukune clavan sus manos como cuchillos en todas las partes del cuerpo de Kuyo y le arrancan las entrañas, tripas y órganos mientras que en el mundo real Kuyo está pegando gritos que refleja que esta sufriendo el peor dolor de su vida mientras le sale sangre por los ojos y la boca todo el mundo miraba aterrado mientras que en otra parte el director miraban todo con una sonrisa perversa y la profesora Nekonome miraba horrorizada de cómo Kuyo sufría de manera horrible al poco tiempo Kuyo se desmayo inconsciente mientras todo el mundo se ponía pálido ante lo que vieron y muchos hicieron nota mental: Sea lo que sea ese Tsukune, nunca pero nunca meterse con el o hacerlo enojar

Tsukune: Hm veo que aun sigue vivo es admirable que lo sigua

**Moka: Porque **

Tsukune: Debido a que las probabilidades de sobrevivir al Puño Diabólico son de 5% mientras que el otro 95% de morir pero me temo que nunca

Kurumu: Sabes a veces das miedo Tsukune

Tsukune: Creo que les debo una explicación a todo ustedes (refiriéndose a toda la Academia Youkai)

Narrador: Tsukune se pone en medio de un poste para alzar la voz y saca un micrófono salido de donde coño sabe donde y recita lo siguiente

Tsukune: Hola a todos creo que tengo su atención, les debo una explicación a todo lo que paso alguna pregunta

Chico1: Si yo tengo una de verdad eres un humano

Tsukune: Si soy un humano y no miento en lo absoluto

Chico1: Si eres un humano que haces aquí

Tsukune: Se los explicare el director me pidió personalmente

Chico1: Que el director te lo pidió personalmente si es así debes de ser alguien muy especial

Tsukune: Acaso no viste todo lo que hice es bastante obvio

Chico2: Yo tengo una pregunta que es ese traje que llevas puesto

Tsukune: Esta armadura que llevo es la sagrada armadura de Pegaso tuve que entrenar durante 6 años en Grecia para ser digno de ella

Chico2: Armadura de Pegaso

Tsukune: Así es, es mi símbolo de que soy un caballero

Chica1: Yo tengo una pregunta, que significa un Caballero del Zodiaco

Tsukune: Veo que muchos están intrigados con esto se los explicare a detalle pero presten mucha atención por favor

Se dice que cuando las fuerzas del mal invaden el mundo aparecen un grupo de guerreros llamados caballeros del zodiaco, guiados por la diosa Atenea luchan contra todo mal que ose destruir el mundo o dominarlo con propósitos egoístas, con un revés de sus puños desgarran el aire y con punta pie crean grandes grietas luchan vistiendo armaduras basadas en las 88 constelaciones, dan sus vidas al servicio del bien y la justicia y cuando aparecen es que un nuevo mal está por azotar a la tierra y es desde allí cuando los caballeros entran en acción para derrotarlo

Chico3: Un momento eres como un superhéroe cierto

Tsukune: Algo por el estilo en especial que soy un guerrero que da su vida al servicio del bien y la justicia

Chica2: Hay más de un caballero acaso

Tsukune: Exacto hay mas de uno en total 88 caballeros también están las amazonas que al igual que los caballeros son mujeres fuertes que luchan por mantener el orden y la justicia

Chico4: Y todos esos 88 caballeros son humanos

Tsukune: Todos son humanos sin excepción y estamos divididos en 4 categorías los de bronce que son las débiles que somos alrededor de 52, los de plata que son mas poderosos que los de bronce y los de oro que son 12 que representan los principales signos del zodiaco que son Aries, Tauro, Géminis, Cáncer, Leo, Virgo, Libra, Escorpión, Sagitario, Capricornio, Acuario y Piscis que su nivel de poder puede igualarse a un dios y por ultimo están los caballeros divinos que son caballeros cuyas armaduras están bañadas con la sangre de la misma Atenea cuyo poder puede superar a un dios

Chica2: Diosa Atenea la mismísima diosa Atenea de la mitología Griega existe de verdad

Tsukune: Así es la diosa Atenea existe y reencarna cada 253 años en un humano al igual que otros dioses como Poseidón y Hades, mientras ella este presente hay esperanza para mantener la paz y luchar por lo que es justo

Chico5: Una cosa si ustedes los caballeros son poderosos que es esa energía que usan porque es totalmente diferente al aura demoniaca que emana muchos monstruos y e inclusive no se siente como energía espiritual convencional que es

Tsukune: Presten mucha atención porque puede que los sorprendan

Nuestra energía que usamos se llama cosmos energía

P.D.C: Y como es esa cosmos energía

Tsukune: La cosmos energía es una energía que tiene todos los seres del universo lo tienen pero solo los caballeros pueden desarrollarlos, es una energía que uno mismo lo despierta de su ser, es una energía que viene del mismo universo que nos proporciona una fuerza sobrehumana sin precedente a parte que es un poder infinito e inagotable, y además se basa en el principio más básico de la destrucción

P.D.C: El principio de la destrucción

Tsukune: Como muchos saben el universo entero está compuesto por átomos y partículas nosotros mediante el cosmos usamos poderes a niveles subatómicos para aniquilar los átomos que componen la materia que este hecho cualquier objeto e inclusive con el cosmos podemos ver e ir a velocidad luz

Chico: Eso es bueno o malo

P.D.C: Idiota sabes lo que son poderes a nivel atómico técnicamente ellos son armas nucleares vivientes y si de verdad pueden ir a la velocidad de la luz eso quiere decir que ellos son los seres mas rápidos de todo el universo y esa cosmos energía es como Tsukune la describe estaríamos hablando de una energía perfecta

Esperen un momento si van a la velocidad de la luz no deberían de volverse energía pura como lo dicta la teoría de Einstein

Tsukune: Por lógica si pero deben saber que gracias a la resistencia que proporcionan nuestras armaduras lo hace posible gracias a nuestras armaduras podemos también respirar bajo el agua ir al espacio exterior hasta soportar una supernova o en el caso de las armaduras divinas y las de oro soportar la destrucción de la galaxia en si misma

P.D.C: Impresionante eso quiere decir ustedes a pesar de ser humanos son guerreros que están más allá de lo que podemos imaginar me encantaría saber mas de ustedes

Tsukune: Sera un placer en enseñarles todo lo que se

Chica3: Una pregunta tienes novia

Tsukune: Eh no jeje (risa inocente y jugetona)

**Moka: (Ni creas que dejare que otra pongas sus garras en mi Tsukune)**

Kurumu: (Claro que si tiene novia solo que me quiere protegerme eso es todo)

Mizore: (No dejare que una de esas chicas profane a mi Tsukune antes que yo) saben a lo que me refiero

Yukary: (Me are una amazona para ganarme tu atención Tsukune)

Tsukune: Alguna otra pregunta mas

Narrador: Después de ese acontecimiento más la revelación a luz pública de la identidad de Tsukune mas la derrota de Kuyo que curiosamente después de haber recibido el Puño Diabólico de Tsukune jamás volvió a despertar hasta fue diagnosticado de estado vegetal por lo que un lado esta vivo orgánicamente pero mentalmente esta muerto, Nekonome salió ganadora de la apuesta llevándose una porción envidiable de pescado, Tsukune desde ese día se volvió una celebridad donde es admirado por muchos pero más que nada por los profesores y las chicas, pero por buena o mala suerte de Tsukune no tiene casi un momento de tranquilidad debido a que cada rato era perseguido por las chicas de la academia pero de alguna forma Moka y las demás chicas terminaron por se casi las guardaespaldas de Tsukune ante la fila de acosadoras que acechan a cada rato y mientras Tsukune estudiaba en una clase evitaba a toda costa mirar la ventana debido a la inmensa cantidad de chicas que lo miraban con ojos llenos de lujuria hasta algunas babeaban ante ver a Tsukune viendo su libro con una cara que reflejaba algo de miedo

La noticia no se quedo en la Academia Youkai mejor dicho se volvió una noticia en todo el mundo de los monstruos volviéndose un hecho sin precedentes donde hasta las televisoras ponían artículos como, Un humano que mas poderoso que un monstruo clase S, el guerrero de la justicia con un poder abrumador, Un humano o un semidiós, Es verdad que un humano puede estar al nivel de un dios

3 semanas después

En el castillo Shuzen mientras Kokoa ve la televisión con sus hermanas ven las noticias

Presentador: Buenos días a todos estamos aquí para informar sobre un suceso inigualable un humano que tiene el poder para derrotar con extremada facilidad a un monstruo clase S algo que parece imposible pero es verdad y estudia en la academia Youkai se llama Tsukune Aono tiene 15 años y es apodado como Tsukune de Pegaso o el caballero de Pegaso, según los informes este humano forma parte de una orden de guerreros llamado Los Caballeros del Zodiaco que son guiados nada mas y nada menos que la mismísima diosa Atenea de la mitología Griega con el fin de preservar la paz y la justicia de toda fuerza maligna que planea conquistar el mundo o destruirlo, aquí tenemos a nuestra reportera Asumi para entrevistarlo, Asumi háblanos

Asumi: Buenos días Toru estoy aquí en la Academia Youkai junto a Tsukune Aono el humano que dice tener un poder que supera por mucho a un monstruo clase S y que se puede medirse ante un Dios, háblanos Tsukune porque estas en la Academia Youkai

Tsukune: Bueno Asumi estoy aquí porque el director vino a donde vivo para pedirme personalmente que viniera aquí con la finalidad de poder hacer que humanos y monstruos puedan coexistir en paz y en armonía me escogió a mí de 6 caballeros y una amazona

Asumi: Que es una amazona

Tsukune: Las amazonas al igual que los caballeros ellas son guerreras que luchan junto a nosotros son en su totalidad mujeres y cada una porta su armadura

Asumi: Ya veo que son mujeres guerreras, veo que no discriminan a nadie, pero le pediría un favor muchos están escépticos ante la idea que exista un humano que pueda derrotar monstruos de clase S podrías demostramos de los poderes que presume tener

Tsukune: Como dice el dicho si no lo veo no lo creo sígueme por favor

Kokoa: Un humano estudiando en la Academia Youkai que puede derrotar monstruos clase S

Akua: Debe ser algún tipo de truco para llamar a los medio

Kalua: A decir verdad ese humano se ve muy apuesto

Kokoa: Eso de ser un guerrero que lucha por la justicia me parece la historia de cualquier Anime que pasan por la televisión

Akua: Si mis oídos no me fallan decía que una orden de guerreros bajo el mando de una diosa de la mitología Griega si mal lo recuerdo los dioses en especial los griegos están muy por encima de nosotros los monstruos en especial los vampiros

Kalua: Me pregunto si puedo ser una amazona

Narrador: Mientras tanto en la entrevista están casi en las afueras de la academia en donde hay una gran cantidad de arboles

Tsukune: Aquí está mejor así nadie puede salir lastimado

Asumi: Va a mostrar sus poderes

Tsukune: Solo la punta del iceberg le recomiendo que den unos pasos atrás y fijen la cámara en como moveré el cuerpo

Asumi: Entendido

Narrador: Tsukune mueve los brazos en acción de trazar la constelación de Pegaso y lo hace lo más lento posible y ejecuta su técnica principal

Tsukune: Meteoros de Pegaso

Narrador: Cuando ejecuta su técnica arrasa casi sin dejar rastro alguno más de 50 árboles a 100 metros de distancia la reportera como el camarógrafo igualmente las 3 vampiresas estaban boquiabierto de tal cosa

Asumi: Increíble fue tan rápido que ni note cuando los arboles fueron destruidos, grabaste todo

Camarógrafa: Si

Asumi: Dime Tsukune que fue lo que hiciste fue como si disparabas bolas de fuego azul

Tsukune: Use mis Meteoros de Pegaso lo que hice fue dar 100,000 de golpes por segundo a velocidad luz

Asumi: ¡100,000 de golpes por segundo y a velocidad luz es increíble!

Tsukune: Si quieren como grabaron todo pueden verlo en cámara súper lenta para visualizarlo bien

Asumi: Entendido enseguida lo haremos

Tsukune: Y también les revelare lo que hay en esta caja con la insignia de Pegaso grabada

Asumi: Si por favor estamos muertos de la curiosidad en saber que contiene esa caja de pandora

Tsukune: Ok empezare, VEN A MI PEGASO

Narrador: La armadura se abre de golpe revelando la armadura de Pegaso, se desprende y se lanza a Tsukune a vestirlo, nuevamente todos quedaron boquiabiertos de lo que ven

Tsukune: Esta es la armadura de Pegaso que opinan

Asumi: Grabaste todo con atención (se sonroja al ver a Tsukune)

Camarógrafa: Si (se sonroja igual)

Asuna: Siendo honesta se que eres apuesto pero con esa armadura eres la fantasía de cualquier chica hecho realidad

Tsukune: Gracias les diré una cosa un secreto

Asumi: Cual secreto todo el mundo muere por saber

Tsukune: Hace 3 semanas cuando estaba de vuelta en el mundo humano gracias a una excursión el director me pidió que inscribiera a 10 de mis amigos que son caballeros también al igual que yo para que la semana que viene entren a la Academia Youkai a estudiar y hacer que los monstruos puedan convivir con los humanos

Asumi: En serio sabes cómo son

Tsukune: Antes de ir aquí vivía con ellos pues sus nombres son

Ichika Orimura caballero de Dragón

Joseph Carter Jones caballero de Cisne

Asuna Yuuki amazona de Andrómeda

Naruto Uzumaki caballero de Fénix

Simon Psy Kaiman caballero de Unicornio

Keita Suminoe caballero de león Menor

Orochi Nishigara amazona de Hidra

Yasutora Sado caballero de Osa Mayor

Y finalmente el más poderoso entre todos los caballeros Shinji Ikari caballero de la Cruz del Sur

Asumi: Shinji Ikari creo haberlo escuchado en otro lado, un momento te refieres al piloto del Eva Shinji Ikari

Tsukune: Ese mismo si te digo si no fuera por el yo no sería nunca un caballero

Asumi: Pero según los informes que se saben a luz pública se dice que lo que pilotea emana un poder desconocido que aun no se sabe lo que es

Tsukune: En realidad el siempre usaba sus poderes como caballero todo este tiempo solo que lo disimulaba para mantener en secreto de que es un caballero

Asumi: Espera no decían que ustedes protegían al mundo y a los humanos

Tsukune: Deben saber que entre nosotros los seres humanos los caballeros somos visto como un cuento de hadas y por nuestra seguridad y la del planeta lo mas sensato es mejor mantenernos como mito y que solo humanos minuciosamente estudiados sean elegidos para ser caballeros

Asumi: Pero si es asi que intenciones tiene Shinji para estar en la academia

Tsukune: Pues veras me dijo que después que terminara con su labor como piloto planea desaparecer ante la vista del gobierno japonés o de cualquier que lo quiere interrogar, cuando le conté sobre la Academia Youkai y sobre el papel de inscripción se intereso y lo vio como una via de escape perfecto pero también como una forma de estudiar nuevas cosas

Asumi: Parece muy justificable pero dime como es Shinji como caballero según lo que describes debe ser muy sobresaliente

Tsukune: Sobresaliente es poco es mejor dicho un genio hasta puedo decir que es superior a mi en muchos sentidos, puede leer la mente, domina la tele transportación, telequinesis y puede crear campos de espacio tiempo que distorsionan la realidad entre muchas cosas hasta ahora a creado un escudo que es impenetrable ante cualquier poder convencional tendría que ser algo que destruya el mundo de un solo golpe para crear una grieta en el escudo

Asumi: Tanto asi siendo honesta parece mas un dios que un humano

Tsukune: Básicamente un caballero es decirlo de esta forma un dios dentro del cuerpo de un mortal

Asumi: Entiendo entonces que le puedes decir a toda la audiencia

Tsukune: Que no nos juzguen por sea un humano lo importante es ser amable y generoso ante el prójimo el prejuicio no lleva a nada bueno y recuerden ante toda injusticia que se presente yo estaré para detenerlo

Narrador: De repente viene una legión de fans de Tsukune a perseguirlo

Chica1: ¡Tsukune!

Chica2: ¡Tsukune te amo!

Chica3: ¡Me firmarías un autógrafo!

Tsukune: Eso fue todo gracias (sale corriendo para evitar a sus fans)

Asumi: Esa fue toda la entrevista

Presentador: Bueno eso fue todo al parecer no está solo dentro de una semana vendrán más será una buena o una mala señal, ahora veremos en cámara lenta lo que hiso realmente

Narrador: Proyectan la escena cuando Tsukune hace sus Meteoros de Pegaso en cámara muy lenta

Presentador: Vemos que mueve los brazos de una curiosa como si fuera un conjuro, y lanza el golpe esperen da alrededor de cómo unos 30 o 50 golpes increíble pareciera como lo viéramos en velocidad normal pero no mentía en lo absoluto y si es verdad que esos caballeros en especial Shinji Ikari son igual o más poderosos que el podría tratarse de algo bueno o malo solo el tiempo lo dirá eso fue todo

Kokoa: Guuaauu vieron eso

Akua: Fue como si unos meteoros salieran de sus puños por eso lo llama Meteoros de Pegaso

Kalua: Además de apuesto es muy poderoso ni hablar cuando se pone esa armadura

Kokoa: Debo admitirlo se ve apuesto y esa armadura lo hace ver mejor

Akua: Si mal o recuerdo dentro de una semana asistiremos a la Academia Youkai por fin estaremos junta con nuestra hermana

Kokoa: Ahora tenemos mas razones para asistir, me pregunto cómo serán esos caballeros que asistirán

Akua: Uno dice ser de Dragón, otro León Menor, uno que tiene nombre occidental que es de Cisne y otro que es de Unicornio, estoy interesada mas en ese que dice ser Shinji Ikari de la Cruz del Sur

Kalua: Me pregunto si son igual de apuestos (se imaginan como son los otros caballeros)

Kokoa: Si es posible haber si logramos hablar con ese Tsukune y ver si nos puede enseñar sus poderes

Akua: Tengo mis dudas vieron ese montón de chicas persiguiéndolo puede que nos tome como otras molestas admiradoras

Kalua: Se ve que se puede razonar espero que entienda aunque puede que nos de su autógrafo

Narrador: Kokoa se para e intenta imitar la técnica de Tsukune

Kokoa: Haber primero puso los brazos así y luego así

Lo hice bien

Akua: No se pues en la televisión se veía un Pegaso en el medio

Kalua: Creo que no moviste el brazo en a posición correcta, vi que se ponía en una pose que imitaba a un caballo

Kokoa: Lo hare bien para la próxima

Narrador: 1 semana después en el mundo humano más concretamente en la mansión Kido con los demás caballeros

Naruto: Ya es el día

Orochi: Me pregunto cómo es esa Academia Youkai

Psy: Conociendo a Tsukune puede que nos hablado de nosotros haya

Keita: También esta esa chica llamada Yukary que despertó su cosmos me pregunto si Tsukune la entreno bien

Ichika: Espero salir bien en los exámenes no quiero volver a otra sección de estudio eterno

Kazuto: Ni que lo digas fue horrible estar pegado a un cuaderno y libro las 24 horas del día

Asuna: A mí no me fue tan mal

Chad: Yo la pase bien también

Narrador: Aparece Shinji y Kaji en escena

Shinji: Hola a todos

Naruto: Hola Shinji

Orochi: Hola Kaji

Ichika: Que hacen aquí

Shinji: Pues voy a asistir a la Academia Youkai con ustedes

Kazuto: Porque

Kaji: Digamos que necesitamos escapar por un tiempo del gobierno japonés

Keita: Y Kaji porque iras a la Academia Youkai y porque traes tu armadura y la armadura de Reloj

Kaji: Pues iré si puedo ser un profesor y enseñar algo traje mi armadura en caso de emergencia y haber si consigo a alguien digno de heredarla y la de Reloj es para la que despertó su cosmos

Ruby: Tu eres el caballero de Copa cierto

Kaji: Si preciosa y tu quien eres

Ruby: Disculpe por no presentarme me llamo Ruby Tojo estuve en el santuario durante un mes y déjame decirle que estoy maravillada por todos ustedes y por la diosa Atenea y hice un libro que recopila toda la información de todos los caballeros y amazonas que hay solo me faltan usted y

Shinji: Buenas me llamo Shinji Ikari de la Cruz del Sur en que le puedo ayudar

Ruby: Espera el mismísimo Shinji Ikari caballero de la Cruz del Sur catalogado como caballero legendario y el más poderoso entre todos los caballeros incluso mas que los caballeros dorados si (le brillan sus ojos)

Shinji: Si

Ruby: Quiero saber todo de usted así el libro que hice estará verdaderamente completo

Shinji: Si quieres te detallo todo mientras estemos en la Academia Youkai que te parece

Ruby: Me parece una genial idea así también podre entrevistar a Tsukune para tener información más precisa

Shinji: Ok (Que mujer mas extraña)

Narrador: Aparece el autobús de la academia

Mientras tanto con Tsukune mientras camina por los pasillos siguiendo un mapa que Moka le dio

Tsukune: Me pregunto que quiere Moka (Llega a la puerta de la zona que le indica el mapa)

Club de fans de Tsukune, según el mapa el lugar es aquí espero que sea una broma

Narrador: Tsukune abre la puerta y ve a Moka, Kurumu, Yukary y Mizore vestidas con una chaqueta rosa y con unos abanicos que tienen grabada la cara de Tsukune igual las 1000 chicas presentes viendo a Tsukune con corazones en los ojos

Moka: Tsukune llegaste a tiempo

Tsukune: A tiempo de que

Narrador: Moka se pone en un poste de alzar la voz y mediante el micrófono dice lo siguiente

Moka: Miembros del Club de Fans de Tsukune, como su presidente les avisare que nuestro amado Tsukune nos cantara una canción para nosotras

Tsukune: Esperen quieren que cante

Kurumu: Si Tsukune anda di que si

Mizore: Siempre supe que tienes una voz hermosa

Yukary: Si Tsukune hazlo por nosotras

Tsukune: Esta bien les cantare y déjame decirles que tengo tiempo que no canto pero sé que les cantare

Narrador: Tsukune conecta mediante USB su celular junto a la computadora que conecta mediante HDMI a la pantalla gigante de plasma HD y pone a ejecutar un video musical

Tema: watch?v=-XfUdtVq_EA

Tsukune: _**Siempre la verdad. Vencerá a todo el mal **_

_**Y si quieres ser un guerrero, Vencerás **_

_**Con todo el poder llegaras hasta el final**_

_**Si los sueños se van, El cosmos te guiara **_

_**¡Pegasus Fantasy! ¡Luz y Libertad!**_

_**Porque tus poderes como el corazón, Nadie te dañara **_

_**¡Saint Seiya! ¡Jóvenes Guerreros!**_

_**¡Saint Seiya! ¡Siempre Lucharan!**_

_**¡Sanit Seiya! ¡Unidos por su fuerza!**_

_**¡Saint Seiya! ¡Y Pegasus hasta el final!**_

_**Con la convicción aun de lo que no se ve**_

_**Con la fe, La certeza, Lo que esperas llegara**_

_**En la eternidad Hay un lugar para ti **_

_**Si tú crees de verdad su luz te hará vivir **_

_**¡Pegasus Fantasy! ¡Luz y Libertad!**_

_**Porque son tus poderes como el corazón, Nadie te dañara **_

_**¡Saint Seiya! ¡Jóvenes Guerreros!**_

_**¡Saint Seiya! ¡Siempre Brillaran!**_

_**¡Saint Seiya! ¡Unidos por su fuerza!**_

_**¡Saint Seiya! ¡Y Pegasus hasta el final!**_

_**¡Pegasus Fantasy! ¡Luz y Libertad!**_

_**Porque son tus poderes como el corazón, Nadie te dañara **_

_**¡Saint Seiya! ¡Jóvenes Guerreros!**_

_**¡Saint Seiya! ¡Siempre Brillaran!**_

_**¡Saint Seiya! ¡Unidos por su fuerza!**_

_**¡Saint Seiya! ¡Y Pegasus hasta el final!**_

Narrador: Tsukune termina de cantar y ve que todas lo ven con cara de enamorada poniéndolo nervioso

Moka: Tsukune podrías repetir

Mizore: Es lo mas hermoso que es escuchado

Kurumu: Siento como si mi corazón saliera de mi

Yukary: Por favor Tsukune otra

Tsukune: Ok será la última cantare la misma canción pero en su idioma original

Narrador: Tsukune vuelve a reproducir la misma canción cambiando el idioma de español a japonés

Tema: watch?v=WR8GZYNlARo

Tsukune: _**Dakishimeta kokoro no kosumo**__**  
**__**atsuku moyase kiseki o okose**__**  
**__**kizu-tsuita mama ja inai to**__**  
**__**chikai-atta haruka na ginga**__**  
**__**Pegasasu fantaji so sa yume dake wa**__**  
**__**dare mo ubaenai kokoro no tsubasa dakara**__****_

_**saint seiya shonen wa minna**__**  
**__**saint seiya ashita no yusha (oh yeah)**__**  
**__**saint seiya pegasasu no yo ni**__**  
**__**saint seiya ima koso habatake!**__****_

_**doko made mo kagayaku sora ni**__**  
**__**omae dake no seiza o mesaze**__**  
**__**sono hi made makerarenai sa**__**  
**__**inochi kakete idonda batoru**__****_

_**pegasasu fantaji dare mo ga yume-miru**__**  
**__**jiyu to iu tsubasa hiroge-kakete yuke**__****_

_**saint seiya shonen wa minna**__**  
**__**saint seiya kodoku na senshi (oh yeah)**__**  
**__**saint seiya pegasasu no yo ni**__**  
**__**saint seiya ima koso habatake!**__****_

_**pegasasu fantaji so sa yume dake wa**__**  
**__**dare mo ubaenai kokoro no tsubasa dakara**__****_

_**saint seiya shonen wa minna**__**  
**__**saint seiya ashita no yusha (oh yeah)**__**  
**__**saint seiya pegasasu no yo ni**__**  
**__**saint seiya ima koso habatake!**_

Narrador: Cuando termina de cantar una de las admiradoras se quiso acercar a abrazar a Tsukune

Chica1: ¡Tsukune te amo eres el mejor!

Narrador: Todas las chicas incluyendo a Moka y las demás corren hacia Tsukune dando a pie una persecución de nuestro amado y jodidamente suertudo caballero de Pegaso en su era de celebridad mientras que la llegada de los demás caballeros esta más cerca que nunca mientras que unas curiosas vampiresas llegan también a la Academia Youkai, que aventuras le deparan Tsukune y los demás Caballeros del Zodiaco

Fin de la historia

Notas del Autor: Gracias por haber leído esta historia, recuerden esto es solo una preparación de lo que viene después quien se imaginaria que nuestro Tsukune se volvería una estrella llamando mucho la atención y donde Moka y las demás tendrán para fantasear a buen rato, y como serán recibidos los demás caballeros y de las vampiresas Shuzen harán su aparición estelar que serán de ellas, Yukary lograra convertirse en la Amazona de Reloj, Moka y demás despertaran el cosmos sin saber que eso las volverán humanas, que será cuando los caballeros estén todos juntos, todo eso y mucho mas en el siguiente fic titulado

Los Caballeros del Youkai

Para aclarar:

Se mi hiso muy divertida la idea de poner a Tsukune como una celebridad dando lugar a un montón de situaciones incómodamente divertidas, lo mismo pasara para los demás caballeros, te estoy viendo Naruto, Joey, Keita y Shinji y tampoco me olvido de ustedes Ichika y Kazuto y tal vez Chad

Sobre revelar de una vez la identidad de Tsukune a nivel público para no tener tanto rollo de ´´oh no debo evitar que sepan que soy un humano aunque sea un guerrero súper poderoso capaz de matar dioses´´ y así dar rienda suelta a cosas que se pueden tomar con más seriedad y calma

Sobre Kokoa, Akua y Kalua planeaba usarlas hace un tiempo y ya tengo la justificación correcta para que estén presenten en mi siguiente fic

Lo de poner más de 10 caballeros mas Tsukune haciendo un total de 11 es porque planeo algo especial tiene que ver con balones y relámpagos y con Kaji como entrenador

Espero que el fic les haya gustado comenten y den todas sus opiniones las tomare en cuenta para la secuela acepto todo tipo de ideas hasta atrevidas planeo que el fic sea clasificación M para poner con mas libertad algo de contenido fuerte mas fuerte que el castigo de Kuyo, cualquier sugerencia la tomare en cuenta, hasta los invito que hagan su propio fanfic de Saint Seiya con Rosario + vampire puede que sea mejor que este humilde fic, eso es todo espero varios reviews


End file.
